Frozen blossom
by Kyana-Morgaine
Summary: Padme Amidala wird in die erlauchten Kreise des Senats eingeführt...und verliebt sich. Allerdings ist derjenige NICHT Anakin, und ein etwas verwirrter Sithlord versucht, alles wieder ins Lot zu bekommen. AU KAPITEL 26! UPDATE: 3.9.08
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1: Erkenntnis**

Noch immer gab es Tage, an denen sie sich nur schwer an ihre Senatorenroben gefallen finden konnte. Alles war irgendwie noch so neu und ungewohnt.

Sicher, als Königin von Naboo war sie noch weitaus schwerere Gewänder gewohnt, die noch weniger Bewegungs- und Spielraum ließen.

Es war jetzt zwei Monaten her, dass sie zur Senatorin gewählt worden war, doch erst jetzt betrat sie zum Auftakt der neuen Saison die politische Bühne. Sie hatte die Wochen genutzt, um sich mit ihren neuen Aufgaben vertraut zu machen, hatte politische Texte studiert und sich das „Who is Who" Coruscants in Erinnerung gebracht.

Jetzt schien sie bereit für das politische Parkett, dem Kampf in der Rotunde des Senats.

Hoch oben in Republica 500 befand sich ihre Wohnung, teuer ausgestattet in exklusivster Umgebung. Selbst der Oberste Kanzler der Republik, Palpatine besaß seine Räumlichkeiten hier, ein paar Stockwerke höher. Er war ihr über die Jahre als treuer Freund und Berater geblieben, auch noch über die Zeit ihrer Herrschaft als Königin von Naboo hinaus. Gesehen oder gar getroffen hatten sie sich aber seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr…letztmalig als sie als Königin nach zwei Amtsperioden ausgeschieden war.

Damals wusste sie nicht genau, was sie nun tun würde, aber als ihr die neue Königin Jamila eine Ministerstelle anbot, so hatte Padme Amidala natürlich akzeptiert. Und dann wurde der Senatorenposten vakant…

Ihre einstigen Dienerinnen dienten ihr nun als Leibwächterinnen und Sekretärinnen. Einen Stab brauchte sie ja, damit ihr Büro lief und ihre Termine und ihr Tagesablauf gemanaged wurden.

Sie holte tief Luft bevor sie sich ihrem ersten Termin stellte; einem Pflichttermin, den sich jeder neue Senator stellen musste: Das Antrittsgespräch mit dem Obersten Kanzler. Zwar kannte sie Palpatine schon lange, ihm jetzt aber als Senatorin gegenüber zu treten, war doch schon etwas Neues, und stimmte sie entsprechend nervös.

Sie betrat mit ihren Dienerinnen, Leibwächterinnen, den Empfangsraum vor dem Büro des Kanzlers und überprüfte zum allerletzten Mal den perfekten Sitz ihres Kleides, ihres Haarschmucks…sie wollte, musste unbedingt einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen.

_Beruhige dich! Er kennt sich seit vielen, vielen Jahre. Dass du jetzt vorstellig bei ihm werden musst, ist lediglich dem Protokoll zu verdanken. Es ist ja nicht so, dass du eine totalen Faux Pas leisten könntest!_

Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam aus dem Büro des Kanzlers heraus und trat zu ihr. Er war etwa mittleren Alters, blas und Padme leicht unsympathisch. Aber er stellte sich mit freundlicher Stimme als Sate Pestage vor. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte sie ihn zu den zahlreichen Beratern Palpatines zuordnen, auch wenn sie meinte, ihn damals schon in Begleitung Palpatines gesehen zu haben, als dieser noch Senator gewesen war. Sie fragte ihn danach.

„Ja, in der Tat war ich bereits damals in seinen Diensten. Er erwartet Euch bereits, Milady." Mit einem Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen und einer Geste leitete er Padme in das großräumige Büro hinein.

Palpatine saß nicht an seinem großen, dunklen Schreibtisch. Er hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben, noch bevor Padme eingetreten war. Aber nicht, um am weiten Fenster zu stehen und auf die Metropole hinab zu starren, sondern um sie willkommen zu heißen und ihr entgegen zu kommen.

„Meine Gratulation zu Eurer Ernennung, Senatorin Amidala! Ich freue mich, Euch meine Glückwünsche nun auch persönlich überbringen zu dürfen und nicht nur durch eine Holonetnachricht", er lächelte warm und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Vielen Dank, Kanzler!"

Padme blickte sich vorsichtig um in seinem Büro. Seit sie hier zum letzten Mal gewesen war, vor einigen Jahren, hatte sich nichts verändert. Noch immer war es ganz in dunklen, warmen Rottönen gehalten und durch erlesene Antiquitäten angereichert. Große, dunkle Statuen säumten den Raum.

„Darf ich Euch einen Tee anbieten?", fragte er plötzlich, während er sie in einen Nebenraum lotste, der sein Büro mit dem Kontrollzimmer verband. Darin befand sich an der Wand eine große Reliefplatte mit mythologischen Szenen, die bei Ausgrabungen auf Yavin 4 gefunden worden waren. Darunter war eine Sitzgruppe platziert worden. Er bat sie Platz zu nehmen, nachdem Padme sein Angebot angenommen hatte.

Die junge Frau erschrak, als sie einen Moment Zeit hatte, sein Aussehen zu studieren: Der Kanzler war in den letzten Jahren stark gealtert; tiefe Falten zerfurchten sein blasses Gesicht, Augenringe verdeutlichten, wie wenig Freizeit und wie viel Stress sein Beruf mit sich brachte. Aber seine wässrig-blauen Augen waren klar, wach und lebendig. Sie schienen jünger als sein sonstiges Äußeres. Das einst dunkelblond-graue Haar war nun weiß geworden.

_Und dennoch ist er sehr attraktiv…_

„Erzählt mir, Milady, wie ist es Euch in den letzten Jahren ergangen?", fragte er neugierig, während sie auf den Tee warteten, „Ich hörte, Ihr wart Ministerin für Eure Nachfolgerin?"

„Sie bat mich darum, da ich mich geweigert habe, auch noch eine dritte Amtszeit zu bekleiden."

„Ah ja, ich hörte davon. Sie wollten doch sogar die Verfassung ändern, um es Euch zu ermöglichen, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber ich legte mein Amt dennoch nieder. Ich war auch froh, endlich wieder eine Privatperson zu sein."

„Verständlich. In der Tat habe ich mich schon immer gefragt, wie ein junger Mensch solch eine schwere Belastung Tag für Tag ertragen kann. Und das in der Jugend, in der sich der Geist doch frei entfalten sollte."  
"Meine Familie gab mir den nötigen Rückhalt", erklärte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Ohne sie, hätte ich es nicht geschafft."  
"Es ist wahrlich schade, dass unser Kontakt nahezu eingeschlafen ist,…was natürlich vielfach meine Schuld ist", entschuldigte er sich, „In den letzten Jahren haben sich die Probleme im Senat gehäuft, ein Korruptionsfall nach dem anderen wurde aufgedeckt. Es gab sogar zwei politisch motivierte Anschläge auf diverse Senatoren."

„Ich hörte davon."

„Leider war es mir auch nur selten möglich, unseren Heimatplaneten zu besuchen. Wie gerne hätte ich dorthin hin und wieder gewünscht."

Sein Sekretär erschien mit einem Tablett. Darauf stand eine Kanne aus wertvollem Porzellan, gefüllt mit Tee, dazu passende Porzellantassen. Sie ließen sich aufdecken und dankten dem jungen Mann, der auch rasch wieder verschwand, um sie nicht weiter in ihrer Unterhaltung zu stören.

Padme nippte an ihrer Tasse Tee. Obwohl das Getränk noch sehr heiß war, schmeckte sie bereits jetzt den feinen Geschmack und roch das herbe Aroma.

Eine erlesene Sorte Tee, da war sie sich sicher. Palpatine war für seinen guten Geschmack bekannt, der er jedoch nicht nach außen hin darstellte. Er liebte es schlicht. Bescheiden.

Bescheidenheit war eine Tugend oder gar Zier, die nicht mehr sehr viele Politiker einnahm. Sie hatte bereits auf den Weg zu dieser Audienz diverse Senatoren auf dem Korridor flanieren sehen, deren Kleidung und Schmuck ganze Familien ein Jahr lang gut ernähren konnten.

Palpatine hingegen hatte sein Amt dennoch auf den Boden der Tatsachen stehen lassen, obwohl er mit Sicherheit über genügend monetäre Werte verfügte, um sich dem Luxus ergeben zu können. Aber darauf schien er absolut keinen Wert zu legen.

„Wie hat Eure Familie es eigentlich aufgenommen, dass Ihr nun Senatorin seid? Also noch immer im Staatsdienst? Schließlich bleiben nur die wenigsten Naboo der weiteren Ämterlaufbahn außerhalb von Naboo erhalten."

Palpatine sprach da aus Erfahrung. Aus langjähriger Erfahrung. Mit Anfang 20 war er Minister gewesen, hatte zwei Könige durch ihre Amtszeit begleitet, war dann schließlich zum Senator gewählt worden im Alter von 32 Jahren. Mit 49 gelangte er schließlich ins Amt des Obersten Kanzlers. Eine beispiellose Karriere, wenn man berücksichtigte, dass der Kanzler aus ärmlichsten Familienverhältnissen kam. Padme Amidala hingegen stammte aus gutbürgerlichen Verhältnissen, ihre Familie war sogar zu etwas Wohlstand gekommen.

„Sie waren wenig begeistert, aber gleichzeitig sehr stolz", gab Padme leise zu, „Ich denke eher, sie sähen es lieber, wenn ich bald heirate und ein Kind nach dem nächsten in die Welt setze."

Beide mussten Lachen.

„Dafür habt Ihr Euch aber für den familienfeindlichsten Beruf entschlossen, Milady", er zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu, lächelte noch immer warmherzig, „ich hoffe nicht, Ihr habt ihn gewählt, um Euch gegen die Wünsche Eurer Eltern zu wehren."

„Nein, gewiss nicht", versicherte sie ihm glaubwürdig.

_Seltsam, dass er nach meiner Familie fragt. Er scheint direkt besorgt um mich zu sein._

„Ich möchte Euch versichern, Senatorin Amidala, dass Ihr jeder Zeit zu mir kommen könnt, egal, wann. Ich habe stets ein offenes Ohr für Euch und ein paar Minuten meiner Zeit."

„Ich danke Euch, Kanzler."

„Jeder Zeit, Milady", er trank einen Schluck Tee, genoss den Geschmack, die Ruhe des Augenblicks, „Dabei,…ich möchte die Gelegenheit nutzen und Euch persönlich einige andere Senatoren vorstellen, mit denen Ihr sicher gut harmonieren werdet."

_Eine Einladung…?_

„Am Samstagabend veranstalte ich eine Art _gemütlichen Diskussionsabend _in meinen Räumlichkeiten in Republica 500. Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, stießet Ihr zu uns", fügte er hinzu.

_Er würde sich geehrt fühlen? __**Ich **__müsste mich geehrt fühlen, dass er mich dazu einlädt, mich in die Runde der Senatoren einführt,…auch wenn ich so manchen Vertreter sicher schon begegnet bin. Aber hier geht es um die Geste…_

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Kanzler, ich komme gerne."

„Gut, das freut mich", er lächelte noch eine Spur wärmer, fast väterlich, dann aber zog er plötzlich seine Augenbraune nach oben, so als ob ihm plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen wäre, „Habt Ihr eigentlich nicht noch Kontakt zum jungen Skywalker, Senatorin?"

„Zu Anakin?", erstaunt sah sie den Kanzler an. Sicher, ab und zu in den letzten Jahren hatte sie den ein oder anderen Moment an den Jungen gedacht, der damals so plötzlich in ihr Leben getreten war. Sein Geschenk, die Kette mit dem selbstgeschnitzten Anhänger hatte sie auch noch irgendwo. Wahrscheinlich in ihrem Schmuckkästchen. „Nein."

„Oh, verzeiht, ich nahm dies an."

„Er wird im Jeditempel unterrichtet, so sagte man mir damals."

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit, Milady. Meister Kenobi hat seine Ausbildung in die Hand genommen; die beiden befinden sich, meines Wissens nach, gerade auf einer Mission im Outer Rim."

Padme stutzte. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass der Kanzler Kontakt zu Obi-Wan Kenobi oder gar Anakin Skywalker halten würde. Er hatte Anakin damals doch kaum wahr genommen, als dieser im Alter von 9 durch die Gästeräume von Palpatines Appartement gestromert war um der Langeweile zu entkommen und um endlich seine Anhörung vor dem Rat der Jedi zu bekommen. Oder hatte sie sich geirrt? Vorsichtig erkundigte sie sich.

Palpatine nickte: „Der junge Skywalker ist ein außergewöhnlicher Mensch. Ich bin überzeugt davon, dass aus ihm ein großer Jedi werden wird. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Coruscant damals hatte ich die Gelegenheit mich ausgiebig mit dem Jungen unterhalten. Seitdem unterhalten wir…nun, ich denke, es ist eine Freundschaft. Er besucht mich in unregelmäßigen Abständen."

_Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er so an Anakins Zukunft oder gar Problemen, Plänen interessiert ist. Er hat ihn auch früher kaum erwähnt. Ihre Freundschaft muss sich demnach erst in den letzten Jahren herausgebildet und dann intensiviert haben._

Padme entschied sich zu einem freundlichen Lächeln. An Anakin Skywalkers jetzigem Aufenthalt war sie recht wenig interessiert. Der Junge mochte nun gerade 14 sein; vielleicht auch schon 15. Sie hingegen war Anfang 20; eine erwachsene Frau. Sie beide trennten Welten!

Sie würde bestimmt nicht auf die Idee kommen, den Kontakt zu Anakin zu suchen. Obwohl der Junge stets freundlich gewesen war, so erschien er ihr von Anfang an…nun…unheimlich. Seine Art, seine Ausstrahlung war…seltsam gewesen. Manchmal kindlich, manchmal fast schon erwachsen. Sie meinte zu merken, dass ihm der Vater gefehlt hatte, den er nie besessen hatte. Und den es scheinbar auch nie gegeben hatte. Wenn man denn seiner Mutter glauben schenkte. Sie hatte einst darüber nachgedacht, was die Worte „Es gab keinen Vater" sonst noch bedeuten konnte, denn ein Kind kam nicht von ungefähr. Definitiv war Shmi Skywalker damals etwas Schreckliches widerfahren. Da war es dann schon einfacher zu sagen, dass da kein Vater war. Aber ein Erzeuger. Wenn man es denn mal freundlich ausdrücken wollte.

Palpatine wechselte von sich aus das Thema. Padme dankte der Macht dafür sehr. Es wäre auffällig, würde sie von sich aus ein anderes Thema anschneiden. Aber Palpatine plauderte nun von diversen missglückten, demnach witzigen, amüsanten Senatssitzungen, heruntersegelnden Papier und Blackouts während diverser Ansprachen und Diskussionen. Von langweiligen Senatsbällen, bei denen alle bis Mitternacht warteten, um dann verschwinden zu können, von Dateien, die regelmäßig das internen Datennetzwerk lahm legten und diversen Verirrungen und Verwirrungen in der Tagesordnung.

Das alles hörte sich fast schon so an, als wolle er ihr den Senat als chaotischen Haufen verwirrten Individuen verkaufen. Dabei hatte er damals noch von all der Korruption und der Vetternwirtschaft gesprochen.

Dass, so sagte er, habe sich zwar etwas gebessert, sei aber noch immer, trotz intensiver Bemühungen, häufig der Fall. Die Aufgaben seien nun mal auf zu viele verteilt worden, und die Entscheidungsgewalt dieser Gremien wäre mehr oder weniger eingeschränkt oder schlichtweg nicht mehr vorhanden.

„Es ist traurig", ein tiefer, bestürzter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen, „dass wirklich niemand dagegen ankommt und es scheinbar nur wenige ernsthaft stört! Selbst die Handelföderation hat wieder Fuß gefasst. Sie ist einfach noch viel zu einflussreich!"

„Und der Prozess gegen…?"

„Ist eingestellt worden. Die Mühlen der Justiz mahlen hier noch langsamer als sonst wo. Es gibt das Gerücht, dass so manch Angeklagter über das Warten auf seinen Prozess verstorben sei, und ehrlicherweise halte ich das für gut möglich."

„Und dagegen kann man nichts unternehmen?"

„Einige Kollegen haben sich zu einer Art Gremium zusammengeschlossen und versuchen nun andere Senatoren zu überzeugen, verschiedene Änderungen vorzunehmen. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass ihre Bemühungen von Erfolg gekrönt sein werden. Senator Organa zum Beispiel, der Mann ist Idealist und ein wirklich brillanter Politiker. Manchmal vielleicht etwas zu starrsinnig, aber sind wir das nicht irgendwie alle?"

Er lachte amüsiert, schmunzelte und nippte erneut an seiner Porzellantasse. Ihm gefiel das Gespräch mit Padme Amidala gut. Nicht, weil sie ihn vor diversen unangenehmen Aufgaben bewarte, sondern weil er es für wichtig hielt, sie möglichst schnell unter seine Fittiche zu bekommen. Sie zu beeinflussen und in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken. Sie war jung und beeinflussbar; zumindest sah es ganz so aus. Naiv war sie sicher auch, aber in welchem Maßen vermochte er nicht genau zu sagen. Es galt daher, kein Risiko einzugehen und sich vorsichtig vorzutasten. Er würde sie von Zeit zu Zeit zu Gesprächen einladen, sich als ihr Berater, Freund und möglicherweise sogar Mentor unentbehrlich machen.

_Sie ist hübsch geworden, sehr hübsch. Eine schöne Frau. Ein perfekter Bauer in meinem Schachspiel._

Schließlich dankte Padme für das Gespräch und den Tee; natürlich auch für die Einladung am Samstagabend.

„Jeder Zeit wieder, Milady", er erhob sich mit ihr, nahm aber plötzlich ihren Arm und küsste ihre Hand. Eine seltsame, antiquierte Geste in ihren Augen, doch als er dies tat, flatterten plötzlich einen Haufen Schmetterlinge in ihren Magen herum. „Gebt gut auf Euch Acht. Ich könnte es nicht überwinden, stieße Euch etwas zu."

Die Intensität mit denen er diese Worte aussprach verwirrten sie und setzten gleichzeitig ein erschaudern in Gang. Sie fühlte sich körperlich angezogen zu ihm. Das Kribbeln, die Schmetterlinge. Das war definitiv keine Nervosität! Die hatte sie ja vor dem Termin erleben können, das hier war etwas _Anderes_. Etwas was sie nicht verstand, oder einfach nicht wahrhaben wollte. Sie beide schien etwas zu verbinden, etwas, was weit über die Arbeit hinausging. Eine Freundschaft.

_Aber fühlt sich so eine Freundschaft an?_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel: Ein angenehmer Abend**

Padme Amidala war es schon immer leicht gefallen, rasch Kontakte zu knüpfen, ergo hatte sie schon nach wenigen Tagen erste Bekanntschaften gemacht und war auch zum Essen eingeladen worden. Es schien, als würde jedes Gremium herauszufinden versuchen, welche politische Richtung sie verfolgte, welches ihre Zielsetzungen und Bestrebungen waren und ob sie ehrgeizig genug war, um an den einen oder anderen Stuhl zu sägen. Man hatte sie bereits vorgewarnt, bevor sie ihr Amt angetreten hatte, aber das man so offen damit umging erschreckte sie.

Vorsichtig tastete sie sich durch ihre erste Woche. Durch die täglichen Besprechungen der Sektorensenatoren, durch die Termine, Gremiumssitzungen und durch die Senatsausschüsse und Diskussionsrunden. Alles erschien chaotisch, hektisch und unorganisiert. Fast schon planlos. Senatorin Amidala brauchte keine halbe Woche um zu erkennen, dass wirksame Politik zu betreiben ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen war. Aussichtslos.

Der Einzige, der mehr oder weniger erfolgreich durch die politische Gegend ging war und blieb der Kanzler selber. Er schaffte es, auch die unwilligsten Senatoren auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er schien beliebt und besaß hohes Ansehen. Zumindest aber hatte sie in der ersten Woche genug Informationen erhalten und erfahren, um mit Königin Jamila Rücksprache zu halten, welchen Gremium und welchen Ausschüssen man sich anzuschließen gedachte.

_Hatte er mir nicht angeboten, ihn jeder Zeit um seine Hilfe bitten zu können? Vielleicht sollte ich ihn fragen, was er für das Beste für Naboo hält? Oder wäre das zu offensichtlich, dass ich noch immer hilflos bin? Oder ist es ein Vertrauensbeweis? Dass ich noch immer seinen Rat schätze? Himmel, er war fast zwei Jahrzehnte der Senator von Naboo, wenn er nicht weiß, was das Beste ist, wer dann?!_

Sie beschloss, ihn um Rat zu bitten. Am Samstagabend. Da würde sich sicher eine ruhige Minute finden, schließlich hatte er von einem _gemütlichen _Diskussionsabend gesprochen.

Und als der Samstag gekommen war, stand sie ratlos vor ihrer Garderobe, unschlüssig, was sie anziehen sollte und wie überhaupt die Kleiderordnung für solch einen Abend aussehen könnte. Senatorenrobe oder doch liebes etwas nicht ganz so Formales.

Vorsichtshalber, oder besser aus ihrer Unsicherheit heraus, entschied sie sich für eines ihrer Senatorengewänder. Es war ganz aus wertvollen Stoffen gearbeitet, aufwendig, aber nicht protzig und von dunkelgrüner Farbe, so dass es perfekt mit ihren dunklen Augen harmonierten und mit ihren braunen Haaren, welche ihr kunstvoll hochgesteckt worden waren. Ein letzter Blick in den großen Spiegel der Ankleide…sie war zufrieden mit ihrem äußeren Erscheinungsbild, welches nichts von dem Chaos zeigte, das tief ihn ihr wütete.

Sie würde der Macht sei Dank nicht weit gehen müssen, oder gar ein Lufttaxi bestellen brauchen. Ein paar Minuten im Turbolift würden sie zum Kanzler bringen, dessen Privatwohnung sich in einem anderen Trakt von Republica 500 befand; Penthaus schätze sie, wahrscheinlich jenes, von dem es hieß, es besäße sogar einen kleinen Garten. Sie trat aus ihrer Wohnung heraus; der hauseigene Sicherheitsdienst gewährleiste, dass sie die kurze Distanz ohne irgendeinen Leibwächter zurücklegen konnte. Als Padme den Korridor in Richtung des Turbolifts entlang ging, begann ihr Magen an zu rumoren. Wieder waren die Schmetterlinge geschlüpft und peinigten sie. Die teilweise etwas ruckhaften Bewegungen des Lifts erschwerten diesen Zustand nur noch weiter.

Sie war wahrlich erleichtert, als der Lift an seinem Ziel angekommen war und sich die Türen wieder öffneten, um sie herauszulassen. Sie zwang sich tief durch zu atmen.

Ihr Herz pochte bis hinauf in ihren Kopf, sie war aufgeregt, aber irgendwie weniger nervös…es war schwer für sie, diesen Zustand zu analysieren.

Die Wohnung des Kanzlers war leicht auszumachen. Sie war die Einzige auf diesem Stockwerk. Außerdem säumten zwei Senatswachen in blauen Roben mit geschulterten Blastergewehren den Eingang. Sie nickten ihnen zu und betrat dann die Räumlichkeiten des Kanzlers.

Padme war überrascht, dass Palpatine auch hier seine scheinbare Vorliebe für die Farbe rot größtenteils durchgesetzt zu haben schien. Einer seiner zahlreichen Sekretäre wartete im Eingangsbereich um die langsam eintreffenden Gäste zu empfangen und ihnen den Weg in den nahen Salon zu weisen, wo wohl schon der Kanzler mit den bereits eingetroffenen Gästen wartete.

Padme dankte mit etwas schüchternder Stelle und folgte dann den Korridor nach rechts zum nächsten größeren Raum; seinem öffentlichen Salon.

_Was soviel bedeutet, als dass er auch noch einen privaten Salon hat, zu dem nicht jeder Zutritt hat und in dem er in der Regel nur unter sich._

„Senatorin Amidala! Willkommen!", begrüßte er sie freudig und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, gleich als Padme den ersten Fuß in den Raum setzte. Außer ihr war bisher nur ein Mann etwa Mitte 30 anwesend, der sie interessiert musterte. Padme hatte ihn in der Rotunde bereits gesehen, erinnerte sich aber nur daran, dass er der Senator von Alderaan war.

„Nochmals vielen Dank für die Einladung, Kanzler."

„Darf ich Euch Senator Bail Organa von Alderaan vorstellen, Milady?", er wies mit einer Geste in Richtung des Mannes, dieser beugte grüßend sein Haupt, „Senator Organa, dies ist Padme Amidala, die erst kürzlich gewählte Senatorin von Naboo, ehemals Königin."

„Ich erinnere mich, von Euch gehört zu haben, Milady. Die Blockade?"

Sie nickte. Palpatine brillierte nun als der perfekte Gastgeber und erkundigte sich nach ihrem Getränkewunsch, den er dann auch sofort weitergab.

Nacheinander erschienen nun weitere Senatoren, insgesamt aber eine kleine Gruppe. Padme war froh, sich nicht allzu viele neue Namen merken zu müssen. Manche der Herrschaften kannte sie bereits persönlich, vom Sehen oder von Hörensagen.

Schließlich, nachdem auch der letzte Gast eingetroffen war, und ein jeder mit Getränken ausgestattet und versorgt worden war, bat der Kanzler sie alle doch platz zu nehmen und so suchte man die große, fast etwas improvisiert erscheinende Sitzecke auf.

Padme landete neben ihm, was sie aber eher einem Zufall zu verdanken hatte, als gewollter Planung. Links neben ihr hatte es sich Senator Organa gemütlich gemacht. Seltsam erschien ihr, dass keiner von Palpatines Beratern zugegen war. Von denen hieß es, dass zumindest einer stets in seiner Nähe war.

Heute Abend scheinbar aber nicht.

Wahrscheinlich weil es wirklich nur um Diskussionen, aber nicht um Entscheidungen ging. Alles ganz zwanglos. Der Kanzler würde ihre Dienste gar nicht erst in Anspruch nehmen brauchen, zumal die eigentlichen Diskussionen über die jeweiligen Themen später in den Gremien, Ausschüssen und schließlich auch im Senat stattfänden. Da wäre noch genug Zeit für die Berater, ihrem Arbeitgeber ausreichend zur Seite zu stehen.

Padme hatte keine Probleme den Gesprächen zu folgen, auch wenn sie selbst sich noch zurückhielt. Sie hielt es nicht gerade für angebracht, als Neuling sofort Unruhe zu stiften. Das könnte so ausgelegt werden, als wolle sie sich wichtig machen. Bescheidenheit war schließlich eine Zier…ihrer Meinung nach auch auf dem politischen Parkett.

Natürlich drehten sich die Gespräche um die derzeit aktuellen Ereignisse, um die Handelföderation und um die Abspaltung verschiedener Systeme, die sich den Separatisten anschlossen.

Ab und zu stellte Padme eine wohlüberlegte Frage in den Raum, sagte auch ihre Meinung auf Anfrage, hörte aber zumeist nur zu.

Ihr entging nicht, dass sie ab und zu, unauffällig, vom Kanzler beäugt wurde. Begutachtet. Oder geprüft? Seine blauen Augen durchdrangen sie fast, als würde er regelrecht versuchen ihre Gedanken zu ergründen. Jedes Mal, wenn sich dabei ihre Blicke kreuzten, wand er sich fast schon scheu ab, mit schüchternem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Ihren Schmetterlingen im Bauch versetzten diese Situationen jedes Mal eine Bestättigung und diese flatterten noch wilder umher.

Schließlich neigte sich der Abend dem Ende zu. Die Runde hatte sich in viele kleine Einzelgespräche aufgelöst und Padme fand sich in recht angeregter Unterhaltung mit dem Senator von Alderaan wieder.

Irgendwie schien sie eine Art guten Eindruck bei ihm hinterlassen zu haben, denn er lud sie ein, sich doch dem Gremium, welchem er vorsaß, anzuschließen.

„Oder habt Ihr Euch schon für einige andere entschlossen?", setzte er fragend hinzu, „Bezüglich der Thematik der Separatisten?"

„Bisher habe ich mich erkundigt und Informationen gesammelt", gab Padme zu, „Allerdings muss ich noch Gespräche mit der Königin und ihren Ministern halte, bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffe."

„Natürlich", Organa nickte, ein kurzes Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen, „Aber seid dennoch eingeladen, uns kommende Woche anzuschließen. Wir treffen uns stets in meinem Büro, den genaueren Termin würde ich Euch in Eure Ablage zuschicken."

„Ich komme gerne", antwortete Padme freundlich. Den ersten Schritt in die große Politik hatte sie wohl gemeistert. Ohne Faul Pas, ohne große Fehler zu begehen. Trotz jahrelanger Erfahrung war sie doch ab und zu etwas unsicher, zumeist, wenn sie in einem neuen Amt war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr versichert, dass diese Reaktion ganz natürlich war. Man hatte Respekt vor den Aufgaben, den Erwartungen…

„Wunderbar. Mon Mothma habt Ihr schon kennen gelernt?"

„Nein, bisher nur von Hörensagen. Sie sei die jüngste bisher gewählte Senatorin."

„Das entspricht der Wahrheit. Seltsam, dass sie noch nicht an Euch herangetreten ist. Nun, wahrscheinlich ist sie noch auf Chandrila aufgehalten worden", er lachte und verabschiedete sich schließlich von ihr. Organa war in der Tat der Erste, der die Runde verließ. Er verabschiedete sich auch vom Kanzler. Padme hörte mit einem Ohr, dass er sich wegen seines frühen Aufbrechens entschuldige, aber seine Frau erwarte ihn zuhause. Sie sei heute überraschenderweise von Alderaan hergekommen. Der Kanzler hatte dafür großes Verständnis, ließ seine Grüße ausrichten und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Abend.

„Er ist gerade frisch verheiratet", plötzlich stand der Kanzler schelmisch grinsend neben ihr, „Kein Wunder, dass er lieber bei ihr ist als sich den ganzen Abend mit ums um die Ohren zu schlagen."

Padme musste auflachen. Bisher hatte sie nur recht wenig von den Machenschaften der Gerüchteküche mitbekommen, und sich erst recht nicht daran beteiligt. Umso erstaunter war sie, dass der Kanzler möglicherweise durchaus anfällig für Klatsch und Tratsch schien. Zumindest schien er nicht vollkommen abgeneigt.

„Er hat versucht Euch für sein Gremium zu werben, nicht wahr?"

Padme nickte: „Er hat mich eingeladen…"

„Sein Gremium wäre in der Tat eine gute Wahl. Senator Organa und seine Mitstreiter sind die Bank weg gute Politiker. Rechtschaffen und meiner Meinung nach nicht durch den Virus der Korruption verseucht. Außerdem ist der Altersdurchschnitt relativ niedrig, so dass sie zum einen entscheidungsfreudig, kämpferisch sind du stets neue Ideen haben."

_Soeben haben sich alle meine Fragen an ihn erledigt. Fast schon so, als habe er davon gewusst, dass ich ihn fragen würde._

„Ihr meint also,…ich solle seinem Gremium beitreten?"

„Ich bin mittlerweile unparteiisch, Milady, aber…nun…als Euer einstiger Berater und Freund würde ich Euch dazu ermutigen. Sprecht mit der Königin darüber, am Besten vor dem Treffen, so dass Ihr rasch zusagen könnt."

„Danke…"  
"Habt Ihr Euch derweil schon etwas im Senatsbetrieb eingewöhnt, akklimatisiert?"

„Ich orientiere mich noch etwas."

„Lasst Euch ruhig Zeit, Senatorin. Hier geht alles sehr langsam zu", er seufzte, „Ihr werdet mit Sicherheit nichts verpassen! Ich hoffe, Euch hat unsere kleine Runde gefallen?"

„Ja; danke. Es war sehr interessant und anregend."

„Das freut mich zu hören. Wir treffen uns in unregelmäßigen Abständen. Darf ich Euch denn in Zukunft stets dazuzählen, falls Ihr erreichbar seid?"

„Sehr gerne, Kanzler."

„Mögt Ihr noch ein Glas Wein mit mir trinken?", fragte er überraschenderweise eine etwas erstaunte Senatorin. Padme sagte zu und begleitete ihn zu einem kleinen Stehtischen auf dem Gläser und Weinkaraffen aufgereiht waren. „Welchen Tropfen bevorzugt Ihr? Weiß, Rot oder Rosé?"

„Weiß, bitte."

Also schenkte er ihnen beiden ein und rechte ihr ein Glas, das andere nahm er. Dann nahmen sie wieder in der Sitzecke platz. Sie begannen zu plaudern, ganz unverfänglich. Er erkundigte sich, ob sie schon Kontakte geknüpft habe und empfahl ihr diverse Restaurants oder Bistros in der Nähe des Senats.

„Ich komme selbst ja nicht mehr sehr häufig dazu, den Mittagstisch aufzusuchen", gab er zu.

„Ich hörte nur, Ihr habet Euren Urlaub auf Naboo gecancelt."

„Leider ja. Dringende Termine. Ich war überall und nirgendwo; nur nicht zuhause auf Naboo."

„Ihr vermisst es sehr?"

„An manchen Tagen schon. Dieses grau in grau der Bauten, nichts organisches…hätte ich nicht diesen Garten dort draußen, würde ich wahrscheinlich…nun…die grünen Wiesen, das Seenland noch mehr vermissen."

Padme sprach davon, dass sie bereits eine Menge Pflanzen und Blumen für ihre Wohnung geordert habe, damit diese etwas mehr Leben bekam. Der Kanzler schien von Pflanzen in seinen Räumlichkeiten rech wenig zu halten, zumindest entdeckte sie nichts, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er ein Pflanzenliebhaber war. Aber natürlich konnte sie sich auch irren, sah sie doch schließlich nur den Öffentlichen Salon. Seine Privaträumlichkeiten mochten durchaus anders gestaltet sein, und obwohl allein dieser Gedanke eine gewisse Neugier bei ihr weckte, schätzte sie, dass sie außer dem Salon und seinem Büro nichts anderes zu sehen bekommen würde.

Hier und da kam ein Senator zu ihnen, um sich zu verabschieden. Sie unterbrachen dann für eine Weile ihr Gespräch, um es fortzusetzen, wenn derjenige gegangen war.

Palpatine war recht redefreudig und amüsant, gar nicht trocken, wie sie so manches Mal befürchtet hatte, dass er möglicherweise wäre. Er bot ihr sogar an, ihr seinen Garten ein anderes Mal zu zeigen, jetzt regne es ja leider.

„Ich komme auf Euer Angebot und Eure Einladung gerne zurück", erwiderte sie freundlich lächelnd.

„Ihr seid bei mir jederzeit willkommen, Senatorin."


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel: Ein Ball mit Hindernissen**

Der erste Senatsball der Saison war das absolute _Muss _für einen Senator. Besonders für einen Senator, der neu in der Hauptstadt war und noch recht wenige Kontakte hatte. Die Bälle galten als Kontaktbörsen. Und es galt als unfein, wenn man bei diesen Anlässen allzu sehr politische Themen ansprach. Angeblich sei sogar so manche Ehe während dieser Bälle gestiftet worden. Zumindest hatten ihr dies Mon Mothma glaubhaft versichert, mit schelmischen Grinsen, nachdem sie sich wieder einmal mit dem Gremium getroffen hatte.

Sie hatte den Ratschlag des Kanzlers befolgt, hatte mit der Königin gesprochen und war auf dem Treffen gewesen. Ihr gefielen die politischen Meinungen und die Diskussions- und Entscheidungsfreude der Mitglieder. Also trat sie diesem Gremium bei und freundete sich auch rasch mit einigen Senatoren an. Mit Mon Mothma war sie vor einigen Tagen sogar abends noch Essen gegangen. Auch sie gehörte zu dem Kreis derer, die gelegentlich vom Kanzler zu den Diskussionsrunden eingeladen wurden, nur war sie an diesem Abend leider nicht vakant gewesen.

Sie war überrascht zu hören, dass Mothma sogar bereit war sich mit erfolgreicheren, beziehungsweise älteren Politikern anzulegen.

_Natürlich…Politiker sind wie Raubtiere: Frisst du sie nicht, fressen sie dich._

Ein Blick zum Chronometer in ihren Schlafzimmer verriet ihr, dass sie spät dran war, sich beeilen musste, wenn sie nicht viel zu spät im großen Ballsaal des Senats erscheinen wollte.

_Ob Palpatine auch anwesend ist? Hör auf! Hör auf! Denk nicht ständig an __**ihn**__! Natürlich wird er anwesend sein, er muß es sogar! Er ist der Oberste Kanzler…offiziell richtet er den Ball aus!_

In den letzten Tagen war ihr klar geworden, dass sie sich mehr aus ihm machte, als sie wusste, dass sie es sollte. Viel mehr! Es war mehr als eine jugendliche Schwärmerei, dessen war sie sich ebenso bewusst, zumal sie sowieso aus diesem Alter raus war und eigentlich bisher nicht anfällig dafür gewesen war. Es war vielmehr eine Art _Verliebtheit_…

Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass sich ihre Liebe nie erfüllen würde, er sie nie erwidern würde oder gar erst erfahren würde, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Es sprach zu Vieles dagegen: Der Altersunterschied, der Beruf,…

Nur leider waren Gefühle selten durch Logik oder Vernunft abzutöten. Sie würde sie unterdrücken und sich verbieten müssen.

_Es ist so kitschig, wenn man darüber nachdenkt: Ich kenne ihn seit Jahren und habe nie mehr in ihm gesehen als einen väterlichen Freund. Wieso jetzt…so etwas?_

Er durfte auf gar keinen Fall von ihrer _Phase _erfahren. Er würde auf Distanz gehen, es wahrscheinlich sogar lächerlich finden oder als törichte Schwärmerei abtun.

Sie seufzte, verschwand an ihren Kleiderschrank und zerrte das Ballkleid für diesen Anlass herraus. Ein beiges Brokatkleid, eng auf Taille geschnitten, schulterfrei. Dazu passende High Heels. Sie überprüfte ein letztes Mal den perfekten Sitz ihrer Hochsteckfrisur und ihr Make-up, dann ließ sie nach ihrer Fluggelegenheit rufen.

Der Abend konnte beginnen…

* * *

Im Senat angekommen, richtete sie sich beim Aussteigen noch kurz her. Der erste Eindruck zählte. Jedes Mal wieder. Der Weg hin zum Saal war schon gut besucht. Hier und da standen Paare herum, die sich unterhielten und ihr grüßend zunickten, sofern sie Padme kannten. Padme erwiderte dann brav ihren Gruß und strebte weiter voran. 

Der ovale Saal war hell erleuchtet und bereits gut gefüllt. Von der oberen Galerie her betrat man ihn, und hier oben, am Beginn der großen Treppe hinunter, konnte die junge Frau das Treiben im Saal bestens sehen. Säulen umrandeten den gesamten Saal. Sie trugen die Obere Galerie, die man komplett begehen konnte. Im Saal hatte man um einige Säulen herum ein großes Büfett aufgebaut, an dem auch Getränke jeglicher Art ausgeschenkt wurden. Allerdings fuhren auch Serviceeinheiten umher, die entweder Getränke servierten oder offerierten oder leere Gläser wieder einsammelten. Die Tanzfläche, die einen Großteil des Saales einnahm war noch gänzlich leer, obwohl das kleine Orchester bereits zu spielen begonnen hatte und die Musik tanzbar war. Die Senatoren, Hohe Würdenträger, Berater, Sekretäre und ihre Begleiter standen in Grüppchen beisammen und pflegten Bekanntschaften, Freundschaften oder unterhielten sich einfach nur.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging dann langsam die Treppe hinab in den Saal hinunter. Währendessen versuchte sie verzweifelt, Bekannte zu erkennen, zu denen sie sich gesellen konnte, um nicht ziellos im Saal umherzuirren. Sie entdeckte Senatorin Mothma, die bei Senator Moe und Senator Zar stand und sich scheinbar angeregt mit ihnen unterhielt. Allerdings bemerkte sie auf den zweiten Blick, dass der Oberste Kanzler in unmittelbarer Nähe zu Mon stand und mit zwei ihr unbekannten Senatoren sprach. Da sie Organa oder sonst einen Bekannten aber nicht so schnell sichten konnte, und sie fast schon untern angelangt war, entschloss sie sich schweren Herzens und schon wieder mit den bereits bekannten Schmetterlingen im Bauch, in Richtung Mon, und somit auch Palpatine zu gehen.

„Padme!", rief Mon strahlend aus, „Ich habe schon fast befürchtet, Ihr kommt nicht mehr."

„Ich bin aufgehalten worden", log sie so gut wie eben möglich, „Habe ich etwas verpasst?" Sie begrüßte die Senatoren Moe und Zar freundlich.

„Nein, nein, Milady", antwortete Zar durch seinen Rauschebart, „Der Kanzler wird erst im Laufe des Abends eine kleine Rede halten,…wahrscheinlich in den nächsten Stunden. Lange…", er wurde etwas leiser, da der Betroffene in der Nähe war, „lange hält er es ja auf Bällen nie aus!"

„Ansonsten,…nein. Bisher ist noch nichts geschehen. Das Büfett ist geöffnet, getanzt wird sowieso erst später", fügte Mon hinzu, „Der erste Ball der Saison ist immer der Trockenste. Die Anwesenden sind zumeist etwas steiff und die Stimmung ist zumeist…etwas angespannt."

„Ich fühle mich hier auch nur bedingt wohl", gab sie zu, „Aber das liegt mit Sicherheit daran, dass ich zu den Neulingen zähle."

„Nein", Mon grinste kess, „Glaubt mir, daran liegt es nicht. Hier fühlen sich Einige nicht wohl!"

_Mit Mon und mit Palpatine sind wir ergo mindestens zu Dritt…_

Sie verkniff sich ein Grinsen und lächelte stattdessen. Sie mochte Mon sehr, besonders ihren Humor, auch wenn die junge Senatorin von Chandrila für gewöhnlich Ernst blieb, so manches Mal hatte sie Padme bereits erwiesen, dass sie sehr amüsant sein konnte. Und da dies ein Ball war, hatte Mothma wohl beschlossen, ihre Ernsthaftigkeit zuhause zu lassen. Bail hingegen war immer etwas…reserviert; nicht etwa schroff oder gar unfreundlich, oder zu Ernst, nein, einfach nur freundlich und reserviert. Der Senator aber schien sich irgendwo anders auf dem Ball aufzuhalten; angeblich mit seiner Frau Breha, der Königin von Alderaan.

Mon verwickelte Padme nun in einen Smalltalk, nachdem Padme sich vom Tablett einer Serviceeinheit ein Glas Wein organisiert hatte. Sie würde sich an diesem Glas für die nächsten Stunden festhalten. Auch Fang Zar und Aks Moe schienen Mons Vorliebe für gelegentlichen Smalltalk zu teilen, denn sie beteiligten sich redlich daran. Padme genoß dies, zumal sie dadurch abgelenkt wurde;…der Kanzler war nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt und allein diese Tatsache versetzte ihrem Herz regelmäßig einen Stoß, besonders wenn sie im Off Wortfetzen von ihm vernahm.

„Senatorin Amidala!", kam ihr plötzlich die Stimme des Kanzlers näher und damit auch die Person desselben, „Ihr versteckt Euch doch nicht vor mir?"

Ein Scherz, natürlich! Aber Padme schreckte rasch zusammen, überrascht. Sie versuchte, dies zu überspielen. Vergeblich; sie drehte sich um, mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

Palpatine hatte ihr Zucken bemerkt: „Verzeihung, habe ich Euch erschreckt?"

„Nein, nein, Kanzler", versicherte sie ihm, „Ich bin sehr leicht zu erschrecken."

Ihr Herz machte mit jedem Schlag einen Sprung, die Schmetterlinge sausten umher und ihr Mund wurde trocken. Sie schätzte, dass sie im Augenblick entweder weis wie eine Wand war, oder bereits rot wurde.

Sie schwitzte, wurde unruhig. Er hatte sie kalt erwischt, eiskalt.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt", er lächelte warm und begrüßte dann die restlichen anwesenden Senatoren, „Könnte ich Euch kurz entführen?"

„Uhm,…natürlich, Kanzler", willigte Padme sofort ein und entschuldigte sich brav bei ihren Mitsenatoren. Sie stellte ihr Weinglas auf das Tablett einer umherfahrenden Serviceeinheit und begleitete dann den Kanzler etwas abseits, um in aller Ruhe mit ihm Reden zu können. Es wurmte sie, nicht zu wissen, weshalb er sie _allein _sprechen wollte. Es schien dringend zu sein, wenn er sie schon hier auf dem Fest ansprach und fortlotzte.

„Kanzler?", begann sie nun; fragend. Sie befanden sich hinter den Säulen, über ihnen die Galerie. Hier war es etwas stiller, und fast leer. Nur wenige verirrten sich in diese Gegend des Saales.

„Bitte, Padme. Wir befinden uns auf einem Ball; den Kanzler habe ich im Büro gelassen."

„Aber…? Weshalb bin ich hier?"

„Ich habe heute morgen mit Königin Jamillia gesprochen. Sie hat sich nach Eurem Einstand im Senat erkundigt; aber ich denke", er lächelte bis weit über beide Ohren, „ ich konnte sie mehr als beruhigen und ihr eigentlich nur zur Eurer Wahl für dieses Amt gratulieren."

„Oh…"

_Und deswegen…? _

„Natürlich ist aller Anfang schwer, ich versichere Euch, ich weiß das aus eigener Erfahrung, aber Ihr macht Euch. Ihr habt bereits einflussreiche Freunde gefunden; und, dazu meine Gratulation, Ihr habt Euch gefragten Gremien angeschlossen, wie ich hörte."

„Ich hoffe, ich habe mich richtig entschieden…" Sie vermied es, seinen Namen ohne den davorstehenden Titel zu benutzen. Auszusprechen. Er hingegen tat es.

„Oh, macht Euch darüber keine Sorgen", sprach er mit beruhigender Stimme auf sie ein, berührte dabei sogar ihren Oberarm, als würde er sie tätscheln wollen. Padmes Herz schlug bis zum Hals, sie war etwas verwirrt.

„Wie gefällt Euch der Ball, Padme?"

„Nun,…", sie lächelte, „Ich bin mir noch nicht wirklich sicher, aber ich denke schon."

Er stutzte, blickte etwas irritiert: „Ihr seid doch nch etwa nervös, Milady? Das ist nur ein Ball!"

„Ja, aber es ist meine Premiere", kam es gespielt empört von ihr.

Er lachte nur auf: „Ich muß zugeben, dass auch ich mehr als nervös war, als ich auf meinem ersten Senatsball war; aber ich habe mich mehr oder weniger _versteckt!_"

„Ihr habt Euch versteckt, Palpatine?" _Gut, jetzt habe ich seinen Namen doch ausgesprochen…_

„Wundert Euch das, so etwas über mich zu hören? Ich hörte soläuten, ich sei scheu, schüchtern…und „, er schmunzelte, „das kann ich nur bestättigen."

„Und wie gelingt es Euch, diese Scheu und diese Schüchternheit zu überspielen?"

Er seufzte, zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eine gute Frage. Ich denke, wenn man eine gewisse Übung bekommt oder das Ganze hier zur Gewohnheit wird, dann verliert man die Scheu. Zumindest größtenteils."

Sie lachte: „Wo habt Ihr Euch denn versteckt? Oder sollte ich das nicht fragen?"

„Nun, das hat mich noch niemand gefragt. Gut, bisher hatte ich es auch noch niemanden erzählt,…aber, nun, rechts von der großen Treppe, die zur Galerie hinauf führt ist ein Vorhang angebracht; er reicht bis zur ersten Säule, die fast, aber auch nur fast sofort neben der Treppe steht. Hinter dem Vorhang ist gerade genügend Platz für eine Person."

Padme staunte nicht schlecht. Sie musste offen lachen. Sich Palpatine vorzustellen, wie er ein Versteck suchte, um bloß nicht gesehen zu werden...

„Wie Ihr seht, Padme", fügte er lächelnd hinzu, „Ich war nervöser als Ihr es jetzt seid, denn zeigt Ihr Euch zumindest der reißenden Meute."

Sein Lächeln, fast schon eine Art Strahlen, gefiel ihr sehr, obwohl es sie etwas irritierte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was das alles sollte. Warum er sie von den anderen weg geholt hatte. Doch sicher nicht nur, um ihr von Königin Jamillias Anfrage zu berichten? Er hätte es ihr nicht einmal zu erzählen brauchen! Scheinbar aber interessierte es ihn, wie sie sich einlebte. Er schien sich um sie _kümmern _zu wollen; oder zumindest schien er sich etwas um sie, die junge Frau, zu sorgen.

„Ich gebe mir Mühe."

Beide verfielen in ein Schweigen. Eine Minute lang; zwei Minuten. Keiner ließ den anderen stehen. Sie verharrten auf ihrer Stelle unter der Galerie und starrten auf die angrenzende Tanzfläche hinaus. Mittlerweile spielte das Orchester seine Musik lauter und einige Paare hatten sich auf die Tanzfläche verirrt und zu tanzen begonnen. Immer mehr und mehr gesellten sich zu ihnen.

„Möchtet Ihr tanzen, Padme?"

Überrascht wand sie ihr Gesicht zu ihm, blickte in seine Richtung, um festzustellen, dass er sie ebenso ansah. Braune Augen trafen auf blaue Augen, studierten sich und versuchten den anderen zu ergründen.

„Sehr gerne."

Er bot ihr, ganz die alte Schule, seinen Arm am, so dass er sie auf die Tanzfläche geleiten konnte. Padme nahm den Arm an. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade geschah: _Er wollte mit ihr tanzen!_ Er hatte sie gefragt, und sie hatte angenommen. Ob er wirklich mit ihr hatte tanzen wollen, oder hatte er es ihr nur angeboten, um die peinliche Stille zwischen ihnen zu beenden?

TBC...

* * *

_Über Reviews würd ich mich sehr freuen (sie werden auch beantwortet)... Ideen, Anregung oder Kritik? Immer her damit! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Dies war bisher das schwierigste Kapitel, dass ich je geschrieben habe, denke ich. Aber ich hoffe, es ist mir einigermaßen geglückt, die Akteure richtig darzustellen._

_Reviews sind gerne gesehen und werden beantwortet._

_Euch schöne Pfingsten!_

* * *

**4. Kapitel: Tanz der Schmetterlinge**

Das Orchester spielte zum nächsten Tanz auf, gerade als der Kanzler seine Partnerin auf die Tanzfläche führte. Es war schon etwas her, seitdem er zum letzten Mal getanzt hatte, aber er bereute nicht etwa die junge Frau gefragt zu haben. Warum hatte er sie nicht auffordern sollen? Sie hatte ihm bereitwillig den Tanz geschenkt.

Er legte seine Arme in Position auf ihrem Rücken und nahm ihren Arm auf. Als Mann übernahm er die Führung, lenkte sie durch die anderen tanzenden Paare und bestimmte Richtung und Figuren. Seine Hand lag direkt auf ihrem Rücken. Auf nackter Haut. Ihre Haut war warm und weich, wie Samt und Seide.

Padme zwang sich nicht zusammen zu zucken, als er in Tanzposition ging. Seine Berührung war vorsichtig, fast schon zärtlich. Und als sie tanzten und er sie führte, war es beinahe so, als würde er sie streicheln. Padme wusste natürlich, dass dem _nicht so _war. Sein ‚Streicheln' kam durch die Reibung ihrer beiden Bewegungen zustande.

_Und dennoch fühlt es sich gut an. Er wird mir nie wieder so nahe sein wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick…_

Sie konnte seine Körperwärme trotz Kleidung wahrnehmen; die Haut seiner Hand war weich, ungewöhnlich weich, aber angenehm. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sich ganz in seine Arme fallen lassen zu können, gleichfalls wagte sie dies aber nicht. Er würde es nicht verstehen, nicht einordnen können. Es würde aufdringlich und respektlos erscheinen und somit die gute Beziehung zwischen ihnen zerstören, die gerade erst wieder nach langen Jahren aufzublühen schien.

Und obwohl sie sich mehr wünschte, war sie zufrieden, in ihm zumindest einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Eine richtige Beziehung mit allem, was dazu gehörte, schien mehr denn je utopisch.

Sie trennten kaum mehr als ein paar Zentimeter voneinander. Er zog sie während des Tanzens enger an sich heran. Padme konnte einen feinen Hauch seines Parfüms oder Aftershaves riechen; und er roch angenehm, fast schon verführerisch für sie. Bestimmte humanoide Spezies, wie die Falleen, konnten sexuelle Pheromone bilden, Lockstoffe, um Weibchen anzulocken. Bei Menschen, so glaubte Padme einst gelesen zu haben, gab es das auch, allerdings nur minder ausgeprägt.

_Es trifft zu…es trifft tatsächlich zu! Er riecht gut für mich. Ich muss Acht geben, mich nicht an ihn anzulehnen, mich nicht zu verraten…_

„Ihr seid so still, Padme? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Doch, alles in Ordnung. Das gleiche könnte ich Euch fragen, Palpatine", antwortete sie geschickt und verwandelte die Frage in eine Gegenfrage.

Er musste leise lachen: „Wisst Ihr, Ihr amüsiert mich. Wir eiern jetzt seit etwa einer halben Stunde durch diverse Konversationen…"

„…und kommen auf keinen grünen Zweig." Padme fiel in sein Lachen ein.

„Wie könnte ich würde Euch Euren Start hier im Senat erleichtern? Nun, darüber zerbreche ich mir bereits den Kopf, seitdem ich von Eurer Ernennung weiß."

Padme sah hoch und in seine blauen Augen: „Jetzt wirklich?"

„Natürlich", versicherte er ihr mit fester Stimme, „Ihr seid gerade 20 Jahre alt. Es gibt Männer, auch im Senat, Milady, die gerade junge Frauen als _leichte Beute _ansehen. Fragt einmal Senatorin Mothma! Ich schätze, sie wird Euch die eine oder andere bittere Anekdote vortragen können."

„Oh."

„Und das würde ich Euch gerne ersparen, es ist Eurer unwürdig", flüsterte er, sein Gesicht wurde Ernst, fast schon besorgt. Wie ein Vater, der sich um seine heranwachsende Tochter sorgte.

Padme fielen in der Tat bereits zwei mehr oder weniger plumpe Annäherungsversuche ein, die sie im Senat hatte erleben dürfen. Zumeist von reichen Emporkömmlingen, die sich Macht und Einfluss erhofften; und eine gute Partie noch oben drauf.

„Macht Euch bitte keine Sorgen um mich, ich passe auf mich auf", versicherte sie ihm, „Ich weiß mich schon gegen Avancen zu wehren."

„Dennoch, Ihr müsst verstehen, ich fühle mich Euch gegenüber verpflichtet; mir liegt sehr viel an Euch, ich möchte nicht, dass man Euch irgendwie verletzt."

Padme schluckte: „Euch liegt etwas an mir?"

„Aber natürlich, Padme!", kam es sofort, „Ich kenne Euch, seit dem Tag, an dem ihr zur Königin gekrönt worden seit. Wir haben damals lange Gespräche geführt und auch in den folgenden Jahren. Ihr seid mir damals bereits ans Herz gewachsen und Ihr seid es natürlich auch jetzt noch."

Er strich ihr mit dem Handrücken in einer zärtlichen Geste über ihre Wange. Das schüttete Öl ins Feuer. Padmes Herz raste folglich. Denn er hatte eindeutig ihre Wange gestreichelt! Und sie dabei mit einem warmen Lächeln angeblickt.

„Mir liegt auch sehr viel an Euch…und Eurer Freundschaft", brachte Padme leise unter heftigem Schlucken heraus. Sie versuchte, nicht vor Scham rot anzulaufen.

„Ihr könnt jeder Zeit zu mir kommen, Padme, egal wann und mit was! Und ich mache dieses Angebot nicht einfach so, ich meine es ehrlich."  
"Danke, ich weiß es zu schätzen." Sie positionierte ihren Arm um seine Schulter erneut, um noch enger bei ihm zu sein. Ohne dass es ihm auffallen würde.

Das Orchester begann einen langsamen Song zu spielen. Unweigerlich rückten alle Paare näher zueinander hin, somit auch sie beide. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, seine Hände wanderten vom Rücken hinab zu ihrer schmalen Taille. Fast Körper an Körper, weniger als ein Zentimeter trennte sie noch, tanzten sie über die Fläche.

Padme fragte sich, ob sie ihm nicht vielleicht doch zu nah war. Aber würde er nicht dann versuchen, irgendwie Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen, wenn es ihm in einer Art und Weise unangenehm wäre? Stattdessen aber lächelte er und schien sich wohl zu fühlen in ihrer Gegenwart.

_Schade, dass er wohl eher väterliche Gefühle für mich hegt, als die Gefühle, die ich eindeutig für ihn hege._

„Wenn ich so in die Runde blicke, entdecke ich den einen oder anderen guten…nun…Kandidaten, der Euch bestimmt gerne den Hof machen würde", zog er sie plötzlich auf, mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Padme blickte in sein Gesicht und sah den Schabernack in seinen Augen glitzern. Sie beschloss, es ihm gleich zu tun und die Empörte zu spielen.

„Wollt Ihr mich etwa verkuppeln? Ihr, der mich vor ein paar Minuten noch vor den Herren hier gewarnt hat?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall versuche ich Euch zu verkuppeln, Milady, aber ich könnte Euch den einen oder anderen vorstellen."

„Untersteht Euch!"

_Ich stehe doch vor demjenigen, von dem ich mir wünschte, er mache mir den Hof! Wieso siehst du das denn nicht? Bitte, öffne die Augen! _

„Ah? Sollte es da vielleicht jemanden in Eurem Leben geben?", forschte er nach. Padmes etwas erschrocken geöffnete Augen verrieten ihm, dass dem so war. „Also ja!"

„Ja." Padme seufzte. Sie wandte den Blick ab von ihm. Sie befürchtete, seinen eindringlichen blauen Augen nicht standhalten zu können und im entscheidenden Moment schwach zu werden. Möglicherweise würde er die Wahrheit in ihren Augen lesen können.

„Kenne ich ihn? Ist es jemand aus dem Senat?"

Er war in der Tat neugierig. Padme Amidala, die oft schüchtern wirkte, hatte also rasch jemanden gefunden, der ihr die notwendige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Das war nicht gut! Es stand seinen Plänen im Wege. Gut, Anakin war erst 16, noch viel zu jung. Aber aus den Schwärmereien, die er sich stets über die Senatorin hatte anhören müssen, obwohl der Junge sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen hatte, geschweige denn Kontakt zu ihr besaß, folgerte er, dass Anakin Skywalker Padme liebte. Sie war _sein Engel._ Genau, so nannte er sie: _Engel_.

Er würde Anakins Nebenbuhler irgendwann ausschalten. Möglichst bald, bevor sie zu sehr Gefallen fand an…wem auch immer.

„Ja, Ihr kennt ihn", gab Padme seufzend zu.

_Du siehst ihn jeden Tag! Im Spiegel…_

„Oh? So schweigsam?"  
"Ich halte es für besser so."

„Und er?", bohrte der Kanzler nach. Er schien unbedingt wissen zu wollen, von wem sie sprach.

Padme seufzte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie schwieg.

„Er _weiß _es nicht?", flüsterte Palpatine mit staunenden Augen, „nicht wahr? Er weiß es nicht!"

Padme nickte beschämt. Es war besser so, wenn sie ihm nichts sagte. Oder irgendeinen Namen nannte.

„Ihr solltet es ihm sagen, beichten, Padme."

„Ich weiß, dass er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern wird. Ich kann's ihm nicht sagen."

„Ist er verheiratet? Oder in festen Händen?"

„Nein,…nein. Darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?"

„Natürlich, Padme."

„Eine private Frage?"

Er wirkte amüsiert: „Nun…, ja."

„Ward Ihr schon mal verliebt, Palpatine? Richtig verliebt?"

Palpatine starrte in den Saal hinein, er schien nachzudenken. Schließlich seufzte er.

„Nein", gab er zu, fast schon betrübt, „Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens noch nicht gefunden, und ich schätze, ich bin jetzt bereits zu alt dafür. Ich war stets zu beschäftigt, um mich zu verlieben."

„Ihr ward nie verliebt, Sir? Nie? Und Eure…nun, Ihr hattet doch Beziehungen zu Frauen,…oder etwa nicht?"

Sie wollte, nein, sie konnte nicht glauben, dass der Kanzler sein ganzes Leben ohne Liebe zugebracht hatte. Niemand verliebte sich nie in seinem Leben. Das war absolut unmöglich!

„Oh, Padme, meine kleine Padme…", er lächelte traurig, strich über ihre Wange, „Die Beziehungen, die ich führte, waren meist kurz und unglücklich. Natürlich dachte ich, ich könnte mich verliebt haben, und sicher waren da schon Gefühle mit im Spiel, aber…nun, es sollte einfach nicht sein. Ich bin kein Romantiker; den Glauben an die Liebe habe ich schon vor Jahren begraben müssen."

„Das klingt hoffnungslos in meinen Ohren", flüsterte sie.

„Ich bin Realist geworden."

„Ihr ward nie verheiratet, nie verlobt…?"

„Nein…", er seufzte traurig, „Bitte, Padme, fragt nicht weiter."

Padme sah Traurigkeit in seinen Augen. Sie schien einen wunden Punkt bei ihm getroffen haben. Sie erinnerte sich dunkel, dass Palpatine sonst nie über Privatangelegenheiten sprach. Schon gar nicht über sein Privatleben!

„Es tut mir leid; ich wollte Euch gewiss nicht zu Nahe treten", entschuldigte sich Padme schnell. Sie legte eine Hand auf die Stelle seiner Brust, unter der sein Herz lag. Sie spürte es heftig schlagen. Er war aufgeregt; wie sie.

„Nein, nein", wehrte er vorsichtig lächelnd ab, „Ihr seid mir nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich war ja damit einverstanden. Außerdem bin _ich Euch mit meinen Fragen _wohl eher etwas zu nahe getreten."

Padme strich noch immer über seine Brust; ganz behutsam. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihn irgendwie trösten zu müssen.

„Wieso? Weil Ihr mir ein paar Fragen gestellt habt? Nein, auch Ihr seid mir nicht zu nahe getreten", versicherte sie ihm mit einem beruhigend warmen Lächeln.

„Dann bin ich beruhigt!", er nahm ihre Hand von seiner Brust und gab ihrem Handrücken einen sanften Kuss. Seine Lippen waren samtweich. Padme bekam fast weiche Knie und war froh, dass er sie hielt.

_Ich benehme mich wie ein pubertierendes Gör'! Und ich stapfe zudem noch auf seinen Gefühlen herum. Kein Wunder, dass er nicht gern über sein Privatleben spricht!_

„Dennoch, Padme, gestattet mir, es wieder gut zu machen", bat er sie eindringlich. Er hielt noch immer ihre Hand, die er gerade noch so sanft geküsst hatte, „Ich möchte Euch gerne zum Tee einladen."

Eine Einladung…

Ihr Mund öffnete sich mit Erstaunen, dann merkte sie ihr Nicken: „Ich nehme Eure Einladung gerne an."

„Wunderbar", er strahlte, „wie passt es Euch am Sonntag gegen 1600?"

„Sonntag klingt gut."

_Ist das jetzt ein Date? Eine richtige Verabredung? Was man wirklich unter Date oder Verabredung versteht?_

Er schien zufrieden: „Damit habt Ihr gerade mein Wochenende gerettet, Milady."

„Habe ich?", fragte sie etwas verwundert.

„Allerdings, das versichere Euch. Außerdem versprach ich Euch doch neulich, Euch den Garten zu zeigen."

„Ich erinnere mich", sie lächelte. Der Abend schien sich nun doch noch zum Guten zu entwickeln. Sie tanzte mit dem Mann, den sie verehrte, und hatte nun sogar eine Verabredung mit ihm. Auf seine Anfrage hin. Besser konnte es doch gar nicht laufen!

_Bilde dir bloß nichts ein! Nur weil er dich eingeladen hat, heißt das nicht, dass er etwas für dich empfindet. Oder deine Gefühle jemals erwidern wird. Er hat sich nur mit dir verabredet, um eure Freundschaft zu pflegen! Leider aber sät er bei dir damit falsche Hoffnungen._

„Seit Ihr hungrig, Milady? Wir könnten uns etwas vom Büfett holen und uns einen ruhigeren Ort suchen, um unser Gespräch fort zu führen."

Padme willigte ein. In der Tat spürte sie eine Spur eines knurrenden Magens. Seine Idee war gut. Sie würden nicht den ganzen Abend auf der Tanzfläche verbringen können; das würde die Anwesenden dazu animieren, über sie zu Tratschen oder Gerüchte in die Welt zu setzen.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel: Zuckersüß**

Das Büfett war auf der anderen Seite des Saales aufgebaut worden. Hier konnte man sich selbst bedienen oder aber sich von den Serviceeinheiten etwas geben lassen. Auch wurden hier Getränke ausgeschenkt und Cocktails gemixt. Da immer mehr und mehr Paare auf die Tanzfläche schwärmten, war das Büfett mittlerweile verhältnismäßig verwaist. Nur wenige frequentierten es, als Senatorin Padme Amidala gemeinsam mit dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine an die Tische trat, um sich etwas von den angebotenen Speisen zu holen. Beide nahmen sich einen Teller, Serviette und Besteck.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr gehört nicht zu den Damen, die nur von Salat leben, Padme!", zog er sie auf, als Padme sich als erstes etwas Blattsalat auf den Teller tat. Sie blickte zur Seite, grinste ihn an.

„Und ich hoffe, Ihr gehört nicht zu den Herren, die lediglich Fleisch zu sich nehmen."

Wenn er sie aufziehen konnte, so konnte sie es ihm durchaus gleichtun. Allerdings wusste sie, dass dem nicht so war, hatte sie doch bereits mehrere Male während Feierlichkeiten in ihrer Funktion als Königin mit ihm diniert. Das hier jedoch war anders: Sie befanden sich auf einem Ball; mit Büfett. Hier nahmen sie sich einfach das, was sie wollten; damals hatten sie die jeweiligen Gänge einfach vorgesetzt bekommen. Hier zeigte sich ergo, welchen Geschmack der jeweils andere hatte; was er mochte und was nicht.

Palpatine grinste zurück, er lachte offen.

„Tja, da kann ich Euch beruhigen, Padme. Da das Menü, welches mir zum Mittag gebracht wird, zumeist relativ kalt ist, wenn ich endlich zum essen komme, fällt der fleischliche Teil zumeist unter ungenießbar."

„Geht Ihr nicht zu Tisch?"

„Wenn ich die Möglichkeit habe schon, allerdings ist das in letzter Zeit immer weniger der Fall." Ein Seufzen verließ seine etwas blassen Lippen.

Er nahm sich etwas vom Gemüse, ließ aber den Rest des Tellers leer. Padme hingegen nutzte die Auswahl des Büfetts durchaus, zumal ihr der Duft des Zubereiteten das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Möchtet Ihr ein Glas Wein zum Essen, Padme?"

„Sehr gerne", antwortete sie und ließ ihn entscheiden, welchen Wein er empfahl. Also orderte der Kanzler zwei Glas Rotwein bei einer Serviceeinheit. Diese ratterte diverse Sorten herunter und erneut entschied sich Palpatine. Die Serviceeinheit goss ihnen dann diesen Wein in zwei filigrane Gläser und händigte sie ihnen aus.

„Ein guter, etwas fruchtiger Tropfen. Nicht allzu kräftig", erklärte er ihr, ohne dass sie ihn danach gefragt hatte. Er kannte sich etwas mit Wein aus und gab sein Wissen gerne weiter.

„Das ist gut. Kräftigen Rotwein vertrage ich nicht besonders", gab Padme zu, „Und wohin jetzt? Ihr habt von einem ruhigeren Ort gesprochen."

„Ja, natürlich. Gehen wir. Es ist nicht weit."

Padme nickte nur und folgte ihm hinter den unteren Säulengang bis sie einen bewachten Nebenausgang fanden. Hier standen zwei rot gekleidete Wachen, die direkt auf den Kanzler eingeschworen waren, und nach und nach die Senatswachen ersetzt hatten. Sie dienten ihm auch als Leibwachen.

„Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", erkundigte sich Padme, als sie einem Korridor folgten und schließlich nach links abbogen. Rechts und links des Korridors waren in regelmäßigen Abständen Türnischen. Die Senatorin hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Sie schätzte, irgendwo unterhalb der Senatsrotunde.

„An einen ruhigen Ort", versicherte er ihr. Plötzlich blieb er stehen: „Wir sind da."

Ungewöhnlicherweise stellte er plötzlich sein Glas auf den Boden ab und suchte in einer verborgenen Tasche seines Mantels nach etwas. Schließlich kramte er eine ID Karte hervor und hielt sie vor den Scanner neben der Tür. Augenblicklich wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Tretet nur ein, Milady!", forderte er sie auf, bückte sich und nahm sein Glas wieder in die Hand. Dann betrat er mit seinem Gast den Raum, der sich ebenfalls als in Korridor herausstellte, den sie nur kurz folgten, um dann sein Büro unterhalb der Rotunde zu betreten. Sein Empfangsbüro. Zwei rot gekleidete Wachen säumten die Tür.

„Wachen, verlasst uns!", forderte er die beiden auf und diese verließen ohne Umschweife den Raum.

Padme sah sich um. Dieses Büro blieb den meisten Senatoren ihre gesamte Amtszeit über zumeist verschlossen, da es zwar als Empfangsraum diente, aber der Kanzler zumeist seine Gäste in einem seiner anderen Büros empfing. Zumeist das Büro im Verwaltungsgebäude des Senats.

„Hier?"

„Nein, nein", beruhigte er sie, „Es gibt einen gemütlichen kleinen Nebenraum; das hier ist zu…_unpersönlich_."

Er lotste sie zu einer weiteren Tür, die sich sofort vor ihnen auftat und sich auch rasch hinter ihnen schloss. Der Raum, den Palpatine als gemütlich bezeichnet hatte, empfand Padme eher als zweckmäßig.

_Zumindest ist es etwas persönlicher…und in der Tat ruhig. Wir waren kaum drei Minuten unterwegs und befinden uns nun doch in einer Welt!_

Der Raum besaß in einer Ecke einen niedrigen Tisch mit recht einladenden Sesseln. Auch in diesem Raum waren einige Antiquitäten aus seiner Sammlung aufgestellt worden. Aber gerade das verlieh dem Raum seine persönliche Note.

„Nehmt platz, bitte, Padme!", bat er sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und folgte ihr zur Sitzgruppe hin, wartete darauf, dass die Dame ihren Sitz gewählt hatte und setzte sich dann in den Sessel neben ihr. Den Teller und das Glas stellten sie auf den Tisch ab.

Sie begannen das Essen vom Büfett zu verzehren. Padme fiel erst nun ins Auge, wie wenig er sich genommen hatte.

_Dagegen sieht mein Teller aus, als hätte ich tagelang gehungert! Ist er etwa Asket? Diät wird er wohl kaum halten! Er ist doch schon so dürr._

„Erzählt mir von Eurem Umzug nach Coruscant, Padme!", forderte er sie während des Essens auf, „War es Euer erster Umzug, oder habt Ihr Euch bereits in Theed eine Wohnung oder ein Haus gesucht?"

„Nun", sie wurde etwas verlegen, „Um ehrlich zu sein…ich lebe noch bei meinen Eltern. Oder wieder bei meinen Eltern, seitdem meine Amtszeit als Königin vorüber ist."

Nun stockte er: „Wirklich? Das überrascht mich jetzt, zugegebenermaßen."

„Weshalb das?"

„Ich habe angenommen, Ihr wohntet in Theed, da Ihr als Ministerin tätig gewesen seid."

„Ich bin gependelt. Ihr besitzt ein Haus in Theed, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, allerdings ist es schon etwas her, seitdem ich zum letzten Mal dort war."

„Und Euer Elternhaus?", erkundigte sich Padme neugierig; er hatte Ihr vorhin Privates erzählt, warum sollte er es jetzt nicht weiterführen?

„Das gibt es schon lange nicht mehr, fürchte ich. Aber ich habe das Haus meiner Tante geerbt, in dem ich groß geworden bin; es liegt weit außerhalb Theeds in einem kleinen Provinzkaff. Dort war ich schon jahrelang nicht mehr!"

„Plant Ihr eines Tages dorthin zurück zu kehren?"

„Ihr meint nach meiner Amtszeit?"

Sie nickte: „Ja."

„Nein, auf gar keinen Fall. Nach Naboo schon, denke ich. Aber dann mein Haus in Theed. Ich entstamme einfachsten Verhältnissen,…ach, warum darum herumreden,…meine Eltern waren arm; wirklich arm. Meine Tante ebenfalls. Sie hatte ihre liebe Mühe, uns beide nach dem Tod meiner Eltern durchzubringen. Das Haus ist klein, ärmlich. Selbst die Renovierung, die ich vor Jahren vornahm, täuscht nicht über diese Tatsache hinweg."

„Ihr…_schämt_ Euch doch nicht etwa wegen Eurer einfachen Herkunft?"

„Nein", er lächelte warm, „Aber ich verbinde nicht gerade schöne Erinnerungen mit meiner Tante; bitte, lasst uns das Thema wechseln."

„Verzeiht; ich scheine heute besonders gut darin zu sein, auf den Gefühlen meiner Mitmenschen herumzutrampeln", entschuldigte sie sich etwas zerknirscht.

„Nein, nein, das habt Ihr nicht, Padme. Es ist nur,…ich spreche ungern über mein Privatleben oder gar meine Herkunft, meine Vergangenheit."

Er berührte ihren Arm, drückte diesen vorsichtig als Zeichen dafür, dass wirklich alles in bester Ordnung war. Padme berührte diese Hand als Zeichen ihrer Entschuldigung. Die Berührungen, die so vertraut schienen, gingen ihr durch Mark und Bein. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken, ihn liebend gerne tröstend in den Arm zu nehmen, so wie man es ja durchaus unter Freunden tat, doch erschien ihr das bei ihm undenkbar. Sie konnte ihn nicht einfach umarmen, das wäre unpassend und wahrscheinlich sogar respektlos. _Oder?_

_Ich schätze, er ist schon lange nicht mehr einfach nur gehalten worden… Ich würde es sofort tun, wenn ich wüsste, dass er es zulassen würde._

„Also; Euer Umzug hierher ist geglückt? Habt Ihr Euch schon eingelebt in Euren Räumen?", nahm er wieder das Thema auf; seine Hand hatte er zurückgezogen, sie hielt das Weinglas, aus dem er nun einen Schluck nahm.

„Es stehen noch immer Kisten herum", gab sie seufzend zu, musste dann aber lachen, „Momentan lebe ich quasi noch aus Koffern und Kartons."

„Und ich _verlaufe_ mich hin und wieder in meiner eigenen Wohnung…", gab er leise zum Besten, grinsend.

„Wie viele Zimmer besitzt Eure Privatwohnung denn?"

„Eine gute Frage; da müsste ich nachzählen", gestand er mit nachdenklichem Gesicht, einen Moment lang war es still, „Ich glaube, alles in allem, mit Gästezimmern sind es 22…vielleicht aber auch mehr."

Beide lachten. Padme fragte sich, wofür er all diese Zimmer brauchte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte man ihm damals diverse große Wohnungen vorgestellt und er hatte sich einfach eine ausgesucht.

„Dabei…", fügte er hinzu, „Wäre ich schon mit der Hälfte der Räume mehr als zufrieden. Ich besitze private und öffentliche Zimmer, was erheblich zur Anzahl der Räumlichkeiten beiträgt."

„Ihr habt mehrere Zimmer doppelt?" Bisher war sie nur davon ausgegangen, dass der Salon lediglich zwei Mal vorhanden war, beim Arbeitszimmer war sie sich schon nicht mehr sicher gewesen.

„Ja", er seufzte, „Ein öffentliches Arbeitszimmer, ein Privates, einen öffentlichen Salon, einen Privaten, ein öffentliches Esszimmer und ein Privates. Für Gäste den öffentlichen Bereich; für mich den Privaten. Ich bevorzuge die privaten Räume: Die Bibliothek oder den Salon."

Er bot an, sie bei sich herum zu führen, wenn sie zum Tee käme. Padme wusste nicht, ob es angemessen wäre, ihn wiederum zu sich einzuladen. Aber warum sollte sie nicht einen _guten Freund _zu sich nachhause einzuladen?

„Wie ich sehe, ist es Euch in den letzten Jahren gelungen, Eure Kunst- und Antiquitätensammlung zu erweitern." Sie blickte in Richtung einer großen dunklen Vase, die zwei verschiedene Figurenfriese aufwies und sehr alt schien.

„Nun, ja, etwas. Ein Hobby von mir."

_Wieso untertreibt er jetzt und bezeichnet es simple als ‚Hobby'? Es war schon damals interessiert an Antiquitäten, er ist es auch jetzt._

„Geht Ihr dafür auf Auktionen?", erkundigte sie sich interessiert. Sie aß noch immer das Mitgebrachte vom Büfett.

„Wenn sich die Möglichkeit bietet schon. Meistens informiere ich mich, was angeboten wird und schicke dann jemanden dorthin, oder gebe vorab mein Höchstgebot. Manchmal bekomme ich aber auch etwas von Privatleuten angeboten; dann lasse ich allerdings erst die Echtheit überprüfen und die Legalität des Kaufes bestätigen. Leider ist es oft ein kostspieliges Hobby. Da ich aber sonst keine außergewöhnlichen Ausgaben habe oder andere Hobbys…und Ihr? Habt Ihr bereits andere Beschäftigungen, Hobbys, hier auf Coruscant gefunden?"

„Bisher noch nicht. Woher kommt Euer Interesse für Kunst und Antiquitäten? Wenn ich Euch das fragen darf?"

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass meine Eltern mich ein Mal in ein Museum mitgenommen haben; und ich dort stand vor all diesen Vasen und Statuen, Gemälden und Fresken und habe sie einfach nur angestarrt, weil ich sie so wunderschön fand. Als ich älter wurde, las ich jedes Datei, die ich darüber finden konnte."

„Und dennoch seit Ihr Politiker geworden?"

„Nun, die Politik war interessanter", er lächelte warm, „Sie bot mir die Möglichkeit, meine Träume zu leben und in der Galaxis herum zu kommen. Warum seid Ihr in der Politik geblieben, Padme? Die Meisten steigen doch mit 20 Jahren aus, spätestens."

Padme musste lachen: „Ich denke, ich bin einfach eine hoffnungslose Idealistin. Ich will etwas verändern, bewirken…"

Er schmunzelte.

„Ich bewundere Euren Idealismus und Eure Entschlossenheit sehr, Padme. Hoffentlich erfüllen sich Eure Erwartungen", er berührte ihre Wange, ganz vorsichtig. Sein Handrücken war sanft und warm und angenehm auf ihrer Haut.

„Die Politik, Padme, ist ein schweres Parkett. Es ist ein unfaires Spiel, in dem es oftmals keine klaren Regen mehr gibt. Bei der Macht, ich könnte es nicht überwinden, wenn Ihr in diesem Sumpf hier untergehen würdet!"

„Ihr seid immerzu so besorgt um mich…"

„Sollte ich nicht?", sein Blick war so warm, Padme begann etwas zu zittern. Sie hatte plötzlich das Verlangen, ihn zu küssen. Hier und jetzt. Ihre Lippen auf die Seinen. Er war ihr jetzt so nah, er hatte sich zu ihr gebeugt. Jetzt war die Gelegenheit…

_Nur ein einziges Mal...!_


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel: Blutrot und schneeweiß**

_Du begehst einen schweren Fehler, Padme! Aber...wieso knistert es dann so gewaltig zwischen uns?_

Sie zögerte, und zögerte und zögerte. Es trennten sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander. _So nah_ war sie ihm in der Tat noch nie gewesen! Es herrschte absolute Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie blickten einander nur in die Augen. Ihr Verstand und ihre Logik setzten aus und dann…

…meldete sich sein Comgerät. Es piepte.

Sofort erwachten beide aus ihrer Erstarrung, ihrer Trance, und entfernten sich voneinander. Palpatine entschuldigte sich murmelnd, erhob sich und suchte in einer Tasche seines Mantels nach dem Gerät.

„Ja?"

„Wo bist du?" Es war Sate Pestage, einer der Berater des Obersten Kanzlers. Padme war überrascht, dass Pestage den Kanzler duzte. In der Öffentlichkeit, im Büro, tat er dieses auf jeden Fall nicht.

„Die Senatorin und ich haben uns einen etwas ruhigeren Ort gesucht, um unser Gespräch fortzusetzen. Wir befinden uns im Büro."

„Man erwartet deine Rede; außerdem bin ich mehrmals nach deinem Verbleib gefragt worden."

„Ich verstehe", er wandte sich schon in Padmes Richtung, warf ihr bereits jetzt einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, da er wusste, dass das Gespräch mit ihr damit wohl zu einem abrupten Ende kommen würde, „Ich komme."

Das Com landete wieder in seiner Tasche.

Irgendwie war Padme froh, dass das Gerät die Situation aufgelöst hatte. Sie war im Begriff gewesen, einen schwerwiegenden Fehler zu begehen. Einen unverzeihlichen noch dazu. Und…, was noch schlimmer gewesen wäre, damit wäre diese wieder aufkeimende Freundschaft zerstört. Für immer!

_Warum hat es aber so ausgesehen, als ob er einem Kuss nicht abgeneigt schien? Es war, als ob er meine Gefühle ahnt…und erwidert! Oder…__**will**__ ich das nur so sehen?_

„Es tut mir leid, ich muss zurück. Scheinbar werde ich bereits vermisst", er musste lachen, Padme nickte. Sie versuchte ihre Unsicherheit durch ein Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Man erwartet Eure Rede."

„Ach, ja…meine Rede. Alle Jahre wieder…. Verzeiht, dass ich unser Gespräch jetzt so unverhofft beenden muss, Padme."

„Ihr müsst Eure Aufgaben wahrnehmen, ich weiß", Padme stand auf und nahm ihr Geschirr an sich. Palpatine tat es ihr gleich. Er begleitete sie hinaus, durch das Büro, zurück auf den Korridor.

„Aber es bleibt bei unserer Verabredung am Sonntag?", erkundigte er sich, kurz bevor sie wieder den Saal erreichten. „Bei mir, zum Tee?"

„Natürlich", bestätigte sie ihm mit einem Lächeln. Mittlerweile hatte sie sich einigermaßen wieder gefangen.  
"Wunderbar, Padme", er lächelte sanft; sie befanden sich nun wieder im Saal, im Säulengang, noch abgeschirmt von all dem Trouble auf der Tanzfläche, „Hier muss ich Euch nun leider verlassen." Er lächelte entschuldigend.

Einer vorbeikommenden Serviceeinheit vertrauten sie ihr Geschirr an.

„Euch noch einen angenehmen Abend, Kanzler!", wünschte sie ihm freundlich, beugte dabei leicht ihren Oberkörper; verbeugte sich somit vor ihm.

„Dann bis Sonntag, Padme!", antwortete er, „Und danke für den Tanz und das Gespräch. Ich habe es wirklich sehr genossen."

Er trat einen Schritt näher, legte einen Arm um sie und nahm sie in eine Art offener Umarmung. Ein sanfter Kuss landete in ihrem Haar, sie konnte seinen Atem in ihrem Locken und auf ihrer Wange spüren.

„Gebt bitte gut auf Euch Acht!", fügte er hinzu und ging dann rasch von dannen. Er hatte Aufgaben zu erfüllen; seine Rede, Gespräche mit Senatoren und Gästen. Es war an der Zeit.

Padme blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Ihr Atem ging nur noch stoßweise. Sie war bleich im Gesicht; als sie realisierte, _was er gerade getan hatte_, schoss ihr das Blut in die Wangen. Ihr wurde heiß.

_Er hat mich geküsst!_

Ein Zeichen seiner Zuneigung? Oder der Freundschaft?

_Das hätte er einst nicht zu tun gewagt! Damals nicht! Aber jetzt? Es ist anders…diese Freundschaft ist weitaus inniger als das, was früher war._

Sie holte tief Luft; sie versuchte, ihre Fassung wieder zu finden, denn _so _konnte sie nicht zurück, nicht unter die anderen Senatoren. Einatmen, ausatmen, einatmen, ausatmen. Irgendwann, nach wenigen langen, aber qualvollen Minuten fühlte sie sich wieder insofern stabil, als dass sie bereit war, sich dem Ball zu stellen und somit ihren Kollegen. Womöglich würde sie Fragen nach ihrem Verbleib beantworten müssen. Mothma konnte recht neugierig sein; Bail hielt sich zumeist aus allem raus.

Langsam, bedächtig trat sie aus dem Schatten des Säulenganges heraus und mischte sich unter die Anwesenden. Sie musste sich nur kurz orientieren, dann machte sie bereits Mon Mothma aus, die bei Bail Organa stand; daneben Königin Breha von Alderaan, Bails Ehefrau. Padme kam zu ihnen und begrüßte Bail und Breha. Wie erwartet war Mothma etwas neugierig und erkundigte sich, wo sie denn die ganze Zeit über gewesen wäre. Spaßend fügte sie hinzu, sie habe befürchtet, Padme würde die gesamte Zeit über Palpatines monotonen Gesprächen folgen müssen.

Die junge Senatorin zwang sich zu einem Lachen: „Nein, so schlimm ist er doch gar nicht! Ich habe mich in der Tat bis gerade eben mit ihm unterhalten."

Mon Mothma öffnete erstaunt ihren Mund, antwortete dann aber: „Ihr ward schon früher mit Ihm befreundet, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, er war einer meiner engsten Berater während meiner Amtszeit als Königin."

Die Einladung zum Tee und dass sie miteinander getanzt hatten, erwähnte sie nicht. Das ging niemanden etwas an. Nur Palpatine und sie.

* * *

Gleich nach seiner kurzen Rede, in der er ihnen eigentlich nur gutes Gelingen für die nächsten Senatsperioden gewünscht hatte und eine schöne Ballsaison, war sie nachhause geflogen. Ein müder Schauer war über sie gekommen und irgendwie war es ihr nicht mehr so recht gelungen, Anschluss zu finden. Also hatte sie sich von Mothma und den Organas verabschiedet und war gegangen.

Zuhause angekommen, zurück in Republica 500, in ihrer Wohnung, war sie erschöpft auf ihr Sofa im Salon gefallen. Von hier aus konnte sie das Senatsgebäude sehen; sogar noch das Verwaltungsgebäude.

_Was ist heute nur geschehen? Was, verdammt noch mal, geschieht mit mir? Mit uns?_

Sie befürchtete, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, allein mit ihm zu speisen. Wahrscheinlich folgte mit der Verabredung zum Tee noch ein weitaus größerer Fehler! Aber ihm eine Absage zukommen zu lassen, würde einer Beleidigung oder gar einer Ohrfeige gleichkommen! Das konnte sie nicht!

_Und ich will es auch nicht!_

Sie erhob sich von ihrem Sofa und schlurfte in die Küche; unterwegs entledigte sie sich ihrer hohen Schuhe. Sie würde sie auf dem Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer wieder einsammeln. Ihre Dienerinnen waren bereits für den Tag entlassen, es war ja bereits weit nach Mitternacht. Sie war froh, allein zu sein. So lief sie zumindest nicht Gefahr, jemanden über den heutigen Abend berichten zu müssen.

Ihre Küche war recht klein, aber zweckmäßig. Als Senatorin wurden ihr die Mahlzeiten zumeist zubereitet, sei es von einer Serviceeinheit, in einem Restaurant oder von einer ihrer Dienerinnen, die sie eigentlich schon mehr als Freundinnen und Verbündete ansah. Selten, aber manchmal doch schon, kam es vor, dass sie selbst in der Küche stand, herumwerkelte und kochte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie ab und zu bereits getadelt, dass sie zu wenig über Hauswirtschaft wisse, was sich aber dadurch entschuldigen ließe, dass sie es nie gelernt habe…Dank ihrer Ämterlaufbahn. Dennoch gab sie sich bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, an denen sie ihre Kochkünste erprobte, die größte Mühe.

Nachdem sie etwas Wasser zum Kochen gebracht hatte, schüttete sie dieses über einen Teebeutel in einen Becher und verließ damit wieder den selten benutzten Raum. Sie pickte ihre Schuhe wieder auf und verbarrikadierte sich dann in ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Da ihr Tee noch zu heiß zum Trinken war, beschloss sie, sich zunächst doch erst bettfertig zu machen. Kaltes Wasser würde ihr helfen, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Die Teetasse verblieb auf ihrem Nachtschrank. Sie zog sich im Ankleidezimmer aus und schlüpfte nur noch in Unterwäsche bekleidet in ihr Bad, um sich dort abzuschminken und ihre Frisur zu lösen. Später lief sie auf Zehenspitzen zurück ins Ankleidezimmer und suchte sich ein frisches Nachtgewand heraus.

Zurück im Schlafzimmer war ihr Tee mittlerweile so weit abgekühlt, als dass er nun trinkbar war. Mit der Tasse setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett und zwang sich, den vergangenen Abend Revue passieren zu lassen. Ein Seufzen verließ ihre Lippen…

_Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich behaupten, dass er weiß, was ich für ihn fühle, empfinde…Als er mir in die Augen gesehen hat, war es, als ergründe er mein Herz. Aber er darf es einfach nicht wissen! Oder gar erfahren! Das würde die Zusammenarbeit nur verkomplizieren und erschweren, wenn nicht sogar unmöglich machen!_

_Außerdem, bei der Macht, diese ‚Liebe' entbehrt jedweder Logik, falls es so etwas wie Logik in der Liebe überhaupt geben kann! Er ist, wie alt? 55 Jahre? 56?Ich bin gerade 20. Wie kann ich mich da in ihn, einem weit älteren Mann, verlieben? Das grenzt doch eher an eine Art Vaterersatz oder Vaterfixierung! Und selbst wenn er sich auch zu mir hingezogen fühlen würde,…er würde sich hüten, dies zuzugeben oder es mir zu gestehen. Vielmehr würde er es sich verbieten und schweigen; aber niemals würde er es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen, eine Liebesbeziehung mit mir einzugehen. Schon allein, weil es seinem Ruf und seinem Ansehen schädigen könnte…und meinen ebenso._

_Ich muss endlich aufhören, mich dieser fixen ‚Idee' hinzugeben; ich muss diese Liebe begraben. Endgültig! Eines Tages wird jemand in mein Leben treten, den ich lieben darf!_

_Aber das wird nicht er sein…_

_Er hat mir einen Kuss gegeben._

_Ins Haar…gut, aber es war ein Kuss!  
Hoffnungslos. Egal, was ich beschließe, mein Herz wird meinem Verstand kaum folgen._

* * *

Dunkelheit. Kälte.

Er saß draußen in seinem Garten. Kondensierte Luft verließ seinen Mund. Er war allein und das war gut so. Er wollte für heute niemanden mehr um sich haben. Absolut niemanden.

Ein Zittern veranlasste, dass er seinen Mantel noch enger um seinen hageren Körper zog. Wenn er _Glück _hatte, holte er sich gerade einen grippalen Infekt oder gar eine Lungenentzündung, und hatte somit eine Chance ihre Verabredung am Sonntag zu lösen,…abzusagen. Warum nur hatte er sich zu so etwas hinreißen lassen? Jemanden privat zum Tee einzuladen widersprach so gänzlich seiner Natur! Und ausgerechnet sie!

_Ich bin definitiv zu weit gegangen,…und ich weiß nicht einmal wieso und weshalb. Ich bin mir keines Grundes bewusst!_

_Auf der anderen Seite hat sie mir den Abend versüßt; ohne sie wäre ich schon viel früher nachhause aufgebrochen. Es war angenehm mit ihr zu reden oder sogar mit ihr zu tanzen._

_Ja, Tanzen…ein gesellschaftlich akzeptables Mittelchen, um sich den Damen der Gesellschaft zu nähern. Ein Grund, möglichst nicht zu Tanzen, um mit niemanden anzubandeln._

_Sie ist hübsch; viel zu hübsch für die Politik. Und genau das könnte ihr Untergang sein. Oder er ist es bereits._

_Ihre Augen,…_

_Sie ist ein Bauer in meinem Schachspiel, und dennoch eine der wichtigsten Figuren in dieser Partie._

_Ich ahne…ich…_

Er konnte ihre Präsenz in der Macht fühlen, ihre Anwesenheit hier im Haus. Sie war nicht nennenswert machtsensitiv, aber dennoch für ihn spürbar. Er tastete nach ihr, sie schlief bereits. Ihre Gedanken interessierten ihn nicht, auch wenn er im Lauf des Abends mehrmals kurz davor gestanden hatte, sie liebend gerne lesen zu wollen. Er hatte es sich verboten. Stattdessen hatte er seinen Charme eingesetzt, um sie etwas zu bezirzen. Das machte er nicht häufig, eigentlich nie. Aber bei ihr, die er schon so lange kannte, hatte er es für richtig gehalten. Aber was dann geschehen war, ihre Reaktion auf seine _Zuneigung_, hatte ihn regelrecht erschreckt! Hatte ihn innerlich zusammenfahren lassen und jeden möglichen Alarm ausgelöst: Sie war auf seine Annäherungsversuche, so minimal sie auch immer gewesen waren und so vorsichtig oder gar väterlich-besorgt, angesprungen. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, sie würde auf Abstand gehen, aber genau das Gegenteil war geschehen.

_Genau das Gegenteil…! Sie hat Nähe zugelassen…als ich mir ihre Nähe erlaubte! Ein Fehler! Mein Fehler…_

_Ich muss vorsichtiger sein; ganz einfach! Viel vorsichtiger! Vertraut, aber distanziert. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten, dass meine Pläne im Vorfeld scheitern, nur weil ich nicht sorgfältig genug gewesen bin oder gar falsche Hoffnungen, Erwartungen geschürt habe._

_Oh, gewiss, ich habe es in ihren Augen gesehen. Ich hätte sie ohne weiteres küssen können…womöglich hätte ich sie mir sogar ins Bett holen können! Aber was soll ich denn mit ihr dort anfangen? Eine Affäre? Eine einfache Bettgeschichte?_

_Das ist es nicht wert, meine Pläne aufs Spiel zu setzen!_

_Nicht, um das Bett gewärmt zu bekommen…_

Er holte ein letztes Mal tief Luft, musste husten, und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, wieder zurück in seine Wohnung zu gehen. Möglicherweise würde er ja heute Nacht zumindest etwas erholsamen Schlaf finden.

* * *

**_Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir ein Review hinterlassen würdet, so dass ich weiß, ob euch die Story überhaupt gefällt; ob es sich überhaupt lohnt, sie fortzusetzen!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Das kommende Kapitel ist sehr lang geworden. Ich hoffe aber, das wird niemanden vom Lesen abschrecken. Reviews sind willkommen und werden natürlich ganz lieb beantwortet. :)_

* * *

**7. Kapitel: Ein Nachmittag im Regen**

Als er am Sonntagmorgen vor Sonnenaufgang wach wurde, deutete ihm das fehlende Kratzen im Hals oder sein nicht vorhandenes Fieber, dass es keinen akzeptablen Grund gab, seine Verabredung zum Tee mit der ehrenwerten und jungen Senatorin Padme Naberrie Amidala von Naboo abzusagen oder zu verschieben.

Vom Bett aus betätigte er den Schalter, der die Jalousien seiner gepanzerten Fenster hochfuhr. Draußen war es noch fast finster. Es regnete in Strömen, und regionale Gewitter versprühten hier und da ihre Blitze auf den Stadtplaneten. Ein durchaus imposanter Anblick, seiner Meinung nach. Er mochte schlechtes Wetter; Regen und Gewitter. Die Welt war dann düster und dunkel, manchmal sogar etwas unheimlich. In den Regen ging nur derjenige, der keine andere Wahl hatte.

Er hatte seit Jahren _keine andere Wahl_. Er ging seit Jahren, Dekaden fast schon, durch den Regen, den er Lebenslüge nannte. Es gab nur wenige Ereignisse oder Lebenslagen, in denen er nicht log. Und dann fühlte er sich zumeist nicht wohl dabei. Er hatte Padme eine Teilwahrheit erzählt aus seiner Vergangenheit. Den Tod seiner Eltern, seine Tante, das geerbte Haus in jenem Provinzkaff…. Dies war alles die reine Wahrheit gewesen; zumindest eine solche _Wahrheit_, die ihm nicht gefährlich werden konnte.

Er seufzte. Früh zu erwachen, an Tagen, an denen er sich eigentlich durch etwas längere Schlafphasen zu erholen gedachte, war ihm ein Gräuel. Er drehte sich von der einen Seite auf die Andere; schließlich sogar auf den Bauch. Dann stülpte er sich das Kissen über den Kopf. _Nichts…_

_Sinnlos…, ich werde nicht noch mal einschlafen; egal, ob ich müde bin oder nicht! Ich könnte die Zeit auch für etwas Sinnvolleres nutzen!_

Gefrustet erhob er sich, schlurfte gähnend in sein Bad und machte sich etwas frisch. Kaltes Wasser über seine Handgelenke laufen zu lassen, würde ihm helfen, seinen Kreislauf zu stabilisieren und wach zu werden. Duschen würde er später, nach dem Training.

Er trainierte in letzter Zeit wieder häufiger, da er einfach nicht noch _nachlässiger _sein durfte, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war. Sein Schüler mochte alt sein, ja, aber nicht zu _unterschätzen_!

_Meister Yodas einstiger Schüler…_

Im Ankleidezimmer wechselte er seine Nachtkombination gegen einen Trainingsanzug, den er ganz hinten in seinem großen begehbaren Kleiderschrank hinterlegt hatte, dazu Trainingsschuhe. Mit Stiefeln auf ein Laufband zu steigen, würde jedem unpassend erscheinen. Außerdem trainierte er zuhause lediglich die Ausdauer und Koordination; er meditierte ebenso hier. Mit dem Lichtschwert hingegen trainierte er tief unten und weit weg in der Industriestadt; dort, wo er sich mit Lord Tyrannus in den letzten Jahren eine Art Operationszentrum aufgebaut hatte. Nach außen sah das Gebäude aus wie jedes andere auch: alt, halb zerfallen, heruntergekommen, leer stehend. Innen jedoch war aufwendig renoviert worden. Es gab einen Meditationsraum, eine Art Zentrale, mehrere Hangar und weitere Räumlichkeiten, die zumeist Lord Tyrannus nutzte, wenn er sich auf Coruscant aufhielt. Von ihm gab es dort nichts; schon gar keinen Hinweis auf seine Identität, _Sidious' _Identität.

Er hatte sich gleich von Anfang an einen Raum zuhause mit Fitnessgeräten eingerichtet, zumal es unmöglich war, dass er woanders trainieren ging; öffentlich womöglich, mit anderen Wesen. Offiziell hatte er auch so gut wie keine Zeit dafür; da er jedoch oft unter Schlaflosigkeit litt, trainierte er _dann _eben.

Er verschloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich. Er mochte es nicht, womöglich dabei gesehen zu werden, obwohl allein der Gedanke daran, eine gewisse Paranoia verriet, da hier, in seinen Räumen nur wenige Personen umhergingen; Kinman Doriana, Pestage…Servicedroiden waren ja keine Wesen im eigentlichen Sinne. Langsam stellte er sich auf sein Laufband, stellte es an und begann zu laufen. Ab und zu veränderte er die Einstellungen. Er starrte nach draußen in den Regen, ins Nichts. Noch immer war es düster, einige Blitze erhellten ab und zu den Himmel. Trotz des Sonntages nahm der Luftverkehr draußen langsam zu. So wie jeden Tag. Manchmal saß er in seinem Büro oder in seinem Salon und starrte minutenlang einfach nur nach draußen und beobachte dort das Treiben.

Nach einer halben Stunde wechselte er ins schnelle Gehen, das er eine weitere halbe Stunde durchzog. Dann erst stieg er hinunter, nass geschwitzt und müde. Im Ankleidezimmer entkleidete er sich, warf die benutzten Trainingskleider durch die Wäscheluke und duschte ausgiebig. Seine Knochen schmerzten etwas. Wie er wusste war dies ein unwiderlegbares Zeichen dafür, dass der Alterungsprozess selbst an ihn nicht spurlos vorbei ging. Manchmal gab es Tage, da wünschte er sich 20 Jahre jünger. Heute war einer davon…

Angekleidet und tagfertig zurechtgemacht frühstückte er, wie immer allein in seinem Esszimmer. Er brachte nur wenige Bissen hinunter, trank nebenbei Tee und sah sich die Holonews an. Noch immer war es recht früh und er genoss die Ruhe in seiner Wohnung. In ein paar Stunden würden diverse Berater seine Sonntagsruhe stören, um Unterschriften zu erhalten und verschiedene Papiere hier zu lassen, die angeblich dringend seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Der Nachmittag jedoch war frei, reserviert für das Teetrinken mit der Senatorin. Seinen Beratern hatte er lediglich gesagt, dass er Besuch erwartete und sich jedwede Störung, egal was sei, verbitte. Sie würden sich daran halten, wenn er es gleich erneut betonen würde.

Er ging in sein öffentliches Büro. Der Anrufbeantworter des Comgerätes verzeichnete einige Anrufe, eine zweistellige Zahl bereits. Also setzte er sich in seinen Sessel und hörte sie halbherzig ab, machte sich gelegentlich handschriftliche Notizen dazu. Diese konnte man später besser vernichten als Datendisketten.

* * *

Seine Wohnung schien ihm verwaist, lange bevor die Senatorin eintreffen würde. Um etwas Leerlauf zu haben, hatte er das Treffen bereits für 1500 Standart veranschlagt. Das bedeutete eine ganze Stunde, die er sich mental auf ihre Ankunft vorbereiten konnte. Da der Regen fortgezogen war, würde er ihr den Garten zeigen können. Die Kieswege waren mittlerweile einigermaßen von der durch die Wolkendecken gelegentlich hindurchblitzenden Sonne getrocknet worden, ebenso die Terrasse, die er bisher eigentlich noch nie benutzt hatte. Und der Efeubaldachin der Gartenlaube tropfte noch munter vor sich. Dennoch, er war überrascht, welch gute Arbeit sein Gärtner in den letzten Wochen verrichtet hatte, um den Garten aus seinem Winterschlaf zu wecken. Es grünte und spross überall; es war nicht mehr so kahl wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Auch wenn er von Naboo stammte, er konnte dem satten grün der Ebenen und den fruchtbaren Blumenfeldern auf seinem Heimatplaneten nur wenig abgewinnen…oder besser, er mochte die lebendige Natur dort schon, nur eben nicht so wie die meisten Naboo. Aber ebenso wenig mochte er die felsige Kahlheit und die Kühle Korribans, auf der er zwangsläufig für seine Sithstudien von Zeit zu Zeit einzukehren pflegte. Meist dann, wenn die Senatssitzungen eine Zeit lang aussetzten. Seine Ausflüge dorthin wurden dann der Sparte _Auswärtige Besprechungen und Treffen _hinzugefügt. Das wagte niemand aus dem Senatsapparat zu hinterfragen. Natürlich waren diese _Treffen _grundsätzlich klassifiziert und geheim.

Kurz bevor die Senatorin eintreffen würde, teilte er den Serviceeinheiten in seiner Küche mit, den Tisch im privaten Salon zu decken, Gebäck bereit zu stellen und Tee aufzubrühen. Er werde derweil bereits im Arbeitszimmer sitzen; man solle sie unverzüglich zu ihm vorlassen, wenn sie einträfe. Und dann kam Padme Amidala zu spät…

Er war etwas überrascht, dass die Senatorin nicht pünktlich um 1600 bei ihm erschien, sondern erst einige Minuten später angekündigt wurde. Er erhob sich freundlich von seinem Sessel in seinem privaten Arbeitszimmer und ging seinem Gast ein paar Schritte entgegen.

„Padme!", seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich hatte schon bedenken, Ihr würdet mich versetzen." Der letzte Satz war ironisch gemeint, doch Padme schüttelte sofort den Kopf.

„Verzeiht, ich bekam auf die schnelle noch ein Gespräch rein", sie wollte sich leicht vor ihm verbeugen, doch er hatte schon die Arme ausgebreitet, um sie _angemessener _zu begrüßen. Statt ihr die Hand zu schütteln oder sich, wie nun allgemein üblich, ebenfalls vor ihr zu verbeugen, nahm er sie kurz, nur für etwa eine Sekunde, in eine Art freundschaftlicher Umarmung. So, wie er es auch zur Verabschiedung getan hatte.

„Willkommen in meinen _bescheidenen vier Wänden_", er grinste und dieses Mal hörte sie seinen Sarkasmus deutlich heraus.

* * *

Padme wusste, dass sie nicht unbedingt einen guten Eindruck machte. Jetzt, wo sie zu einer privaten Verabredung zu spät kam. Aber in der Tat hatte ihre Mutter angerufen, und natürlich, so wie Mütter es stets zu tun pflegten, zur denkbar schlechtesten Zeit. Allerdings war ihre Mutter überrascht, und etwas irritiert, zu hören, dass sich ihre junge Tochter gleich mit dem Obersten Kanzler traf. Zum Tee. Privat und vor allem allein! Sie beruhigte ihre überfürsorgliche Mutter damit, dass diese Verabredung zwar privater Natur war, aber kein _Date _oder dergleichen.

Und jetzt begrüßte er sie mit einer freundschaftlichen Umarmung, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Es hüpfte sogar regelrecht. Sie zwang sich, ihre Gefühle für ihn im Keim zu ersticken, sie zu ignorieren. Egal wie schwer es auch werden würde.

_Es ist einfach unmöglich es zuzulassen Ich mache mich damit unglücklich und gefährde meine Zukunft…nun, und auch die Seine. Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich ihn kompromittieren würde. Es tut weh, es schmerzt, aber es ist nun einmal die Wahrheit. Eines Tages wird es mich nicht mehr berühren…! Oh,…ich kann mich nicht mal selbst belügen in diesem Zustand!_

Der Kanzler entließ sie rasch aus seinen Armen und bot an, sie einwenig herum zu führen in seiner Wohnung. Sie nahm an; schließlich, so wusste sie, bot er eigentlich niemanden an, ihn oder sie in _seinen Privaträumen _herum zu führen. Und sie befand sich schon mitten in diesen.

Er trug keine formalen Gewänder, die meist etwas steif, fast aufgesetzt, auftragend und konservativ wirkten, sondern nun normale Alltagskleidung, wie sie zurzeit auf Naboo, Coruscant und vielen anderen Welten modern war. In seinem Fall eine Kombination aus dunkler Hose und farblich abgestimmten Hemd, darüber ein etwa knielanger, weicher und somit leichter, dunkelgrüner Mantel, der an der Schulter zu knöpfen war. Seine Kleidung vertuschte seine magere Figur.

Als Erstes zeigte er ihr, das Arbeitszimmer, da sie sich praktischerweise schon darin befanden. Danach brachte er sie in sein privates Esszimmer, die Bibliothek und schließlich in den Salon, wo für sie zum Tee gedeckt worden war.

Er bat sie, doch Platz zu nehmen: „Natürlich gibt es noch andere Räume, wie zum Beispiel die Küche, doch ich befürchte, ich würde mich eher blamieren, zeigte ich Euch diese. Ich bin schon froh, wenn ich das finde, was ich suche."

„Demnach seid Ihr nicht oft in Eurer eigenen Küche", schloss Padme daraus, grinsend. Etwas verwundert ließ sie zu, dass er ihr persönlich anstelle einer Serviceeinheit Tee eingoss. Eine Aufmerksamkeit, die andere wahrscheinlich als unbeschreibliche _Ehre _bezeichnen würden.

„Nun, nein…", er grinste, „ich weiß, ich sollte mich zumindest in meiner eigenen Wohnung zurecht finden, doch ich schätze, Milady, ich finde mich besser im Senat zu recht als hier!"

Beide mussten lachen. Er sprach davon, ihr später noch den Garten zeigen zu wollen.

„Vorhin war es noch etwas ungemütlich dort draußen, aber es trocknet rasch", fügte er ihr versichernd hinzu, „Alles beginnt gerade zu blühen,…"

Er wusste, dass er gerade nur redete um des Redens willen, um bloß keine Stille aufkommen zu lassen. Hier mit ihr zu sitzen, allein, ohne eine Möglichkeit zur _Flucht_,ließ selbst in ihm etwas Unbehaglichkeit keimen. Es war nicht wie neulich auf dem Ball, wo er jeder Zeit hatte gehen können; jetzt musste er warten, bis _sie von allein ging_.

_Gewiss sollte ich mich geschmeichelt fühlen, dass solch ein junges Ding sich zu mir hingezogen fühlt,…mich sogar zu lieben glaubt…aber, nun, würde ich darauf eingehen, das brächte uns beiden nur Schwierigkeiten. Auch wenn es nicht zu verachten wäre, wieder mal etwas Gesellschaft zu haben. In diesem Fall jedoch…eine unglückliche Wahl. Ihre Nähe ist mir angenehm und unangenehm zugleich. Ihr Lächeln verzaubert mich und stimmt mich zugleich auch traurig. Sie ist nur ein Gegenstand in meinem Spiel, und eigentlich nicht mir zugesprochen. Doch derjenige, dem sie zugedacht ist, ist bei Weitem noch zu jung, um zu verstehen…oder zu naiv, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu gewinnen. Tja, und derzeit ist er außerdem noch unmündig!_

„Oh,…ich vergaß,…ich soll Euch von Anakin Skywalker grüßen. Ich sprach just gestern mit ihm." Eine glatte Lüge, was den Gruß beinhaltete, aber wahr, was das Treffen mit dem Jungen anging. Skywalker war in der Tat gestern Nachmittag bei ihm, aber er hatte ihm nicht von dem anstehenden Treffen mit Amidala erzählt. Warum sollte er? Vorerst galt es Amidala zu _bearbeiten_, sie musste…empfänglich für Skywalkers Avancen sein, die er ihr, zwar erst in ein paar Jahren, aber dann ganz bestimmt, machen würde. Aber noch schien Padmes Herz ihm zu gehören…!

„Aha", war ihre einzige Reaktion. Kein besonders gutes Zeichen.

„Mir erscheint sein Interesse an Euch wesendlich größer, als das Eure an ihm. Das ist sonderbar, wenn man bedenkt, dass ihr euch aus den Augen verloren habt."

„Gewiss hat Anakin nur aus Höflichkeit nach mir gefragt. Seine Studien im Tempel werden ihn bestimmt sehr einnehmen, aber ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", _ich lüge, ohne rot zu werden. Anakin ist und bleibt ein Kind für mich. Ich mag ihn, oder mochte ihn damals; aber er war auch eine kleine Nervensäge, und, Verzeihung, eine Klette…zumindest manchmal. Ein kindischer Dickkopf, wenn auch ein zugegeben liebenswerter Dickkopf_, „Grüßt ihn von mir, wenn Ihr ihn seht."

„Das werde ich", versprach er lächelnd, wohl wissend, wie schwer es der Senator gerade gefallen war, dies über die Lippen zu bringen. Ihr derzeitiges Lächeln war etwas…kalt, aufgesetzt. Sie zwang sich dazu.

Er bot ihr Gebäck an und sie nahm auch etwas, legte es auf den filigranen Teller vor sich. Das Service war aus feinstem Porzellan gearbeitet, nahezu unverziert; lediglich der Rand war mit goldener Farbe bemalt worden. Wahrscheinlich von Hand. Teuer, geschmackvoll und mit Stil.

Ihr fiel seine zwar exklusive, aber keineswegs protzige Einrichtung ins Auge. Es wirkte nahezu spartanisch. Auch hier gab es keine Pflanzen, nichts, was irgendwie an Naboo erinnerte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit innerlich von seinem Heimatplaneten gelöst. Davon gingen zumindest einige Berater der Königin aus; das hatte sie einst in einem Gespräch aufgegriffen. Zumindest aber schien Palpatine sich weder bereichert zu haben, noch Gefallen gefunden zu haben an Protz und Prunk. Dekadenz. Er war bescheiden geblieben; bodenständig.

_Und genau das ist es, was mir auch besonders imponiert…_

Während des gemeinsamen Teetrinkens unterhielten sie sich zumeist über private Themen, obgleich auch nur oberflächlich. Padme wollte auf gar keinen Fall erneut in ein Fettnäpfchen treten oder in alten Wunden bohren. Gleichzeitig war sie jedoch auch sehr wissbegierig; Palpatine galt als ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Seine Vergangenheit war nahezu unbekannt und er sprach auch nie, was er in seiner Kindheit oder Jugend erlebt oder getan hatte. Und auch auf Naboo brüstete sich niemand, mit dem jetzigen Kanzler befreundet gewesen zu sein oder ihn bereits ein Leben lang zu kennen. Was immer er auch damals erlebt hatte, so wusste sie, Freunde hatte er schon damals kaum besessen. Wenn, dann womöglich nur kurze Bekanntschaften, aber keine tiefen Freundschaften, die bis in alle Ewigkeit hielten. Das erschien ihr seltsam wie faszinierend zugleich.

Palpatine erkundigte sich freundlich, ob sie schon wisse, wann sie das nächste Mal nach Naboo reisen werde.

„In zwei oder drei Wochen, je nach dem, was mein Terminkalender dazu sagt. Und Ihr?"

Er seufzte tief: „In drei Wochen. Zu einem mehr oder weniger offiziellen Anlass; allerdings befürchte ich, dass ich nicht ohnehin komme, dort tatsächlich anwesend zu sein."

„Sprecht Ihr von der Einweihung der neuen Bibliothek der Universität von Theed?"

„Ja. Sie haben doch gewiss auch Eure Anwesendheit erfragt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja", gab sie zu, „Daher plane ich Angenehmes mit den Nützlichen zu verbinden."

„Und was ist was?", scherzte er, „Was ist in diesem Fall das Angenehme, Milady?"

„Nun", antwortete sie ebenso scherzend, „Als Senatorin von Naboo sage ich natürlich die Einweihung, als Tochter allerdings der Besuch bei meinen Eltern."

Seine Augen strahlten, er lächelte noch ein Quäntchen wärmer: „Ich sollte in Erwägung ziehen, eine Weile auf Naboo zu bleiben. Dann böte sich uns erneut die Gelegenheit eines Treffens,…natürlich nur, wenn Ihr es einrichten könnt."

_Warum, warum um alles in der Macht, verabrede ich mich gerade erneut mit ihr? Weil sie mich zum Lachen bringt, meinen Humor versteht, Paroli bieten kann? Das ist doch lächerlich!_

„Gerne."

_Zu spät…_

„Es bleibt nur noch für mich zu klären, ob ich es mir überhaupt _leisten _kann, eine Art Auszeit, oder nennen wir es ruhig _Urlaub_ zu nehmen."

„Ihr nehmt doch in der Regel gar keinen Urlaub in Anspruch."

„Sagen wir besser, selten. Ab und zu verschwinde ich schon für ein paar Tage, dann aber meistens nach Hesperidium oder sonst wo in der Nähe. Also Örtlichkeiten, von denen ich binnen weniger Stunden zurückkehren kann, ohne dass meine Abwesenheit großartig aufgefallen wäre."

„Und Ihr fliegt sicher nicht nach hause, nicht wahr?"

Padme hatte zwar heute großräumig diverse Fettnäpfchen umfahren, war dafür aber gerade in eines direkt hineingesteuert. Seltsamerweise aber begann er leise zu lachen, dann wurde er lauter. Schließlich fasste er sich wieder und verstummte, um ihr antworten zu können.

„Ach, Padme", ein erneutes tieftrauriges Seufzen verließ seine schmalen Lippen, „Manchmal täte ich es schon gerne, allerdings, wozu? Mich erwartet dort niemand! Gewiss ich habe Verwandtschaft dort, allerdings weit entfernte. Sie kennen mich nicht, ich kenne sie nicht. Was würden die wohl für Augen machen, kündigte ich meinen Besuch an."

„Und Ihr kennt wirklich niemanden dort?"

Eine Weile dachte er stumm nach. Sidious zwang sich, nicht Palpatines Drang nachzugeben, mit etwas mehr Wahrheit raus zu rücken. Das ging das junge Ding nun wirklich nichts an…

„Nein; ich weiß wie sie heißen, das genügt mir."

„Und alte Freunde?"

Er schmunzelte: „Ich hatte schon immer wenige Freunde. Manche würde mich wohl als Außenseiter bezeichnen, und ich schätze, das trifft durchaus zu. Mein bester Freund auf Naboo, wenn ich ihn so bezeichnen möchte, starb vor knapp 19 Jahren."

Padme beschloss, jetzt endlich den Mund zu halten. Zumindest _darüber_. Auch wenn er gerade zu lächeln versuchte, sie merkte, wie schwer es ihm innerlich fiel, ihr _überhaupt _zu antworten.

„Ich sollte aufhören, Euch ständig auszufragen,…", sagte sie plötzlich leise. Ihr Ton war entschuldigend. „Es ist nur,…"

Stille. Padme wusste nicht so recht, wie sie den Satz beenden sollte. Sie wollte den Satz beenden, unbedingt, aber…ihr fiel nichts Passendes ein.

Palpatine nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Seine Hand berührte die Ihre, strich sanft über ihren Handrücken.

„Schon gut", sein Lächeln war traurig, tröstete sie hingegen aber, „Ich weiß Euer Interesse an mir zu schätzen, Padme, weil es ehrlich ist. Es stimmt, normalerweise beantworte ich grundsätzlich keine Fragen zu meiner Vergangenheit oder überhaupt über mein Privatleben; aber ich denke, ich kann Euch getrost einige Tatsachen über mich anvertrauen. Außerdem, es ist nur gerecht, dass Ihr mich so etwas fragt, stelle ich doch auch derartige Fragen an Euch."

„Aber Ihr seid beiweiten nicht so hartnäckig!"

„Meint Ihr?", seine Augen zeigten sein Vergnügen nur zu deutlich. Und in der Tat konnte Sidious nicht umhin kommen, ihre Anwesendheit als äußerst angenehm zu empfinden. Als Auflockerung eines sonst dröge verlaufenden Wochenendes, welches sich stets unendlich lang hinzog und keinerlei Zerstreuung bot. Padme Amidala hingegen war erfrischend und ob er es zugeben wollte oder nicht, regelrecht Balsam für ihn.

_Nimm bloß deine Hand von ihr,…du weißt genau, wo und wie das alles enden würde! _Palpatine tat unauffällig das, was sein Alter Ego Sidious ihm vorschrieb und verbot sich, weiter über ihre Hand zu streichen oder gar überhaupt ihre Hand zu berühren. Die warme, weiche Haut…

„Ich könnte Euch weiter über den Mann ausfragen, den Ihr so sehr verehrt,…der aber nicht weiß, welche Schönheit er in seinen Bann gezogen hat."

„Untersteht Euch!", antwortete sie gespielt empört. Er schien es wirklich zu genießen, sie etwas aufzuziehen. „Außerdem, _Schönheit _ist relativ."

„Dessen bin ich mir vollends bewusst", beschwichtigte er sich sofort. Er war nicht darauf aus, nun eine Grundsatzdiskussion über die Definition von Schönheit zu beginnen. Aber da Padme nur warm lächelte und sonst nichts weiter an ihrer Aussage anfügte, wusste er, dass er _davor _sicher war. Er warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen. Die Sonne war inzwischen durch die Wolken gebrochen und erwärmte durch ihre kräftigen Sonnenstrahlen die Luft des Stadtplaneten. Es war offensichtlich trocken und vor allen beständig genug, um sich mit seinem Gast an die frische Luft zu wagen. Außerdem hatten sie beide gerade die erste Tasse Tee geleert.

„Darf ich Euch nun nach draußen entführen, Padme? Ich versprach ja, Euch den Garten zu zeigen."

Sie nickte freudig; „Gerne."

Also erhoben sie sich und er wies ihr den Weg in Richtung Garten. Dazu mussten sie seinen privaten Salon verlassen, den Korridor rechts entlang wieder in Richtung der öffentliche Räume gehen und dann hinein in den dortigen Salon, der über einen Zugang, eine kleine Terrasse mit großer angrenzender Treppe verfügte, welche hinab in den Garten führte. Kaum aber befanden sie sich draußen, bemerkten beide, dass schon wieder dicke Wolken in der Ferne aufzogen, die erneute starke Regenfälle mit sich zu führen versprachen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus", bemerkte sie seufzend zu ihm; ein Blick an ihre Seite, in sein Gesicht, verriet ihr, dass er genau das Gleiche gedacht hatte.

„Da gebe ich Euch Recht, Padme. Dennoch, wollen wir es wagen? So groß ist er nun auch nicht."

„Einverstanden."

„Und sobald die ersten Tropfen fallen, treten wir stante pede den Rückweg an", fügte er hinzu und begleitete sie die Treppen hinunter ins Grün seines Kleinods. Einen Garten auf Coruscant zu besitzen war ein Privileg sondergleichen. Natürlich gab es Parkanlagen auf Coruscant, doch die waren selten, zumeist überdacht und der Eintritt oft teuer, so dass sich nur bestimmte gesellschaftliche Schichten derartige Vergnügen leisten konnten. Auf Coruscant gab es tatsächlich Menschen und Nicht-Menschen, die noch nie in ihrem Leben einen einzigen Grashalm in Natura gesehen hatten, geschweige denn eine Blume oder einen Baum.

Padme war beeindruckt. Von der Größe der Anlage, wie von der Gestaltung. Es gab Bäume, Büsche, Rasenflächen, Blumenbeete, ein paar Wege und da hinten sogar eine mit Efeu bewachsene Laube. Und alles grünte und blühte. Selbst hier auf Coruscant schien nun endlich der Frühling Einzug zu halten.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", bemerkte sie, „Und so ungewöhnlich ruhig."

„Dennoch ist es nicht Naboo; aber es ist besser als nichts, als immer auf das Grün der Grasebenen oder der Wälder verzichten zu müssen."

„Ich nehme an, Ihr beschäftigt einen Gärtner?" Padme konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass der Kanzler selbst Sorge für die Pflege seines Gartens trug. Allein das Bild eines vor den Blumen knienden Palpatines wollte nicht in ihren Kopf.

„Er nennt sich Landschaftsarchitekt", Palpatine lächelte, „Aber ja, er übernimmt die Arbeiten, die hier anfallen. Auf Naboo würden wir in der Tat _Gärtner _sagen. Ein teurer Spaß auf Coruscant, aber ist einfach zu schade, diesen Flecken Natur, und sei er auch noch so künstlich angelegt worden, einfach verkommen zu lassen."

Padme gab ihm da Recht. Es wäre zu schade. Aber wahrscheinlich war der Garten hier wirklich eine teure Angelegenheit. Neulich hatte sie versucht, frische Blumen zu kaufen und war so dermaßen erschrocken über die hier herrschenden Preise gewesen, dass sie ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, Blumen von Naboo einfliegen zu lassen oder auf die billigeren Gewächshauszüchtungen zurückzugreifen, die _etwas _preisgünstiger schienen. Blumen und Pflanzen, frische zumindest, mussten stets eingeführt werden. Und das _kostete _natürlich.

Padme fiel eine kleine Holzkonstruktion auf, auf der mehrere versiegelte Spanholzplatten genagelt worden waren. Darauf standen üppige Blumenkübel. Das ganze Arrangement stand nahe der Treppe, in Sichtweite der gepanzerten Fenster.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte sie ihn interessiert, da sie so etwas noch nie gesehen hatte und es irgendwie so gar nicht in die Gartenlandschaft passte.

„Nun, der Vormieter hatte kleine Kinder. Das ist ein Sandkasten."

„Ein Sandkasten", wiederholte Padme. Ihre Stimme zeigte ihre Ungläubigkeit, ihr Erstaunen, nur zu gut.

„Ja, da ich keine Kinder habe, und wahrscheinlich auch keine mehr bekommen werde, bat ich den Gärtner, ihn anderweitig zu nutzen, aber nicht zu zerstören. Möglicherweise hat mein zukünftiger Nachmieter Kinder."

„Ihr wollt hier ausziehen?"

„Wenn ich mein Amt in ein paar Jahren niederlege, ja. Dann brauche ich diese ganzen repräsentativen Räumlichkeiten ja nicht mehr. Schade um den Garten. Aber vielleicht wird dann der Sandkasten wieder seiner Bestimmung zugeführt."

_Täusche ich mich oder ist da tatsächlich ein trauriger Unterton, darüber, dass er den Sandkasten nicht nutzen kann, weil er keine Kinder hat. Keine Familie somit…_

_Es hört sich fast schon so an, als ob er damit sagen will, dass er…eine Familie möchte?_

_Irgendwie zumindest…_

„Bedauert Ihr, keine Kinder zu haben?"

Er seufzte: „Manchmal schon."

„Noch ist es nicht zu spät."

Ein erneutes Seufzen, dieses Mal etwas trauriger als zuvor. Er hatte seine Hand an ihren Rücken gelegt und sie somit dazu gebracht, den Gang fort zu führen, weg von dem Relikt seiner Vormieter.

„Ich bin über 50, Padme, da gibt man sich in der Regel keiner Illusion mehr hin. Mit meiner Kinderlosigkeit muss ich mich wohl oder übel arrangieren, zumal ich es nicht einmal geschafft habe zu heiraten."

„Kanzler Gython damals hat erst mit knapp 60 geheiratet und ist danach noch mehrfacher Vater geworden", gab Padme ihr Wissen zum Besten, auch wenn es ihr nicht beharkte, dass dieses Wissen durch das Lesen diverser Klatschblätter erworben worden war.

„Ich weiß", er schmunzelte, als er zu ihr blickte, „Aber das Glück wird mir kaum widerfahren,…zumal ich zugeben muss, dass ich es nicht für besonders verantwortungsbewusst halte, mit über 75, oder wie alt war er noch gleich bei der Geburt seines letzten Sohnes, noch Kinder in die Welt zu setzen."

„Da gebe ich Euch Recht, Palpatine. Aber Ihr seid noch weit von der 75 entfernt."

„Ihr schmeichelt mir, Padme, danke", er konnte sich ein leises, durchaus etwas amüsiertes Lachen nicht verkneifen, „Aber ein Mann in meinem Alter denkt eher an Enkel, als daran, selbst noch Kinder in die Welt zu setzen. Ich schätze aber, dass Ihr eine gute Mutter abgeben würdet."

„Ich?"

Er nickte nur: „Ja."

„Wir haben eines gemeinsam, Palpatine, nämlich die Tatsache, keinen Partner zu haben."

„Ihr müsstet es _ihm _nur sagen, dann wäret Ihr vielleicht nicht mehr allein."

_Ich kann es ihm nicht sagen, denn dann müsste ich es Euch beichten. Euch! Und dann wäre ich trotzdem allein…_

Padme schüttelte unwillkürlich den Kopf. Sie presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Ihr plötzliches Schweigen machte ihn stutzig und etwas nervös. Er konnte ihre innere Unruhe, ihre aufgewühlte Seele spüren. Sie rang mit sich. Er konnte mit ihr spielen, wenn er wollte. Sie um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln, würde ein Leichtes für ihn sein, würde absolut kein Problem darstellen. Die Frage war nur, ob er es riskieren _wollte _oder _riskieren durfte_! Sie war gerade Anfang 20, Anakin noch Jahre davon entfernt ein Mann zu werden. Wenn er sich jedoch mit ihr einließ, jetzt wohlgemerkt, wo er begonnen hatte, den Jungen mehr und mehr für sich einzunehmen, würde dieser ihm eine Beziehung mit Padme, die _nicht nur _freundschaftlicher Natur war, sondern auch auf _sexueller _Ebene stattfinden würde, durchaus arg übel nehmen. Es könnte sogar seinen Mentorstatus bei dem Jungen gefährden.

Die Wolken, die drohend am Himmel hingen, entluden sich in einem kurzen, aber heftigen Schauer, die den Sonnenstrahlen jedoch keinen Abbruch taten. Es gab kein beginnendes Tröpfeln, nur ein Stoß Wasser vom Himmel. Der Weg zurück war länger, als der zur Laube, zu der sich notgedrungen flüchteten. Hier war es trocken, was aber nicht mehr auf sie zutraf. Padme begann in ihrem dunkelgrauvioletten, nun klammen Kleid etwas zu frösteln.

„Wir sollten den Schauer abwarten", meinte er und setzte sich auf die Bank, die die komplette Innenseite der Laube säumte. Padme setzte sich neben ihn. Sie bemerkte, dass auch er zu frieren schien, und noch mehr, dass er sich etwas einzufangen schien, da er hustete.

„Irgendwo muss hier auch ein Regenbogen zu sehen sein."

„Seid Ihr etwa darauf aus, den Topf mit dem Gold an einem seiner Enden zu finden?", witzelte er und hustete erneut.

„Nein, aber wir sollten rasch etwas für Eure Gesundheit finden, bevor Ihr noch erkrankt", konterte sie geschickt mit einem Lächeln.

„Den Husten habe ich schon eine Weile", beruhigte er sie, „Kein Grund zur Besorgnis. Also,…werdet Ihr es ihm sagen?"

„Wem was sagen?"

„Demjenigen, der Euer Herz gestohlen hat."

„Ihr seid verdammt hartnäckig, Kanzler", Padme musste lachen, auch wenn ihr so gar nicht dazu zumute war.

„Und? Habe ich Erfolg mit meiner Hartnäckigkeit?"

„Ich befürchte, in diesem Fall sind Eure Bemühungen umsonst gewesen; nein. Ich darf, kann und werde es ihm niemals sagen…", flüsterte sie plötzlich, nach anfänglichem Zögern. Sie richtete ihren Blick starr in Richtung des steinernen Bodens. Sie geriet in Versuchung aus purer Verzweiflung die Steinblöckchen zu zählen, die in Mustern zusammengetragen den Laufhorizont bildeten. Ein Erscheinen plötzlicher Wärme an ihrer Wange ließ sie zusammenfahren, ihr Herz einen Hüpfer machen. Seine Handaußenseite strich vorsichtig über ihr Gesicht, ganz langsam. Er war näher zu ihr gerückt und hatte sich ihr zugewandt. Etwas irritiert nahm sie seine andere Hand wahr, die sich ihren Weg zu ihrer schmalen Taille suchte und sie schließlich auch fand. Padme wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie hörte noch immer das Plätschern des Regens, nur wenige Zentimeter von ihnen beiden entfernt und doch scheinbar in einer anderen Realität. Die Zeit stand still und verrann doch so schnell im gleichen Augenblick. Padme zwang sich, den Kopf zu heben, ihn anzusehen und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was gerade in ihr vorging. Für sie war die Situation einfach nur unfassbar. Und kitschig. So nah wie jetzt war er ihr nur beim gemeinsamen Tanzen gewesen, und da war es berechtigt. Jetzt allerdings überschritten sie eindeutig die Grenze…

Seine Hand, die zuvor ihre Wange berührt hatte, war an ihrem eigentlichen Ziel, ihrem Nacken angelangt.

„Das braucht Ihr auch nicht, Padme", kam es ebenso flüsternd von ihm.

Und dann presste er seine Lippen auf die Ihren zu einem hungrigen Kuss. Seine Hände zogen sie an sich, doch Padme war sowieso nicht auf Widerstand aus.


	8. Chapter 8

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut vom letzten Kapitel erholt g; hier geht's auf jeden Fall weiter!_

_Bitte reviewen! Kritik, Anregungen etc. sind immer gern gesehen..._

* * *

**8. Kapitel: Entscheidungen**

_Das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich…er küsst mich? Er küsst mich! Er weiß es…und er erwidert meine Gefühle?!_

Padme ließ sich fallen, ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf. Vorsichtig, als fürchte sie zurückgewiesen zu werden, obwohl die Initiative von ihm ausging, umarmte sie ihn. Ein Traum, das konnte nur ein Traum sein! Sie saß hier, versteckt in der Laube, bei strömenden Regen mit dem Mann, den sie liebte, und küsste ihn. Der erste, wirkliche Körperkontakt war ungewohnt, fast erschreckend, aber auch berauschend. Natürlich hatte sie gehofft, er würde genau so reagieren und ihre Gefühle beantworten, aber ebenso wusste sie, was alles für ihn auf dem Spiel stand. Seine politische Reputation, sein Ansehen überhaupt…

_Was tue ich nur? Habe ich es mir nicht verboten, auf ihre Reize…Nun, ich habe die Situation selbst provoziert und die Initiative ergriffen. Ich habe sie geküsst! Nicht sie mich! _

Es stimmte ihn nachdenklich, dass er der Situation tatsächlich etwas abgewinnen konnte. Es gefiel ihm sogar! Wie lange war es her, dass er überhaupt eine Frau, in seinem Fall seine letzte Beziehung, hatte küssen dürfen? Damals war er noch Senator gewesen, eine Kanzlerschaft in weiter Ferne. Und jetzt Padme…mehr als drei Jahrzehnte jünger als er.

_Nein…beende es jetzt, wo du noch die Möglichkeit dazu hast. Bevor du alles verlierst!_

Fast schon mit Bedauern löste er sich von ihren weichen, süß schmeckenden Lippen, an denen er nur zu gerne gerade noch gehangen hatte. Auch seine Arme entließen sie aus seiner festen Umarmung. Wie ein Verdurstender hatte er von ihren Lippen getrunken, war es doch schon so lange her, dass ihm derartige Zärtlichkeiten gestattet gewesen waren.

„Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen", flüsterte er, als wäre er über sich selbst erschrocken, „Entschuldigt, bitte!"

Er stand rasch auf, entfernte sich von ihr und ging damit bewusst auf Abstand. Padme biss sich auf die Lippen: „Es ist alles meine Schuld…"

„Nein, nein, Padme, ich habe die Situation hervorgerufen und habe mit alledem angefangen. Ich trage die Schuld am Geschehenen. Es tut mir leid."

„Und nun?", wagte sie leise zu fragen. Sie wagte nicht, ihn an zu sehen, geschweige denn in seine Richtung zu blicken. Tief in ihr zerbrach gerade alles in eine Million Scherben.

„Vergessen wir einfach, was gerade eben zwischen uns passiert ist", brachte er mit einiger Mühe hervor, „Die letzten Minuten haben einfach nie stattgefunden."

Er sah Padme nicken und atmete innerlich auf; allerdings war ihm durchaus bewusst, dass, egal, was sie nun beschließen würden, dieser Kuss immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Er würde einen tiefen, bedrohenden Schatten auf ihre Freundschaft werfen. Und vielleicht sogar diese zerstören…

„Einverstanden." Ihre Stimme war nur noch ein Hauch. Im ersten Moment wollte sie mit ihm darüber reden, über ihre Gefühle, und darüber, dass er Recht damit hatte, das alles einfach zu vergessen, es nichtig sein zu lassen, doch dann verwarf sie ihre Idee wieder. Solch ein Gespräch würde ihre angeknackste Beziehung nur weiter schädigen. Es war besser stillschweigend zu verharren und darauf zu warten, dass der Schauer abbrach. Die Senatorin wollte nur noch fort von hier. Und sie schätzte, dass auch er sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als dass sie ihm aus den Augen ging.

Es herrschte eine peinliche, betretene Stille zwischen ihnen. Sie waren auf dem größtmöglichen Abstand gegangen und warteten nur darauf, die Laube endlich verlassen zu können. Er starrte nach draußen und versuchte seine Gedanken irgendwie wieder zu ordnen, doch das wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Er hatte einen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen, sich auf unerforschtes Terrain begeben, von verbotenen Früchten genascht…und war auf den Geschmack gekommen. Er rang wirklich mit sich und seiner Fassung, wollte dies aber nicht zeigen.

Als der Regenschauer abgeklungen war, machten sie sich sofort und schweigend auf, zurück in sein Appartement zu kommen. Auf direktem Wege. Padme hatte keinen Blick mehr für die Schönheit seines Gartens, sie war nur darauf aus, den Pfützen aus zu weichen, die sich gebildet hatten und durch den Kiesweg teilweise nur schwer auszumachen waren. Kaum wieder in seinen Räumen, wollte sie sich auch sofort verabschiedeten. Etwas zögernd und gestelzt dankte sie ihm für den Tee und wünschte ihm noch einen schönen Abend. Er nickte nur und antwortete erneut, dass es ihm Leid tue.

„Wir wollten darüber doch kein Wort mehr verlieren…", flüsterte sie, „Es ist _nichts passiert_!"

„Ich verstehe, Milady. Guten Abend."

Er verbeugte sich förmlich vor ihr. Sie antwortete ihm. Doch dann…. Sie blieben unschlüssig voreinander stehen für einen Moment und blickten in die Augen des jeweils anderen. Er entdeckte tiefe Traurigkeit in ihren braunen Augen, sie Sehnsucht in den Seinen und eine ungeheure Verletzbarkeit, die sie so gar nicht erwartet hatte.

_Er will es nicht, will nicht, was wir beschlossen haben. Es ist nur die Vernunft, die dagegen spricht. Er kämpft und ich kämpfe. Und doch haben wir verloren. Alles, wirklich alles, würde ich aufgeben…_

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen erholte Palpatine sich nur mäßig von den Geschehnissen, die über ihn hereingebrochen waren. Des Nachts fand er kaum Schlaf, was zwar nichts Besonderes für ihn darstellte, doch in seinen Träumen erschien sie ihm. Immer und immer wieder. Nicht für Nacht träumte er davon, welche Chance er vertan hatte. Mal wieder. Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde gewiss auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass er sein privates Glück für seine Pläne verriet. An den Tagen war er froh, wenn er nicht mit ihr zu tun hatte, doch leider waren diese Tagen rar.

Er sah sie fast jeden Tag in den Meetings, den Ausschüssen, bei den Senatssitzungen. Manchmal sogar während der Mittagspause, wenn es ihm den gelang, zu Tisch zu gehen. Mehrere Male war er kurz davor, sie an seinen Tisch im Restaurant zu bitten, aber er wagte es dann doch nicht.

Die Tage vergingen, der Termin auf Naboo rückte immer näher und war schließlich da. Sein engster Vertrauter und Berater Sate Pestage fragte ihn am Morgen des Abfluges nach Naboo, ob er wisse, ob die Senatorin nun mitfliegen würde oder in der Tat noch hier aufgehalten würde und später nachkäme. Etwas irritiert blickte er ihn an. Er hatte sich etwas schwer getan, als es geheißen hatte, sie würde ihn möglicherweise auf seinem Flug begleiten, doch da sie sich nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte, nahm er an, sie wäre möglicherweise bereits vorgeflogen, um ihn nicht ertragen zu müssen.

„Sie hat sich nicht gemeldet? Das ist äußerst ungewöhnlich für sie. Sie ist doch sonst so zuverlässig!"

Pestage erbot sich, Kontakt mit dem Büro der Senatorin aufzunehmen und nach ihr zu fragen. Dort würden seine Fragen beantwortet werden können. Schließlich ging der Flug bereits am Abend und letzte Vorbereitungen wollten getroffen werden.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", damit verließ Pestage wieder das private Arbeitszimmer des Kanzlers und ließ diesen allein über diverse Anträge brüten. Palpatine seufzte tief, ließ seine Hand zur Teetasse wandern, hob diese an und nahm dann einen kräftigen Schluck des Gebräus zu sich. Mit Padme gemeinsam nach Naboo zu fliegen, bedeutete, dass er den gesamten Flug über mit ihr zusammen sein würde. Es gab im Flieger zwar verschiedene Kabinen, aber lediglich eine Messe, und da er sich nicht die ganze Zeit in seiner relativ winzigen Kabine aufhalten konnte…würde er allein schon für seine Arbeit die Messe nutzen müssen. Er wusste, dass allein die Tatsache ihrer Nähe berauschend auf ihn wirken würde, ihre Anwesenheit so nah bei ihm…er befürchtete sich erneut in Leidenschaften zu flüchten, die Kontrolle über sich, seine Begierden und seine Gefühle zu verlieren. Er hätte nicht von ihr kosten dürfen, jetzt war sein Verlangen geweckt. Ganz gleich, was seine Logik ihm riet…

_Ich hätte mich niemals auf all das einlassen sollen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, was mich überhaupt dazu bewogen hat! Es ist doch an sich noch viel zu früh, den Bauern Padme ins Feld zu schicken…aber nun ist die Figur im Spiel und ich muss schauen, was ich daraus mache._

Er warf einen Blick zum Chronometer und beschloss nachzusehen, ob seine Serviceeinheiten auch wirklich die Dinge eingepackt hatten, die er ihnen aufgetragen hatte. Auch die Auswahl seiner Roben wollte gut überlegt sein. Etwas für die Einweihungszeremonie, für formale Dinners, aber auch für ruhige Tage in seinen eigenen vier Wänden in Theed. Statt in einer Gastsuite der Königin im Palast zu residieren, hatte er darum gebeten, sein eigenes Haus beziehen zu dürfen. Selbstverständlich hatte man ihm dies auch sofort zugesagt. Schließlich wollten die Königin und ihre Berater und Minister, dass der Oberste Kanzler sich auf seinem Heimatplaneten wohl fühlte. Es würde herrlich sein, mal wieder _zuhause _zu sein. Dieses Haus in Theed war seine erste Immobilie überhaupt gewesen, die er sich geleistet hatte, kurz nachdem er zum Minister ernannt worden war. Zwar war das Haus relativ klein und bescheiden, aber gerade das gefiel ihm.

Müde erhob er sich, rieb seine Schläfen. Er hatte das Bedürfnis nach Schlaf, doch den würde er nicht vor ein paar Stunden, vermutlich weit nach Mitternacht bekommen, wenn sie sich im Hyperraum befänden, aber wahrscheinlich trat gerade dann seine Schlaflosigkeit zutage. An seiner Müdigkeit würde wahrscheinlich auch keine weitere Tasse Tee etwas ändern. Mit einem Räuspern verließ er sein Arbeitszimmer und ging den gewundenen Korridor entlang bis hin zu seinem Schlafzimmer.

Im angrenzenden Ankleidezimmer war eine Serviceeinheit gerade dabei, seine Reisetaschen zu packen. Er kontrollierte wortlos seine Taschen, sah nach seiner Kleidung und zog sich dann wieder in sein Schlafzimmer zurück. Er wusste, würde er sich nun auf sein Bett legen, er würde rasch ins Reich der Träume wechseln. Also nahm er im Sessel vor dem Fenster platz und starrte einfach nur nach draußen.

Es war erst früher Nachmittag, dass er bereits jetzt zuhause war, hatte einen gewissen Seltenheitswert. Aber er hatte es vorgezogen, sich den Nachmittag frei zu halten, um nicht unter Stress in Richtung Naboo zu starten. Seine Termine verzögerten sich nach hinten immer und auch heute war er zwei Stunden später zuhause eingetroffen, als er geplant hatte, aber immer noch eher als er befürchtet hatte.

Es klopfte. Palpatine erwachte aus seiner Starre und wandte sich zur Tür um. Dort stand Pestage, und nun, nachdem er auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte, trat er näher. Der Berater und älteste Freund des Kanzlers durfte das Schlafzimmer betreten, etwas, was sonst kaum jemanden vergönnt war. Palpatine hielt sein Privatleben und seine privaten Räumen unter Verschluss. Pestage war einer der wenigen, die den Mann von Naboo tatsächlich _kannten_. Und er wusste auch von seiner Identität als Sith, unterstützte ihn und sorgte dafür, dass Sidious und Palpatine miteinander klar kamen und leben konnten; vom termintechnischen Hintergrund her. Pestage organisierte seinen Alltag und hielt die Senatsgeschäfte am Laufen. Palpatine wusste Pestage zu schätzen und wusste auch um den Wert seines Freundes.

„Ich habe Amidalas Büro erreicht", sagte Pestage schlicht, „Sie schließt sich an. Die notwendigen Informationen gab ich durch."

Er nickte nur zustimmend. Also kam er nicht ohnehin, sich mit Padme auseinander zu setzen. Erneut wiederholtes Pestage die Abflugszeit und den Abflugort. Die Senatorin werde an der Lufttaxibox auf ihn warten; von dort würden sie zur Landeplattform geflogen, wo der Flieger auf sie warten würde. Alles war organisiert, minutiös, straff. Perfekt.

* * *

Es war zwar nicht kalt, dennoch fröstelte er und zog unwillkürlich seinen Mantel enger um seinen hageren Körper. Gerade wurde das Gepäck verladen; er hingegen stand einfach nur herum, bewacht von seiner Garde, die in feuerrote Gewänder gekleidet waren. Dann erschien die Senatorin; ihre Amtsgeschäfte würden wohl ihre Dienerinnen und der Rest des Stabes vorerst übernehmen. Während ihr Gepäck auf den Weg gebracht wurde, begrüßte sie den Kanzler angemessen und ließ ihm eine Verbeugung zuteil werden.

„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr Euch mir anschließt", brachte er heraus, obwohl dies eine glatte Lüge war. Sie antwortete nicht darauf, sondern bedankte sich für die Mitnahme.

Als sie das Lufttaxi bestiegen, welches sie zur Landeplattform bringen sollte, erkundigte er sich freundlich danach, warum sie den Aufenthalt bei ihren Eltern denn abgesagt habe.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hattet Ihr doch so etwas vor."

Sie saßen auf dem Rücksitz beieinander und versuchten in der Tat ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

„Ja", sie seufzte, „Aber mir kam ein Meeting dazwischen und meinen Eltern eine gute Nachricht."

„Oh? Eine gute Nachricht? Wäre es zu anmaßend oder persönlich, wenn ich fragen würde?"

„Nein", antwortete Padme etwas verlegen, sie hatte stark angenommen, er würde private Themen nun vermeiden, doch dem schien wohl doch nicht so, „meine Schwester und ihr Mann erwarten ihr zweites Kind."

„Ihr seid bereits Tante?" Er wusste die Antwort zwar schon, aber Interesse zu heucheln, machte sich immer gut. Die Familie Amidalas war auf Naboo durchaus bekannt, Informationen über die dortigen Verhältnisse zu bekommen, ein Leichtes. Da er aber offiziell nicht besonders an privaten Dingen interessiert war, konnte sie es ihm nachsehen, dass er sie fragte.

„Meine kleine Nichte lernt gerade das Laufen", verriet sie ihm lächelnd, „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, ihr dabei zuzusehen."

„Also nutzt Ihr den Aufenthalt doch privat."

„Ich plane, einen Tag zu ihnen zu fahren. Ich hörte, Ihr werdet nicht im Palast residieren."

„Nein, ich ziehe mein eigenes Haus vor, zumal es nur wenige Minuten vom Palast entfernt liegt. Ich nutze es so selten."

Den Rest des kurzen Fluges zur Plattform verbrachten sie nun schweigend. Beide starrten in die Metropole und versuchten die Nähe des anderen zu ignorieren oder herunterzuspielen. Besonders Padme fühlte sich unwohl, so nah bei ihm zu sitzen, dass sie fast schon berühren oder seine Körperwärme ausmachen konnte. Aber auch Palpatine spürte eine gewisse Spannung zwischen ihnen, fast schon so etwas wie Elektrizität. Eine ganz gewisse Anziehungskraft, die er eigentlich zu vergessen versuchte. Sie war da und nicht weg zu diskutieren. Und sie würde, zumindest den Hinweg mit ihm verbringen; wahrscheinlich auch den Rückweg. Und in Theed…

_Denk nicht darüber nach…tu's einfach nicht. Sie ist bei dir, daran wird sich jetzt erst mal nichts ändern. Du hast schließlich selbst gesagt, dass sie dir absolut nichts bedeutet. Dann verhalte dich auch gefälligst so! Halte dich, wenn möglich fern von ihr, schließlich weißt du um ihre Gefühle für dich. Mach ihr keine Hoffnungen, dann verfliegt ihre Verliebtheit schon irgendwann._

Sie erreichten die Plattform und entstiegen dem Lufttaxi. Während sie den Flieger betraten, schweigend, nur vom Piloten und Co-Piloten begrüßt, wurde ihr beider Gepäck eingeladen. Nach einer notwendigen Kontrolluntersuchung. Seine Gardisten scannten in gewohnter Manier die Umgebung und folgten ihnen dann hinein.

Während der Flieger abhob und den Planeten in Richtung Orbit verließ, wurden die Kabinen verteilt. Sie beide erhielten die beiden größten Räumlichkeiten auf den Schiff, die ihnen sogar die Möglichkeit boten, etwas zu arbeiten. Jede Kabine besaß einen Schreibtisch. Die Messe würde hingegen zur Geselligkeit einladen, und aus Gründen der Höflichkeit würde er nicht ohnehin kommen, sich dort ab und zu blicken zu lassen. Es wäre wahrlich unhöflich, sich abzuschotten; es wäre vielmehr sogar auffällig und verdächtig. Unakzeptable.

Erst einmal aber bezogen sie ihre Kabinen, die aus einer Wohn- und Schlafraum und einem kleinen Bad bestanden. Luxuriös im Vergleich zu vielen anderen Fliegern, aber vom Senat gestellt. Sein Amt als Oberster Kanzler besaß schon gewisse Vorteile und Privilegien, obgleich stets mit vielen Opfern, Sorgen und Arbeit verbunden.

Das erste, was er tat, als sich die Kabinentür hinter ihm schloss, war, sich auf das Bett zu setzen und sich müde mit dem Oberkörper nach hinten fallen zu lassen. Seine Reisetasche mit dem Notwendigsten stand bereits dort. Er würde sich hier um alles selbst kümmern müssen; es standen nur wenige Serviceeinheiten zur Verfügung und die würden sich um die Reinigung und ihr leibliches Wohlergehen kümmern müssen. Das war Palpatine nur recht so.

_Nicht die Augen schließen! Sonst ist der Schlaf sofort da._

Er rollte sich über die Seite und erhob sich vom Bett, um seine Reisetasche anzuheben, diese zu öffnen und den Inhalt im Raum und im Bad zu verteilen. Er wollte sich zumindest _etwas _wohl fühlen. Als er damit fertig war, verließ er seine Kabine, um es sich in der Messe gemütlich zu machen. In einer Stunde etwa, war es an der Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Dann würde er sich in sein Bett zurückziehen dürfen, unter die einladende Decke und den weichen Kissen. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten, sich dem Schlaf zu ergeben. Und solange er tatsächlich die Müdigkeit spürte, war die Chance relativ hoch, dass er _tatsächlich schlafen würde_!

„Ihr seht sehr müde aus", Padme Amidala setzte sich in den Sessel neben seinem Sofa. Auch sie schien sich in ihrer Kabine eingerichtet haben, und nun fiel ihr ebenso die Decke dort auf den Kopf.

„Die letzten Tage waren anstrengend und lang, die Nächte recht und nicht gerade erholsam." Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er darauf einging und so bereitwillig darüber sprach. Er tat es einfach. „Habt Ihr Euch etwas eingerichtet?"

„So gut wie eben möglich", antwortete sie.

Palpatine orderte bei der Serviceeinheit ein Glas Wasser, Padme tat es ihm gleich. So saßen sie schweigend in der Messe zusammen und tranken jeder sein Glas Wasser. Seine Gardisten hatten sich aufgeteilt: einer schlief, der andere observierte die Lage. Sie wechselten von Zeit zurzeit einige belanglose Worte. Frage, Antwort, Gegenfrage, Antwort.

* * *

Tatsächlich hatte er etwas Schlaf gefunden: 4 Stunden Alpträume später war er schweißgebadet aufgewacht, aufgeschreckt, hochgefahren und hatte sich etwas benommen ins Bad geflüchtet. Das kalte Wasser holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Er wusch sich Gesicht und Arme, stellte sich dann sogar für einen Moment unter die Dusche, wechselte seine Nachtkombination.

Er wusste, dass er nicht würde erneut einschlafen können; er musste sich dringend etwas die Beine vertreten, auch wenn das auf diesem Schiff kaum möglich war. Dennoch zog er sich einen grauen Morgenmantel mit etwas helleren, gesteppten Umschlägen und Revers über seine Nachtkombination, bevor er auf den Korridor hinaus ging und diesen einige Male auf und ab ging. Leise, ganz leise, weil es spät nachts oder sehr früh am Morgen war.

Irgendwann war er das Auf- und Abgehen müde und setzte sich wieder auf das Sofa in der Messe. Sie befanden sich seit Stunden im Hyperraum, aber noch weit entfernt von ihrem Ziel.

Er spürte ein starkes, schmerzliches Pochen in seiner Schläfe. Kopfschmerzen. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Seine Laune sank noch tiefer als bereits zuvor. Das Massieren seiner Schläfe half nicht im Geringsten. Er stand wieder auf und orderte ein Glas Wasser von einer Serviceeinheit, währenddessen er sich aus seinem Gepäck eine Tablette besorgte. Als er zurückkam, erwartete ihn nicht etwa nur ein Glas Wasser, nein, neben seinem Glas saß Padme da. Wie vor ein paar Stunden auch. Gekleidet ebenso in einem hellblauen hochgeschlossenen, seidenen Morgenmantel. Das Nachthemd darunter konnte er nur erahnen.

„Könnt Ihr nicht schlafen?", er versuchte, etwas Besorgnis in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. Seine Tablette löste sich langsam im Wasser auf.

„ Ich bin aufgewacht; und dann habe ich Schritte auf dem Korridor gehört, die mehrmals auf- und abgingen. Das ward also Ihr…" Keine Frage, es war eine Feststellung.

„Und ich habe mir schon solche Mühe gegeben leise zu sein."

„Ich habe sonst einen tiefen Schlaf. Hätte ich nicht wach gelegen, hätte ich nichts mitbekommen. Aber warum seid Ihr auf?"

Er schwieg nur und trank langsam das Glas Wasser mit der Kopfschmerztablette darin. Eine Antwort würde er ihr nicht geben. Was ging sie seine Alpträume an? Also hob er nur das Glas an, als Zeichen für seine Schmerzen. Das war hoffentlich genug Erklärung für sie.

„Oh, tut mir leid."

„Deswegen braucht Ihr Euch doch nicht zu entschuldigen. Ihr habt nur gefragt, Ihr habt sie nicht verursacht", er lächelte sanft, möglichst warm. Das war es wieder. Das Surren…wie Elektrizität, wenn sie ihm so nah war.

_Und ich hatte gehofft, die Schmetterlinge würden zumindest nachts Ruhe geben. Oder zumindest nach diesen Wochen voller Schmerz den Rückzug antreten, weil sie eingesehen haben, dass es sinnlos wäre, weiterhin solches Chaos zu verbreiten. Er weiß um mich und meine Gefühle, aber er ist sich bewusst darüber, dass es nicht sein darf. Warum aber, wenn mein Kopf ihm zustimmt, reagiert mein Körper anders? Warum bereitet er mir durch seine Reaktionen auf Palpatine solche Qualen? Ich will, dass es endlich aufhört so zu schmerzen, als ob wir uns nach langer, intensiver Beziehung getrennt hätten._

Er wusste sofort, dass er wieder einen Fehler beging, als er ihre Hand nahm und sanft drückte. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, warum er das getan hatte, und gerade war es ihm gleich, wieso gerade das geschah, was geschah. Und es passierte ohne Worte, ohne Vorgeplänkel, nur durch Blicke, durch Augenkontakt. Und durch das Surren, welches sie beide instinktiv wahrnahmen.

Es gab kein Entrinnen mehr.

Es war viel zu spät.


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel: Wider Erwarten**

Zu spät…

Und es war ihnen bewusst. Beide zögerten unsicher, blieben vorerst an den Augen des anderen haften. Doch die Anziehung war da und blieb auch bestehen.

Verlangen…

„Es ist…ein…Fehler, oder?", kam es leise von ihm, fragend. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum, weshalb sein Herz so zu pochen und sein Blutdruck merklich zu steigen begann; doch er schätzte, dies hatte mit ihrer Nähe zu tun. Sie berauschte ihn.

_Entscheide dich,…aber entscheide dich für das Richtige. Ein Zurück wird es nicht geben…Möglicherweise ist es eine Lösung, sie in den Griff zu bekommen, sie Anakin zuzuführen…? Oder er konnte sie auf seine Seite ziehen? Ihre Unterstützung war möglicherweise sehr wertvoll!_

„Wenn wir…beide…einverstanden sind…?"

Er verstand, nickte. Padme ließ es zu; sie wagte also den Anfang…? Beim letzten Mal hatte _er _die Grenzen überschritten, jetzt war es an Padme, dies zu tun. Und scheinbar hatte die junge Frau, die neben ihm saß, genau _das _vor!

_Ich würde alle Pläne gefährden, erlaubte ich mir ihre Zuneigung, ihre Liebe…ihre Gesellschaft. Ich kann und darf nicht alles haben…: Entweder ein Privatleben __**oder **__die absolute Macht. Beides wird schwer miteinander in Einklang gehen und schon gar nicht vereinbar sein._

_Es ist…_

Padme rückte etwas vor und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Ihre Hand drückte die Seine, die er sie noch immer hielt. Eine Aufforderung, ihren Kuss zu beantworten, sich fallen zu lassen. Oder gar den Kuss zu intensivieren.

…_viel zu spät. Es ist geschehen, die Entscheidung gefallen…Ein Zurück ist jetzt unmöglich…nur ein Vorwärts. Sie wird vielleicht das Interesse an mir verlieren, wenn ich sie…nun, nicht so behandle, wie sie es erwartet. Ich werde mir etwas ausdenken müssen,…verschiedene Wege ausformulieren, Pläne schmieden, wie ich sie entweder loswerde und in Anakins Arme treibe, sobald der alt genug ist, oder wie ich sie dazu bekomme, meinen Plänen sonst wie nützlich zu sein._

Er beschloss, dass es vorerst das Beste wäre, sich auf alles einzulassen. Also beantwortete er ihren Kuss. Hungrig, fast schon ausgehungert. Allerdings schien er sie damit nicht zu verschrecken, eher das Gegenteil geschah, sie zog ihn zu sich, wollte dass er sich zu ihr setzte. Er tat dies zögernd; weniger zögerlich aber schloss er sie in den Arm. Eine Hand rieb vorsichtig ihre Taille undihren flachen Bauch.

Plötzlich aber, so als würde er wieder zur Besinnung kommen, stockte er, brach den Kuss und sein sonstiges Tun ab und löste sich rasch von ihr. Er blickte sich sogar um, so als fürchtete er, dabei gesehen worden zu sein, von Jemand, den sein Privatleben so gar nichts anging. Reflexartig schon fast, auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass außer den Piloten, die sicher tief schliefen und seinen Gardisten niemand außer ihnen beiden an Bord war. Die Serviceeinheiten zählte er nicht dazu. Niemand. Schon gar keine Presse.

Sie waren allein; und dennoch…

„Was ist?", fragte sie flüsternd. Er würde sie doch nicht wieder zurückstoßen, oder? Jetzt…, kurz nachdem sie erneut schwach geworden waren? Sich ein weiteres Mal hatten fallen lassen und beinahe übereinander hergefallen waren.

„Dieses Amt macht gezwungenermaßen paranoid", antwortete er ebenso flüsternd, zwang sich ein Lächeln ab.

„Hier ist niemand."

„Ich weiß", er seufzte tief, „Aber wir befinden uns in der Messe…in einem öffentlichen, für jedermann frei zugänglichen Raum; wenn auch nachts, so dass wir…ungestört sind…"

Sie verstand und nickte nur. Er hatte also Bedenken, oder sogar Angst, dass man sie beim Küssen oder Austauschen von Zärtlichkeiten jeglicher Art beobachten könnte, dass es somit bekannt würde, dass…

_Haben wir jetzt…eine Beziehung? Oder ist es nur eine Affäre? Oder gar wieder nur ein Ausrutscher._

„Wir sollten…uns einen anderen, unverfänglicheren Ort suchen."

„Das Schiff bietet nicht sonderlich viele Möglichkeiten. Einer der Lagerräume vielleicht", schlug sie plötzlich vor, „Einverstanden?"

Er nickte, gab ihr einen weiteren Kuss: „Geh schlafen, Padme. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück."

Padme gehorchte, aber nicht, ohne ein letztes seine Lippen zu kosten. Sie fragte sich, ob er auch schlafen gehen würde, oder hier bis zum Morgen auszuharren gedachte. Aber sie unterließ es, ihn danach zu fragen, sondern flüsterte lediglich eine „Gute Nacht", dann verschwand sie aus seinem Blick, der Messe und huschte zurück in ihr mittlerweile erkaltetes Bett. Sie ließ ihn allein zurück, in der Messe sitzend, den Blick seltsam zu Boden geneigt, tief versunken in seine Gedanken.

Er wusste, dass das, was gerade zwischen Padme und ihm passierte, kein gutes Omen war und nur Probleme mit sich bringen würde, geschweige denn, dass es früher oder später schlimm für sie beide enden würde. Auf der anderen Seite…es gab Momente, da sehnte er sich wirklich nach so etwas wie Zuneigung, Freundschaft, sogar Partnerschaft. Normalerweise verscheute er jegliche Gedanken, die in ihm aufstiegen und verbot sich jegliche Gefühlsregung in diese Richtung, aber nun…jetzt, heute…er hatte es zugelassen, erstmalig.

Er war für sie gefallen, tief gefallen; hatte sich gestattet, von verbotenen Nektar zu naschen, obwohl er mehr als ein Mal gewarnt worden war. Stattdessen hatte er wie ein Kind, dem etwas untersagt worden war, gerade daran Gefallen gefunden, ein Verbot zu umgehen, ungeachtet aller Konsequenzen. Sein Meister Darth Plagueis würde sich ins Fäustchen lassen, wenn er denn noch könnte, dass sein sonst so konsequenter, ernsthafter und perfekter Schüler _auch _eine Schwäche besitzen konnte…und der sogar nachgab.

Seine Beziehung zu Padme war und würde immer sehr fragile und instabil sein. Niemals würde er zulassen, dass jemand davon erfuhr. Niemals! Entweder lebten sie ihre _Liebe_, so zumindest würde Padme es bezeichnen, im Geheimen aus, oder gar nicht! Er würde sich nicht zu ihr bekennen. Unter gar keinen Umständen!

_Jetzt muss ich ihr diese Bedingung nur richtig verkaufen! Keine gemeinsamen Besuche in der Oper oder im Theater, keine öffentlichen Treffen, keine Dinners in diversen Restaurants oder eine Vorstellung bei ihren Eltern. Im Grunde…keine Zukunft. Gut, letzteres erwähne ich besser nicht! Letztlich tendiert es eher zu einer simplen Bettgeschichte, aber ob sie das ebenso sehen wird wie ich, erscheint mir unter den gegebenen Umständen mehr als fraglich. Sie ist in der Tat verliebt; schon bald wird sie mich einengen und mich zu bedrängen versuchen, unsere Beziehung publik zu machen. Sie wird sich weigern lediglich ab und zu mein Bett zu wärmen, sie wird mehr wollen. Aber das werde ich ihr jemals geben und bieten können. Und sie wird es niemals verstehen, wird niemals einsehen, was…_

Da waren sie wieder- diese Kopfschmerzen. Keine Tablette half. Möglicherweise sollte er ebenso zu Bett gehen und auf ein wenig Schlaf hoffen. Oder zumindest etwas dösen. Der Tag würde ereignislos verlaufen, also würde hier und da eine Stunde für ein Mittagsschläfchen abfallen. Der Gedanke, über Tag zu schlafen, stieß ihm bitter auf. Er schlief niemals am Tag; außer, und das kam höchst selten vor, er war erkrankt und hatte eine strenge Bettruhe einzuhalten. Aber das war wohl nicht der Fall,…sondern handelte es sich lediglich um Langeweile.

Er stieß einen Laut aus, wenn er daran dachte, dass er sich mit ihr in einem leeren Lagerraum treffen würde, wo sie ungesehen waren. Als wäre er ein Jugendlicher, der sich heimlich mit seiner ersten Liebe traf; gegen den Willen seiner oder ihrer Eltern.

_Das ist vollkommener Schwachsinn! _

* * *

Sie hatte gute Laune. Die vergangene Nacht war ihr wie ein Traum vorgekommen, doch es war tatsächlich geschehen. Endlich…und doch schon. Ein weiterer unerwarteter Kuss hatte endlich die gewünschte Wendung herbeigeführt. Sie würde sich nicht mehr unerfüllten Sehnsüchten hingeben müssen, sondern konnte ihre Liebe zu ihm ausleben. Und sie wurde ihr erwidert. 

Schon früh kletterte sie aus dem Bett, duschte, kleidete sich an und machte sich tagfertig. Als sie aus ihrer Kabine trat, war es noch recht ruhig im Schiff. Die Messe war leer, als sie diese betrat, ergo war er zu Bett gegangen und schlief wahrscheinlich noch. Oder aber er machte sich bereits zurecht. Sie unternahm einen Abstecher zu den Lagerräumen, um auszuspähen, welche _Möglichkeiten _sich ihnen böten.

Es gab drei Lagerräume, allerdings waren lediglich zwei wirklich belegt. In dem einen waren Lebensmittel untergebracht, der andere stand mit ihrem Gepäck voll. Der Dritte war fast winzig im vergleich zu den anderen und fast leer. Hier standen lediglich einige große Kisten, die mit der Aufschrift „Antiquitäten- Vorsicht zerbrechlich" beschriftet worden war. Scheinbar lagerte er einige seiner Sammlerstücke aus. Sie befand den dritten Raum für passend, zumal dieser auch von innen abzuschließen war. Man würde annehmen, sie wären jeder in seinen Räumen.

Natürlich könnte sie ihn auch in ihre Kabine einladen, doch die war recht klein und das Bett dominierte. Und genau _das_, und die damit verbundenen Missverständnisse wollte sie zu Anfang vermeiden. Täte sie dies nicht, hätte es den Anschein, sie wolle ihn sofort ins Bett zerren, und das wirkte billig und niveaulos in ihren Augen.

Sie kehrte rasch zurück in ihre Kabine, suchte sich ein Stück Papier und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht danieder. Die würde sie ihm in einem ruhigen Moment zustecken.

Ob das Frühstück schon serviert würde? Ein Knurren ihres Magens sagte ihr, dass sie vielleicht mal nachschauen sollte. In der Tat deckte eine Serviceeinheit gerade den Tisch in der Messe. Sie fragte nach Tee und nahm Platz.

„Guten Morgen, Padme", die Stimme des Kanzlers war noch ein Quäntchen wärmer als sonst. Palpatine setzte sich zu ihr und bat um Tee, den eine Serviceeinheit ihm auch prompt brachte.

„Guten Morgen. Konntet Ihr noch ein paar Stunden schlafen?"

„Etwas", gab er zu und war überrascht, dass er plötzlich unter dem Tisch angestoßen wurde von ihr. Etwas irritiert blickte er zu ihr, doch sie deutete ihm, ach unten zu sehen. Und tatsächlich sah er dann, dass ihre Hand ihm einen zusammengefalteten Zettel reichen wollte. Unauffällig ließ er seine Hand sinken und nahm den Zettel ab, aber nicht, ohne ihre Hand für seinen Moment zu drücken. Der Zettel verschwand in einer versteckten Tasche seines Übermantels, dann begann auch er zu frühstücken. Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen fiel wunderbar oberflächlich und nichts sagend aus. Die Gardisten, die sich kurz in der Messe blicken ließen, aßen in der Küche oder in ihren Quartieren, die Piloten ebenso. Dennoch wurden sie mehrfach unterbrochen. Hauptsächlich war es seine Comeinheit, die es ihm nicht erlaubte, nur fünf Minuten in Ruhe seine Mahlzeit zu sich zu nehmen, sondern die ihn stets vom Tisch wegholte.

* * *

In seiner Kabine, als er eines der Gespräche annahm, hatte er die Gelegenheit, Padmes Nachricht zu lesen. Scheinbar war Padme früher wach gewesen als er und hatte die Zeit genutzt, um einen Ort für ihre Stelldichein zu lokalisieren. Nun wollte sie ihn dort treffen, zumindest schien es so. 

„Lagerraum 3, 0945. Padme."

Er seufzte. Das wäre bereits in ein paar Minuten. Aber gut…

Seine Comeinheit wanderte ausgestellt in eine Tasche seines Mantels. Zwar würden sich Pestage, Amedda oder Moore wundern, warum er nicht erreichbar war, aber auch sie würden verstehen, dass er mal einige Momente für sich brauchte. Möglicherweise wäre er ja gerade indisponiert…oder _anderweitig beschäftigt_.

Mit einem erneuten Seufzen verließ er seine Kabine in Richtung Lagerräume. Es war still, seine Gardisten mussten nicht besonders auf ihn Acht geben und vertrieben sich die Zeit wahrscheinlich mit Training. An Bord würde ja nichts weiter geschehen; ihr regulärer Dienst würde mit dem Landeanflug auf Theed erneut beginnen.

Ungesehen gelangte er hinunter in die Lagerräume. Raum 3. Er wusste, was dort lagerte. Einige Kisten, die mit einigen Antiquitäten bestückt waren, die er jüngst erworben hatte und die ihren Platz in seinem Stadthaus in Theed finden würden. Er war sogar berechtigt, diesen Raum zu betreten, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, also war sein Anblick nur bedingt befremdlich.

Er betrat Lagerraum 3 mit etwas Unbehagen im Magen. Nervosität? Er tat zwar nichts Verbotenes…, zumindest nicht im eigentlichen Sinne, aber die Heimlichkeit förderte ein Kribbeln nun doch schon. Padme Amidala war bereits da. Sie lehnte ihn ihrem royalblauen Kleid an der Wand und blickte ihm freudig entgegen. Der Raum war nun abgeschlossen, sie waren vollkommen unter sich. Nur Sekunden später fand er sich in ihren Armen wieder, ihr Körper eng an den Seinen gepresst: Er roch den feinen Duft ihres langen lockigen Haares, vergrub fast seine Nase darin, wie sie mit ihrem Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte, und strich mit seiner Hand in einer zärtlichen Geste über ihren Kopf. Sie hob ihren Kopf und blickte ihn an, schaute tief in seine wässrig-blauen Augen. Sie waren so hell, so klar, sie glänzten so voller Leben. Würde sie ihn nur von den Augen altersmäßig einschätzen, so wäre er wesentlich jünger. In der Tat aber war ihr _Freund_, sie fand das Wort in diesem Fall irgendwie unpassend, 36 Jahre älter als sie.

_Tja,…wie nenne ich ihn nun? Freund hört sich seltsam an, Liebhaber ist fast schon abwertend…Lebensgefährte?_

Ihre Lippen fanden sich zu einem hungrigen Kuss zusammen, der erste seit der vergangenen Nacht. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während er ihren Rücken streichelte. Vorerst wollte er es unterlassen, ihr allzu nahe zu kommen, ihr gar an den Hintern zu gehen oder an den Busen. Das würde lüstern wirken und alles Aufkommende im Keim ersticken. Er hatte jahrelang mehr oder weniger abstinent gelebt, einige Woche mehr oder weniger würden ihm da nicht weiter schmerzen. Sie würde noch früh genug ihm gehören.

Ihre Haut war so weich, so warm…er mochte es, ihr über die Wange zu streicheln, die Linie ihres Halses nachzuzeichnen…vorerst nur mit der Hand. Seine Lippen würden folgen, sobald die Zeit dafür gekommen war. Jetzt noch nicht. Zu früh.

Einige Küsse und somit Minuten später, saßen sie hinter den Kisten, an der Wand angelehnt. Sie in seinen Armen, die er über ihren Bauch gefaltet hatte. Ein seltsames Bild, doch während er sich unwohl und fehl am Platz fühlte, schien Padme Gefallen daran zu finden.

„Dieser Ort wirkt nicht besonders einladend", bemerkte sie plötzlich in die Stille.

„In der Tat das ist er nicht. Der Boden ist kalt und unbequem; aber eine andere Möglichkeit haben wir vorerst nicht."

„Und auf Naboo?"

„Wir müssen sowieso alles…_arrangieren_. Auf Naboo…und auf Coruscant."

Padme nickte: „Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass…alles heimlich…ablaufen muss."

Stille. Seine auf ihren Bauch liegenden Hände, streichelten sie vorsichtig. Er dachte nach und erlaubte sich gleichzeitig, diesen seltenen Moment der Nähe. Er war zwar um einiges älter und bestimmt auch erfahrender als sie, dennoch würde sie weitaus besser mit ihrer Beziehung umgehen können, als er jemals dazu fähig sein dürfte. _Liebe _gehörte in der Regel nicht zu seinem Gefühlsrepertoire; allerdings konnte der Partner _Lust _durchaus leicht mit Liebe verwechseln.

„Ich könnte dich offiziell als meinen Gast einladen; oder sogar mit dir ins Hinterland fliegen, falls es deine Planung erlaubt."

„Abgesehen von der Einweihung und dem Besuch bei meinen Eltern habe ich keine Planung für diese Woche. Aber was ist mit dir? Du wirst doch sicher Dutzende von Terminen wahrnehmen müssen."

Er seufzte leise, küsste ihr Haar sanft.

„Ich werde sie bündeln", versprach er ihr, „Dann habe ich etwa drei freie Tage, die ich dir offerieren kann. In meinem Haushalt auf Naboo, wie auch auf Coruscant, gibt es nur Serviceeinheiten. Die Leibgardisten sind auf mich eingeschworen, sie werden kein Wort herausposaunen, noch Gerüchte unterstützen."

Padme würde eine Zeit lang im Palast, in einem Gästezimmer nächtigen, oder aber bei ihren Eltern. Sie verabredeten sich bereits jetzt und schworen sich, alle auftretenden Eventualitäten anderweitig zu minimieren oder auszuschalten. So würde Padme also sogar offiziell sein Gast in seinem Haus sein. Das bedeutete Bewegungsfreiheit für sie beide und kein Verstecken.

Das Interesse an der Naboo an Klatsch war nicht besonders groß, zumindest an Coruscanter Maßstäben gemessen. Für sie beide war es durchaus möglich in Theed auf die Straße zu gehen. In der Hauptstadt war dies für den Kanzler tabu; zu gefährlich, hieß es. Und tatsächlich waren schon mehrere Anschläge auf ihn verübt worden. Auf Naboo würden die Gardisten Schutz genug sein.

Ihre gemeinsame Arbeit in der Politik würde ihre Treffen rechtfertigen, kein Verdacht würde auf sie fallen.

„Ich muss zurück", flüsterte er plötzlich, „Meine Comeinheit ist ausgestellt…sie werden merken,…dass ich mich fortgestohlen habe."

„Dann geh du als erstes. Ich warte noch etwas…"

Er nickte: „Heute Abend?"

„Gegen 2030? Dann ist es ruhiger."

Er nickte und machte Anstalten sich erheben zu wollen. Der nackte Boden, auf dem er einige Zeit gesessen hatte, ließ ihn sein Alter mehr als deutlich spüren. Sein Rücken schmerzte. Ein Kuss von ihr minderte seine Zipperlein nur unwesentlich, versüßten sie aber gewaltig. Der letzte Kuss war der hungrigste von allen.

* * *

Der Geschmack ihres Mundes und das Gefühl ihrer Lippen auf den Seine verfolgte ihn auch jetzt noch, eine Stunde nachdem er sich zum Arbeiten in seine Kabine zurückgezogen hatte. Er konnte sich nur schwer über einen längeren Zeitraum konzentrieren und das lag eindeutig an ihr. Die Treffen in diesem Loch von Lagerraum waren wirklich nur ein Provisorium, Pläne für Naboo gab es bereits; die Vorgehensweise auf Coruscant würde alsbald folgen. Es erschreckte ihn etwas, wie leidenschaftlich Padme war und wie engagiert. Für sie bedeuteten die Geschehnisse zwischen ihnen weitaus mehr als für ihn. Dennoch tat sich bei ihm auch eine Veränderung kund: Er war bereit, ein gewisses Risiko einzugehen. 

_Eine Belohnung dafür, erhalte ich schließlich auch…Gesellschaft. Im Salon wie auch im Bett._

Die Beziehung mit Padme versprach sehr intensiv auszufallen, ungewöhnlich nah und leidenschaftlich. Ihm war, als wäre er nicht der Erste, der in Genuss ihrer Zuneigung kam, denn sie erschien ihm nicht besonders unerfahren. Oder aber sie besaß das seltene Talent, sich fallen und mitreißen lassen zu können, was jedoch das totale Vertrauen in den Partner voraussetzte. Und _soweit _waren sie definitiv noch nicht.

Er erhob sich aus seinen Sessel, seufzte und ordnete die Falten seines schweren, dunkelgrauen Gewandes neu. Es war zwecklos, jetzt noch weiter zu arbeiten. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause. Und eine Tasse Tee, vielleicht einen Snack.

* * *

_Es ist seltsam, wie viele Hits jedes einzelne Kapitel verzeichnet, aber dass die Anzahl der Reviews stagniert. Ihr wisst ja, je mehr Reviews, desto schneller gibt es ein Update!_

_(Und ich würde mal erfahren, was euch an der Story gefällt...und was nicht. grins)_


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel: Versteckspiel**

Das Schiff erreichte Naboo etwas eher als es nach dem Landeplan angesetzt war. Sie erhielten aber sofort die Landeerlaubnis und dann senkte sich das Schiff, durch die Atmosphäre stechend, hinab und in Richtung Theed. In der Messe, darauf wartend, dass sie endgültig angekommen waren, warteten der Kanzler und die Senatorin. Palpatines Gardisten hatten sich bereits mit den örtlichen Sicherheitsbehörden in Verbindung gesetzt.

Da es spät war, Mitternacht nicht mehr in weiter Ferne, wurde auf das Begrüßungskomitee verzichtet, stattdessen fand am frühen Morgen ein offizieller Empfang im Palast statt, zudem sie die Königin gebeten hatte Dort würden dann alle Minister, Industrielle, Adlige und sie zusammentreffen. Padme Amidala würde vom Landeplatz direkt in den Palast gebracht, während er nachhause fuhr. Erstmalig, nach über 2 Jahren. Ihm hatte sein Haus in Theed schon immer gut gefallen, er hatte sich dort stets wohl gefühlt. Jetzt dort fast eine Woche bleiben zu dürfen, fand sein Wohlgefallen und ließ seine Aufgaben auf Naboo angenehmer erscheinen.

Padme würde bereits übermorgen, nach der Einweihungszeremonie, mit ihm gehen und als sein Gast 2 Tage bei ihm bleiben, bis er für einen Tag ins Hinterland zu fliegen plante und Padme zu ihren Eltern. Danach hatten sie beide diverse Termine in und um Theed.

Das Schiff setzte auf. Padme hörte ihn seufzen, als sie sich aus der Sitzecke in Richtung Gangway in Bewegung setzten. Sie hatten sich vor einer halben Stunde im Lagerraum voneinander verabschiedet, wie sie sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit verabschieden durften. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, in den nächsten Tagen sein Gast zu sein, denn dann würden se sich, zumindest auf seinem Grundstück und in seinem Haus frei und offen bewegen können und waren nicht gezwungen, ihre Gefühle füreinander zu verstecken.

Nachdem sie die Gangway hinunter gegangen waren, hatten sie beide wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen.

Ihr Heimatplanet Naboo war im Tiefschlaf. In der Nähe erhob sich Theed, dort brannten noch Lichter. Aber hier auf dem Landeplatz war es abgesehen von einigen Scheinwerfern fast schon düster; wenn sie nach oben blickten, konnten sie hier und da einzelne Sterne funkeln sehen. Es war kalt, bitterkalt. Der Frühling hatte wohl noch nicht Einzug gehalten oder machte gerade eine Pause.

Palpatine fröstelte und zog seinen Mantel noch enger um seinen schlanken Körper; die neben ihn stehende und auf ihr Gepäck wartende Padme klapperte bereits mit den Zähnen. Beide waren müde und wünschten sich nichts anderes, als zu ihrer Bleibe aufzubrechen. Zwei Gleitertaxis erschienen; eines für ihn, eines für die Senatorin. Das Gepäck wurde entsprechend verteilt, dann war es an der Zeit für sie beide, sich auch offiziell zu verabschieden.

Er wünschte ihr freundlich eine gute Nacht und neigte seinen Kopf. Sie tat es ihm gleich, ihre Augen blickten offen in die Seinen. Sie wünschte sich, ihn hier und jetzt zu küssen, doch das war unmöglich.

_Vielleicht irgendwann einmal…_

Sie bestiegen ihr jeweiliges Gleitertaxi und das brachte sie dann fort. Eine zeitlang flogen die Gleiter hintereinander her, dann jedoch, kurz nachdem durch ein Tor nach Theed hinein gekommen waren, bog Palpatines Gleiter links ab, während Padme weiter geradeaus geflogen wurde, direkt auf den Palast zu.

Er atmete die kalte, aber frische Luft ein, die so ganz klar und rein war im Gegensatz zu Coruscant. Die letzten Minuten bis zu seinem Anwesen dehnten sich zu Ewigkeiten. Doch dann fuhr er vor, konnte mit seinen Gardisten aussteigen und während die Serviceeinheiten das Gepäck übernahmen, betrat er sein Privathaus. Die Serviceeinheiten hatten die Räume gut in Schuss gehalten. Ihm wurde ein Begrüßungstrunk zugetragen, ganz wie es die Gastfreundschaft auf Naboo gebührte und es Tradition war. Und mit dem Weinglas in der Hand zog er sich in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, welches sich im ersten Stockwerk befand. Er wollte nur noch schlafen.

In der letzten Nacht war er dazu erneut nicht lange gekommen, zumal er sich bis drei Uhr mit Padme im Lagerraum getroffen hatte. Auch sie hatte den ganzen Tag über müde ausgesehen. Er stellte das Glas auf seinen Nachttisch ab, zog sich im Ankleidezimmer um und wusch sich im Bad, um dann unter seine Bettdecke zu kriechen und ins Reich der Träume zu flüchten. Das Bett war kalt, niemand wärmte es. Es war so still hier; er konnte seinen eigenen Atem hören.

_Ein…_

_Aus…_

_Ein…_

_Aus…_

_Ein…_

_Aus…_

Er zog die Bettdecke bis unter sein Kinn. Und dieses Mal, heute Nacht, schlief er tatsächlich sofort ein. Dorthin, wo seine Alpträume bereits auf ihn warteten.

* * *

Der Empfang am nächsten Morgen war die erste_ Bewährungsprobe _für ihre junge _Beziehung_. Sie war bereits zugegen, als er, pünktlich, wie es seine Art war, im Beratungssaal eintraf. Er wurde freundlich und respektvoll von Knigin Jamillia begrüßt, ihre Berater schlossen sich ihr an. Es wurden Getränke gereicht, sie nahmen auf gepolsterten Sesseln im Halbkreis um den großen repräsentativen Schreibtisch der Königin platz. Padme erinnerte sich nur zu gut daran, wie sie einst dort gesessen hatte. In einer formalen Robe mit verfremdenden Make-up. Die Miene kontrolliert, umgeben von ihren Dienerinnen. Es war noch gar nicht solange her, aber doch trennten sie Welten und Ewigkeiten von ihrer Vergangenheit. Ein Blick in Palpatines Richtung verriet ihr, dass er sich scheinbar nur bedingt in diesen Räumlichkeiten wohl zu fühlen schien. Auch er hatte in diesem Saal unter König Veruna ganze Jahre verbracht, während er zeitgleich sogar kurz an der Universität gelehrt hatte. 

Man besprach die Zeremonie, die am folgenden Tag stattfinden sollte. Die Feierlichkeiten würden sich über mehrere Stunden hinziehen. Er, die Senatorin und die Königin würden je eine Rede halten. Sein Hoffen war, dass die Einweihung bis zum Nachmittag vorüber war und er sich in sein Anwesen zurückziehen konnte. Mit seinem Gast. Padme. Seiner…_Freundin_…

_Seltsam, dass ich nicht einmal die richtige Bezeichnung dafür kenne. Irgendwie entzieht sich dies meinem Wortschatz. Ich müsste sie fragen, wie sie mich nennt…_

Während der Mittagszeit löste sich der Empfang auf, jeder konnte nun seinen Aufgaben nachgehen. Sein Terminkalender quoll vor Terminen über, dennoch nahm er sich die Zeit, einen kurzen Spaziergang mit Padme zu unternehmen. Sie spazierten in aller Ruhe durch die Säulengänge des Inneren Palastplatzes, nur begleitet von seinen Gardisten, die allerdings auf Abstand gegangen waren, um ihnen den nötigen Platz für ein privates Gespräch zu garantieren. Und dennoch mussten sie auf Abstand zueinander gehen, da sie sich in aller Öffentlichkeit befanden: Kein Kuss, kein Halten der Hand des anderen, nur ein leises und auch nur kurzes Gespräch. Ihr beider Zeit war kostbar.

Sie meisterten die Öffentlichkeit recht gut, zufrieden stellend. Niemand stellte ihre Spaziergänge, Gespräche und auch ihren Aufenthalt in seinem Haus als sein Gast in Frage oder unterstellte ihnen gar eine Affäre. Allein der Gedanke, dass sich die junge Senatorin mit einem viel älteren Mann einlassen würde oder könnte, mit dem sie seit ihrer Ernennung zur Königin ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis pflegte, erschien ihnen unsinnig. Somit viel auch jeglicher Verdacht von ihnen,…sofern sie der Gesellschaft keine Anhaltspunkte oder durch verräterische Beobachtungen Grund zur Annahme gaben, dass da _doch mehr _zwischen ihnen war.

„Ich habe den Serviceeinheiten bereits aufgetragen ein Zimmer für dich herzurichten. Mit Blick auf den Garten. Ist dir das recht?"

Sie nickte: „Vielleicht bilde ich mir das nur ein, aber…etwas irritiert erschien mir Königin Jamillia schon, als ich ihr vorhin sagte, dass du mich zu dir eingeladen hättest, und dass ich bereits zugesagte."

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich in den letzten Jahren eigentlich nie Gäste eingeladen habe, mich in meinem Haus in Theed zu besuchen,…was zweifellos aber auch daran liegen mag, dass ich selten in Theed weilte. Und wenn dem so war, dann nur recht kurz."

„Auf jeden Fall wissen nun auch die Sicherheitskräfte, dass ich ab morgen Nachmittag…"

Stille. Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet. Einen Moment lang blieben sie stehen und betrachteten den Palastplatz. Kaum jemand war hier unterwegs, es schien, als schliefe der Palast noch oder wieder. Aber dass dem so nicht war, war ihnen bewusst. Sie würden wahrscheinlich sofort in dem Moment entdeckt, in dem sie sich dazu entschließen würden, aufgrund der Leere des Platzes, sich einem Kuss hinzugeben.

Und wenn er sie nun einfach zu ihren Räumen begleitete? Wäre das zu auffällig? Oder einfach nur aufmerksam von ihm? Padme verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Darum konnte sie ihn nicht bitten.

„Was wirst du heute noch unternehmen?", erkundigte er sich neugierig, „Oder ist dein Terminkalender auch sehr strapaziert."

„Nun", sie lachte, „Es geht. Die meisten Leute, die sonst intensiv um Termine bitten, nutzen die Gunst der Stunde und haben sich einen Termin beim Kanzler besorgt, weißt du?"

Sie grinste ihn an, er musste leise lachen.

„Oh? Wirklich?"

„Allerdings. Also, ich habe heute nur noch drei Termine; einer davon ist ein Diner mit dem Obersten Minister Sio Bibble. Da bist du doch auch eingeladen, oder?"

„In der Tat", er lächelte, „Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend ja noch. Du, ich, Bibble…und dessen Frau."

_Seine Frau ist bekannt dafür, der Ursprung der Herd der Gerüchteküche zu sein. __**Sie**__ wird sehr aufmerksam sein und auf jeden noch so winzigen Hinweis einer nicht-professionellen Beziehung anspringen! Und wenn sie etwas ahnte, würde es bald die Runde machen. Wir müssen also unsere Anstrengungen diesbezüglich verdoppeln…_

Es war an der Zeit für ihn, sich zu verabschieden, nachhause zu fahren und die ersten Termine abzuhandeln. Das Gleitertaxi wartete doch sicher schon auf ihn.

„Hast du eigentlich meine Privatnummer? Ich meine, die Nummer von meinem Haus in Theed?"

Als sie verneinte, drehte er sich um und bat seine Gardisten um einen Stift. Padme fragte sich, warum seine Gardisten einen Stift bei sich hatten, vermutete allerdings, dass er sie nicht das erste Mal danach fragte. Und in der Tat hatte einer von ihnen einen Stift, den er dem Kanzler auch bereitwillig lieh. Sogar ein Zettel hatte sie. Rasch schrieb er einige Zahlen nieder, gab dann den Stift zurück. Den Zettel offerierte er ihr.

„Meine Privatnummer. Ruf mich heute nach dem Diner an, ja?"

Sie nickte, lächelte und versteckte den Zettel in ihrem Kleid. Dann musste er sich von ihr verabschieden. Sie standen etwas abseits; zwischen der letzten Säulenreihe und dem Gebäude; etwas geschützter. Er gab seinen Gardisten ein Zeichen. Ein Kopfnicken, worauf sich diese umdrehten und nun von ihnen weg blickten, auf den Platz hinaus, die Lage sondierend.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie etwas verwundert. Sie befanden sich hier in der Öffentlichkeit. Er wollte sie doch nicht etwa doch…?

„Scht!", er legte seinen rechten Zeigefinger über seine Lippen, lächelte. Und dann küsste er sie. Nur kurz. Aber in aller Öffentlichkeit!

_Und das gefällt ihr…_

* * *

Padme hatte lange überlegt, was sie anziehen sollte. Dank ihrer eingeschränkten Auswahl aber, waren nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten offen. Sie entschied sich für ein langes, schwarzes Kleid. Schulterfrei, aber nicht allzu offenherzig. Darüber eine Stola, es war kalt draußen. Dazu eine schöne, schlichte Kette. Die Haare zu einem einfachen Dutt hochgesteckt. Dezentes Make-up. Hohe Schuhe. Mit dem Ergebnis ihrer _Bemühungen_ war sie mit einem erneuten Blick in den Ganzkörperspiegel zufrieden. Sie war spät dran. Mal wieder. 

_Ich muss wirklich noch etwas an meiner Pünktlichkeit arbeiten. Ich komme zwar nicht zu spät, aber auf den Punkt genau…_

Ein Gleitertaxi würde sie zu Sio Bibbles Privatwohnung unweit des Palastes bringen. Dort würde sie dann auch wieder mit Palpatine zusammentreffen. Und wieder würden sie nur Senator und Kanzler sein, sich nicht duzen dürfen und auf angemessenen Abstand zu gehen hatten. Das störte sie eigentlich nicht weiter, da die Aussicht auf den morgigen Tag…und die nächsten Tage, alles in ein schönes, rosarotes Licht rückten. Sie war verliebt. Zweifellos. Und er war es auch. In diesem Zustand nahm man alles auf sich. _Wirklich alles_!

Sie verließ ihre Räume, verschloss sorgfältig die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Den Korridor hinab, mit dem Repulsorlift in die große Eingangshalle hinunter, von dort über die große Treppe auf den Vorplatz, wo bereits ein Gleitertaxi für sie bereit stand. Die Sicherheitskräfte des Palastes sah sie selten, aber sie wusste aus Erfahrung, dass diese immer da waren, sich aber stets im Hintergrund hielten.

Die Luft war wieder sehr kühl, sie zitterte. Besonders, als das Fahrzeug sich in Bewegung setzte. Die Stola wärmte sie nur notdürftig und war eher Accessoire denn Kleidungsstück. Einige Minuten Fahrt vergingen, dann erreichte sie Sio Bibbles Haus. Ein Diener stand am Eingang, begrüßte sie und nahm ihre Stola entgegen. Dann wies er ihr den Weg in den nahen Salon und begleitete sie dorthin. Die beiden rot gewandeten Gardisten, die unweit des Salons warteten oder verharrten, zeigten ihr, dass Palpatine bereits anwesend war. Padme war bereits einige Male bei Minister Bibble zu Gast gewesen, kannte die großzügigen, luxuriösen Räumlichkeiten und auch seine Gattin Anée.

_Die Schwätzerin…_

Bibble war ebenso ein Kunstsammler wie Palpatine, und so überraschte es sie nicht im Mindesten, dass sich die Herren im Salon über seine Sammlung unterhielten, und Bibble es auch als nötig erachtet hatte, dem Kanzler seine neusten Schätze zu zeigen und zu beschreiben. Diese befanden sich schließlich großzügig im Salon selbst. Seine Frau hingegen wartete geduldig darauf, dass die beiden sich wieder zu ihr setzten.

_Oder dass ich endlich eintreffe und sie mich auf den neusten Stand der Gerüchteküche bringen kann._

„Senatorin Amidala!", Anée hatte sie sofort entdeckt, war aufgesprungen und auf sie zugekommen, um sie freundlich zu begrüßen, „Ihr seht hinreißend aus, Milady."

„Vielen Dank, Madame Bibble."

Sie trat ein und nun kamen auch der Minister und Palpatine heran. Der Minister beugte sein Haupt, hieß sie herzlich willkommen. Palpatine tat es ihr gleich. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein natürliches, unverfälschtes, weiches Lächeln. Unverfänglich. Sie nahmen noch eine Weile in der Sitzecke auf den Sofas Platz. Ihnen wurde eine Erfrischung serviert. Padme entschied sich vorerst für Wasser.

Im beginnenden Gespräch kristallisierte sich rasch heraus, dass am heutigen Abend die Politik nur wenig Raum einnehmen würde. Der Kanzler aber hielt sich mit Gesprächsbeiträgen sehr zurück, zumal es wirklich leicht zu bemerken war, dass Anée Bibble auf Privates zielte. Und Palpatine war von je her ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln gewesen. Keine Affären, keine gescheiterten Ehen, keine illegitimen Kinder…nichts. Ein Grund mehr für Anée skeptisch zu sein. Niemand, ihrer Meinung nach, konnte so eine reine Weste haben wie der Kanzler, ergo musste es auf dieser Weste einen Fleck geben! Und den würde sie nur zu gerne finden. Aber der Kanzler wehrte die Fragen bestimmt, aber freundlich diplomatisch ab. Auch Padme entkam Anées Fragen nicht, die so ganz geschickt vorging, um nicht respektlos zu wirken. Sie hüllte sich nicht ganz so ins Schweigen wie Palpatine, verriet aber auch nur sehr wenig über sich selbst oder ihr Privatleben. Sie berichtete Anée aber bereitwillig von ihren ersten Schritten auf dem Senatsparkett und den Partys, Bällen und sonstigen Festivitäten, die sie bereits besucht hatte. Der Minister erkundigte sich nach dem Befinden einiger Bekannter von ihm und seiner Frau, gerade als ein anderer Diener das Auftragen des Diners bekannt gab.

So erhob man sich nun also, nahm sein jeweiliges Getränk mit sich und wechselte mit den anderen in das exklusive Esszimmer. Der lange ovale Esstisch war aus teurem, dunklem Holz gestaltet, das Geschirr aus antikem Porzellan, das Gesteck aus Silber.

Palpatine und Padme nahmen nebeneinander Platz, da das Ehepaar Bibble es vorzog, an einer Seite des Tisches Platz zu nehmen. Das Diner wurde aufgetragen und von zwei Dienern serviert. Drei Gänge.

Erneut fiel Padme auf, dass Palpatine recht wenig aß; ausreichend, aber auffallend wenig. Auch auf dem Flug hierher war ihr dies bei den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten aufgefallen. Mit ihm darüber gesprochen hatte sie allerdings nicht und sie wusste auch nicht genau, ob es nicht anmaßend wäre, ihn darauf anzusprechen, oder ob es ihre Sorge um sein Wohlergehen zeigte.

Nach dem Essen wechselte man erneut in den Salon und unterhielt sich. Bibble erkundigte sich freundlich danach, ob sie bereits wisse, wie lange sie beide sprechen würden, wie lang ihre jeweilige Rede morgen auf der Eröffnung wäre, da er eine grobe Vorstellung vom zeitlichen Ablauf der Zeremonie bekäme.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher", gab Padme zu, „Vielleicht 10 Minuten?"

„Kanzler?", Bibble wandte sich nun an Palpatine.

„Etwa achteinhalb Minuten. Ich könnte aber auch eine 10 minütige Version anbieten."

Allgemeines Lachen. Für Anée ein kleiner Sieg. Soeben hatte sie erfahren, dass der Kanzler oft mehrere Versionen für eine Rede bereithielt. Angeblich schrieb er auch jede Rede selbst und beschäftigte nicht, wie sonst oft üblich Redenschreiber. Er lernte diese sogar auswendig und konnte improvisieren, eine beeindruckende Fähigkeit.

Gegen 2330 wollte sich Palpatine dann verabschieden. Sein Tag sei lang gewesen und der morgige Tag würde bereits sehr früh für ihn beginnen. Padme nahm sein Aufbrechen als Anlass auch den Abend für beendet zu erklären.

„Würdet Ihr mir erlauben, Euch zurück zum Palast zu bringen, Milady? So müsst ihr nicht mit einem Gleitertaxi vorlieb nehmen."

_Er ist also mit seinem privaten Gleiter hier._

„Wenn es keinen Umweg für Euch bedeutet."

„Es liegt auf meinem Weg."

„Dann nehme ich Euer Angebot gerne an, Kanzler."

Die beiden ließen sich in die Eingangshalle begleiten, wo Padme ihre Stola ausgehändigt bekam und er seinen Mantel. Einer der Gardisten war bereits dabei den Gleiter vorzufliegen, der andere hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund. Der Kanzler verabschiedete sich freundlich von Anée mit einem Lächeln und einer leichten Verbeugung. Bibble wurde ein Kopfnicken zuteil. Ebenso verabschiedete sich Padme mit einem Kopfnicken. Dann verließen sie das Privathaus des Paares Bibble. Ganz gentlemen-like half er ihr in den Gleiter, der sich kurz darauf in Bewegung setzte.

Kaum waren sie fort, wandte sich Anée Bibble an ihren Mann.

„Ich versichere dir, Sio, zwischen den beiden läuft etwas!"

„Unsinn. Er ist 55, sie gerade 20. Die beiden kennen sich seit 7 Jahren."

„Dennoch…"

„Was macht dich so sicher, dass zwischen ihnen mehr besteht als eine lange Freundschaft?", fragte er fast schon desinteressiert. Manchmal brachte ihn die Tratschsucht seiner Frau an den Rand des Wahnsinns, aber um des häuslichen Friedens Willen, hörte er sich des Öfteren ihren Klatsch an.

„Weibliche Intuition."

Bibble schnaufte verächtlich. Ihre _weibliche Intuition_ hatte ihn schon mehrmals fast sein Amt gekostet. Er beschloss, jeglichen Tratsch zu unterbinden, den Anée zweifellos schon morgen loswerden wollte.

„Wag es nicht, morgen…oder irgendwann sonst, derartiges verlauten zu lassen. Sollte ich dennoch solch lautende Gerüchte hören, die dann von dir und nur dir stammen können, _meine liebe Frau_, so werde ich daraus endgültig meine Konsequenzen ziehen!"

Und damit ließ er sie draußen in der Kälte stehen.

* * *

**_Eine Review wäre wirklich nett..._**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel: **

Der nächste Morgen begann in der Tat früh für ihn. Bereits vor dem Morgengrauen schrillte sein Weckalarm und holte ihn aus seiner nur wenig erholenden Nachtruhe zurück in die Realität. Er war recht spät zurückgekehrt. Gut, sie waren um 2330 vom Haus des Ministers aufgebrochen, zuhause gewesen jedoch war er erst weit nach Mitternacht. In der Zeit dazwischen war er mit Padme außerhalb der Stadt am Fluss Solleu spazieren gegangen. Die Gardisten waren beim Gleiter geblieben. Somit waren sie unter sich gewesen. Als sie zu frieren begonnen hatte, hatte er sie zunächst wärmend in den Arm genommen und ihr schließlich sogar seinen Mantel angeboten. Nach einer Weile hatten sie sich ins Gras am Ufer gesetzt, küssend, streichelnd, bis sie sich dann sogar zurückgelegt hatten. Ob er denn gewusst habe, dass sie ihn begleiten wolle, als er sich von Minister Bibble verabschiedet hatte.

„Gewusst nicht; aber ich hatte es gehofft!", hatte er zugegeben.

Die ganze Szenerie war ihm fast schon kitschig vorgekommen. Ein nächtlicher Spaziergang bei Kälte und Mondschein mit einer hübschen, jungen Frau, der Fluss, Küsse im Gras…

Aber zumindest Padme schien er sehr gut gefallen zu haben. Sie hatte sich für den Spaziergang bedankt, als er sie schließlich am Palast abgesetzt hatte.

Er seufzte und drehte sich ein letztes Mal in seinem Bett um. Ob es …zu anmaßend, zu aufdringlich, möglicherweise zu lüstern wirkte, wenn er sie bereits heute Nacht zu sich ins Bett holte? Es musste ja nicht zum _Äußersten _kommen, dafür war es in seinen Augen sowieso noch zu früh, _viel _zu früh. Aber wieso sollte sie, als seine _Freundin_, eigentlich nicht bei ihm nächtigen? In seinem Bett. War das in ihrer Generation nicht sogar oft üblich?

_Kommt Zeit, kommt Rat! Die Entscheidung überlasse ich ihr,…auch wenn ich sie durchaus in diese Richtung…Nun, von meiner Bettkante werde ich sie auf keinen Fall schubsen._

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer erhob er sich, duschte und machte sich tagfertig. Gleichzeitig murmelte er laut die heutige Rede vor sich hin. Er war dafür bekannt, dass seine Reden _absolut perfekt _waren. Perfekt artikuliert, perfekte Wortwahl. Außerdem sprach er immer frei, da er sie stets auswendig lernte, hier und da aber gerne etwas improvisierte. Zudem schrieb er jede seiner Reden selbst! Einen Redenschreiber beschäftigte er nicht. Das brachte ihm zwar mehr Arbeit,…aber so konnte er immer hinter seinen Reden stehen.

Seine Kleidung suchte er sorgfältig aus. Eine schwarze Hose mit passendem Hemd, dazu ein blau-grün-schwarz durchwirkter Übermantel mit einer passenden Schärpe, im Stil der Naboo, schwarze Schuhe. Das würde seine Heimatverbundenheit zeigen und seine Zugehörigkeit symbolisieren.

Nach einem schnellen Frühstück, den Tee nahm er mit in sein Arbeitszimmer, erledigte er seine Korrespondenz und diverse Holophonate nach Coruscant. Ständig hielt er den Chronometer auf dem Kaminsims seines Arbeitszimmers im Auge. Gegen 0915 würde er zur Bibliothek aufbrechen müssen; spätestens. Um 1000 begann die Einweihungszeremonie für die neue Bibliothek der Universität.

Um 0900 machte er sich im Bad frisch, dann ließ er seinen Gleiter vorfahren, sprach kurz einige Instruktionen mit seinen Leibgardisten ab und ließ sich anschließend zur neuen Bibliothek fliegen, auch wenn diese quasi um die Ecke war. Er wäre gerne zu Fuß gegangen, aber das war in seinem Amt leider untersagt. Er gäbe damit ein verfügbares Ziel ab, hieß es offiziell, es sei also viel zu gefährlich. Und er fügte sich,…zumindest offiziell. Aber er war schon oft, hier, wie auch auf Coruscant, ausgebrochen und war im Schutz der Nacht, verkleidet…teilweise durch die Macht maskiert, durch die Straßen oder Straßenschluchten gewandert. Manchmal brauchte er das.

Am Hintereingang der Bibliothek wurde er vom Sicherheitspersonal in Empfang genommen und in eines der Lesezimmer geführt, wo bereits die Königin, der Ministerrat und Padme anwesend waren.

_Ich bin tatsächlich der letzte, der ins sinkende Boot steigt? Mal etwas Neues…_

Er trat zu ihnen, grüßte und wurde gegrüßt. Besonders gesprächig wirkte keiner der Anwesenden und nach einem Moment der Stille, löste er die etwas angespannte Situation, indem er sich langsam, bedächtig auf eines der großzügigen Panoramafenster zu bewegte, dort verharrte und hinaus auf den Platz starrte. Er konnte die Rednerbühne sehe, an der er und seine Mitredner bald stehen würden. Des Weiteren die Stühle, auf denen sie sitzen würden. Vor der Bühne standen zwar auch einige Stühle, doch die waren für prominente Bürger aufgestellt worden, die Bürgerschaft selber würde stehen müssen. _Das hier _war für die provinziellen Verhältnisse, wie sie auf Naboo zweifelsohne herrschten, ein Großereignis Sondergleichen: Die prominente Senatorin und ehemalige Königin von Naboo, Padme Amidala, und der Oberste Kanzler und ehemalige Senator Palpatine waren gleichzeitig auf Naboo, zeigten sich in aller Öffentlichkeit…um eine Bibliothek einzuweihen,…die sicher nur die wenigsten interessierte. In seine Inneren seufzte er tief. Obwohl derartige Auftritte gut für die Imagepflege und die Stimmgewinnung waren, so widerten sie ihn zutiefst an. Aber eine Alternative bot sich ihm gerade nicht.

Padme hatte nur wenig Schlaf gefunden in der letzten Nacht. Sie war zu aufgeregt, zu aufgekratzt gewesen, nach dem nächtlichen Spaziergang, um Ruhe zu finden, stattdessen hatte sie stundenlang im Bett gelegen und den Abend immer und immer wieder Revue passieren lassen. Besonders die letzten Stunden. Die Küsse am Fluss; es war kalt gewesen, aber wunderbar. Er hatte ihr seinen Mantel angeboten, doch sie hatte abgelehnt…wenn er erkranken würde?

Das wollte sie nicht. Auf gar keinen Fall. Damit wäre er nicht nur beruflich außer Gefecht gesetzt, nein, auch ihre gemeinsame Zeit in den nächsten Tagen würde merklich eingeschränkt werden.

Sie hatte sich noch nie so wohl gefüllt in diesen Momenten am Fluss, so geborgen, so sicher. Auch wenn sie gefroren hatte, so hatte sie sich doch nichts Sehnlicheres gewünscht, als dass die Zeit stillstehen möge.

_Er besitzt Sinn für Romantik…das war mir fremd; das hätte ich niemals von ihm erwartet. Ein Spaziergang im Mondschein, die Küsse, sein warmer Körper. Wir waren allein, nur wir beide. Und wäre es nicht so kalt gewesen,…und noch dazu in der freien Natur, wir wären wahrscheinlich weiter gegangen._

Als sie schließlich eingeschlafen war, träumte sie unruhige Träume, an die sie sich aber am Morgen nicht mehr erinnern konnte.

Sie hatte länger gebraucht als sonst, um sich am Morgen herzurichten und dann hatte sie etwas chaotisch, da sie unter Zeitdruck stand, ihre Kleider und anderen Dinge in die Koffer gepackt. Man würde es abholen und in sein Haus bringen, während sie beide auf der Einweihungszeremonie zugegen waren.

Ihre Senatorenrobe war aus feinstem blauen Samt- mit farblich abgestimmten Seideneinlagen gearbeitet und betonte besonders ihre schmale Taille, unterstrich gänzlich ihre zierliche Figur. Die Haare trug sie heute hochgesteckt, das Make-up unterstrich ihre Elleganz.

Sie war ihre Rede ein letztes Mal durchgegangen, hatte dann aber doch beschlossen, sich den kleinen Zettel mit ihren Stichpunkten einzustecken. Zur Sicherheit. Nichts wäre peinlicher und würde ihr länger nachhängen als ein Versprecher, ein Patzer oder gar ein Blackout während ihrer Reden. Sie war zwar neu im Amt, aber keine blutige Anfängerin mehr.

Rasch schlüpfte sie in ihre hohen Schuhe und zog sich einen passenden Mantel über. Sie wollte nicht unnötigerweise mehr frieren, als sie verhindern konnte. Dann traf sie sich mit der Königin und ihren Dienerinnen, zusätzlich zum Sicherheitspersonal, unten in der Eingangshalle des Palastes. Die Mitglieder des Ministerrates würden direkt zur neuen Bibliothek kommen, der Kanzler ebenso.

So wurden sie nun auf die verschiedenen Gleiter verteilt und direkt zur Bibliothek gefahren. Sie fahren recht früh dran, der Festplatz befand sich noch im Aufbau. Beim Anblick der Rednertribüne musste sie unweigerlich schlucken. Es war etwas ganz anderes im Senat eine kurze Rede zu halten vor Mitsenatoren, die wirklich nachsichtig mit Versprechern sein konnte, als vor den Bürgern Naboos. Auch die Länge der hier zu haltenden Rede sprengte ihre übliche Redeeinheit. Ob sie es zugeben wollte oder konnte, sie hatte Respekt vor dieser Aufgabe. Mehr noch: Sie hatte Angst. Zumindest etwas.

Die Gleiter fuhren vor dem Hintereingang der Bibliothek vor, sie stiegen aus und betraten das Gebäude, welches offensichtlich erst sehr kurzfristig richtig fertig gestellt worden war. Sie meinte, hinter einem Vorhang diverse Farbeimer stehen zu sehen. Im Lesesaal, der ihnen auch als Sammelraum diente, war bereits ein kleines Büfett aufgebaut worden, welches aber erst einmal abgedeckt wurde, da es nach der Eröffnung erst zum Einsatz kommen würde.

Palpatine war noch nicht da, auch die Minister waren noch nicht alle anwesend. Langsam trudelten alle ein.

Palpatine, bekannt für seine Pünktlichkeit, erschien pünktlich, aber als letzter geladener Gast. Er grüßte die Anwesenden, zog sich dann aber an eines der Panoramafenster zurück und starrte hinaus. Padme biss sich auf die Unterlippe, dann trat sie zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, Kanzler. Ich wollte mich nochmals dafür bedanken, dass Ich mich gestern Abend zurück gebracht habt."

„Gern geschehen, Senatorin", ein Lächeln huschte auf seine Lippen. Padme hatte das Verlangen, ihn hier küssen zu wollen, doch das war schlichtweg _undenkbar_!

Schon ein einzelner Kuss, der in einem Moment der Unbedachtheit geschehen war, konnte eine ganze Lawine von Skandalen frei treten. Es schickte sich nicht auf Naboo, dass man den Partner unter seinen Kollegen suchte…und schon gar nicht unter den gewissermaßen _Vorgesetzten_! Mal abgesehen von dem offensichtlichen Altersunterschied…; dass sie sich liebten, Gefühle füreinander hatten, darum würde sich bei der Aufdeckung ihres Verhältnisses niemand scheren!

_Wir müssen vorsichtig sein. Hier und auf Coruscant…immer und überall._

„Ihr erscheint mir etwas nervös", fügte er mit etwas besorgtem Blick hinzu.

„Ein wenig", gab sie zu.

„Und das von einer Senatorin, die im Senat regelmäßig Reden hält? Schon gut, ich möchte Euch weder ärgern, noch aufziehen. Ihr seid gewiss nicht der Einzige hier, dem die Aufgabe, heute eine Rede zu halten, vor gewisse Schwierigkeiten gestellt hat."

Padme zog die Augenbrauen hoch; überrascht. Er aber grinste nur.

_Du willst mir doch nicht etwa sagen, dass ausgerechnet du nervös bist!? Ausgerechnet du?_

„Ich habe meinen Teil auswendig gelernt", war sein Geständnis, ganz leise, so dass nur sie es hören konnte.

Padme blickte nun auch auf den Platz hinaus, der sich langsam aber sicher zu füllen begann. Sie würden gleich ihre Plätze auf der Tribüne einnehmen, und dann würde die Zeremonie schon bald beginnen. Padme hoffte, dass das ganze Prozedere rasch vorbei war.

Die Rede der Königin war vorbei, es war Beifall geklatscht worden. Padme war langsam aufgestanden, zur Rednerbühne getreten und hatte nach ihrem Spickzettel in ihrer Kleidung gefischt. Ihre leichte Nervosität, die Angst, verflog in dem Moment, in dem sie mit ihrer Rede begann. Sie sprach laut, ruhig, perfekt artikuliert, nicht zu schnell und nicht zu langsam. Sie lächelte sogar dabei, machte ihren Job perfekt. Als sie geendet hatte, wurde auch ihr Applaus gespendet und sie überließ Palpatine das Publikum.

Palpatine begann wie gewohnt, routiniert, dann aber stockte er plötzlich, wiederholte langsam den bereits begonnenen Satz und schien nach etwas in seiner Erinnerung zu suchen. Padme und alle anderen waren Zeugen der seltenen Begebenheit eines verlorenen Fadens geworden. Scheinbar war er nun gezwungen irgendwie zu improvisieren, die Ruhe zu behalten und seine Rede zum Ende zu bringen.


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel: Illusionen und Realität**

Sie hätte schwören können, dass getuschelt wurde, als sie mit dem Kanzler die Eröffnungsparty verlassen hatte; vorzeitig. Als einer der Ersten. Aber der Kanzler hatte wichtige Holophonate nach Coruscant vorgeschützt und zwei Termine, die im Laufe des Nachmittages bei ihm vorstellig würden. Padme hatte sich ihm angeschlossen…

Die Fahrt mit dem Gleiter zurück zu seinem Anwesen dauerte nur wenige Minuten; sie hätten den Weg auch bequem zu Fuß zurücklegen können. Sein Anwesen wurde bewacht und überwacht. Er erzählte ihr, dass er starke Einbüßungen in seinen Privatleben und in seiner Intimsphäre hatte hinnehmen müssen, als er zum Kanzler gewählt worden war. Da aber sein Personal, auch bestehend aus seinen Gardisten ihm treu ergeben und auf ihn eingeschworen war, konnte er sich mittlerweile fast wieder so frei bewegen wie einst.

Von einer relativ hohen Mauer umgeben und mit einem kunstvollen Gittertor versehen stand sein Haus am Stadtrand. Sie hielten vor der Treppe, die hinauf zum Haupteingang führte. Sie stiegen aus.

„Magst du dich erst frisch machen? Und dann zeige ich dir das Haus und das Grundstück", bot er an, während er sie mit einer Geste in sein Haus einlud. Langsam, gemütlich gingen sie die Treppe hinauf und betraten die Villa. Sie war zweistöckig. Unten waren die repräsentativen Räume, sein Büro, das Esszimmer, die Küche und die Bibliothek und oben seine Räume und die Gästezimmer. Die Stockwerke waren durch eine große Treppe miteinander verbunden, die sich am Ende des Eingangsraumes nach oben wand. Padme bemerkte auch hier sofort seinen durchgängigen Geschmack was Einrichtung und Arrangement von Farben, Stilen, Antiquitäten und Möbeln anging. Dieses Anwesen glich seiner Wohnung auf Coruscant ebenso wie seinem Büro im Senat!

Aber es gefiel Padme durchaus. Er brachte sie zu ihrem Gästezimmer, welches er für sie hatte herrichten lassen. Auch dieses Zimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet, doch hegte Padme den Verdacht, dass er selten Gäste bei sich untergebracht hatte, da alles noch nahezu ungebraucht wirkte, beziehungsweise keinerlei Gebrauchsspuren auswies. Gut, er war bekannt für seine Scheu, seine Schüchternheit. Zwar waren sie und ihre Gefolgschaft infolge der Blockade Naboos bei ihm, in seiner Wohnung auf Coruscant untergekommen, doch hatte da seine alte Wohnung einen Flügel nur für Gäste unterhalten, der auch fast ungenutzt gewirkt hatte. Hier aber war die Raumsituation noch weitaus intimer, wie Padme feststellen konnte: Sein Schlafzimmer lag lediglich zwei Räume weiter.

„Ich lasse dich jetzt für eine Weile allein. Sieh dich nur in aller Ruhe um und mache dich frisch. Solle etwas fehlen, so klingele nach einer Serviceeinheit. Ich bin in meinem Zimmer; klopf einfach an!"

Sie nickte lächelnd. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. Padme beantwortete seinen Kuss nur zu gerne. Sie ließ sich in den Arm schließen und drückte sich instinktiv näher an seinen Körper. Schließlich, nach einem weiteren Kuss, löste er sich von ihr.

„Bis gleich, meine Kleine."

Als er ging, wurden ihre Koffer hineingetragen. Sie beschloss, sich zunächst etwas umzusehen, um dann auszupacken und schließlich kurz ins angrenzende Bad zu verschwinden.

Ihr Zimmer war recht groß, besaß einige große Fenster, die, als sie hinaus blickte, einen wunderbaren Blick auf den Garten offerierten und sogar einen Balkon. Als sie auf diesen hinaus trat, stellte sie fest, dass es nicht nur _ihr_ Balkon war, sondern dass dieser Balkon so groß war, dass er von allen Zimmern auf dieser Hausseite betreten und genutzt werden konnte. Hier draußen standen auch diverse Blumenkübel mit allen erdenklichen Gewächsen. Es wirkte lebendig, heiter…

Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer, schloss sie die Tür hinter sich. Das Bett war groß und weich, bezogen mit teuren Stoffen, und aus edlen, dunklem Holz gearbeitet, wie auch der massive Sekretär und Kommode. Interessiert, fast schon neugierig, öffnete sie den Sekretär, ein antikes Stück, wie sie vermutete, und durchstöberte danach die Kommode, die aber leer war.

Sie hievte ihre beiden Koffer auf das Bett, öffnete sie und räumte Kleider, Schuhe und sonstige Dinge in den in die Wand eingelassenen Kleiderschrank und in die leere Kommode.

Im Bad machte sie sich frisch. Überrascht war sie, dass die Servicedroiden an alles gedacht hatten; selbst an Toilettenartikel. Das Bad war luxuriös, aber keinesfalls protzig. Sie beschloss, ihre Senatorenrobe gegen etwas den Anlass Entsprechenderes einzutauschen: Ein etwas legereres Kleid aus fließenden Stoffen, die nicht ganz so steif wirkten, wie die Stoffe und Tücher, aus denen ihre Senatorenroben gearbeitet waren. Die hochgesteckten Locken löste sie und ließ sie offen auf Schultern und ihren Rücken fallen. Mit etwas bequemeren Schuhen angetan, verließ sie ihr Zimmer und machte sich die wenigen Meter bis zu seinem Zimmer auf den Weg. Doch davor blieb sie tatsächlich unschlüssig stehen; es kostete sie in der Tat noch einiges an Überwindung an seine Tür zu klopfen.

Kurz nach ihrem Klopfen hörte sie seine Stimme, die sie bat doch einzutreten. Also trat sie ein. Das Schlafzimmer war leer, er schien im Ankleidezimmer zu sein. Jetzt hatte sie aber wirklich die Neugier gepackt.

Dass Privileg sein Schlafzimmer betreten zu dürfen, hatte sonst sicher niemand. Aber jetzt sie…

Sein Bett erschien ihr größer als das Ihre; es war mit einer dunkelroten Tagesdecke überzogen. Auf seinem Nachtisch Stand eine Karaffe mit Wasser und ein Glas, daneben ein DataPad und verschiedene Datenträger. In einer Ecke stand eine große schwarze antike Vase, ein Teil seiner Sammlung. Plötzlich meldete sich sein Comlink; es lag ebenfalls auf dem Nachttisch.

„Dein Comlink!"

„Ich komme schon", antwortete er mit einem Seufzen und huschte aus dem Ankleidezimmer zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Er hatte es ebenfalls vorgezogen, sich seiner Senatorenrobe zu entledigen und in etwas Bequemeres zu schlüpfen. Schwarze Hose, darüber ein grüner Übermantel. Er lächelte, als er sie da stehen sah, nahm aber gleichzeitig das Gespräch an.

„Ja?", er hörte zu. Es schien sein Berater Sate Pestage zu sein, der von Coruscant aus seine Termine zumindest verwaltete oder auch Änderungen vornahm, „Was hat sich denn dann verschoben?", ein erneutes Seufzen, „So spät? Nun gut,…würdest du mir die neuen Termine dann zuschicken? Einverstanden."

Er beendete das Gespräch: „Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich eigentlich gehofft hatte, _etwas _Ruhe auf Naboo zu finden, werde ich jetzt wieder mit Arbeit, oder Terminen überschüttet!"

Müde setzte er sich kurz auf die Bettkante. Padme trat näher, stellte sich ihm gegenüber.

„Du solltest vielleicht darauf bestehen?"

Er griff nach ihren Händen, zog sie näher zu sich, so nah wie möglich.

„Ich wünschte, das wäre so einfach", er lächelte warm und erhob sich; dadurch konnte er sie in seine Arme schließen und mit ihr in einen innigen Kuss versinken. „Komm, ich führe dich herum!"

Padme nickte. Auch sie hielt es nicht für ratsam, zulange in unmittelbarer Nähe seines Bettes zu verbringen. _Zumindest nicht jetzt…vielleicht aber später?_

* * *

Nach seinem Haus war der Garten einer Besichtigung gefolgt. Über kurz oder lang waren sie dann aber in seinem Salon versackt, bei einer Tasse Tee und Gebäck. Allerdings waren sie beide anderweitig _beschäftigt_. Zunächst hatte sie nur aneinandergelehnt auf dem Sofa gesessen, geredet, hier und da einen Kuss aufgebaut, dann aber waren ihre Küsse inniger, leidenschaftlicher und besonders fordernder geworden, so dass sie rasch zum Liegen kamen. Padme fand sich in den adretten Kissen an der Lehne wieder, aber das machte ihr nichts aus, hatte sie ihn doch mit sich gezogen.

Er musste sich Mühe geben, nicht regelrecht über sie herzufallen, seine Kontrolle zu verlieren. Sein Verlangen nach ihr wollte gestillt werden…

_Hier und jetzt ist weder der passende Ort, noch die richtige Zeit, um uns auszuprobieren. Möglicherweise aber nach den abendlichen Terminen…? Ich hätte nichts dagegen, sie in mein Bett einzuladen oder in das Ihre zu schlüpfen…auch wenn es eigentlich noch viel zu früh ist für derartige sexuelle Aktivitäten. Wenn ich an ihren Küssen ihre Erfahrung beurteilen müsste, so behaupte ich, dass sie bei Weitem nicht so unschuldig ist, wie sie vorgibt!_

Mutiger geworden, da sie ihn auch nicht zurückwies, hatte er sie zu streicheln begonnen. Die Taille, ihren Busen, ihre Schulter und ihre Hüfte. Padme hatte sogar begonnen, sich an seinem Gewand zu schaffen zu machen.

Das erneute Melden seines Comlinks ließ sie zusammenfahren und sich wieder aufrichten. Er entschuldigte sich murmelnd und nahm das Gespräch an. Es war wieder Pestage; ein weiterer, dringender Termin sei hinzugekommen. Palpatine seufzte nur, sagte dann jedoch zu.

„Vielleicht solltest du deine Gespräche erst gar nicht annehmen?", scherzte sie, nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte.

„Das habe ich bereits mehrmals versucht", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß, „Aber Sate ist sehr hartnäckig und versucht es sonst auf den unterschiedlichsten Wegen, mit mir in Kontakt zu treten."

„Es gibt also mehr als einen Weg?"

„Weißt du, wie viele verschiedene Comnummern ich habe? Zu viele!", er lachte traurig, „Aber Tatsache ist, dass der erste Termin in einer halben Stunde eintreffen wird. Aber wir dinieren auf jeden Fall zusammen."

Padme versicherte ihm, dass sie sich schon zu beschäftigen wüsste, während sie darum bemüht war, seine Kleidung wieder angemessen herzurichten, an der sie sich vor einigen Minuten erst zu schaffen gemacht hatte. Er ließ es geschehen, auch wenn es ihm tief im Innern etwas unangenehm war.

Es war neu, so neu. Normalerweise ließ er sich ungern berühren; nur wenigen Individuen erlaubte er es. Ihm gänzlich nah zu sein, körperlich, vermied er bewusst. Dass Padme dies durfte, natürlich auch resultierend aus der Tatsache ihrer intimen persönlichen Beziehung, war eine große Ausnahme und kostete ihn tatsächlich einiges an Überwindung. Natürlich genoss er aber auch die _Vorzüge_, die solch eine _Ausnahme _mit sich brachte. Es war vielleicht auch einfach schon viel zu lange her seitdem er das letzte Mal derartige Nähe, die so offen und ehrlich, so warm und so tröstend schien, hatte spüren dürfen. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er sich immer und immer wieder in Erinnerung zu rufen, dass diese Nähe, diese Wärme nur von zeitlich begrenzter Dauer war und auch ein Fehler war. Er hatte etwas ihm Verbotenes getan.

_Dabei ist ‚verboten' relativ! Viele Sith lebten in Beziehungen, in Ehen, hatten sogar Familie! Liebe zu empfinden, offen zu empfinden, ist verpönt, aber verboten? Sie war es einst, gehalten hat sich aber niemand daran. Ich wollte es besser machen, und muss nun wirklich auf mich Acht geben. Und daran bist du Schuld, meine liebe Padme. Und nur du!_

Er gab ihr zum Dank für ihre _Hilfe _einen langen sanften Kuss auf den Mund und dann noch einen kurzen in ihr Haar, als er sie in den Arm nahm. Zwar hatte er mehr Erfahrung in Beziehungen, aber gewiss weniger Erfahrung im Gefühlsleben als Padme. Er musste lernen, ihr von Zeit zu Zeit Zärtlichkeiten zukommen zu lassen. Einen Kuss ins Haar, eine Umarmung….

„Ich denke, ich werde in den Garten gehen und eine Weile lesen."

„Mach mich nur neidisch, mein Herz! Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie gerne ich dich begleiten würde."

Padme erwiderte sein Grinsen und versicherte ihm, dass sie es durchaus wisse. Sie würden schon genügend Zeit füreinander finden. Beide gingen Hand in Hand ins obere Stockwerk und trennten sich da nach einigen weiteren Küssen. Er würde seine Erscheinung im Badezimmerspiegel überprüfen und gegebenenfalls wieder herrichten. Unten im Salon räumte unterdessen eine Serviceeinheit das Geschirr fort und schüttelte die Kissen des Sofas auf.

* * *

Sein erster _Termin_, Sidious erster Termin, war ein Gespräch mit dem Rat der Separatisten via Holophon. Da Padme niemals erfahren durfte, wer er war und was genau vor sich ging, hatte er einige Sicherheitsmaßnahmen treffen müssen, die er normalerweise hier auf Naboo hatte fallen lassen. Aber es gab im Keller, im Untergeschoß seines Anwesens eine kleine Zentrale, die er selten benutzte. Hierhin zog er sich nun zurück, schloss sich ein. Das Gespräch würde nicht lange dauern. Er würde, egal worum es auch immer gehen würde, mit seinem Schüler Kontakt aufnehmen. Vor übermorgen, wenn er ins _Hinterland _oder wo auch immer hin reiste, würde er nicht vakant sein. Er musste lernen umzudisponieren, jetzt wo Padme ständig in seiner Nähe war. Wie schwer würde es erst werden, wenn sie in seinem Bett schliefe und er des Nachts ein Gespräch annehmen musste, oder er hinunter in seine Zentrale unter Republica 500 musste oder…hinaus in den Industriesektor! Ihr würde doch gewiss sein Verschwinden auffallen, oder? Wenn er mitten in der Nacht plötzlich verschwunden wäre, nicht mehr in seiner Wohnung auffindbar…

Wie würde sie reagieren, wenn sie von seiner wahren Identität erführe, von seinen Plänen? Ihr Idealismus und ihre Liebe zur Demokratie würden ihn verurteilen,…_oder_? Sie liebte ihn, aber würde ihre Liebe _darüber hinwegsehen können_? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Er würde abwarten, in wie fern sich Padme an ihn zu binden gedachte…und wenn möglich doch noch zu Anakin überschwang. Das schlechte Gewissen ihn verlassen zu haben, würde jedwede Intervention untersagen, oder zumindest abschwächen.

Und Anakin?

Wie würde Anakin reagieren, wenn er mitbekäme, dass sein Mentor seinen Engel besaß? Dass sein feenhaftes Wesen gewiss nicht mehr so unschuldig war, wie damals als er es kennen gelernt hatte.

_Die Wahrheit schmerzt, mein Sohn, nicht wahr?_

_Sei's drum…_

Er schloss, verschloss die Kellertür hinter sich und tastete sich die wenigen Stufen in das Untergeschoß. Sein Haus war nicht vollkommen unterkellert, zumindest nicht offiziell. Der angeblich nicht unterkellerte Teil seines Hauses beheimatete die kleine Kommunikationszentrale; der Eingang versteckt durch ein großes Weinregal. Ziemlich unauffällig. Er aktivierte die Tür, schlüpfte hindurch und verriegelte sie wieder. Aus Sicherheitsgründen. Zwar würde Padme sich wohl kaum hierher verirren, aber…Vorsicht war die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

Der Raum wurde von zwei Attentäterdroiden bewacht; diese aktivierten sich in ihren Verstecken rechts und links neben dem Eingang. Doch traten sie nur zur Seite, als sie ihn erkannten, und deaktivierten sich vorerst wieder. Die Geräte und Maschinen blinkten und blitzten, ratterten, spieen Meldungen aus und klassifizierten diese. Der Holoprojetor, der mit dem Holophon verbunden war, erwachte zum Leben und zeigte an, dass Lord Sidious bereits erwartet zu werden schien. Ein Lämpchen bezeugte eine Gesprächsanfrage. Aus einem Bord in einer Ecke des Raumes holte er eine schwarze Kutte heraus. Sie roch muffig; er war einfach schon zu lange fort gewesen und die Kutte damit unbenutzt und eingeschlossen in diesem alten Möbelstück. Aber für seine Zwecke, für dieses Gespräch würde es gehen.

Sorgfällig zog er das schwarze Zeydtuch über seine Alltagskleidung, schloss die Sithspange am Hals und überprüfte sorgfältig den Sitz des Kleidungsstückes. Nicht ein Millimeter seiner sonstigen Kleidung durfte zu sehen sein, nichts, was ihn verraten konnte, Sidious verraten konnte. Die Kapuze zog er tief ins Gesicht; seine Gesichtszüge verschlungen vom Schatten seines Alteregos.

Palpatine war passé, Darth Sidious, der Dunkle Lord der Sith, Meister des Ordens, trat in den Vordergrund und nahm das Gespräch an. Eine Person, zwei Leben. Helligkeit und Dunkelheit. Ein zweischneidiges Schwert. Tödlich.


	13. Chapter 13

_An alle, die Liebesszenen zwischen Palpatine und Padme etwas...uhm...delikat finden: Dieses Kapitel dann bitte NICHT lesen!_

_So, dies ist das letzte Kapitel aus meiner alten Wohnung. Morgen ziehe ich um! Daher wird sich Kapitel 14 etwas verzögern. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen._

_Reviews wären ganz nett...die heitern auch auf:lol_

* * *

**13. Kapitel: Eine Nacht zu Zweit**

_Seltsam…_

_Es ist so still im Haus! Ich denke, er hat Termine? Nun, im Büro sind sie __**nicht**__. Auch nicht im Garten, daher komme ich ja gerade._

_Seltsam…_

Sie zuckte bei dem Gedanken mit der Schulter, schloss die Tür zum Garten endgültig hinter sich zu und beschloss, wieder auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Direkt neben dem Treppenaufgang war der Eingang zur Bibliothek; zwei Stimmen waren daraus dumpf zu entnehmen.

_Also da sind sie?!_

Sie wollte nicht lauschen, also huschte sie hinauf in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Sie lief nicht, das gehörte sich nicht für eine gestandene Senatorin, sie ging auf Zehnspitzen hinauf. Die Stimme, die neben Palpatine zu hören gewesen war, kannte sie nicht, oder sie war so dumpf und somit verfremdet, dass es ihr nicht möglich war, diese zuzuordnen. Es ging sie ja auch eigentlich nichts an! Es war Palpatines Terminkalender, nicht der Ihre.

Zurück auf ihrem Zimmer, setzte sie sich an ihren Sekretär und begann etwas an ihrem DataPad zu arbeiten. Einige neue Nachrichten waren für sie eingetroffen; Datennachrichten. Arbeit also. Sie seufzte, aber so war sie zumindest bis zum Dinner und darüber hinaus beschäftigt. Leider war ihm ja der Abend mit ihr gründlich durch diverse Termine verbaut worden. Sie wusste, dass dies nun häufiger auf sie zukam und sie Verständnis dafür aufbringen musste, wenn sie wollte, dass ihre Beziehung bestehen blieb und glücklich war.

Irgendwann, sie wusste nicht genau, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, klopfte es dezent an ihre Tür. Es war Palpatine. Er bat sie zum Dinner ins Esszimmer.

„Ich hoffe, du hast etwas Appetit, mein Herz."

„Etwas", gestand sie, ließ sich bei der Hand nehmen und hinunter an den gedeckten Tisch bringen. Dort nahmen sie gemeinsam, nebeneinander Platz. Eine Serviceeinheit kredenzte ihnen Wasser und Wein, eine andere Serviceeinheit fuhr die Speisen auf. Es wurde ihnen serviert. Ihre Unterhaltung bei Tisch bestand zunächst aus Smalltalk. Er schien interessiert an ihrem geplanten Aufenthalt bei ihren Eltern. Ihre schwangere Schwester würde dort sein,…und Sola, nun, Sola war stets neugierig auf die Geschehnisse in ihrem Privatleben.

Palpatine grinste: „Sie fragt dich gerne aus, nicht wahr?"

„So wie große Schwestern nun einmal sind", sie seufzte lächelnd, „Sie ist der Meinung, dass ich hätte dem öffentlichen Dienst nach der Aufgabe meines königlichen Amtes den Rücken kehren und heiraten und wie sie ein Kind nach dem anderen in die Welt setzen sollen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich deiner Schwester mitteilen, dass es Naboo mit dir als Senatorin nicht hätte besser treffen können? Die Naboo lieben dich! Und ich bin mir fast sicher, ein reines Privatleben wäre nichts für dich. Darin gleichen wir uns, Politik ist unser Metier, unsere Leidenschaft! Unser Leben."

Sie grinste: „Du solltest dich vielleicht nicht unbedingt mit Sola…anlegen…"

„Das habe ich nicht vor, sei unbesorgt. Aber ich könnte dich Übermorgen bei ihnen absetzen, ich fahre ja ebenfalls ins Hinterland."

„Meinst du nicht, dass es…offensichtlich wäre, wenn du mich bei ihnen absetzt?"

„Ich kann mir einen Mantel anziehen und die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht ziehen. Niemand würde mich erkennen. Ich lasse mein Angebot offen, überlege es dir."

„Danke", sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, sehr geschmeichelt. Sein Angebot freute, überraschte und ehrte sie gleichermaßen. Sie erwog ernsthaft, es anzunehmen, um ein bisschen mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Möglicherweise…

…_werde ich ihn eines Tages meinen Eltern und Sola vorstellen. Möglicherweise…_

_Wenn wir wissen, dass…nun, dass…wir uns zeigen können, uns zueinander bekennen dürfen. Eines Tages. Hoffentlich bald! Es ist unser Leben, unser Privatleben. Wären wir nur keine Politiker…!_

Nach dem Dessert, einer leichten Cremespeise mit Obst, setzten sie sich für einen Moment auf die Terrasse seines Anwesens. Er sprach davon, dass er seine letzten beiden Termine liebend gerne absagen würde, um den Rest des Abends nur für sie da zu sein. Er grinste, er zog sie auf!

„Oh, keine Sorge, ich warte auf das Ende deiner Termine", sie grinste ihn ebenso an.

„Wo werde ich dich finden?", erkundigte er sich, nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese liebevoll, gab ihr einen Handkuss. Ganz die Alte Schule.

„Ich denke, ich bleibe hier sitzen,…vorerst."

* * *

Es war spät geworden. Viel zu spät. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und die Nacht hatte sich über Theed gelegt; die Luft war wieder eisig, am Firmament schimmerten und glänzten die Sterne. Einen Moment der Ruhe gönnte er sich, um tief Luft zu holen, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Natürlich saß Padme nicht mehr auf der Terrasse, dafür war es mittlerweile viel zu kalt. Sie saß wahrscheinlich in ihrem Zimmer bei einer guten Prosadatei oder arbeitete noch. Als er einige Schritte in den Garten hinausging und nach oben blickte, sah er Licht in ihrem Zimmer brennen. Zumindest war sie noch wach.

Er würde nun zu ihr hoch gehen, an ihre Tür klopfen und…

_Sehen wir doch mal, was der Abend noch so bringt…_

Müde schloss er die Tür zum Garten, nachdem er die Terrasse überquert hatte und machte sich auf dem Weg in das obere Stockwerk in Richtung ihres Zimmers. Doch vor ihren Räumen stockte er.

_Überlege genau, was du tust! Es kann nicht mehr rückgängig gemacht werden! Alles, was geschieht, muss wohl überlegt sein! Alles!_

Er klopfte an, sie öffnete ihm rasch. Überrascht registrierte er, dass Padme bereits ihr Kleid gegen ein Nachtgewand getauscht hatte. Ein weißes, etwas hochgeschlossenes Kleid aus leichtem Tuch, dezent mit Spitze am Ausschnitt verziert, darüber ein geöffneter langer Morgenmantel; ebenso in weiß. Die langen braunen Locken offen. Es wirkte dezent, zurückhaltend, fast schon konservativ. In seinen Augen war sie perfekt. Wunderschön. Ein Coruscastein; ein geschliffener Edelstein.

„Hast du schon geschlafen?"

„Nein", antwortete sie leise, während sie ihn regelrecht in ihr Zimmer hineinzog und sich die Tür unweigerlich hinter ihm schloss, „Ich habe, wie versprochen, auf das Ende deiner Termine gewartet."

„Verzeih, es ist sehr spät geworden. Ich bin nicht besonders gut darin, die Leute vor die Tür zu setzen, wie ich zugeben muss."

Sie lächelte: „Ist zumindest alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit verlaufen?"

Er seufzte nur: „Das wäre wirklich _zu schön_. Nein, zu meiner Zufriedenheit nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass der morgige Tag besser wird."

Stille. Irgendwie kam er sich ziemlich deplaziert vor. Es war Nacht, er befand sie in ihrem Schlafzimmer und sie trug bereits ihr Nachtgewand. Vielleicht sollte er ihr eine Gute Nacht wünschen, ihr einen scheuen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und sich galant zurück zu ziehen? Zumindest würde dies in Gentleman tun…, aber ihm stand der Sinn nach ganz etwas anderem.

Und Padme scheinbar auch. Sie hatte die Initiative ergriffen, sich seine Hände umgelegt und ihn in den Arm genommen. Es folgte ein inniger Kuss. Beide waren hungrig danach, gierten aber deutlich nach mehr.

Zunächst unternah er nichts, als sie sich an seiner Kleidung zu schaffen machte, doch dann intervenierte er ihr vorhaben.

„Padme,…ich denke nicht, dass…ich hier sein sollte."

„Du meinst, in meinem Schlafzimmer; nachts?", sie lächelte warm, streichelte seinen Nacken, „Wir sind doch beide erwachsen."

„Ich weiß, mein Herz. Dennoch sollten wir nichts überstürzen…"

„Das werden wir auch nicht", versicherte sie ihm und gab ihm einen langen zärtlichen Kuss, auf den er auch prompt einstieg. Zögerlich ließ er darauf ein, sich von ihr noch im Kuss in Richtung Bett dirigieren zu lassen und dann darauf gezogen zu werden.

_Unschuldig, eh? Ich habe dich wahrlich unterschätzt, meine liebe Padme. Du scheinst mir, wenn auch gering, zumindest doch eine gewisse Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet zu besitzen. Was würde wohl Anakin sagen, wenn er mich jetzt hier, mit dir, seinem Engel, liegen sähe…in einer mehr als eindeutigen Situation? Aber,…nun, warum sollte ich ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht genießen, wo sie mir diese fast schon aufdrängt? Zum Akt sollte es aber dennoch besser noch nicht kommen,…_

Er fand sich, nur noch in Hose und Hemd gekleidet neben ihr in ihrem Bett wieder; sie lag, nur noch ihm Nachthemd, das etwas verrutscht war und ihm fast schon einen Ausblick auf das bald Kommende bot, in seinen Armen. Er fragte sich ernsthaft, wie viele junge Männer, und nicht nur Anakin, sondern im Allgemeinen, ihn gerade jetzt beneiden würden.

Etwas piepte.

Er löste sich von ihre Lippen, mit Bedauern, und suchte nach seinem Com: „Das wird jetzt langsam zur Gewohnheit, eh?"

„Ich befürchte es, ja", antwortete Padme grinsend. Und während er sprach, beschloss sie, sich durch diese _Unterbrechung_ nicht weiter stören zu lassen. Ihre schlanken Finger machten sich daran die kleinen versteckten Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Ab und zu machte sie Halt, grinste ihn neckisch an, küsste sein Kinn, dann den Hals und machte sich dann daran tiefer zu gehen.

Palpatine stockte in seinem Gespräch mit Sate kurz, musste den Satz wiederholen und sich ernsthaft auf die Konversation konzentrieren, obwohl ein warmes Lippenpaar gerade dabei war, seinen Oberkörper zu erforschen.

„Wäre es möglich, Sate, dass ich in den nächsten Stunden…nicht mehr gestört werde? Es ist spät, und alles was jetzt geschieht, hat auch Zeit bis morgen."

„Verstehe; ich nehme an du bist nicht allein", kam es dumpf aus dem kleinen Mikro; Padme unterdrückte ein Lachen.

„Nein, ich bin müde und ich würde mich jetzt gerne etwas ausruhen!"

„Ich melde mich morgen früh. Gute Nacht."

Er deaktivierte sein Com und warf es in Richtung seines Mantels. Sollte Sate oder sogar Kinman es wagen, ihn jetzt noch stören zu wollen, würde er sie getrost ignorieren! Er war anderweitig beschäftigt. Und zugegebenermaßen gefiel ihm diese Art der Beschäftigung weitaus besser als so manches Regierungsgeschäft.

„Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen? Oder eine Bitte äußern?", flüsterte er, nachdem er sie wieder zu sich nach oben geholt hatte, um sie wieder Küssen zu können.

„Natürlich"

„Wäre es anmaßend oder…was auch immer…von mir, dich zu bitten, bei mir zu nächtigen? Immer dann, wenn du bei mir bist und sich die Möglichkeit dazu ergibt?"

Padme lächelte, sie schien sich sogar über seine Bitte zu freuen.

„Nein, das ist nicht anmaßend. Ich nehme dieses…._Angebot_", sie grinste, „mehr als gerne an."

Ein langer Kuss folgte. Der Anfang einer Nacht, das Ende eines Planes.


	14. Chapter 14

**14. Kapitel: „Anakin, Anakin…"**

Sie erwachte sehr früh am nächsten Morgen und war zunächst einmal etwas irritiert; sie musste sich zunächst einmal orientieren. Aber schon die neue, aber bereits vertraute Wärme neben ihr, verriet ihr, dass zwar alles noch so fremd, aber doch richtig war. Sie befand sich also in seinem Schlafzimmer. Genauer, in seinem Bett. In seinen Armen. Sie musste gestern Nacht, nachdem sie in sein Zimmer und dann zu Bett gegangen waren, weitere Küsse ausgetauscht hatten, an seiner Brust, in seinen Armen eingeschlafen sein.

Palpatine schlief noch tief und fest. Sein Atem war flach, er wirkte selbst im Schlaf noch erschöpft und müde; sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich. Sie konnte es spüren, da sie einen Arm auf seinen Bauch abgelegt hatte. Erneut war ihr gestern ins Auge gefallen, wie ungewöhnlich schlank, zerbrechlich, nahezu _zierlich_ er doch war. Ungewöhnlich für einen Mann. Gleichzeitig aber waren seine Muskeln klar definiert und sogar etwas trainiert. Er war stärker, als er vorgab zu sein.

Sein Körper war warm und weich; und er roch in ihren Augen ungemein anregend für sie; gut. Er mochte zwar eigentlich _zu alt _für sie sein, aber uneigentlich hielt sie ihn für perfekt. _Perfekt _in dem Sinne als _sie ergänzend_. Er besaß nahezu alle Interessen, die sie ihr Eigen nannte: Kunst, Musik, Literatur…Politik. Er wusste sich gepflegt auszudrücken, eine Eigenschaft, die Individuen ihrer Generation oft genug abgesprochen wurden, konnte aber auch ganz unkompliziert sein, oder reden, sogar fluchen. Das gefiel ihr, genau das! Der Mix. Palpatine eben. Er wirkte ganz und gar nicht großväterlich oder nur väterlich auf sie, hatte dies vielleicht früher, einst, getan, aber das war schon lange vergessen und endgültig vorbei. Spätestens dann, als der erste Kuss zwischen ihnen geschehen war.

Jetzt war er auf jeden Fall jemand anderes für sie: Ihr _Freund_.

_Nennen wir ihn lieber meinen ‚ Lebensgefährten'. ‚Freund' passt irgendwie nicht wirklich auf ihn. Es hört sich seltsam an in meinen Ohren. Und wahrscheinlich nicht nur in meinen! Freund würde man wahrscheinlich nur unter Jugendlichen sagen, möglicherweise auch noch in meiner Generation, über jemand Gleichaltrigen also. Aber er ist nun mal wesendlich älter als ich. Das lässt sich nicht weg diskutieren!_

Sie kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Umarmung, an seinen Körper. Dieser Moment ihrer trauten Zweisamkeit durfte nicht enden. Aber noch war es früher morgen, die Sonne war gerade erst im Dämmern begriffen, der Tag noch ganz am Anfang. Heute würde er wesendlich mehr Zeit mit ihr verbringen können, als gestern. Es stand nur ein Termin an und der würde, so er, hoffentlich nicht viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Der gestrige Tag würde dann nur noch ein Schatten in ihrer Erinnerung sein und so verbleiben.

Neben ihr wurde es unruhig. Er schien zu erwachen; wahrscheinlich war dies seine Zeit um aufzustehen und sich dem Tag zu stellen. Heute würde er das nicht brauchen, heute konnte er sich ausruhen und Kraft schöpfen.

„Du bist schon wach?", fragte er verwundert, als er die Augen öffnete und direkt in ihre blickte, „Guten Morgen, mein Liebes!"

„Guten Morgen", sie gab ihm einen langen, ausgiebigen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Hungrig?", erriet er.

„Aber nicht auf Frühstück…", antwortete sie, um jeden Zweifel auszuräumen, jedes Missverständnis, und um ihn dieses auch zu beweisen, ließ sie sich auf einen weiteren Kuss mit ihm ein, der länger und wesentlich leidenschaftlicher war als der erste dieses Morgens. Sie zog ihn ohne Mühe über sich, schwer war er nicht wirklich.

„Dessen bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren", er grinste, fast schon anzüglich, doch Padme erwiderte seinen Blick; eindeutig anzüglich in ihrem Falle. Im Moment besaß sie nur noch die Züge eines Engels, ihre Gesten, Handlungen aber waren alles andere als unschuldig und rein. Aber Padme würde sich selbst niemals als ‚Engel' bezeichnen.

Körper an Körper. Haut an Haut.

Für sie beide war diese Erfahrung berauschend. Neu, und doch so, als wäre es immer schon so gewesen. Vertraut. Zärtlich, und doch fordernd.

Padme fragte sich nicht, ob sie das Richtige tat, sie fragte sich eher, ob es noch zu früh war, sich ihm vollständig hingeben zu können. Nicht, dass er sie drängte, nein, von ihm ging gar kein Druck aus. Sie selbst war es, die plötzlich _mehr_ wollte. _Alles_.

Das Gefühl, mit einem Mann schlafen zu wollen, war ihr nicht unbedingt neu, aber es war nie zuvor so stark gewesen. So unbändig, wie gerade in diesem Augenblick. Natürlich war es noch zu früh. _Eigentlich…_

_Sollte es dennoch jetzt passieren, gleich, so wäre ich die Letzte, die diesem Zeitvertreib abgeneigt wäre…_

Sie spürte durchaus, dass er bereit für mehr wäre, sich aber eindeutig zurückhielt. Sie lösten sich Atem holend von den Lippen des anderen, umarmten einander noch inniger als schon zuvor; hielten sich einfach nur.

* * *

Es war schon so lange her. So lange. Jahre. Dekaden. So lange, seitdem er das letzte Mal so gehalten worden war. Einem anderen Menschen, einer Frau, so nah gewesen war, wie jetzt gerade Padme. Ihre nackte Haut war so warm, so weich; sie umfing ihm, schützte ihn. Es fühlte sich gut an. Geborgenheit. Nähe. Schutz.

Oh, er wusste nur zu genau, dass sie ihm quasi schon gehörte, auch wenn er sie noch nicht genommen hatte. Er würde es jeder Zeit tun können, sie würde sich ihm ohne weiteres fügen.

Auf der anderen Seite aber, spürte auch er, wie er immer mehr und mehr in ihren Bann gezogen wurde. Immer tiefer und tiefer in seinen Gefühlen versank. Und dass er Gefühle für sie besaß, die er nicht besitzen _sollte_, war außer Frage. Die Frage war nur, wie lange es ihm noch gelingen würde, diese im Zaum und unter Kontrolle zu halten und sie nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen. Denn sollte dies jemals geschehen,…

_Nein, nein, nein…_

_Das __**wird **__niemals geschehen! __**Niemals! **__Ich bin ein Sith. Der größte Sithlord,…der Sith, der die Macht der Jedi brechen und den Orden zu neuem Ruhm verhelfen wird. Ich darf mich nicht verlieben! Ich darf meine Seele niemanden preis geben…_

_Und ich bin gut darin, mich selbst zu belügen!_

Sie erregte ihn; das war mehr als eindeutig. Aber jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, um sie zu seinem Eigentum zu machen. Es war seltsam…er hatte bedenken, sie würde ihrer Familie verraten, dass möglicherweise etwas zwischen ihnen passiert war oder sie ihnen sogar beichten könnte, dass sie mit ihm einen Beziehung eingegangen war. Natürlich könnten ihre Eltern verständnisvoll reagieren, besonnen, sogar freudig und herzlich, aber er befürchtete eher, sie würden ihre Verbindung nicht gutheißen und Padme davon abraten. Natürlich war er der Letzte gewesen, der eine Beziehung mit Padme hatte aktiv betreiben wollen, aber das tat er nun mal nun und jetzt galt es, dass so wenige wie nur möglich davon erführen. Selbstverständlich würde er bald Pestage und Doriana, und vielleicht noch Moore und Amedda von Amidala erzählen müssen, denn würde er sie auch weiterhin treffen wollen, so war es unmöglich, dass diese vier _nicht _davon erführen. Wahrscheinlich ahnte Pestage es schon. Immerhin kannten sie sich seit über 30 Jahren und außerdem wusste Pestage, dass Padme jetzt bei ihm weilte. Aber er wusste nicht, dass Padme in seinem Bett lag. Er konnte es nur _vermuten_. Und diese Vermutung hatte er bereits gestern geäußert, als er angerufen hatte und Palpatine mit Padme beschäftigt gewesen war.

Er beschloss, es Pestage noch heute zu sagen. So würde er vielleicht etwas mehr _Rücksicht _erwarten können, wenn es um seine Terminplanung ging. Hier und auf Coruscant. Schließlich hatte Sate Pestage selbst Familie. Damit wusste er, wie _schwierig _es sein konnte, ein paar freie Minuten zu finden, um mit den Geliebten zusammen sein zu können.

Und Palpatine hatte Glück, dass es _nur _Padme war und keine komplette Familie. Keine schulpflichtigen Kinder, die um seine Aufmerksamkeit buhlten, keine erschöpfte und fast mit der Kindererziehung überforderte Ehefrau, die zu kurz kam. Nur Padme.

Nach einer Weile stahl sich die aufgehende Sonne in sein Zimmer, blinzelte müde durch die zugezogenen, schweren Vorhänge und versuchte die im Bett Liegenden zu wecken. Das Häufchen aus zwei Menschen bestehend aber ignorierte zunächst die Bemühungen des Lichtes, zog sich einfach die Decke über den Kopf, gab aber schließlich nach.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie es dir ergeht, aber ich bekomme langsam etwas Appetit auf Frühstück", gab es murmelnd von ihm, der direkt in ihre Haare sprach.

Von Padme kam nur ein zustimmendes Murren, ein Seufzen.

* * *

Der Tag verlief genau nach ihren Vorstellungen. Bis auf einen Termin Palpatines, der am frühen Vormittag stattfand und nach genau 15 Minuten beendet war, blieb es angenehm ruhig. Das Paar flanierte durch seinen Garten, ungesehen und daher Händchen haltend. Sie konnten ungehindert und ohne Sorgen Küsse und Liebkosungen austauschen, konnte ganz sie selbst sein, bis…

Sie tranken gerade Tee, gemütlich im Salon. Nun, eigentlich stand das Teeservice nur herum und das Heißgetränk erkaltete, sie hingegen waren wieder anderweitig mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Das Auffahren des Servicedroiden kümmerte sie herzlich wenig, bis dieser Besucher anmeldete. Die beiden ließen zwangsläufig voneinander ab und richteten sich angemessen her.

„Wen?"

Palpatine glaubte ernsthaft, sich verhört zu haben. Die Serviceeinheit wiederholte, dass Meister Kenobi inklusive jungendlicher Padawan im Eingangsbereich warteten und hofften, von ihm empfangen zu werden. Natürlich bedauerten sie zutiefst diesen plötzlichen _Überfall _und…

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich weiß", Palpatine hörte diese Entschuldigung ständig. Immer mal wieder. Nahezu täglich. Natürlich entschuldigte sich jeder bei ihm, aber das nützte ihm nichts und brachte ihm auch keine weitere Freizeit oder Auszeit ein, sondern vielmehr Arbeit, Stress und schlaflose Nächte. Als beide sich wieder gefangen hatten, stand er auf, entschuldigte sich kurz bei Padme und machte sich dann auf, seinen überraschenden Besuch entgegen zu gehen und sie _herzlich _Willkommen zu heißen. Padme blieb kurz allein im Salon zurück; sie nutzte die Zeit, um sich im Spiegel über dem Kamin davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Make-up nicht verwischt war.

Im Eingangsbereich erwartete Palpatine das vertraute Bild: Ein überkorrekter Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi, der seinen übermütigen Schüler Anakin Skywalker ermahnte, wegen was auch immer. Er wunderte sich, dass Anakin jedes Mal dieses Kritik an sich und seinem Verhalten so ruhig und gelassen hinnahm. Wenn auch mit stetig wachsenden Unmut, sehr zur Freude des Sithlords.

„Meister Kenobi", seine Show begann mit einem fabulösen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und einer überraschten, aber einladenden Gesten, „Junger Skywalker! Verzeiht meine Verwirrung. Ich hatte heute niemanden mehr erwartet!"

„Verzeiht die Störung, Kanzler, aber ich würde nicht an Euch herantreten, wenn es nicht so dringend wäre."

„Ah, ja, aber lasst uns das doch nicht hier besprechen!", er wies mit einer Geste in die Richtung, aus der er gekommen war, aus der Richtung, in der auch Amidala weilte, „Ich sitze gerade mit der Senatorin Amidala von Naboo beim Tee. Gesellt euch doch zu uns!"

„Wir möchten keine Umstände…", meinte Kenobi rasch, doch Palpatine würgte ihn sofort ab und behauptete, dass es _keine Umstände_ wären. Der Serviceeinheit trug er auf, neuen, frischen Tee aufzubrühen, dann geleitete er seine Gäste tiefer in sein Haus. Den ermahnenden Blick Kenobis an Anakin, dessen Stimmung gleich bei Padmes Namen einige Nuancen heller und besser geworden war, entging Palpatine nicht.

_Tja, welch prächtiger Zufall…wenn auch etwas ungelegen. Gerade jetzt._

Padmes Lächeln verrutschte gründlich, als sie Anakin wieder erkannte. Der hingegen war ihr fast schon freudig um den Hals gefallen, hätte Kenobi dieses nicht verhindert, indem er seinen Padawan anherrschte, bloß auf sein Benehmen zu achten. Der Teenager in Anakin schien wohl gerade auf Rebellion aus zu sein und eine Revolte nach der nächsten starten zu wollen.

Die Senatorin fand rasch zu alter Form wieder. Freundlich, mit einem aufgesetzten, festgefrorenen Lächeln begrüßte sie die Jedi. Man nahm auf den Sofas Platz. Palpatine und Padme hielten gebührenden Abstand zueinander. Es störte sie gewaltig, wie sie von Anakin angestarrt wurde. So durchdringend. Sie fühlte sich absolut unwohl in seiner Gegenwart.

Der Tee wurde aufgetragen.

Nun rückte Kenobi mit dem Grund der Störung heraus. Er bat den Kanzler, Anakin eine Nacht lang bei sich aufzunehmen. Er müsse zu einer wichtigen Mission, allerdings allein; sein Padawan würde morgen früh in das nächste Schiff in Richtung Coruscant gesetzt. Und da Palpatine ja einst geäußert habe, Anakin sei ihm stets willkommen…

„Natürlich. Ein Gästezimmer habe ich immer frei. Allerdings müsste du dich mit jenem im Erdgeschoß zufrieden geben, Anakin."

„Das macht mir nix aus", kam es etwas vorlaut aus dessen Mund.

„Wir nehmen dankend an", fügte Kenobi mit einem Seitenblick auf Anakin hinzu.

* * *

„Er bleibt hier? Über Nacht?", Padme kochte fast schon, als sie einige Minuten für sich hatten. Anakin war in sein Gästezimmer gebracht worden und Kenobi begleitete ihn. Wahrscheinlich, um ihn erneut zu ermahnen, hier bloß nichts anzustellen.

„Was sollte ich denn antworten? Nein? Ich habe es Kenobi damals tatsächlich angeboten, auch Anakin gegenüber! Der Junge wird froh sein, seinen Meister eine Weile entkommen zu können."

„Aber hier und jetzt? Hast du keine Angst, er könnte entdecken, dass wir…?"

„Er wird es nicht merken, Padme, versprochen. Und unseren Tag lassen wir uns nicht nehmen, versprochen. Hör mal, er schläft unten, da wird er wohl kaum mitbekommen, was wir oben anstellen!"

Sie nickte schließlich einsichtig. In der Tat hielt sich Anakin für viel zu unreif, um sich vorstellen zu können, was da zwischen ihnen stattfand. Anakin wurde von Kenobi an der kurzen Leine gehalten, sie schätzte, dass er nur bedingt Erfahrungen hatte sammeln können, die keinerlei Maßstab bildeten. Anakin war und blieb in ihren Augen ein immerwährender Kindskopf, daran änderte auch sein Alter von 15 Jahren absolut nichts.

„Dann ziehe ich mich heute Abend schon eher zurück und warte auf dich in deinem Zimmer", flüsterte sie ihm zu, verschwörerisch, mit einem schelmischen Augenzwinkern.

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", flüsterte er ebenso zurück und wagte es, ihr einen kurzen, aber leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund zu geben, der nur wenige Sekunden vor dem erneuten Eintreffen Kenobis endete, der, zugegeben, etwas irritiert schien, den Kanzler und die Senatorin so nah beieinander zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich aber nahm er an, die beiden hätten sich etwas zugeraunt, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt sei. Oder für die seines missmutigen Padawan, der hinter ihm hertrottete und dem die Ohren bereits vom ewigen Gezeter seines Meisters schon schmerzten.

Meister Kenobi verabschiedete sich dankend und mit einer Verbeugung und verschwand dann rasch, vielleicht schon zu rasch, da es fast den Anschein hatte, als sei der froh darüber, seinen Padawan zumindest für eine Weile los zu sein. Ausnahmsweise aber schien dies sogar seinem Schüler sehr zuzusagen, befand er sich doch in der Gegenwart _seines Engels_, der aber nichts anderes wollte, als seinem Beinahe-Stalker zu entkommen.

Padme versuchte, sich freundlich gegenüber Skywalker zu verhalten, was ihr manchmal etwas schwer fiel, aber sie schlug sich tapfer. Sie dinierten gemeinsam, verbrachten den Abend zusammen im Salon und im Garten und hörten Anakins Gebrabbel über die Lehren der Jedi, seinen Abenteuern mit Obi-Wan und seinen sonstigen Problemen zu. Einmal mehr bewunderte die junge Frau Palpatines ruhige Besonnenheit und seine Ausdauer, mit der er Anakins Geschichten zuhörte und kommentierte. Er schien sich wirklich gut mit dem Jungen zu verstehen, war eine Vaterfigur, ja, ein Mentor für ihn. Eine Bezugs- und Vertrauensperson.

Schon früh zog sich Padme zurück, sie schützte Kopfschmerzen und Unwohlsein vor. Anakin benahm sich vorbildlich. Er stand mit ihr auf, als sie sich erhob, ob er Palpatine nachahmte sei dahingestellt, und wünschte ihr eine Gute Nacht. Palpatine bot an, später nach ihr zu _sehen_. Padme lächelte, dankte und verließ dann den Raum.

„Sie…sie…", Anakin brachte kaum einen Satz heraus, so überwältigt, so verwirrt, war er über die plötzliche Begegnung mit der einstigen Königin von Naboo.

„So überrascht, junger Skywalker? Sag mir nicht, du habest ihren Werdegang nicht verfolgt."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich komme nicht dazu, Obi-Wan…"

„Er duldet es nicht, nicht wahr?"

„Er meint, ich solle mein Zeit nicht mit dem Lesen von Klatsch oder dergleichen vergeuden…"

„Womit er auch nicht Unrecht hat, Anakin. Du bist sehr mächtig, junger Mann, du solltest dein Training nicht vernachlässigen und deine Talente nicht unnütz vergeuden."

„Aber Padme ist doch nicht _unnütz_! Ich meine, dass Obi-Wan nicht versteht, das kann ich nachvollziehen, aber Ihr? Den Jedi ist Zuneigung verboten, aber Euch doch nicht. Habt Ihr niemals…?"

Anakin biss sich auf die Lippe. Er wusste, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Er wusste, dass Palpatine eigentlich nie über sein Privatleben sprach. Also entschuldigte er sich reumütig bei ihm, doch der Kanzler lächelte nur sanft und legte dem Jungen seine Hände beschwichtigend auf die Schulter.

„Doch, ich habe natürlich schon Zuneigung erlebt und gelebt, Anakin. Auch heute noch."

„Ihr seid…da gibt es jemanden?"

Palpatine lachte leise. Es bereitete ihm sichtlich Spaß, mit dem Jungen zu spielen.

„Das, mein junger Padawan, behalte ich lieber für mich. Da bist du noch zu jung für."

„Ich bin 15", bekräftigte der Padawan, als ob dies ein Alter sei, in dem allgemein der Erwachsenenstatus gelten würde oder geltend gemacht werden könnte.

„Und auch in einigen Jahren, wenn du älter wärst, würde ich dir diese Frage nicht beantworten. Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, Anakin, in ein paar Jahren wirst auch du Zuneigung erfahren, ob nun mit oder ohne Zustimmung und Einwilligung des Rates. Ich kann mir ehrlicherweise nicht vorstellen, dass Meister Kenobi nicht schon mal im Laufe seines Lebens die Regeln des Rates ignoriert und sich verliebt hat. Das wäre wider die Natur! Niemand kann ohne Liebe leben. _Niemand!_"

_Anakin, Anakin, du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich dir auf die Nase binde, dass ich demnächst deinem Engel die Flügel stutzen werde!_


	15. Chapter 15

_So, passend zum anstehenden Wochenanfang ein neues Kapitel! Viel Spass beim Lesen. Kritik, Anregungen, Bemerkungen jeglicher Art ausdrücklich erlaubt!_

* * *

**  
**

**15. Kapitel: Wenn man Familie hat, braucht man keine Feinde…**

Ein Mal mehr in seinem Leben dankte er der Macht dafür, _keine _eigenen Kinder zu haben, schon gar keine Kinder im jugendlichen Alter. Und keine Kinder vom Schlag eines Anakin Skywalkers. Der Junge war anstrengend. Faszinierend, aber anstrengend. Er hatte den Kanzler über die Senatorin ausgefragt und einige Male war Palpatine drauf und dran, dem Jungen zu erzählen, _was _er mit ihr bereits getan hatte. Einfach, um zu sehen, wie Anakin aufschäumen und platzen würde, seiner Wut freien Lauf ließ. Aber dafür war es noch zu früh. In ein paar Jahren, wenn seine Pläne zur Perfektion gereift wären, dann ja, jetzt aber würde ein solcher Ausbruch alles zunichte machen und unwiderruflich zerstören.

Spät abends, Padme war schon geraume Zeit offiziell zu Bett gegangen, konnte er erreichen, dass sie sich beide ebenfalls zu Bett begaben.

Er entschuldigte sich für seine gespielte Unaufmerksamkeit, aber er wäre so müde…das Alter eben. Anakin entschuldigte sich, für nichts, aber er entschuldigte sich und dankte dann dem Kanzler von sich aus erneut für die Möglichkeit, bei ihm übernachten zu dürfen.

„Jeder Zeit wieder, mein Junge", log Palpatine mit guter Miene zum bösen Spiel, „Ich denke, ich werde schauen, ob mit der Senatorin alles in Ordnung ist. Eine Serviceeinheit wird mir sicher Auskunft darüber geben können."

„Soll ich Euch begleiten? Vielleicht..?"

„Nein, nein", wiegelte Palpatine rasch ab, „Geh du nur zu Bett. Mit ihr ist sicher alles in bester Ordnung. Gute Nacht!"

„Gute Nacht", sie trennten sich unten vor dem Treppenaufgang, und während Palpatine leise und langsam hinauf schritt, machte sich Anakin auf in sein Gästezimmer. Oben, im ersten Stock wartete der Kanzler darauf, unten die Tür zu Anakins Räumlichkeit sich schließen zu hören. Als dies der Fall gewesen war, atmete er auf. Anakins Anwesendheit war eindeutig _nicht _geplant gewesen! Und deshalb jetzt auch _unerwünscht_!

Padmes Zimmer war dunkel, entweder hatte sie es aufgegeben auf ihn zu warten, war in ihr Zimmer zurück und hatte sich schlafen gelegt, oder aber sie wartete in seinen Räumen auf seine Rückkehr.

In der Tat wartete sie noch auf ihn. Sie saß, gekleidet in ihrem Nichts von Nachthemd, auf seinem Bett, warm zugedeckt, beim Schein der Nachttischlampe und las auf dem DataPad eine Textdatei. Erleichtert lächelnd blickte sie auf und legte sofort ihren Lesestoff beiseite.

„Ich habe fast befürchtet, du kommst gar nicht mehr hoch."

„Der junge Skywalker hatte einen ungeheuren Erzählbedarf."

„In der Tat. Ist er immer so…?"

„Gesprächig?", Palpatine lachte und ging in aller Ruhe in sein Ankleidezimmer, um seine Tagesgewänder gegen die Nachtkombination zu tauschen. Dass Padme aufgesprungen war und nun an der Wand des Zimmers lehnte, ihn somit beim Aus- und Ankleiden beobachtete, störte ihn nicht. _Seltsamerweise nicht_. Die Szenerie hatte etwas merkwürdig Vertrautes. „Ja, er ist oft genug flink mit seinen Wörtern und Sätzen. Als ob Meister Kenobi ihm nie zuhört oder ihn nicht erzählen lässt."

„Das ist mir bereits auf Tatooine damals aufgefallen…", gestand Padme, „Aber da war es, glaube ich, noch nicht ganz so schlimm."

„Wenn er mehr an Politik interessiert wäre, würde er einen sehr redegewandten Senator abgeben. Davon bin ich fest überzeugt!", behauptete er mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht, knöpfte sein Hemd auf, zog es aus, ließ dann seine Hose folgen und schlüpfte in seine Schlafkombination.

„Im Übrigen, mein Herz", fügte er hinzu, etwas amüsiert, „Er hat versucht, mich über dich auszufragen."

„So? Was fragte er denn?"

„Ich würde sagen, das Übliche: Wo du wohnst. Deine Angewohnheiten. Deine Bekanntschaften…"  
"Und was hast du ihm geantwortet?"

„Ich war sehr diplomatisch, das versichere ich dir. Natürlich sagte ich ihm, dass ich ihm viele Fragen nicht beantworten könne, da ich deren Antwort nicht wisse und er sich in diesem Falle am Besten an dich wenden solle; was er natürlich nicht tun wird, da er,…wie ein Schuljunge, natürlich viel zu schüchtern ist."

„Danke dir", flüsterte sie, ging hoch auf ihre Zehen und küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.

„Immer wieder gerne", er nahm ihre Annäherung zum Anlass, sie eng in den Arm zu schließen und ihr einen langen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken. Eine Einladung an Padme, sich ihm anzuschließen. „Geh schon zu Bett, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Sie nickte nur und huschte wieder zurück ins angewärmte Bett, er zog sich für einen Moment in sein Bad zurück. Während er sich wusch und bettfertig machte, musterte er mehrmals sein Spiegelbild. Noch immer konnte er nicht wirklich verstehen oder nachvollziehen, _was genau _Padme, dieses junge, wunderschöne Wesen, ausgerechnet an ihm attraktiv fand! Seine Macht war es wohl nicht…da war er sich sicher. Andere Frauen waren machtbesessen, Padme aber nicht, schließlich war sie selbst einmal Herrscherin gewesen und wusste, wie _dünn _die Luft und wie _einsam _es dort oben, in den höchsten Ämtern, war. Wie viel Neid es gab, und wie viel Missgunst. Nein, da war er sich sicher, sie beneidete ihn mit Sicherheit nicht um sein Amt!

* * *

Anakin konnte nicht schlafen. Allzu aufgeregt war er gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, mit der Tatsache konfrontiert wurde, dass Padme Amidala, einst Königin, jetzt Senatorin von Naboo, hier, in diesem Haus weilte. Sie hatte sich überhaupt nicht verändert, außer, dass sie älter und in seinen Augen noch schöner geworden war. Allerdings war sie etwas seltsam gewesen, so still, fast unnahbar…aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet ihn wieder zu sehen. Und schon gar nicht hier.

Ein Mal, ein einziges Mal, war er Obi-Wan und dem Rat _dankbar_, dass er überall hin mitgeschlürrt wurde,…auch wenn Obi-Wan nun allein unterwegs war und er bereits morgen auf dem Rückweg in den Tempel wäre, um bloß ja nichts an Lektionen bei Meister Yoda oder einem anderen Meister zu verpassen. Und um unter Aufsicht zu sein, Zeit Obi-Wans Soloauftrag. Sein Meister hatte ihm nicht einmal gesagt, um was für einen Auftrag es sich überhaupt handelte! _Schöne Meister-Schüler Beziehung, wirklich! Echt einseitig das Ganze! Ob ich Kanzler Palpatine bitten sollte, noch etwas länger bleiben zu dürfen? Ich müsste nur versprechen, ihm nicht zur Last zu fallen und…ach, nein,…der Rat…_

Es war so still hier im Haus, aber das Bett war so schön weich, so groß und wahnsinnig gemütlich. Nicht zu vergleichen mit seinem Bett im Tempel und schon gar nicht in Relation zu setzen mit den _Betten _oder _Schlafstätten_, die er in den letzten Jahren hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht, beschloss er sich etwas Trinkbares zu organisieren. Die Serviceeinheit hatte ihm gesagt, dass er jeder Zeit die Küche, im hinteren Teil des Erdgeschosses aufsuchen könne. Ein Glas Wasser wäre nun auch genau das, was er wollte.

Er sprang aus dem Bett und ging, barfuss und nur mit der Hose seiner Nachtkombination bekleidet in Richtung Küche. Dort brannte Licht und er vernahm, wie eine Flüssigkeit irgendwo hinein geschüttet wurde. Glasgeklirr. Als er die Küche betrat, fand er den Kanzler vor. Übernächtigt, müde, gekleidet in seine dunkle Nachtkombination, darüber einen Morgenmantel, ziemlich derangiert, wirres graues Haar. Der Kanzler war gerade dabei, kaltes Wasser in eine Art Karaffe zu füllen, neben ihm standen zwei saubere Gläser.

„Du bist noch auf?", kam es überrascht von ihm.

„Ja, Sir. Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Und ihr?"

Ein etwas seltsames anmutendes Lächeln umspielte Palpatines Mundwinkel, doch Anakin konnte nicht wissen, oder ahnen, was das zu bedeuten hatte: „Ich war noch beschäftigt."

„Habt Ihr noch nach der Senatorin gesehen? Ist sie wohlauf?"

Palpatine hatte das Bedürfnis, herzlich zu lachen, verbot sich dies allerdings und antwortete mit einem milden Lächeln, dass er dies annehme. „Sie schien mir…befriedigt und müde."

Er bot Anakin ein Glas und Wasser an und als Anakin zusagte, holte der Kanzler persönlich ein weiteres Glas hervor und füllte es mit dem kalten Nass. Dann entschuldigte er sich, Karaffe und Gläser in der Hand, im Gehen begriffen.

„Ich bin müde und der nächste Tag beginnt bereits in wenigen Stunden."

„Natürlich, Kanzler. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht, junger Skywalker."

Damit zog sich Palpatine wieder in sein Schlafzimmer in der ersten Etage seines Hauses zurück. Im Nachhinein machte Anakin die Tatsache, dass er zwei Gläser mit sich genommen hatte, etwas stutzig, doch er verwarf jeden weiterführenden Gedanken sofort wieder, war er sich doch sicher, der Kanzler werde schon wissen, warum er ausgerechnet zwei Gläser mit sich genommen hatte. Anakin hingegen ging dies nichts an; er trank sein Glas leer, reckte sich müde und beschloss dann, nach einer Mütze Schlaf zu fahnden.

Morgen früh, also in wenigen Stunden, würde er gezwungen sein, sich erneut wieder von Padme zu verabschieden. Dieses Mal jedoch, würde er den Kontakt nicht wieder einschlafen lassen, ganz egal, was der Rat der Jedi, oder, im ersten Falle, Obi-Wan dazu sagen würde! Und was sie nicht wissen würden, nun…würde sie auch wohl kaum aufregen, oder?

_Sith,…ich bin 15 und kein Kind mehr, nicht wahr? Ich sollte wirklich bald anfangen, mich zu behaupten. Warum wollen sie mir eigentlich alle, bis auf Palpatine, den Kontakt zu Padme verbieten? Wieso? Ihr Gerede vom Code der Jedi…schön und gut…aber nur deswegen? Verdammt, es gibt auch Jedi, die verheiratet sind! Ki-Adi Mundi hat sogar Kinder mit seiner Frau und niemand sagt etwas; und auch andere Jedi haben Nachwuchs in die Welt gesetzt…wissentlich oder unwissentlich!_

Er regte sich schon wieder auf! Tief Luft holend suchte er nach Entspannung und nach einer Möglichkeit, seinen Frust los zu werden. Außer dem Kanzler gab es niemanden, der ihm zuhörte. Seine Mutter war ja noch unerreichbarer für ihn geworden, als es Padme je gewesen war. Mehrmals hatte er ernsthaft überlegt, Palpatine zu bitten, nach ihr zu suchen oder sie sogar frei zu kaufen, doch dann hatte er es jedes Mal wieder verworfen…er wollte die Gutmütigkeit des alten Mannes, seines Freundes und Mentors, nicht ausnutzen und somit seine politische Reputation gefährden. Irgendwann einmal würde er seine Mutter suchen, finden und befreien! Ganz so, wie er es sich immer wieder geschworen hatte, seit er damals im Alter von 9 mit Qui-Gon Jinn fort gegangen war und sie hatte auf Tatooine zurücklassen müssen.

_Ich sollte dringend ins Bett…_

* * *

Nachdem sie am Morgen Anakin Skywalker unter dessen stillen, aber für Palpatine wahrnehmbaren Protest in das nächst beste Schiff nach Coruscant gesetzt hatten, war nun auch für sie bald die Zeit gekommen, vorerst voneinander Abschied nehmen zu müssen. Allerdings hatte Padme sein Angebot angenommen, dass er sie ins Hinterland zu der Dorfschaft, in der ihre Eltern lebten, zu bringen, da dieses wohl ganz auf seinem Wege lag. Er hatte vor, sich zumindest für einen weiteren Tag abzusetzen.

Pestage wisse davon, erklärte er ihr, während sie beide seinen Gleiter beluden. Er trug bereits einfachere Kleidung, als die, die er als Senator oder Kanzler zu tragen pflegte, darüber einen dunkelblauen einfachen Mantel mit einer großen Kapuze, die er sich bei Bedarf tief ins Gesicht ziehen konnte, und mit der somit sein Gesicht für Entgegenkommende unkenntlich werden würde. Ein Schutz…zumindest vor dem Erkennen. Allerdings nicht für Waffen.

„Ich kann mich schon wehren", versicherte er ihr, nach ihrer etwas besorgten Anfrage, „Sei unbesorgt."

„Und du willst wirklich ohne deine Wachen…? _Das _wird Pestage wohl nicht wissen, oder?"

„Doch."

„Und er stimmte dem zu?"

„Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich allein auf Naboo bewege. Aufgrund der Wachen hier in Theed wird man annehmen, ich hielte mich noch in meinem Hause auf. Liebes, ich mache mir eher Sorgen um dich."

„Ach, gut, meine Schwester…sie werden Fragen über Fragen stellen…"

„Nun, irgendwann werde ich dich begleiten; sehr bald sogar, schätze ich."

„Das musst du nicht, wenn…"

„ Ich _möchte _es aber, Padme!", versicherte er ihr glaubhaft, nahm sie in den Arm und küsste sie sanft, „Noch ist alles zu jung und zu frisch, aber schon bald, denke ich, sind wir gefestigt genug, um uns gegen die Welt da draußen behaupten zu können…egal, was wir einst beschlossen hatten…!"

Padme lächelte sanft. Natürlich freute sie sich, dass Palpatine vorhatte, die Beziehung offen auszuleben, auch wenngleich sie die Konsequenzen fürchtete. Dennoch war es genau das, was sie wollte: Ihn, und mit ihm leben. Offen, sichtbar. Das war ihr in der kurzen Zeit ihrer Beziehung von Minute zu Minute bewusster geworden. Natürlich hatte sie befürchtet, er würde es anders sehen und auf ein Geheimhalten ihrer Liaison bestehen, aber da dem nicht so war…!

Es hätte ihr das Herz gebrochen, besonders nach der letzten Nacht.

Palpatine gab letzte Anweisungen an seine Wachen, sagte ihnen, wo sie ihn im Notfall erreichen könnten. Dann bestieg er mit Padme den Gleiter.

Da es kühl war und der Tag regnerisch, fiel es nicht auf, dass die beiden Personen, die mit einem Gleiter das Anwesen des Kanzlers, am Rande von Theed gelegen, etwas gegen die Kälte und Nässe vermummt gekleidet, verließen, und gen Stadttor fuhren, um jenes recht bald hinter sich zu lassen und über die offenen Wiesen in Richtung Seenlandschaft zu fliegen.

Padme war noch nie allein mit ihm geflogen, immer hatte ein Chauffeurdroide sie geflogen und die Armaturen bedient. Aber sein Flugstil war ausgeglichen und ruhig, fast schon vorsichtig. Sie fühlte sich sicher und gut aufgehoben. Lange würden sie nicht zum Haus ihrer Eltern brauchen, etwas, was Padme nachdenklich und sogar traurig stimmte.

„Wenn ich dich fragen _würde_, wohin du fliegst, würdest du antworten?", begann sie plötzlich leise ihre Stimme zu heben. Einige Regentropfen tropften auf sie nieder, aber es waren noch zu wenige, um es als notwendig zu erachten, das Verdeck des Gleiters zu aktivieren.

„Ja", antwortete er, „Du willst also wissen, wohin es mich zieht? Nachhause,…wenn ich es denn als _mein Zuhause _betiteln darf. In das Haus meiner Tante wäre eine korrektere Ansprache."

„Ich denke, du wolltest nicht dorthin zurück."

„Nein, aber es muss sein. Zumindest dieses eine Mal. Eine Übernachtung werde ich schon noch überstehen."

Er lächelte sie vorsichtig an, aber Padme meinte durchaus Unsicherheit aus seinen Zügen lesen zu können. Er wollte wirklich nicht dorthin, aber aus irgendwelchen Gründen musste er tatsächlich dort anwesend sein. Sie beschloss, nicht weiter nach zu harken, da das Thema so dermaßen unangenehm für ihn schien.

_In der Tat, meine liebe Padme, geht es dich nichts an, was ich in meiner freien Zeit zu tun gedenke. Selbst dann nicht, wenn ich mit meinem Tun deine geliebte Republik zu demontieren gedenke! Geh du schön brav zu deiner Familie, lass dich verwöhnen und wiege dich in scheinbarer Sicherheit. Bald schon wird sich unsere Welt verändern, sehr bald. Und du, mein Liebes, wirst entweder ein Teil davon werden oder aber untergehen…so sehr ich Letzteres aber mittlerweile bedauern würde!_

Nach kurzer Zeit tauchte am Horizont Padmes Heimatdorf auf; eine Ansiedlung von bürgerlichen Häusern, unweit des Flusses Solleu. Je näher sie der Ortschaft kamen, desto mehr entdeckte Padme bekannte Dinge aus ihrer Kindheit. Das Ufer des Flusses, an dem sie oft mit ihrer Schwester und Freunden gespielt hatte, sofern ihre Ämter dies zuließen, die ausgetretenen Fußwege, die zum Dorf hin führten, die bunten Wiesen, die selbst jetzt, in der kälteren Jahreszeit und im Regen nicht einen tristen, kahlen oder verwelkten Eindruck hinterließen. Naboo war schlichtweg eine grüne Oase, und würde es immer sein.

Kurz vor dem Eingang zur Ortschaft machte Palpatine halt. Weiter würde er sie nicht bringen dürfen, ohne der Gefahr ausgesetzt zu sein, erkannt zu werden. Er half ihr aber mit ihrem wenigen Gepäck. Das Haus ihrer Eltern lag unweit des Einganges und war sogar schon von hier aus sichtbar.

„Habe zwei schöne Tage bei deiner Familie, Padme. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dich darum beneide! Wir sehen uns dann in drei Tagen wieder in Theed, einverstanden? Ich verspreche, mich heute Abend noch bei dir zu melden, dann schauen wir, dass wir uns auch in Theed noch sehen können."

„Dazu müsstest du in den Palast kommen."

„Das sollte ich hinbekommen…nein, wir finden schon einen Weg, mein Herz, ja?"

* * *

Mit großem „Hallo" war sie von ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester, sogar von ihrer kleinen Nichte begrüßt worden. Solas Mann glänzte mal wieder durch Abwesendheit, doch wollte er am nächsten Tag vorbeischauen. Ihre Schwester, so stellte Padme fest, war bereits sichtbar schwanger. Sie hatte wohl wieder gewartet, bis es unvermeidbar gewesen war, ihnen allen ihre Umstände zu erklären.

Ihr Vater Ruwee brachte ihr Gepäck nach einer warmen Umarmung bereitwillig auf ihr Zimmer, während ihre Mutter und ihre Schwester noch mitten in der Begrüßungszeremonie steckten. Zu ihren Füssen tapste aufgeregt ihre kleine Nichte; sie wollte unbedingt auf ihren Arm und Padme neigte sich auch rasch zu ihr hinab und hob sie hoch.

„Huch, bist du aber schwer geworden!", bemerkte sie lachend, „Und so groß! Und du wirst also bald eine große Schwester sein?"

„Ja!", die Kleine strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Sie schien sich auf die Möglichkeit bald einen Spielkameraden zu bekommen, wahrlich noch zu freuen. Padme hoffte, dass der jetzige Enthusiasmus auch dann noch blieb, wenn das Geschwisterchen erst einmal da war.

Ihre Mutter lotste sie gekonnt ins Esszimmer, wo sie bereits reichlich aufgetischt hatte.

„Wir haben gesehen, wie du gebracht worden bist", erklärte ihr Sola bereitwillig, „Wer war denn der gutmütige Chauffeur?"

„Ein Freund." Padme spürte, dass ihre Wangen etwas zu Glühen begannen. Das Verhör hatte also bereits seinen Anfang gefunden!

„Ach? _Ein Freund_? Dein Freund etwa?"

„Sola!", ermahnte sie Jobal, ihre Mutter, eindringlich, „du solltest nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sonst sagt sie es uns bestimmt nicht!"

Etwas empört, und überrascht, holte Padme Luft: „Was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass es mein Freund, oder sonst irgendwer…? Warum eigentlich gilt jeder männliche Kontakt, den ich pflege, gleich als möglicher Heiratskandidat?"

Ihr Vater war zurückgekommen und wusste wohl schon gleich, worum es ging. Nun, es war ja nicht das erste Mal, dass Sola und Jobal Padme mit ihren Mutmaßungen überfielen.

„Weil sie es nicht abwarten können, dich unter die Haube zu bekommen", erklärte er seufzend.

„Ich bin doch gerade erst nach Coruscant gezogen, um dort im Senat zu dienen…"

„Das verstehe ich am Wenigsten", gab Jobal zu, „Das Amt einer Ministerin war doch perfekt! Nun, ich verstehe schon, dass dich Coruscant und das Senatorenamt gereizt haben,…aber, ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Was ist heutzutage nicht gefährlich?", konterte Padme wohl wissend, dass diese Antwort nur Öl ins Feuer zu schütten bedeutete.

Den Rest der gemeinsamen Mahlzeit wurde sie ausgefragt. Themen waren natürlich ihre Wohnung, ihr Amt, die Mitsenatoren. Und Padme erzählte bereitwillig, umschiffte aber vorsichtig heikle Bereiche, oder Bereiche, die sie für bedenklich hielt. Auch erzählte sie, dass sie nun wieder etwas mehr Kontakt zum Obersten Kanzler habe, der sie sofort, ohne Umschweife, zu einer offenen Diskussionsrunde eingeladen habe.

„Es ist gut, wenn er ein Auge auf dich hat", meinte Ruwee, „Er kennt die Begebenheiten dort seit Jahrzehnten, und er kennt dich!"

„Dennoch komme ich bereits gut klar. Ich habe schon einige Mitsenatoren kennen gelernt: Mon Mothma von Chandrila oder Bail Organa von Alderaan, der Prinzgemahl der Königin…um mal ein paar Namen zu nennen."

Natürlich musste sie ihnen auch von den Festen erzählen, den Bällen, den Zeremonien. Aber gleichzeitig bot Padme ihrer Familie an, sie doch recht bald mal auf Coruscant zu besuchen. Sie würde sie dann bereitwillig herumführen; es würde ihnen dort sicher gefallen und ihre Besorgnis um sie eindämmen.

„Du weißt doch, Padme, Eltern sorgen sich _immer _um ihre Kinder, gleich wie alt sie sind!" Ruwee lächelte verschmitzt zu ihr hinüber. Der besorgte Vater.

Als das Mahl geendet hatte, zog Padme sich auf ihr Zimmer zurück, um in aller Ruhe auszupacken. Warum sie für zwei Tage ihre Reisetasche entleeren wollte, wusste sie nicht so recht, aber sie mochte es nicht, aus Taschen oder Koffern zu leben.

Das Gespräch bei Tisch hatte sie verunsichert. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie es tatsächlich wagen sollte, ihrer Familie von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen. Sie würde seinen Namen vorerst nicht nennen, aber die Tatsache, dass sie nicht mehr allein war…? Sollte sie? Oder galt es besser noch zu schweigen? Einen geeigneten Zeitpunkt für solch eine Nachricht, gab es in ihrer Familie ohnehin nicht.

Normalerweise verließen die Naboo die politische Bühne mit Anfang zwanzig oder sogar etwas eher. Sie hingegen hatte sich entschlossen weiterzumachen und höheren Zielen nachzustreben; eine Entscheidung, die ihre Eltern, ihre Familie, zwar nicht verstanden oder hatten nachvollziehen können, dennoch aber respektiert hatte. Andere gründeten in ihrem Alter eine Familie, und auch ihre Verwandtschaft setzte vieles daran, sie auf den Geschmack zu bringen. Ihnen jetzt zu erzählen, dass es da tatsächlich jemanden gab…?

Jemand, der ihr Herz erreicht hatte. Den sie liebte. Und der ihre Liebe erwiderte.

Sie sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Es war hell, draußen blühten bunte Blumen in ihren hängenden Kästen unterhalb des Fensters. An der Wand des Zimmers waren Holos angebracht, die Stationen ihrer Ämterlaufbahn zeigten. Doch dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Blicke übrig. Seufzend und traurig setzte sie sich auf ihr Bett, ließ sich dann rückwärts in die Kissen fallen.

_Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt!_

Ein Klopfen holte sie zurück aus ihrer Lethargie in die Realität und konfrontierte sie schlagartig wieder mit ihrer neugierigen Schwester Sola. Diese hatte ihre eigene Tochter wohl zum Mittagsschläfchen gebettet und es nun für notwendig befunden, ihrer kleinen _karrieresüchtigen _Schwester auf den Zahn zu fühlen.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Du bist doch schon drin", sie rollte sich auf die Seite, blieb aber auf ihrem Bett liegen. Die sanften Laken boten zu einem Nickerchen regelrecht ein und es überkam sie sogar ein müder Schauer, aber Sola würde sie kaum in Ruhe lassen, ehe sie nicht nähere Informationen über wer-weiß-was-nicht-alles erhalten hatte.

Etwas mühsam, der Bauch war ihr bereits etwas im Weg, legte sich Sola, ganz so wie in alten Zeiten, wenn sie als Schwestern etwas zu Tuscheln hatten, zu ihr.

„Nun, sag schon: Was ist los?"

„Was soll denn bitte schön los sein?"

„Du bist etwas…nun…etwas eigenartig. Du wirst in der Regel nicht rot, wenn wir dich nach deinem Begleiter fragen, schon gar nicht nach deinen Chauffeur."

„Ah, Sola…", sie seufzte.

_Vielleicht ist gerade __**jetzt **__der richtige Augenblick. Gut, dann wissen es in wenigen Minuten auch meine Eltern…_

„Also gut", Padme schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft, öffnete sie wieder und begann dann mit ihrer Beichte, „Es gibt da jemanden…"

„Also hatte ich doch Recht!"

„…wir sind erst seit einigen Tagen zusammen, aber ich denke, es ist durchaus etwas Ernstes. Ich werde ihn euch auch gewiss vorstellen, und ja, bevor du weiter forscht, er war es auch, der mich hierher gebracht hat!"

„Und sein Name?"

Sie strahlte, Sola strahlte weit über beide Augen hinaus, triumphierend schon fast, dass sie ihre Schwester geknackt hatte. Ihre Schwester, die nicht gern etwas preis gab, schon gar nicht über ihr Privatleben…und das vor ihrer Familie! Möglicherweise würde Padme also doch in absehbarer Zeit sesshaft?

„Der tut noch nichts zur Sache. Ihr werdet ihn früh genug erfahren…und denjenigen auch kennen lernen."

„Ist es jemand, den wir kennen?", es störte sie scheinbar nicht wirklich, dass ihre Schwester nicht gewillt war, mehr über ihren _Freund_, ihren _Liebhaber _zu erzählen. Und Sola wollte, konnte es einfach so nicht hinnehmen oder akzeptieren.

„Gedulde dich!"

So schön ihre Heimkehr auch war, und so gern sie doch ihre Familie besuchte, aber diese Verhöre waren ihr oft ein Greuel. So anstrengend, so entnervend. Besonders jetzt, wo es tatsächlich etwas Neues in ihrem Leben gab.

_Etwas? __**Vieles!**_

Sie hoffte nur, dass Palpatine nicht sofort abgelehnt würde, von ihrem Vater oder der gesamten Familie. Er war nun einmal älter als sie, sogar noch ein paar Jährchen älter als Ruwee oder Jobal selbst. Aber er war kein Lebemann oder Casanova, er besaß eine bedeutende Reputation als Politiker und eine weiße Weste. Er war beliebt und war hoch geehrt auf Naboo und mittlerweile sogar in der ganzen Republik. Er hatte sich von ganz unten nach ganz oben gearbeitet, aus eigenem Antrieb heraus.

Warum sollten sie ihn nicht annehmen, willkommen heißen?

_Weil ich ihre Tochter bin, ihre Jüngste. Und weil sie in jedem potentiellen Ehemann, so sehr sie diesen auch immer herbeisehnen, einen Feind sehen, der ihnen ihre Tochter nimmt!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Ich bin zwar alles andere als zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, aber dennoch stelle ich es erst einmal online..._

* * *

**  
**

**16. Kapitel: Ein Schuss, kein Treffer!**

Nachdem ihre Familie herumgeraten, sie weiter bedrängt und schließlich doch aufgegeben hatte, gab sie sich damit zufrieden, dass die Tochter des Hauses zumindest nicht mehr allein zu sein schien; obgleich sie es, wie sie mehrmals betonten, doch lieber hätten, zumindest den Namen ihres Freundes zu wissen. Padme blieb standhaft.

Und froh war sie, am Abend mit ihm zu sprechen, unter allerlei Vorsichtsmaßnahmen, nicht belauscht zu werden, und seinen Tageserlebnissen zu lauschen. Im Haus sei es kalt und ungemütlich, berichtete er ihr und er wäre nun doch lieber bei ihr, als hier so allein in dieser renovierten Ruine. Sie verabredeten sich; er plante am Abend vor dem Abflug zu ihr zu kommen. Wie er das anstellen wollte, verriet er ihr allerdings nicht.

Der nächste Tag verlief mehr oder weniger ereignislos; ihr Schwager kam mit Solar zu Besuch, blieb und verwickelte sie in politische Diskussionen. Viel Zeit durch die umliegenden Felder zu streifen oder am Fluss spazieren zu gehen, wie sie es ursprünglich geplant hatte, blieb ihr nicht, und als sie endlich Zeit dafür erübrigen konnte und wollte, verschlechterte sich das Wetter so radikal, dass sie doch lieber im Haus blieb und nur sehnsüchtig vom Fenster her die Landschaft, die sie so sehr liebte, betrachtete. Es regnete, gewitterte, Sturmböen fegten über die Felder hinweg. Der Himmel war so dunkel, so grau, so unbeschreiblich düster. Hier und da zuckten Blitze aus den sich vermengenden Wolken hervor und gingen nieder auf die regendurchtränkte Erde. Ein imposantes Schauspiel, dachte Padme, und gewiss nicht mit den Atmosphärengewittern Coruscants zu vergleichen, die den Hauptstadtplaneten von Zeit zu Zeit heimzusuchen pflegten.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen verließ sie ihre Familie früh, da sie noch einige repräsentative Aufgaben in Theed zu erfüllen hatte, bevor sie einen Tag später zurück nach Coruscant reisen würde. Gemeinsam mit dem Kanzler, der offiziell noch in Theed weilte und sich etwas von den anstrengenden Regierungsgeschäften erholte.

„Wir versprechen, dich baldmöglichst zu besuchen, Padme", antwortete ihre Mutter, nachdem Padme zum wiederholten Male ihr Angebot ausgesprochen hatte. Natürlich wollten sie sehen, wie es ihrer Tochter so weit weg von zuhause erging. Wie sie lebte, wohnte und arbeitete. Mit wem sie verkehrte. Ihr Freund. Einfach alles. Die gesamte Familie hatte sich wieder eingefunden, dieses Mal aber, um sie zu verabschieden. Sie umarmte alle miteinander, das Gepäck befand sich bereits im Gleiter. Ein Chauffeurdroide würde sie sicher zurück in die Hauptstadt bringen und dort in den Palast. Gegen Mittag würde sie von der Königin zu einem Gespräch erwartet, aber bis dahin war noch Zeit. Noch war sie hier, bei ihrer Familie.

„Lebt wohl, bis bald!", verabschiedete sie sich winkend, im Gleiter sitzend, als dieser anfuhr und schon bald die Ortschaft verlassen hatte und den direkten Weg nach Theed einschlug. Es war kalt, ein zugiger Wind wehte über die Grasebene, die sich den leicht hügligen Feldern ihrer allzu vertrauten Umgebung anschloss. Schon bald kam Theed in Sicht, die riesigen Wasserfälle des Flusses Solleu, dann einzelne Gebäude.

Der Gleiter machte an einem Nebeneingang des Palastes halt, wo bereits Serviceeinheiten darauf warteten das Gepäck auszuladen und Sicherheitseinheiten sie erwarteten.

„Was ist denn geschehen?", erkundigte sie sich irritiert. Ihr war gar nicht ins Auge gefallen, dass sich die gesamte Stadt in einer Art _Alarmbereitschaft _befand. Es waren mehr Sicherheitskräfte als gewöhnlich sichtbar auf der Straße. Und nun dieser Empfang?

_Irgendetwas muss passiert sein…irgendetwas Tragisches, Schlimmes, Gefährliches…_

Ein Hauptmann der in Theed stationierten Sicherheitskräfte antwortete ihr: „Milady, vor einer guten Stunde ist ein Attentat auf den Kanzler geschehen."

Padmes Hals wurde trocken, ihre Stimme brüchig, ihr Gesicht aschfahl: „Was ist geschehen? Ist er wohlauf?"

„Seine Exzellenz befindet sich im Krankenhaus der Stadt. Über seinen Zustand vermag ich nur Vermutungen zu äußern."

„Ich…ich verstehe nicht? Was ist denn passiert?"

„Kommt, Milady", er geleitete sie ins Innere des Palastes, in dem ein jeder heute besonders vorsichtig zu sein schien und die aufgezogenen Sicherheitsleute wohlwollend akzeptierte. Dies alles schien noch zu frisch, fast unwirklich. „So wie es aussieht, hatte der Kanzler vor, sich _allein_, ohne seine oder gar unsere Sicherheitskräfte in Theed bewegen zu wollen. Es waren uns auch keine Warnhinweise auf einen mögliches Attentatsversuch bekannt, noch Gruppen auf Naboo, die ihn zum Ziel hätten auswählen können; daher gehen wir zur Zeit noch davon aus, dass es sich um eine Tat einer auswärtigen Gruppe handelt, wenn nicht gar um einen einzigen Täter."

„_Was_.Ist. Passiert?", brachte Padme erneut, nun unmissverständlich akzentuiert heraus. Ihre Sorge um ihn, durfte sie nicht überwältigen, obgleich sie es schon tat. Natürlich sprach es für sie, dass sie um einen guten Freund und Mentor, der noch dazu der Oberste Kanzler war, sorgte, aber sie musste Acht geben, vorsichtig sein. Obwohl jeder ihr gewisse Emotionen in dieser Situation nachsehen würde.

„Nun, auf den Obersten Kanzler ist geschossen worden; das ist alles, was wir derzeit wissen."

„Geschossen?"

_Ist er etwa angeschossen worden? Wenn ja, wie schwer ist er verletzt? Verdammt, warum weiß hier niemand etwas? Ich sollte zu ihm…ich sollte wirklich zu ihm…_

„Ihre Hoheit die Königin befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, um nach ihm zu sehen. Sie bittet Euch, sie dort zu treffen."

„Natürlich, dann sollte ich unverzüglich dorthin aufbrechen!"

* * *

Das Krankenhaus befand sich ebenso im Ausnahmezustand wie der Rest der Stadt. Das Krankenzimmer und der Flur, auf dem das Zimmer lag, war systematisch abgeschirmt und isoliert worden. Selbst die Königin kam nur hinein, nachdem sie den kompletten Sicherheitscheck seiner Gardisten zugelassen hatte. Padme ebenso. Das Gespräch mit der Königin hatte sie auf dem Flur geführt, während sie auf den Mediker gewartet hatten, der sich des Kanzlers angenommen hatte. 

Seine Exzellenz habe einen Schuss an der Schulter erhalten, dementsprechende Hautverbrennungen und eine ausgekugelte und geprellte Schulter, die er sich durch den folgenden Sturz zugezogen habe. Außerdem habe er natürlich einen Schock.

Die Königin betrat als Erste das Krankenzimmer, kam aber rasch wieder hinaus mit der Feststellung, dass er eingeschlafen sei oder noch immer schliefe.

„Das wird der Schock sein", fügte Königin Jamillia hinzu, „Werdet Ihr noch eine Weile bleiben, Senatorin? Ich würde selbst, wenn ich könnte, doch leider sind mir derzeit die Hände gebunden."

„Natürlich, Eure Hoheit. Ich werde warten, bis er wieder zu sich gekommen ist, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung mit ihm ist."

„Die Sicherheitskräfte fahnden bereits nach dem Täter. Sie werden ihn rasch gefasst haben."

„Das hoffe ich, Hoheit."

Die Königin nickte ihr zum Abschied zu, Padme knickste höflich. Es war noch nicht allzu lange her, da war sie es, die sich hinter dieser Maske aus allzu viel Make-up versteckt hatte und ihre Gefühle vergraben musste. Sie beneidete Königin Jamillia um ihr Amt und die damit verbundenen Aufgaben nicht.

Und jetzt? Durfte sie es wagen, sein Krankenzimmer zu betreten, noch während er schlief, oder wäre dies bereits zu…nun, auffällig? Auf der anderen Seite aber war der Korridor abgeschirmt worden und bis auf seine Gardisten. Einer vor der Tür, einer im Zimmer, standen nur noch die Sicherheitskräfte von Naboo in einer Entfernung; an den Treppenauf- und Abgängen. Am Ende des Korridors.

„Geht ruhig hinein", kam es plötzlich etwas dumpf aus der Richtung einer seiner Gardisten. Dieser Mann unter der Maske, dessen Gesicht sie nicht einmal sah und der nur auf die direkte Person des Kanzlers eingeschworen war, dieser Mann hatte sie tatsächlich angesprochen. Sie hatte sonst von niemanden gehört, dass jemand sich je mit seinen Gardisten _unterhalten _hatte oder gar einen von ihnen hatte _sprechen _hören. Sie gehorchten Palpatine aufs Wort und nickten wenn nötig; aber sie sprachen nicht!

Padme murmelte ein „Danke" und betrat dann das etwas abgedunkelte Krankenzimmer. Der Leibgardist, der bisher im Zimmer ausgeharrt hatte, nickte ihr zu und verließ dann den Raum, um sie beide allein zu lassen. Gut, es war ersichtlich und notwendig, dass diese Männer von Palpatine und ihr wussten, es war sicher auch nicht zu übersehen gewesen in seinem Haus…

Palpatine lag in einem Krankenbett, halb aufrecht, gekleidet in ein weites Hemd des Krankenhauses. An seiner linken Schulter war ein Baktaverband aufgetragen wurden. Dennoch konnte sie die Brandverletzungen deutlich sehen. Der Attentäter musste einen Blaster, wahrscheinlich sogar einen handelsüblichen benutzt haben, und der Macht sei Dank hatte er schlecht gezielt und sein Herz verfehlt, dennoch…er oder sie hatte ihn getroffen!

Neben seinem Bett stand ein Stuhl, der zum Sitzen und Warten einlud. Also nahm sie platz und wartete. Die Zeit verging nur langsam und Palpatine erwachte einfach nicht. Er bewegte sich kaum, und wenn doch, so stöhnte er schmerzlich. Nach einiger Zeit wurde sie etwas mutiger, rückte näher an sein Bett heran und nahm seine Hand in die ihre. Seine Hand war kühl, fast kalt, leblos und schwer.

„Frierst du?", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu, unsicher, ob er sich hören konnte in seinem jetzigen Zustand. Wecken wollte sie ihn auf gar keinen Fall. Er brauchte die Ruhe und den Schlaf, um sich zu erholen, den Schock zu überwinden und Kraft zu schöpfen.

Dennoch war sie erfreut zu sehen, dass er sich langsam zu bewegen begann; er wurde merklich unruhiger; womöglich träumte er auch einfach nur schlecht. Sie streichelte seinen Arm, um ihm zu suggerieren, dass alles in Ordnung und jemand bei ihm sei. Plötzlich aber, schreckte er auf, fuhr hoch. Padme erschrak, nahm sich aber sofort seiner an.

„Alles in Ordnung, ganz ruhig! Beruhige dich…!", sie presste ihn an sich, oder vielleicht ließ er es auch zu oder flüchtete gar in ihre Umarmung, aber nur, um Sekunden später mit Schmerzen in der Schulter zurück in die Kissen zu sinken, „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich…", er schien leicht verwirrt, „Ich bin angeschossen worden und gefallen…danach…"

Schweigen. Sie hatte schon vom Mediker gehört, dass der Kanzler bewusstlos zu ihnen gebracht worden war. Sie berichtete ihm also, was ihr der Mediker berichtet hatte, sorgte aber auch sogleich dafür, dass jemand nach ihm schickte. Es wäre besser, erführe der Kanzler alles persönlich und nicht aus dem Mund eines Senators.

Und als dieser kam, war aus Padme wieder die besorgte Senatorin geworden, die einfach ihre Pflicht getan hatte. Sie verließ das Krankenzimmer, erbot sich aber, noch zu bleiben, wenn er denn wolle. Palpatine nickte nur.

Kurze Zeit später trat der Mediker kopfschüttelnd vor die Tür. Er erblickte Padme und bat sie, dem Kanzler doch auszureden, morgen bereits zu fliegen, oder, was er noch als weitaus schlimmer empfand, das Krankenhaus sofort verlassen zu wollen.

„Ich fürchte, ich werde sie nicht unterstützen können", antwortete sie dem Mediker, „Der Kanzler ist in diesen Dingen leider etwas…, nun, dickköpfig. Wenn Ihr Euch an sein Büro wendet, habt Ihr möglicherweise etwas mehr Erfolg."

„Er verlässt das Gebäude auf eigenen Wunsch", äußerte sich der Mediker mit tiefem Bedauern, nickte ihr zum Abschied grüßend zu und machte sich dann von dannen. Padme seufzte nur, wartete, bis der Mediker verschwunden war, um klopfte dann wieder an seine Zimmertür, um den Einlass zu erwirken.

* * *

_Wer immer dieser Idiot auch gewesen ist, den Tyranus angeheuert hat, er war gut! Fast schon zu gut, denn das war nicht ein Streifschuss, sondern ein glatter Treffer! Zwei Handbreit über meinem Herzen! So war das nicht geplant, so nicht…_

Er zuckte zusammen. Dies war seine erste wirkliche Schussverletzung und sie schmerzte unheimlich. Geplant gewesen war dieser Anschlag, ja, aber er sollte einen Streifschuss abbekommen! Gut, der Attentäter sollte ihn zu töten versuchen, doch dieser Narr würde selbstverständlich scheitern. In gewisser Hinsicht war er ja auch gescheitert: Palpatine hatte überlebt. Nun, der Attentäter würde zu dieser Zeit nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen und trieb wahrscheinlich bereits irgendwo im Flussbett des Solleu oder in einer der tief gelegenen Höhlen. Und selbst wenn sie seine Leiche jemals fänden, so würde niemals eine Verbindung zu ihm oder Lord Tyranus zu finden sein. Nicht mal der Hauch eines Hinweises!

Dennoch, das Attentat hatte ihn in der Tat etwas verstört. Er hatte nicht rasch genug reagiert und den Täter zudem noch unterschätzt. Hätte er sich nur einen Moment später…er wagte nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken oder ihn auszusprechen.

Er schüttelte sich vor Schreck und fuhr gleich wieder zusammen; die Schmerzen zogen sich über seine Schulter, durch seinen Arm und seinen Rücken, bis hin zum Hals. Der Baktaverband konnte auch ambulant gewechselt werden, warum also sollte er noch länger hier liegen? Immerhin hatte er etwas mehr als zwei Tage, um sich auf dem Schiff in Richtung Coruscant zu erholen und etwas zu ruhen. Selbstverständlich sah dies der Mediker anders, und wahrscheinlich auch seine liebe Padme, aber das interessierte ihn nun herzlich wenig. Seine Arbeit rief und je länger er Coruscant fernblieb, desto mehr Aufgaben, Eingaben und Termine blieben liegen.

Das Attentat würde seine Stellung auf Naboo festigen und den Planeten noch enger an ihn und Coruscant binden. Außerdem würde es zeigen, wie verletzbar er angeblich war und wie _schutzlos_. Außerdem würde es ihm Padme näher bringen.

Sie war an seiner Seite gewesen als er aus seinen Alpträumen erwacht war, hatte ihn beruhigt, sogar in die Arme geschlossen. Das hatte selbst dem Sith in ihm gut getan. Sidious hatte sich für einen winzigen Moment lang tatsächlich warm, wohl und geborgen gefühlt. Und gewissermaßen an einer Art Teilziel seines Planes angekommen, obwohl er diesen Gedanken rasch wieder verscheucht hatte. Padme war nicht _Ziel _oder gar _Teilziel _seines Planes. Padme war der Weg dorthin, ein Bauer…oder Springer, gut, zugegeben, möglicherweise die Königin seines Schachspieles…aber nicht mehr!

Padme trat nach einem Klopfen in das Zimmer, sie blickte ihn verwirrt an, wie er dort saß und versuchte sich seines Hemdes zu entledigen, seine Kleidung hatte er bereits aus dem Schrank gezerrt und neben sich gelegt. An der Stelle seiner linken Schulter war der teure Stoff verbrannt, mit seinem Blut besudelt und…er seufzte, zerschnitten, wie er feststellen musste. Die junge Frau eilte sofort an seine Seite.

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich möchte umgehend nachhause", antwortete er, „Würdest du einen der Gardisten anweisen, mir ein Gewand zu holen? Dieses hier werde ich wohl nicht mehr anziehen können."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du nicht zumindest bis morgen früh…?"

„Ja, ich bin mir _absolut sicher_! Bitte, Padme."

Sie nickte und sprach dann mit einem der Gardisten, der daraufhin seinen Platz verließ und sich auf den kurzen Weg machte, das Gewünschte zu holen. Er erklärte ihr, dass sie definitiv morgen früh zurück nach Coruscant fliegen würden, seine Verletzung könne auch ebenso gut ambulant therapiert werden. Sie nickte nur zustimmend, wenn auch mit besorgter Miene.

Palpatine begann sich zu fragen, ob er ihre Sorge um ihn nicht insgeheim sogar genoss. Gewissermaßen um sie buhlte. Es war schon so lange her, dass jemand sich ernsthaft um ihn gekümmert und ihn umsorgt hatte; aus privaten Motiven, nicht aus monetären oder politischen Motiven heraus. Die Nachricht des Attentats würde Coruscant bereits erreicht haben, befürchtete er, der Anruf seines engsten Vertrauten, Freundes und Beraters Pestage bereits auf irgendeiner Leitung auf ihn warten.

* * *

Schlecht geschlafen und alles andere als ausgeruht, hatte er am frühen Morgen das Schiff in Richtung Coruscant betreten. Padme war den gesamten Tag gestern bei ihm geblieben und hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Presse sich nicht überschlug, da gewisse Vertreter dieser Zunft, die es auch auf Naboo gab, bereits sein Anwesen belagert hatten, als er aus dem Krankenhaus zurückkam. Padmes Hilfe und überhaupt ihre Anwesendheit wurde so gewissermaßen zwangsläufig Nährboden für die haltlosen Spekulationen der Regenbogenpresse. Jede Geste der beiden Akteure wurde genau analysiert und kommentiert. Und das Ganze war dann auch an andere Pressestelle geliefert worden. Jedes Fitzelchen an Material. Er hatte in den News am späten Abend, Padme war bereits in den Palast zurückgekehrt um zu schlafen und zu packen, eine Übernachtung ihrerseits hätte die Spekulationen nur noch weiter angeheizt, gehört, dass die Gesten und wenigen Berührungen, die sie ausgetauscht hatten, als er vorsichtig aus dem Gleiter gestiegen war und sein Haus betreten hatte, Zeichen ihrer besonders engen Verbundenheit untereinander gewesen seien. Pestage hatte ihm auch bereits mitgeteilt, dass erste Mutmaßungen hochkamen, weshalb der Kanzler so dermaßen viel Zeit mit der Senatorin auf Naboo verbracht habe. Oder weshalb sie die Einzige gewesen sei, die er nach seinem Attentat bei und um sich herum duldete. 

Das war in gewisser Weise ein Fehler seinerseits gewesen. In gewisser Weise aber auch gewollt…

Es _zwang _Anakin auf den Plan! Natürlich durfte der junge Herr keinen Klatsch lesen, aber, da war sich Palpatine sicher, _das _würde Anakin auch ohne Klatschpresse erfahren!


	17. Chapter 17

_Entschuldigung fürs lange Warten..._

* * *

**  
**

**17. Kapitel: Willkommen in der Realität**

Er verbrachte die Zeit des Rückfluges zumeist in seinem Bett, nachts mit Padme, tagsüber allein. Der Mediker hatte ihn eindringlich gebeten, sich und besonders seine Schulter zu schonen, und so wie diese tatsächlich schmerzte, war es in der Tat besser, der Bitte des Medikers nachzukommen. Hier auf dem Schiff konnte er ja wirklich nur das Notwendigste an Regierungsgeschäften erledigen: Ein paar Gespräche und Anfragen über den Holoprojektor, Terminänderungen absegnen und sich auf die kommenden Tagen vorbereiten.

Solange die Wunde nicht vollends verheilt war, galt es, wirklich vorsichtig mit seiner Schulter umzugehen. Er war wirklich froh, dass es seine linke und nicht seine rechte Schulter war, die ihm nun so ungeheure Schwierigkeiten machte, denn wenn die rechte betroffen gewesen wäre, hätte er nur schwerlich seine Notizen verfassen können, oder seine Bemerkungen, die er stets niederzuschreiben pflegte. Und das wäre ein Handikap, und er mochte keine Solchen! Natürlich würde man es ihm hoch anrechnen, dass er trotz seiner derzeitigen körperlichen Verfassung schon wieder obenauf war und die Regierungsgeschäfte nicht in fremde Hände gelegt hatte.

Ein Unbehagen, was nun geschehen würde mit ihnen auf Coruscant, breitete sich aus: Aus ihrer Beziehung, der Privaten wie der Beruflichen, wie auf die Berichte der Regenbogenpresse zu reagieren sei, wie sie sich öffentlich zueinander verhalten würden…

„Wir werden einen Weg finden", versprach er ihr, „Irgendwie!"

„Ja", sie seufzte traurig, „Irgendwie…"

Der Morgen ihrer Ankunft auf Coruscant war für sie kein schöner Beginn eines neuen Tages. Für sie bedeutete es vorerst Abschiebnehmen voneinander. Die Situation ihres gemeinsamen Rückfluges war bequem für sie gewesen. Bis vor den Piloten, die eh zumeist auf der Brücke waren, mussten sie sich vor niemanden verstecken. So war es auch nicht aufgefallen, dass Padme hauptsächlich bei ihm gewesen war. Allerdings hatten sie aus reiner Vorsicht während der Mahlzeiten in der Messe doch lieber so getan, als wäre ihre Beziehung rein professionell.

Nun aber saß Padme auf seinem Bett, während er seine letzten Dinge zusammensuchte und etwas ungeschickt in seiner Reisetasche verstaute. Sie half ihm, wenn er es zuließ. Auf ihr Seufzen setzte er sich aber zu ihr und schloss sie in die Arme, so fern ihm dies möglich war.

„Hör mal, Liebes", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir es irgendwie schaffen werden, uns regelmäßig zu sehen und so viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, wie es uns nur irgend möglich und gestattet ist. Pestage weiß von dir, und ich werde auch dafür sorgen, dass noch einige andere von dir erfahren werden. So wirst du auf jeden Fall ohne Probleme, und auch jeder Zeit, in mein Heim gelassen."

Mit einem Kuss versuchte er sie zu trösten und zu vertrösten. Der Tag würde noch anstrengend werden, sein Terminkalender sah nur einen kurzen Halt zuhause vor, um seine Kleidung zu wechseln und das Gepäck abzuladen, Unterlagen aufzunehmen, welche er dann auf dem kurzen Weg zum Senat hin, bereits durchsehen musste, um vorbereitet zu seinen ersten Terminen zu erscheinen. Er bat sie, heute Abend zu ihm zu kommen und über Nacht zu bleiben. Padme lächelte und nahm an, entschuldigte sich für ihre kindliche Gefühlsduselei.

Das sei doch keine _Gefühlsduselei_, versicherte er ihr, ihm gehe es doch genauso. Naboo war paradiesisch für sie beide gewesen, in gewisser Weise, aber jetzt, auf Coruscant, dränge sich ihnen ja leider wieder die Realität auf.

_Ich muss mich hüten, vor dem Gedanken, sie offiziell zu meiner Lebenspartnerin zu erklären. So gern ich dies plötzlich auch möchte, so weiß ich doch, dass meine Beziehung zu ihr, durchaus nur von kurzer Dauer sein könnte. Ich muss mich auf meinen Plan besinnen: Padme ist für Anakin bestimmt,…für seinen Untergang. Nicht für das Anwärmen meines Bettes oder gar meines…Herzens! Aber dazu ist es nun einmal gekommen…_

_Vielleicht…nun, vielleicht findet sich ja eine Möglichkeit…alles zu bekommen? Wenn ich, nun, wenn ich umdisponiere? Padme gegen Anakin ausspiele? Sie dann aus der Schusslinie nehme, während der letzten Phase, um sie dann wieder an meiner Seite zu wissen, wenn das Schlimmste vorüber ist?_

_Problem 1: Anakin muss sich von der Vorstellung trennen, dass Padme ‚sein Engel' ist._

_Problem 2: Der Skandal nach Bekannt werden unserer Beziehung muss überstanden werden, mit dem geringsten möglichen Schaden unserer beiden Reputationen._

_Problem 3: Padme überzeugen, sich meinem Plan anzuschließen, oder aber, sollte sich bei den ersten Versuchen alles weit von sich weisen, sie im Dunkeln zu lassen. (Als mein Werkzeug wäre sie geeignet, Anakin zu beeinflussen und, noch besser in ihrem Falle, die Senatoren auf ihre ‚Tauglichkeit' und Loyalität hin zu prüfen.)_

_Der Rest sollte dann durchaus nach Lehrbuch vonstatten gehen…oder?_

_Das hört sich alles viel zu simpel an…viel zu einfach und viel zu naiv. Ich muss nachdenken, allein und dringend. Die Zukunft ist ständig in Bewegung, und jetzt ganz besonders!_

* * *

Padmes erster Termin auf Coruscant war ein Treffen mit den Senatoren Mothma und Organa in Organas Büro im Senat. Mit Erschrecken hatte sie im Vorbeigehen an einem Holokiosk im Atrium des Senatsgebäudes diverse Klatschblätter ausgemacht, die das Attentat auf Naboo von einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel her ausschlachteten: Statt Tatsachen brachten sie Mutmaßungen über die Tiefe der Beziehung des Kanzler zu einer gewissen jungen Senatorin von Naboo. Natürlich hatte sie gehört, dass es Gerüchte gegeben hatte, aber dass diese sich so dermaßen hartnäckig hielten auf Coruscant, war ihr neu. Normalerweise gab es mehrere Ausgaben in der Woche der jeweiligen leichten Blättchen, und stündlich konnte man sich über das HoloNetz mit neuen News berieseln lassen. 

Palpatine und sie hatten beim Verlassen des Schiffes auf der Plattform streng darauf geachtet, nicht allzu vertraut zu wirken und auf gebührenden Abstand zueinander zu gehen. Außerdem hatte Palpatine nur über derartige Gerüchte gelacht und gemeint, ein Skandal sei das noch lange nicht. Man würde nur solches Aufheben darum machen, da er sonst für gewöhnlich nie mit einer Frau irgendwo gemeinsam erschien, oder gemeinsam mit Senatoren reiste oder dergleichen.

_Aber dennoch…_

Sie beschloss, diese Gerüchte tunlichst zu ignorieren. In ein paar Tagen, spätestens wenn sich ein anderer Senator oder hoch angesehener Bürger, Geschäftsmann einen Faux Pas erlaubte, war ihre angebliche Beziehung zu Palpatine Schnee von gestern, uninteressant und nicht mal eine Meldung auf der letzten Seite wert. Zumindest hoffte sie dies inständig.

_Möglicherweise, eines noch fernen Tages, werden wir uns von selbst entscheiden zueinander zu stehen und unsere Beziehung publik zu machen. Noch aber ist dieser Tag fern und die Zeit ungünstig. Wir sind nicht einmal zwei Wochen zusammen; Zukunftspläne schmieden gehört selbst noch in die Zukunft verbannt. Ich muss mich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren; genau das, was die Jedi immer zu sagen pflegen. Meine Aufgaben sind weitaus wichtiger als mein Privatleben; dennoch muss ich darauf achten, ihn auf keinen Fall zu vernachlässigen, wenn er sich extra die Zeit für uns nimmt._

_Ich möchte nicht, dass diese ganze Geschichte zu einer kurzweiligen Episode verkommt; ich möchte ihm zeigen, suggerieren und zu verstehen geben, dass er immer auf mich zählen kann und dass ich durchaus bereit bin, auf…nun…auf meine Karriere zu verzichten;…bin ich das wirklich?_

Padme zuckte unwillkürlich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Soeben hatte sie sich eingestanden, dass sie bereit wäre, für ihr persönliches Glück, ihre Karriere aufzugeben.

_Für eine Familie wäre ich bereit,…aber nicht nur…für mein, für unser Glück. Aber bevor wir…nun,…es ist noch zu früh, überhaupt über so etwas wie Familienplanung nachzudenken; er ist fast schon zu alt und ich fast noch zu jung, doch sind wir beide erwachsen. Er könnte vom Alter her mein Vater sein!_

Padme seufzte tief und scheuchte jeden Gedanken fort, der nicht mit den Tagesgeschehnissen in der Politik zutun hatte. Sie hatte bald, nachdem sie das Atrium vollständig durchschritten hatte, die Aufzüge erreicht, die Gäste, Senatoren und Bittsteller hinauf auf die Ebenen mit den Büros der Senatoren transportierten. Es war recht ruhig, wie sie feststellen musste, doch das lag wohl eher an der Tageszeit als an zu wenigen Aufgaben. Die meisten Senatoren pflegten um diese Uhrzeit zu Tisch zu sitzen. Padme nicht. Heute nicht.

Das Treffen mit Mothma und Organa erachtete sie als wichtig. Sie konnte die beiden gut leiden und kam auch politisch bestens mit ihnen klar. Sie standen, wie sie ebenfalls, dem Obersten Kanzler loyal gegenüber und unterstützen seine Politik so gut sie nur konnten.

Mit Mon Mothma verband sie fast schon so etwas wie eine Freundschaft. Mon, die einstmals jüngste Senatorin, die jemals in den Senat gewählt worden war, zählte nur wenige Jahre mehr als sie und ihr freundliches, stets frohes Gemüt, besaß die Fähigkeit wirklich jeden aufzuheitern. Bail Organa war der etwas hibbelige Teil der Verbindung; stets etwas unruhig, aber immer bei der Sache, hatte er sich über die Jahre im Senat einen sehr guten Ruf erworben. Seine Hochzeit mit der Königin von Alderaan war eine reine Liebesverbindung, obgleich sie sich über ihre Arbeit kennen gelernt hatten, wie Bail ihr neulich gestanden hatte.

_Genau wie bei Palpatine und mir…eine Liebesbeziehung, die auf einer einstigen, nur professionellen Ebene basiert. Und dass dies durchaus möglich und von Dauer ist, das zeigt uns das alderaaner Beispiel ebenso!_

Im Aufzug ordnete sie ein letztes Mal ihre Gedanken. Ebene 1 flog vorbei, gefolgt von den Ebenen 2 und 3. Auf der vierten Ebene tat sich die Tür auf und Padme wandte sich rechts ab, den Korridor entlang. Sie wusste genau, wo sein Büro lag, war sie doch nicht das erste Mal dorthin unterwegs; ihr eigenes Büro befand sich auf der gleichen Ebene; ebenso das vom Kanzler. Bail Organa hatte das 7. Büro auf dem Korridor und als sie näher trat, sah sie, dass Mon Mothma davor zu warten schien. Etwas ungeduldig blickte die junge Frau auf ihr kleines Chronometer am Handgelenk. Als sie aufsah, entdeckte sie die näher kommende Padme und ein Lächeln kämpfte sich auf ihre Gesichtszüge.

„Und ich dachte schon, ich würde einem Irrtum obliegen!"

„Ist der Senator noch nicht da?", erkundigte sich Padme, wohlwissend, dass dies eine rhetorische Frage war, denn eine wirkliche. Wenn Organa da wäre, würde Mothma drinnen auf sie warten, gemeinsam mit ihm. Die Tatsache, dass sie vor verschlossenen Türen standen, zeigte deutlich, dass die Hauptperson noch nicht anwesend war.

„Wahrscheinlich steckt er noch in einem Meeting fest", murmelte Mon etwas zögernd, fast fragend, dann aber entsann sie sich, dass die Senatorin ja gerade erst frisch von Naboo zurück gekehrt war und fragte höflich nach den letzten Tagen.

„Nun, bis auf,…am letzten Tag,…war eigentlich alles in bester Ordnung."

„Das Attentat,…ja", Mon seufzte, „Ist wirklich _alles _in Ordnung mit dem Kanzler? Sein Büro hält sich bedeckt, und gesehen hat man ihn heute auch noch nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass er angeschlagen ist. Er verbrachte den Rückflug fast ausschließlich in seiner Kabine."

„So schlimm?"

Padme überlegte, was genau sie Mothma sagen konnte, oder besser sagen _durfte_. Vieles war bestimmt nicht für ihre Ohren gedacht, aber Mothma war nicht bekannt dafür herum zu tratschen, oder sich sonst wie rege am Senatsklatsch zu beteiligen. Sie hielt sich zumeist raus, wehrte sogar Gespräche mit diesem Inhalt vehement ab.

„Der Mediker wollte, dass er noch auf Naboo bliebe, um sich zu kurieren, aber er weigerte sich und bestand darauf, planmäßig zurück zu kehren. Seinerseits verlangte der Mediker, dass er ruhe und sich schone."

„Was er nicht tun wird", antwortete Mothma, „Im letzten Jahr ist er mit einer schweren Lungenentzündung seiner Arbeit nicht fern geblieben."

Padme nickte. Das war kein Klatsch, das wusste jeder. Es war durch die Presse gegangen, da der Kanzler beinahe im Senat kollabiert, und tagelang mit fiebrigem Gesicht in den HoloNews erschienen war. Schon lange waren nicht mehr so viele Spekulationen über den Gesundheitszustand eines einzelnen Menschen gemacht und waren die Sorgen um einen hohen Politiker dermaßen medienwirksam verbraten worden. Das Büro hatte alle Anfragen abgeschmettert, war letztlich aber gescheitert, da Palpatines Mitgenommenheit mehr als für jedermann sichtbar gewesen war. Abgemagert, matt, müde, blass, mit fiebrigem Glanz, entzündeten Augen und stetem Husten, wahrscheinlich sogar unter Schmerzmitteln und starken Antibiotika, hatte der Kanzler die Senatsdebatten geführt, beäugt von den HoloCams der Presse, die stets um das Podest herumschwirrten.

„Ich weiß. Aber er ist _nachhause _gefahren…"

Beide wussten, dass dies nichts zu bedeuten hatte. Der Kanzler war bekannt dafür, immer und überall zu arbeiten. Zu seinen überlangen Präsenszeiten im Büro im Senatsgebäude, kam noch die Vorbereitung auf die Senatsdebatten, die Besprechungen, auswärtigen Termine, Bittgestelle, Anrufe, Empfänge,….

Mon nickte. Sie schätzte aber, dass der Kanzler bereits auf dem Weg hierher war.

Nach einigen Minuten des Smalltalks und Wartens auf den Senator, erschien dieser dann mit bleichem Gesicht bei ihnen. Mothma und Padme fragten besorgt, was denn geschehen sei, doch Bail flüsterte nur etwas davon, dass seine Frau gerade ihr Kind verloren habe und er dringend nach Alderaan wolle, um ihr bei zu stehen. Dafür hatten sie natürlich vollstes Verständnis. In diesem Fall konnte die Politik warten.

* * *

Am sehr späten Nachmittag wurde der Senat zusammen gerufen, zur ersten Sitzung, die wieder unter der Aufsicht des Kanzlers und nicht seines Vertreters stattfinden sollte. Padme seufzte. Sie hatte wirklich gehofft, er ließe sich eines Besseren belehren und gehorche den Anweisungen seines Medikers. Aber wie Mothma bereits angedeutet hatte: Im letzten Jahr war er trotz Lungenentzündung nicht seinen Aufgaben ferngeblieben; da war die Schussverletzung noch weniger hinderlich. Sie schränkte ihn ja lediglich in seiner Bewegungsfreiheit etwas ein; möglicherweise schmerzte sie auch noch sehr. 

Sie betrat die Box von Naboo und wartete darauf, dass die Sitzung begann. Alderaans Box war leer. In Chandrilas Box hingegen saß eine beschäftigte Mon Mothma, die ihr einen aufmunternden Blick zusandte, als Padme in ihre Richtung blickte. Padme beantwortete dies mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Die Loge des Kanzlers fuhr aus dessen Büro unterhalb der Rotunde des Senats nach oben. Drei Personen befanden sich auf dessen Kuppel; darunter diverse Sekretäre und Sicherheitsleute. Der Kanzler, gekleidet in ein dunkles Gewand mit etwas hellerem Mantel, trug seinen linken Arm in einer Armschlinge. Diese diente wohl dazu, seine Schulter ruhig zu stellen und auch ruhig zu belassen. Sie war farblich zum Gewand passend, wohl damit sie nicht sofort ins Auge des Betrachters fiel, doch war sie gleich hin sichtbar. Allein durch die stets angewinkelte Armstellung. Er war noch immer bleich, seine Lippen schienen nahezu blutleer. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, als wirke der Schock noch immer nach, und theoretisch wäre dies sogar möglich und Padme befürchtete es fast schon. Er hatte es in den vergangenen Tagen vermieden, darüber zu sprechen, hatte jegliche Versuche ihrerseits abgewürgt und sie gebeten, bitte nicht mehr darüber zu sprechen. Es sei vorbei, er wohlauf, die Ermittlungen liefen.

Mas Amedda bat um Ruhe und eröffnete die Sitzung. Wie gewohnt scannte Sly Moore ihre Umgebung ab und bedachte etliche Senatoren mit ihren gewohnt kühlen Blicken. Padme schätzte, dass sie selten oder sogar niemals lächelte. Es lag einfach nicht in der Art ihrer Spezies. Aber solange sie dem Kanzler gegenüber loyal war…

Amedda war schon zu Valorums Zeiten im Amt gewesen, und Palpatine hatte ihn darin belassen, da er sich als zuverlässig erwiesen hatte, als loyal und vertrauenswürdig.

Palpatines Rede, die er auf Grund der Gerüchte um den Anschlag auf ihn halten musste, war ungewohnt kurz. Aber ein jeder sah ihm das nach; der Schock saß noch tief, nahmen sie an. Niemand hatte je damit gerechnet, dass auf den beliebten Kanzler ein Anschlag verübt werden würde; und schon gar nicht auf dessen Heimatplaneten Naboo, der für seine Friedfertigkeit gemeinhin bekannt war.

Danach begannen Diskussionsbeiträge die angesetzte Zeit auszufüllen; Debatten und Zwistigkeiten teilten den Senat in immer kleinere Grüppchen, die sich gegenseitig auszubooten versuchten, Intrigen spannten, korrumpierten und ausschalteten. Vom Gemeinwohl war wenig zu spüren, und die wenigen Senatoren, die sich nicht dem verschrieben hatten und versuchten, es umzusetzen und zu praktizieren, waren in der Minderheit. Und sie wurden oft genug einfach nur noch belächelt. Korruption war allgemein hin üblich, um sich Stimmen und Entscheidungen zu sichern. Palpatine hatte es sich auf die Fahne geschrieben, entschieden dagegen anzugehen und es gelang ihm sogar, alles etwas einzudämmen, aber diese Vetternwirtschaft auszumerzen, daran scheiterte auch er. Aber zumindest, so war es bekannt, war der Kanzler nicht bestechlich oder irgendwie sonst korrupt. Es kursierten Geschichten, in denen Palpatine, schon als Kanzler, oder auch noch als Senator, persönlich Klinkenputzen gegangen war, um genügend Stimmen aufzutreiben, um diverse Gesetze oder Anträge durch zu bringen. _Ohne dass Bestechungsgelder geflossen waren!_

Padme hoffte, niemals in Versuchung zu geraten, überhaupt solche Gelder _angeboten _zu bekommen! Aber das würde wohl reine Utopie sein. Früher oder später bekam jeder Senator solche Gelder angepriesen.

Das interne DataPad ihrer Box blinkte auf. Eine Nachricht war eingetroffen, und musste, da Verschickungen von Botschaften nur innerhalb dieses Saales möglich waren, sicherheitsbedingt wegen Datenspionage, von einem anderen Senator stammen. Aber es war kein anderer Senator…!

„_Bitte sei gegen 2045 in meinem Büro; du wärest mein letzter ‚Termin'. Natürlich nur, wenn dir das möglich ist. P."_

Überrascht blickte sie auf und starrte plötzlich direkt in seine Augen. Er hatte sie fixiert und seine Augen ruhten auf ihr. Sie meinte ein Lippen umspielendes Lächeln zu sehen. Sie hatte nicht angenommen, dass er ein öffentliches Datennetz nutzen würde, um private Nachrichten zu versenden. Aber da die Nachrichten hier, einmal gelesen, sofort gelöscht wurden und somit auch nie nach außen gelangen konnten, war es relativ vor Entdeckungen jeglicher Art geschützt. Ungefährlich natürlich nicht, aber relativ sicher.

Sie antwortete ihm kurz und bestätigten ihren _Termin_. Ungewöhnlich fand sie es aber schon, dass sie einander im Büro treffen würden. Dort würden sich, trotz Abends höchstwahrscheinlich noch Mitglieder seines Stabes aufhalten. Ob er Mitglieder in die Reihen der Eingeweihten aufnehmen wollte? Damit sie gegebenenfalls ein Alibi vorweisen konnten, wenn sie nicht ganz so vorsichtig gewesen waren, wie sie es hätten sein sollen?

_Abwarten…_

* * *

Nachdem Amedda und Moore nun von ihrer Beziehung wussten, flog er gemeinsam mit ihr nachhause. Ein Droide in einem geschlossenen Gleiter flog sie, somit waren sie vor Entdeckungen geschützt. 

„Ich bin heute mehrmals auf die Gerüchte angesprochen worden, die kursieren seit dem Attentat."

Sie schluckte: „Und ich habe etliche Boulevardblätter in den Auslagen gesehen."

„Wir müssen vorsichtig sein", flüsterte er, „…aber ich möchte dich auf gar keinen Fall wegen entstehender Tratschereien aufgeben, mein Herz. Du bist das Beste, das mir jemals in meinem Leben passiert ist! Und passieren konnte."

Sie lächelte verschüchtert, scheu. Sie hatte sich schon gesorgt, er könne Bedenken bekommen haben, ob es wirklich richtig sei, eine Beziehung mit ihr zu unterhalten; aber es schien ihr, als wolle Palpatine diese Beziehung unbedingt. Als würde er sie um nichts im Universum missen wollen, als bereue er absolut nicht, jemals mit ihr zusammen gekommen zu sein.

„Ist etwas…geschehen?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach.

„Nein, nein", beruhigte er sie, „Ich beginne mich nur zu fragen, ob wir es überhaupt _nötig _haben, uns vor aller Welt zu verstecken! Ich weiß, ich war es, der darum gebeten hat…, aber…"

Er schwieg nur, nahm ihre Hand, führte sie zu seinen Lippen und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss, verrieb danach die Spuren seiner Lippen auf ihrem Handrücken.

„Ich verstehe dich", sie lächelte, „Auch ich würde es lieber sehen, wenn wir uns ganz offen sehen könnten, wir unsere Zuneigung, unsere Liebe nicht verstecken müssten, aber der richtige Zeitpunkt ist vielleicht jetzt noch nicht da…."

„Es wird nie den _richtigen Zeitpunkt _geben, Padme, niemals. Es wird immer irgendetwas sein. Selbst wenn wir beide warten würden, bis ich mich in ein paar Jahren aus der aktiven Politik und aus meinem Amt zurückziehe, dennoch würden wir beide, oder zumindest einer von uns, auch weiterhin im Licht der Öffentlichkeit stehen. Aber solange möchte ich sowieso nicht warten, mein Liebes!"

Sie nickte einfach nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Ganz vorsichtig.

Sekunden später erreichten sie die Andockmöglichkeit für Gleiter an seinem Appartement in Republica 500. Gentlemanlike half er ihr aus dem Gleiter und schickte dann Chauffeur und Gefährt fort. Seine Leibgardisten nahmen sie in ihrer stoischen Ruhe in Empfang und geleiteten sie hinein durch die verschiedenen Sicherheitssysteme und –portale in die Wohnung. Padme kannte sich nur bedingt aus bei ihm, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf, vielleicht sollte er die Führung vom verregneten Sonntagnachmittag nun auch auf seine privaten und intimsten Räume ausweiten? Schließlich würde sie von nun an, recht häufig durchaus sein Bett wärmen, und damit auch über Nacht bleiben. Oft bei ihm sein.

_Apropos Nacht, mein Liebes…_

„Ich wünschte mir, du würdest nie wieder zu gehen brauchen", flüsterte er ihr in ihr winziges Ohr, kurz nachdem sie die hinteren Räume seiner Wohnung, seine Privaträumlichkeiten, betreten hatten. Die Wachen zogen sich gerade diskret zurück, um ihnen die notwendige Privatsphäre zu lassen.

Padme kicherte, sein Atem kitzelte an ihrem Ohr. Sie schlang gemächlich ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Hals und rückte mit ihrem weichen Körper näher an ihn heran. Sein Herz pochte nun wieder schneller, schmerzte etwas.

„Nun, wenn du mir zeigst, _wo_ ich nächtigen kann,…dann…nun…dann leiste ich dir auch heute Nacht Gesellschaft."

Ein Kuss besiegelte diesen Vorschlag. Innig und fordernd.


	18. Chapter 18

**18. Kapitel: Entscheidungen á la carte**

Mitten in der Nacht, er konnte mal wieder, wie so häufig, keine Ruhe finden, hatte er sich aus ihren Armen in sein privates Arbeitszimmer geflüchtet und zu arbeiten begonnen. Er hatte sich noch nicht lange seiner Ablage hingegeben und gewidmet, da holte ein Klopfen ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt. Müde blickte er auf und ein Lächeln kam sofort auf seine Lippen: Im Durchgang zum Korridor stand sie; Padme. Ihr nackter Körper nur umhüllt von der dünnen Decke, die normalerweise sein Bett zierte.

Sie schien sein Fehlen im Bett wohl rasch gemerkt zu haben und war aufgestanden, um nach ihm zu sehen, ihn zu suchen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie mit ihrer leisen, lieblichen Stimme, die er so gerne vernahm.

„Verzeih', hab ich dich geweckt? Ich konnte nicht schlafen", gestand er ehrlich; er lächelte ein Quäntchen offener, warmherziger.

„Nein, hast du nicht", versicherte sie ihm, obwohl er schätzte, dass er es durchaus, wenn auch eher indirekt durch ein kaltes Bett, getan hatte.

Sie kam näher zu ihm, die große Decke, die sie bedeckte, zog sie auch als Schleppe hinter sich her. Ohne großen Aufwand, ohne große Gesten, einfach nur durch das Nehmen ihrer Hand, brachte er sie dazu, sich auf seinen Schoß zu setzen und ihren jungen Körper an seinen verbrauchten zu schmiegen.

Padme atmete tief ein und aus. Sie fühlte sich hier bei ihm, an seinem Körper gelehnt, so geborgen. Sie konnte seine Wärme durch das Hemd seiner Nachtkombination und durch den Morgenmantel hindurch noch deutlich spüren. Dass sie so derart freizügig und nah war, erregte ihn durchaus, gleichfalls hielt er es für jetzt unangebracht, erneut von den Vorzügen ihrer Beziehung zu kosten, zu profitieren, zumal der neue Tag bereits angebrochen und der Morgen nicht mehr lange auf sich Warten lassen würde. Besser wäre es, nach Schlaf zu suchen, denn nach Befriedigung anderer, fleischlicher Gelüste.

„Liebes, du solltest wieder zu Bett gehen, hm?"

„Aber nicht ohne dich. Auch du musst doch müde sein."

„Das bin ich gewiss auch irgendwie, nur scheinbar hat mein Körper dies bisher tunlichst ignoriert." Er lachte traurig. Natürlich war er müde, doch Müdigkeit war für ihn nie gleich bedeutend mit dem Finden von Schlaf gewesen. Das Ganze endete meist in verkaterten Morgen, die er mit Kopfschmerzen über seiner Korrespondenz brütend im Büro verbrachte, nur wach und aufrecht gehalten von diversen Tabletten, die ihm sein Mediker verschrieben hatte. Sein Mediker, der um seine ruhe- und schlaflosen Nächte wusste, konnte sich nicht erklären, welche Ursachen außer Stress, Hektik und Termindruck noch im Spiel sein könnten.

_Seelischer Druck…_

_Die Angst, entdeckt und vernichtet zu werden. Das Wissen, der letzte Meister der Sith zu sein, ohne fähigen Schüler…_

_Mein Schüler ist um Jahre älter als ich und wird nicht einmal lange genug leben, um seine Ausbildung annähernd zu beenden und selbst einen Schüler zu unterrichten, geschweige denn wird er ernsthaft dazu in der Lage sein, mich zu töten und meinen Platz einzunehmen._

_Die Notwendigkeit, alle Fäden in der Hand halten zu müssen, alle Pläne immer und immer wieder zu verfeinern ,zu korrigieren und abändern zu müssen, damit meine Pläne, die uralte Rache der Sith, seinen Lauf nehmen kann…_

_Und nun kommt noch etwas ganz Entscheidendes hinzu: Padme._

„Komm mit mir ins Bett!", flüsterte sie mit verführerischer Stimme, kletterte danach von seinem Schoß und hielt ihm erwartungsvoll ihre Hand hin. Er ergriff sie zögernd, erhob sich dann und folgte ihr, die ihn zurück in sein Schlafzimmer zog, ihn ohne Umwege ins Bett schaffte. Was immer jetzt geschah, es würde ihm so oder so seine Kopfschmerzen am Morgen versüßen und die Müdigkeit wert sein.

* * *

Der Rat der Jedi äußerte sich besorgt, nachdem sie von den näheren Umständen und den ersten Ermittlungsergebnissen des Anschlags auf den Kanzler vor ein paar Tagen auf dessen Heimatwelt Naboo gehört und diskutiert hatten. Sie boten ihm sogar eine Jedieskorte an. Höflich dankend lehnte er ab.

Der Senat aber legte es ihm gleichfalls nahe, bestand vielmehr darauf und so kam es, dass sich Palpatine ihrem Entschluss, ihrer Bitte _fügte_. Allerdings setzte er durch, dass er nur von einer Jedieskorte begleitet und zusätzlich bewacht würde, wenn er den Planeten verließ, um anderswo in der Galaxis Termine, Treffen wahrzunehmen und Absprachen zu treffen. Leider aber, so verriet ihm ein Blick in seinen Terminplaner, war dies demnächst tatsächlich der Fall. Es würde sich um ein Meeting mit diversen Organisationen und „Regionalherrschern" handeln, wie sie sich selbst gern nannten; Thematisch waren die Hauptpunkte die Sklavenfrage im Outer Rim und die aufkeimende Separatistenbewegung der Randwelten. Er hoffte, seine Eskorte, wenn er denn schon damit leben musste, selbst bestimmen zu dürfen…_Anakin wäre dafür bestens geeignet, aus eigener Erfahrung sprechend, das Anliegen der Sklaven im Outer Rim mehr an die mangelhaft informierte Öffentlichkeit zu tragen. Natürlich würden weder der Rat noch Obi-Wan diese Möglichkeit auch nur in Erwägung ziehen. Ein schlauer Politiker hingegen, wüsste, was zu tun wäre!_

_Und ich werde es versuchen!_

Padme und er hatten beschlossen über die Wochenenden zusammen zu ziehen, also quasi einen Haussand zu gründen, wenngleich sie unter der Woche Abends zumeist allein in ihre jeweiligen Wohnungen führen, aber stets mindest einmal am Tag miteinander ausgiebig ihren Kontakt zueinander pflegten. Er hatte ihr sogar versprochen, bei sich bietender Gelegenheit, _zu ihr _zu kommen.

Mehr und mehr wurde ihm bewusst, wie nah sie beide stetig am Bekannt werden ihrer Beziehung entlang schrappten. Ein einziger Kuss, nein, eine einzige Umarmung allein würde schon ausreichen, um sie beide zu kompromittieren. Dabei war ihm gerade heute Morgen, nach diversen misslungenen und nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit verlaufenden Besprechungen, nach einer tröstenden Umarmung. Gewiss, sie würde ihn ohne Zögern in den Arm nehmen, ihn einfach nur halten und für ihn da sein. Und die Reporter würden sofort davon Wind bekommen, die Cams würden gezückt, die Bänder ihrer Diktiergeräte gereinigt, gewechselt und einsatzbereit gemacht. Dann würde die Meute gnadenlos über sie herfallen und sie in Stücke reißen. Solange, bis praktisch und faktisch nichts mehr übrig sein würde von ihnen.

Dennoch sehnte er sich nach ihrem warmen Körper und ihren tröstenden Worten. Selbst Darth Sidious musste sich eingestehen, dass ein gewisses Maß an Zärtlichkeiten, Zuneigung oder sogar _Liebe _in gewisser Weise zwischen Padme und ihm angebracht und gerechtfertigt war. Darth Sidious begann sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, eine passende Gefährtin für sich und sein Alter-Ego gefunden zu haben.

_All diese Umstände brächten auch noch die Möglichkeit ins Spiel, mein eigenes Kind als Schüler anzunehmen. Eine Familie zu gründen; eine perfekte Maske, eine wohl durchdachte Tarnung meiner wahren Identität…_

Wie aber war es machbar, seine Beziehung zu Padme öffentlich zu machen, ohne einen Skandal zu provozieren?

_Sie offiziell legalisieren?_

_Du Narr, willst du sie etwa heiraten?_

Palpatine ließ seinen Schreiber erschrocken fallen, zuckte zusammen. Seine Schulter verzog sich, schmerzte. Seine Gedanken hatten einen Weg genommen, der sich auf verbotenes Terrain hinaufzog und in der Gewissheit gipfeln würde, mehr Opfer und Kompromisse für seine Ziele und Pläne bringen und offerieren zu müssen, als ursprünglich notwendig und gedacht. Aber der Gedanke war nun da und setzte sich fest. Breitete sich wie eine Krankheit in seinem Gehirn aus und infizierte Synapse für Synapse. Nervenstrang für Nervenstrang. Und ehe er sich versah, war aus dieser _Möglichkeit _eine _Entscheidung _geworden. Eine, die alles Vorherige weit in den Schatten stellen, und die den Lauf der Geschehnisse in der Zukunft tief greifend verändern würde.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker scharrte ungeduldig mit den Füssen auf dem wertvollen roten Teppich im Büro des Kanzlers. Berater Pestage hatte ihn bereits eingelassen und auch dafür gesorgt, dass ein Droide ihm Tee servierte, obwohl Anakin dankend abgelehnt hatte.

Der Kanzler sei noch in einer Besprechung, hieß es, aber man erwarte ihn jede Minute zurück. Das Vorzimmer des Kanzlers, sein Empfand war mittlerweile verwaist, bis auf Pestage waren alle Berater und Sekretäre oder sonstiges Personal mittlerweile auf dem Weg in den Feierabend. Nur der Kanzler eben nicht.

Es gab Situationen, in denen sich selbst Anakin Skywalker in seiner jugendlichen Selbstüberschätzung fragte, weshalb ausgerechnet der Oberste Kanzler ein derart großes Interesse an ihm hatte und sich so viel Zeit für einen vollkommen in der Pubertät steckenden Jugendlichen nahm. Jeder andere Erwachsene, besonders diejenigen mit eigenen Kindern, hätte alles andere, nur _nicht das _getan!

Palpatine hingegen war anders. Er war eine Vaterfigur für den Jungen, ein Mentor. Manchmal erwischte sich Anakin bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Palpatine genau der _Vater_ war, den er sich immer gewünscht hatte: Er hatte immer ein offenes Ohr, hörte ihm zu, beriet ihn, unterstützte ihn, achtete seine Meinung und war jederzeit, sofern nicht ernsthaft verhindert, einfach nur präsent für ihn. Auf Obi-Wan trafen in dieser Beziehung nicht alle positiven Eigenschaften, die Anakin bevorzugte und schätze, zu. Vielmehr neigte sein Meister dazu, ihn an der kurzen Leine zu halten und ihn in aller Regelmäßigkeit zu maßregeln. Bevorzugt in Gegenwart Dritter und Vierter. Und der Hohe Rat der Jedi war wohl auf Meister Kenobis Seite, obwohl Anakin es sowieso niemals gewagt hätte, sich an den Rat zu wenden, nur weil er sich von Kenobi unverstanden oder missverstanden fühlte. Er glaubte behaupten zu können, dass auch sie ihn niemals vollkommen verstehen würden.

Doch jetzt wurde er in der Tat etwas ungeduldig. Er war pünktlich, ausnahmsweise mal, erschienen, doch war er hier einfach nur platziert worden. Ihm war schlicht langweilig und Warten war bei Weitem nicht sein Ding.

Sate Pestage war plötzlich bei ihm, auch er schien auf Palpatine, seinen Freund und Arbeitgeber zu warten. Wahrscheinlich, um ihm letzte Instruktionen zu geben, um dann endlich selbst auch nachhause gehen zu können.

„Er wird aufgehalten worden sein", bemerkte Pestage mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Anakin nickte, dann fasste er sich, überlegte, rang mit sich und überwand sich schließlich. Eine einmalige Gelegenheit hatte sich ihm geboten; vorausgesetzt, er wusste diese entsprechend zu nutzen.

„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen, Pestage?"

Der ältere Mann lächelte, nickte: „Nur zu."

„Es ist etwas, nun…etwas, was mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf will."

„Oh?"

„Der Kanzler erwähnte neulich, er sei…nun…da wäre jemand."

Pestage musste Lachen, aber nur sehr leise: „Ihr sprecht von seiner Lebensgefährtin?"

„Genau…er hielt sich ziemlich zurück."

„Das ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Die beiden haben beschlossen, ihre Beziehung unter Verschluss zu halten, zumal auch sie in einem Amt vertreten ist und beide um ihre Reputation fürchten, sollte ihr Verhältnis in die Öffentlichkeit geraten."

„Wisst Ihr, _wer _sie ist?"

Ein erneutes Nicken: „Ja, aber ich befürchte, hier muss ich Eure Neugier leider in ihre Schranken verweisen. Ich weiß, dass der Kanzler Euch sehr nahe steht, Padawan Skywalker, und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass Ihr schon bald erfahren werdet, _wer _sie ist. Denn so wie es mir scheint, ist es etwas _sehr ernstes_."

„Ihr meint, er…"

„Ich begleite ihn jetzt seit Jahrzehnten, mein Junge, also glaube mir: Noch niemals zuvor, war er bereit, alles aufzugeben! Für _sie _würde er es tun!"

Pestage war stolz auf sich. In all den gemeinsamen Jahren mit Palpatine hatte dessen Schauspielkunst auch auf ihn abgefärbt. Seine heutige Vorstellung für Skywalker war brillant gewesen, zumal ihm der Kanzler Handlungs- und Improvisationsspielraum gelassen hatte. Allein die Botschaft war wichtig gewesen: Der Kanzler war tief greifenden Änderungen seines Status ausgesetzt.

Anakin aber hatte die Nachricht durchaus verstanden: Er saß mit versteinertem Gesicht, den Blick auf den Teppich fixiert, in seinem Sessel. Leicht war zu erkennen, dass Anakin nicht wusste, was er mit diesen Informationen anzufangen hatte, geschweige denn wie er damit umzugehen sollte. Er war noch zu jung, zu naiv und zu unerfahren. Aber er war neugierig! Doch fürchtete er, durch seine penetrante Neugier den Kanzler in so weit zu verschrecken und zu verärgern, so dass dieser über sein Privatleben weiterhin schwieg, und auch für Anakin, wie bei der übrigen Coruscanter Gesellschaft, ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln bleiben würde.

Anakin beschloss, alles auf sich zukommen zu lassen und bloß kein Wort darüber zu verlieren, sofern es nicht Palpatine war, der das Thema ansprach.

Aber sichtlich froh war der Junge, als der Kanzler schließlich verspätet und sichtlich abgekämpft in sein Büro stürmte. Sein Mentor erschien ihm spürbar gealtert, müde, erschöpft. Mitgenommen noch vom Attentat auf ihn vor ein paar Tagen. Seine Schulter war noch immer ruhig gestellt, der Arm in einer Schlaufe fixiert.

Als die Nachricht vom Attentat Coruscant und somit auch die Jedi erreicht hatte, hatten sich zu allererst die Nachrichtensender überschlagen. Nur langsam sickerte etwas über das Ausmaß der Verletzungen und über seinen Gesundheitszustand aus dem Büro des Kanzlers an die Öffentlichkeit. Obi-Wan hatte Anakin zurückgehalten, sich persönlich im Büro erkundigen zu wollen.

Sofort aber erfragte er nun mit besorgtem Ton um den Zustand und das Befinden seines alten Freundes.

„Deine Besorgnis rührt mich zutiefst, mein Junge, ich danke dir. Aber sei unbesorgt, es ist alles auf dem Wege der Besserung."

„Eure Schulter?"

„Die Schmerzen lassen nach", gestand er leise, aber da war kein Lächeln auf seinen Zügen, er war seltsam versteinert. Für Anakin ein Zeichen, dass der Kanzler, der normalerweise weit ab vom Geschehen agierten, weit weg von den handfesten Auseinandersetzungen, den Angriff auf sein Leben noch nicht ganz verwunden hatte.

„Weiß man denn mittlerweile mehr über den Attentäter?"

Palpatine schüttelte seufzend den Kopf: „Nein, und ich fürchte, er war derart gut organisiert, dass er sich rechtzeitig hat irgendwo ins Outer Rim absetzen können. Sei's drum…"

Der junge Mann merkte, dass der Kanzler das Thema beenden wollte, oder zumindest vorhatte, es zu wechseln. Palpatine berichtete ihm von der Jedieskorte, die ihm zugewiesen werden solle.

„Wisst Ihr bereits, wer es sein wird?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass der Rat da großartig mit sich reden lassen wird. Gewiss werden sie diejenigen zu mir schicken, die vorerst von anderen Aufgaben entbehrlich sind", er grinste etwas, wollte witzig erscheinen, doch Anakin bekam diese Bemerkung leider in den falschen Hals.

„Der Rat müsste Euch seine fähigsten Mitglieder zur Verfügung stellen!"

„Anakin, ich bin nur der Kanzler der Republik; und, ich bin durchaus ersetzbar! Irgendjemanden dort draußen bin ich ein Dorn im Auge, aber wenn derjenige mich aus dem Weg räumt, so macht er indirekt nur wieder Platz für einen anderen, der meinen Platz einnimmt und die Ziele weiter verfolgt, die ich begonnen habe."

„Aber…?"

„Weißt du, mein Junge", begann Palpatine ihn unterbrechend, „Außer der Politik habe ich nicht besonders viel in meinem Leben…zumindest nichts, was ich über meine Liebe zur Republik und über das Wohl dieser stellen möchte."

„Nicht einmal Euer Privatleben?"

„Nein…"

„Aber,…aber Ihr sagtet doch, dass da jemand sei. Eure Freundin."

Palpatine musste lachen. Herzlich lachen. Es hörte sich in seinen Ohren seltsam lustig an zu vernehmen, dass er eine _Freundin _habe. Immer wieder. Auch wenn er durchaus schon oft diesen Gedanken gehabt hatte, und immer darüber zu schmunzeln gezwungen war. Padme war mehr als nur seine _Freundin_; sie war sein Gegenstück, seine Lebensgefährtin, ihr gehörte der Teil seines Herzens, der noch nicht zerfressen von Hass, Intrige und Bosheit und belebt von der Dunklen Seite war.

„Ich nehme an, Anakin, auch sie wird so denken wie ich. Auch sie ist Politikerin; und, und das sollte man besonders berücksichtigen, sie ist noch recht jung, ihr Enthusiasmus und ihre Entschlossenheit, Dinge zu verändern und ins Rollen zu bringen, sind bei Ihr noch stärker als bei mir. Das finde ich so bemerkenswert: Ihr politischer Kurs ist noch nicht eingefahren; und sie zwingt mich, ohne es zu wollen oder zu beabsichtigen, dazu, meinen Kurs, privat wie politisch, immer mal wieder zu überdenken."

„Ihr liebt sie." Eine einfache Feststellung für Anakin.

Der Kanzler schmunzelte, zog die Augenbrauen etwas hoch.

„Unsere Beziehung ist wesendlich komplexer; Liebe ist sicher ein gewisser Bestandteil, aber vielmehr sind es Vertrauen, gleiche Interessen und Neigungen, Zuneigung und Einfühlungsvermögen, Verständnis füreinander, Kompromissbereitschaft. Liebe, mein junger Skywalker, kann durchaus vergänglich sein, daher ist es wichtig, dass eine Beziehung nicht nur darauf basiert, sondern vielmehr auch auf eine Art _Freundschaft_."

„Den Jedi sind Bindungen dieser Art untersagt", murmelte Anakin traurig, doch dann lächelte er und verkündete, dass er, wenn diese Regel irgendwann einmal gekippt würde, Padme zu seiner Braut auswählen würde.

„Bedenke, dass die Gefühle auf beiden Seiten vorhanden sein müssen, mein Sohn, und nicht nur einseitig. Es ist sehr schwierig, den richtigen Partner zu finden, glaube mir, und manchmal erscheint die Wahl, die man in sehr jungen Jahren getroffen hat, später als Fehler."

Anakin nickte. Er verstand durchaus, dennoch war seine Liebe zu Padme ungebrochen. Und würde es, wenn es nach ihm ginge, auch immer bleiben. Selbst wenn sie niemals Sein, niemals sein Traum wahr werden würde! Aber dass Padme irgendwann jemanden anderen als ihn heiraten könnte und eine Familie zu gründen versuchte, daran wagte Anakin Skywalker nicht zu denken. Dieser Gedanke existierte im Moment noch nicht in ihm; er besaß keinerlei Daseinsberechtigung.

„Meint Ihr, dass Eure Freundin die richtige Wahl ist?"

Palpatine stockte. Sofort verstand der Junge um die Frechheit, die Anmaßung dieser Frage, die eindeutig zu privat wurde. Der Junge stammelte eine Entschuldigung, aber plötzlich winkte der alte Mann ab, vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

_Scheinbar…_

„Ja,…ja, ich denke, sie ist die Richtige…"

„Habt Ihr vor…?", er stockte.

„…zu heiraten, meinst du? Ich ziehe es ernsthaft in Erwägung, durchaus. Aber,…"

„Aber?"

„Aber,…sie ist noch so jung; ich könnte ihr Vater sein…wir würden mit der Bekanntgabe auch andere verletzen…"

Irgendetwas piepte, meldete sich penetrant zu Wort und forderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Palpatine war gezwungen, die neuste Phase seines Planes auf einen anderen Zeitpunkt zu verschieben, da Anakins Commeinheit jede weitere Konversation störte. Sich entschuldigend nahm der Padawan das Gespräch an.

Sein Meister.

Sein etwas wütender Meister. Anakin hatte sich aus dem Tempel fort gestohlen, ohne Kenobi in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass er eine Verabredung mit dem Kanzler hatte. Folgerichtig hatte Kenobi daher angenommen, der Junge hänge wieder einmal in den unteren Ebenen Coruscants ab, nehme dort an gefährlichen Rennen teil oder mache sonst irgendetwas Illegales. Der Kanzler brauchte kein Sith zu sein, um zu merken, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Anakin und Kenobi von Tag zu Tag gespannter, aggressiver und feindlicher wurde. Der Junge war für ihn, dem Wolf im Schafspelz, eine leichte Beute. Und der Rat, der nicht besonders viel auf Anakin, oder die Möglichkeit, dass er der Auserwählte sein könnte, gab, spielte den Sith den Jungen bereitwillig in die Hände.

_Bald, schon bald, werde ich einen neuen Schüler haben. Einen angemessenen Schüler für den Orden; und keinen abgelegten Jedi! Keinen Platzhalter, wie Dooku einer ist._

Anakin verabschiedete sich freundlich. Er entschuldigte sich erneut, freute sich aber, als der Kanzler ihn für ein baldiges Essen zu sich in seine Privaträumlichkeiten nachhause hin einlud. Anakin hoffte insgeheim, dort die Frau vor zu finden, die es geschafft hatte, einen eingefleischten Politiker wie Palpatine zu zeigen, dass es auch noch etwas anderes gab als nur die Arbeit. Er bat Palpatine, sie von ihm zu grüßen.

_Natürlich werde ich Padme von dir grüßen, mein Junge. Natürlich…und dann werde ich ihr beweisen, wie sehr ich sie vermisst habe. Sie gehört nun mir, mein Junge; du hast deine Chance, schenke ich ihr glauben, bereits als Neunjähriger in den Sand Tatooines gesetzt!_

* * *

Er war wirklich nur auf diesem Ball erschienen, da auch Padme anwesend sein würde, und sich so für sie die Gelegenheit bot, auch außerhalb der Wände ihrer jeweiligen Räumlichkeiten, ganz offiziell zusammen zu sein. Hier nahm man es nicht allzu genau mit dem körperlichen Abstand zueinander, da der Anlass recht zwanglos war. Es wurde getanzt, gelacht, sogar geflirtet. Ein Ball, auf dem durchaus Holophotos geschossen werden konnten, die ihren Weg zu der einen oder anderen Illustrierten finden mochten. Skandalträchtiges Treiben inklusive.

Mittlerweile aber hatte der eine oder andere Funktionär oder Senator bereits für Gerüchte und entsprechende Berichte in der Regenbogenpresse gesorgt, so dass das mutmaßliche Paar Palpatine/Padme nur wenig, wenn nicht sogar gar keine Aufmerksamkeit genoss.

Allerdings gab es eine Besonderheit auf diesem Ball: Der Gastgeber, ein reicher Geschäftsmann, hatte einige Jedi eingeladen, die ihm in der Vergangenheit aus der einen oder anderen problembehafteten Situation geholfen hatten. Darunter Obi-Wan Kenobi. Und dieser hatte, warum auch immer, seinen Padawan im Schlepptau. Natürlich mal wieder an die kurze Leine genommen, stolperte der Junge hinter seinem Meister her durch den Festsaal von einer Menschentraube zur Nächsten. Da Obi-Wan bekannt dafür war, solche Festivitäten nicht zu mögen, und er dies offen zur Schau stellte, schien er auch Anakin untersagt zu haben, sich auf der Feier zu amüsieren; wenngleich das die Aufmüpfigkeit des Jungen nur herausgefordert hatte, da dieser sich sichtlich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit bemühte oder zumindest nach einer Option des Absetzens Ausschau hielt.

Der Kanzler überlegte ernsthaft, dem Jungen einen diesbezüglichen Gefallen zu tun, doch da seine offizielle Erlaubnis, Padme derart nah zu sein, wie gerade eben in diesem Tanz, sehr gering war, wollte er zumindest noch eine Weile ihre Nähe genießen. Doch auch Padme schien die _Besonderheit _dieser Party bereits entdeckt zu haben.

„War das nicht gerade Anakin?", erkundige sie sich flüsternd.

„Ich glaube schon. Meister Obi-Wan scheint zu den geladenen Gästen zu gehören."

„Und wahrscheinlich wollte niemand Anakin babysitten", sie grinste schelmisch.

„Padme!", meinte er leise gespielt empört, musste aber selbst grinsen. Sie hatte sich für den heutigen Abend, und für ihn, ein besonders hübsches Kleid, zumindest in seinen Augen, ausgesucht. Es war von einem dunklen burgunderfarbenem schweren Stoff, auf Figur geschnitten mit einem großen, raffiniert geschnürtem Rückenausschnitt. Ihr Haar hatte sie kunstvoll hochgesteckt; dazu wenig, aber erlesene Schmuckstücke.

_Verführerisch, mein Schatz, und überaus anregend!_

Der Tanz endete, die Musik wechselte von einem langsameren zu einem etwas temporeicheren Stück. Manche Paare verließen das Parkett, andere kamen hinzu. Sie gehörten zu denjenigen, die beschlossen, einen Moment zu rasten. Er besorgte ihnen unterdessen am Büfett ein Glas Wein und fand sie belagert von einigen Bekannten, als er ihr das Glas reichte. Geduldig ließ er sich auf die Konversation ein, die heute passend zum Anlas, zwanglos und nichtig schien. Bedeutungslos.

Nach einiger Zeit und einigen Wechseln in der Konversationsgemeinde konnte er nicht verhindern, dass er von Meister Kenobi, unter dessen strengen Blick noch immer ein gewisser Padawan den heutigen Abend zu überstehen versuchte, angesprochen wurde. Wahrscheinlich war Anakin ermahnt worden, die Senatorin nicht unnötig zu belästigen, denn der Junge war seltsam still, grüßte nur brav und ließ die Erwachsenen reden. Schließlich war es Padme, die den jungen Mann ansprach. Ob er davon gehört habe, dass demnächst Diskussionen geplant seien, wie man auch im Outer Rim das Verbot des Sklavenhandels besser umsetzen und überwachen könne. Der Junge nickte, er habe davon gehört.

„Weißt du, wie die Situation auf Tatooine derzeit ist?", erkundigte sie sich, nicht wissend, in ein Fettnäpfchen zu tapsen. In ein besonders großes. Und das nicht etwa bei Anakin, sondern eher bei seinem Meister.

„Senatorin Amidala, verzeiht, wenn ich mich einmische, aber es ist den Padawan stets untersagt, Erkundigungen über ihre Heimatwelt einzuziehen, wenn sie denn von ihr wissen. Oder ihren Familien."

„Das wusste ich nicht", gestand sie entschuldigend, schuldbewusst, „Ich hatte nur Informationen zu sammeln gehofft, da auch Naboo sich an der Diskussion beteiligt."

„Wo findet diese Diskussion statt?", fragte Anakin freundlich. Er wollte ihr zeigen, dass sie _ihn _nicht verletzt hatte. Er hatte sich sogar etwas gefreut, dass sie ihn angesprochen hatte. Sie konnte wirklich nicht wissen, dass er keinen Kontakt…

„Malastare", antwortete sie.

„Eure Exzellenz wissen schon, welche Jedi Euren Schutz übernehmen?", Kenobi war wieder einmal fast _zu förmlich_, aber auf jeden Fall unpassend förmlich für den heutigen Abend. Doch Palpatine nahm ihm dies nicht übel, lächelte nur entschuldigend und antwortete, dass er noch keine Nachricht diesbezüglich erhalten habe. Er werde sich aber auf jeden Fall der Entscheidung des Rates fügen.

„Der Rat hat Obi-Wan…", polterte Anakin plötzlich los, etwas Stolz schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

„Anakin!" Eine erneute Ermahnung, ein strenger Seitenblick.

„Entschuldigung, _Meister_ Kenobi natürlich wurde vom Rat angesprochen, ob er diese Mission übernehmen könne."

„Oh", kam es überrascht vom Kanzler. Natürlich hatte Palpatine dies gehofft, doch hätte er sich auch damit abgefunden, würde er von anderen Jedi _betreut_, „Und, werdet Ihr annehmen, Meister Kenobi?"

„Nun, ich müsste Anakin noch irgendwie für die Zeit unterbringen", versuchte dieser sich irgendwie aus der Affäre zu ziehen. Es war ersichtlich, dass Kenobi nicht begeistert von dieser Art Mission war.

_Kenobi mag uns Politiker nicht. Er versteht uns nicht, hält uns für Betrüger und Lügner…und Recht hat er damit!_

„Warum wollt Ihr ihn auf Coruscant lassen, wenn diese Mission, nennen wir das Kind doch beim Namen, durchaus einige Lektionen in Politik und Diplomatie für Euren Padawan birgt? Ich bin mir sicher, Anakin würde daraus seinen Nutzen für seine späteren Aufgaben ziehen. Nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

Anakin nickte nur mit gesenktem Blick. _Unschuldengel…_

„Es würde Euch nichts ausmachen?"

„Aber gewiss nicht! Ich freue mich, wenn ich Freunde um mich habe, und nicht nur Wesen, mit denen mich nichts außer mein Beruf und meine Aufgaben verbindet."

Kenobi würde bei nächster Gelegenheit, morgen, dem Rat zusagen.

* * *

Eine dunkle Ecke.

Zwei menschliche Wesen.

Ein Mann, eine Frau.

Im Schatten eng vereint in einem Kuss.

In aller Heimlichkeit.

Ungesehen von allen, nur ein junger Mann in der Tracht der Jedi sieht sie. Erkennt sie.

Weiß nun alles.

Das Geheimnis ist nun keines mehr.

Wird es nie mehr sein.

Die Zukunft hat sich geändert.

Für immer…


	19. Chapter 19

_Dies ist das bisher längste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht allzu langweilig! Danke an euch alle, die diese Story hier lesen. Und danke auch an diejenigen, die stets fleißig reviewen._

* * *

**  
**

**19. Kapitel: Der alte Mann und das Mädchen**

Anakin wusste, dass das, was er da zufällig beobachtet hatte, niemals für seine Augen bestimmt gewesen war. Geschweige denn für irgendjemanden sonst. Er hatte ein Geheimnis erfahren, eines, welches ihn selbst tief fallen ließ und ihn jeglicher Illusionen und Träume beraubte. Von einen Moment auf den Nächsten. Seine Welt zerbrach in eine Unzahl von Scherben.

_Palpatine…und Padme?_

_Meine Padme?!_

_Padme ist seine Freundin? _

Das Paar hatte ihn ebenso bemerkt; er hatte es in Padmes erschrockenen Augen gesehen, die ihn angestarrt, durchbohrt hatten. Palpatine hingegen…

Anakin lief.

Weg, einfach nur fort.

Flucht.

Er brauchte dringend frische Luft, Abstand vom Gesehenen; er wollte seine Gedanken sammeln und ordnen. Mit dieser Erkenntnis klarkommen, die sich ihm förmlich aufgedrängt hatte. Der Junge wusste nicht, wohin er lief, aber er bereute zutiefst, sich von seinem Meister abgesetzt zu haben, um allein, auf eigene Faust, umher zu flanieren. Wäre er, wie Obi-Wan es verlangt hatte, in der Nähe geblieben, dann…

_Ja, was dann?_

_Dann würde ich noch immer glauben, Palpatine sei mein Freund! Aber das ist er nicht! Er hat mir Padme weggenommen! Meine Padme! Meinen Engel! Er wusste doch die ganze Zeit wie sehr ich sie liebe, und trotzdem hat er so gehandelt!_

Irgendwann konnte er nicht mehr fliehen. Seine Beine hatte ihn auf einen Balkon gebracht, hoch über Coruscant, unter ihm die glitzernde Metropole des Hauptstadtplaneten. Hinter ihm feierte sich die Hohe Gesellschaft selbst. Verwirrt hielt er sich mit beiden Händen an der Balustrade fest, umklammerte das Metall, als könne es ihm und seinen umherschwirrenden Gedanken irgendwie einen Halt geben. Seine Augen starrten in die Nacht hinaus, fixierten mal den einen, mal den anderen fernen Punkt; sein Gesicht finster. Versteinert.

Da stand er allein in der Dunkelheit; ein Padawan, 15 Jahre alt, seine Welt daniederliegend, zersprungen in Milliarden von Scherben; alles in Trümmern. Ohne Träume; ohne Illusionen.

_Leer und kalt…_

„Anakin?"

Eine bekannte Stimme tauchte hinter ihm auf, dann Schritte. Plötzlich stand Palpatine neben ihm, trat zu ihm an die Balustrade. Er schwieg zunächst und Anakin machte keinerlei Anstalten, sich entfernen zu wollen. Auch schrie er ihn nicht an oder machte ihm sonst irgendwie eine peinliche Szene. Er handelte überlegt. Er schwieg eisern.

„Wie hätte ich dir das erklären sollen? Dass Padme und ich…?", begann der Kanzler plötzlich leise, seine Stimme schwankte voller Emotionen. Auch er blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Auf die Lichter, über die er regierte. „Ich habe es versucht, aber…"

Anakin unterbrach ihn schroff: „Jetzt verstehe ich, was Ihr damit gemeint habt, sie wäre so jung und Ihr würdet ungern jemanden verletzen!"

„Glaub' mir, wir haben versucht gegen unsere Gefühle anzukämpfen. Sehr lange und des Öfteren. Aber irgendwann mussten wir uns eingestehen, dass wir verloren hatten!"

Mit wütenden Augen drehte sich Anakin zu seinem einstigen Freund um und blickte in dessen wässrige blaue Augen. Anakin meinte Besorgnis darin zu lesen, aber das war ihm egal. Er fühlte sich im Recht.

„Ihr habt genau gewusst, wie viel mir an Padme liegt, was sie mir bedeutet! Und dass ich sie liebe! Dennoch habt Ihr nicht gezögert, sie mir wegzunehmen!"

„Ich habe sie dir nicht _weggenommen_, mein Sohn", widersprach der Kanzler mit ruhiger Stimme nun, fast flüsternd, „Du hast sie nie besessen; sie war und ist und wird nie jemandes Eigentum. Sie ist doch keine Sklavin! Es entspricht der Wahrheit, dass ich in einer Beziehung mit ihr bin. Ich liebe sie und bin mir sicher, dass sie die Richtige für mich ist; und dennoch, mein Junge, habe ich Bedenken! Vor dem, was kommt, was vor uns liegt. Es…es tut mir leid."

Er seufzte tief, stockte, doch dann berührte er vorsichtig die Schulter des Jungen, so wie er es immer zu tun pflegte, um ihm Mut zuzusprechen, seine Unterstützung zu bekunden oder ihn aufzumuntern. Heute jedoch schlug Anakin diese Geste aus, er entwand sich ihr, stieß die Hand des Kanzlers schroff weg. Palpatine nickte nur traurig, drehte sich fort und ging wieder zurück in die Welt, aus der er gekommen war. Zurück in die feine Gesellschaft. Zurück auf die Party.

_Zurück zu Padme._

_Zurück in ihre Arme…_

* * *

Senatorin Padme Amidala sah den Kanzler zurück in den Saal kommen und eiste sich sofort von ihrer Gesprächsgruppe los, entschuldigte sich und trat auf ihn zu. Mit einem Blick bemerkte sie, dass auch er etwas mitgenommen, besorgt, nahezu ängstlich schien. Sie waren vorhin zu weit gegangen, waren zu sorglos gewesen, zu unachtsam. Jetzt hatten sie die Quittung erhalten; umgehend. 

„Was nun?", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Sie versuchte normal, ruhig, zu sein, doch das war ihr nahe unmöglich. Ihr Herz pochte aufgeregt, ihr Blut wurde schneller durch ihre Adern gepumpt als sonst. Sie war blass, sie schwitzte.

„Ich denke nicht, dass er uns verraten wird. Aber wir sollten uns rasch etwas überlegen…: Er liebt dich, Padme, begehrt dich, seit damals auf Tatooine! Und jetzt ist er überzeugt davon, dass ich dich _ihm _weggenommen hätte."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht!", protestierte sie so leise wie nur möglich.

„Aber das ist es, was er in seiner jugendlichen Verblendung sieht."

„Sollte ich vielleicht mit ihm reden?"

„Würdest du?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, aber nicht mehr heute. Er sollte sich erst einmal etwas beruhigen."

„Gut, einverstanden."

Er seufzte. Der Abend war für ihn vorbei. Für Padme ebenso. Es war wahrscheinlich an der Zeit, die Festivitäten zu verlassen und heim zu fliegen. Abstand zu gewinnen. Und zu hoffen, das morgen die Welt schon anders aussehen würde. Padme flüsterte, dass sie am liebsten das Weite suchen wolle. Mit ihm, wenn er einverstanden sei.

Palpatine nickte. Dann verließ er nun eben mit ihr vorzeitig das Fest. Ganz gleich, ob sie dabei gesehen würden oder nicht, denn wesentlich schlimmer konnte der Abend nicht mehr werden. Er hoffte nur, man würde sich ihm, oder ihnen, nicht in den Weg stellen. Ein ungesehener Abgang war beizeiten schwer für einen Kanzler; besonders in so charmanter weiblicher Begleitung.

* * *

Sie reckten sich müde, Padme drängte sich noch etwas näher an seinen im Aufwachen begriffenen Körper. Es war Sonntag und schon recht spät, doch keiner von ihnen beiden machte Anstalten, die vergangene Nacht enden lassen zu wollen. Nach der Feier war sie, so wie für jedes Wochenende beschlossen, mit ihm gekommen und sie waren rasch zu Bett gegangen. Irgendwann waren sie dann Körper an Körper, nackt und verschwitzt, müde und ausgelaugt, eingeschlafen. In den frühen Morgenstunden. 

„Was wäre, wenn wir jetzt einfach…nun…, wenn wir unsere Beziehung publik machen würden, Liebes? Bevor irgendeine Boulevardzeitschrift die Gelegenheit hat, auf einer Festivität unserer Aufmerksamkeit ein Schnäppchen zu schlagen?"

„Und wenn sie uns in der Luft zerreißen?", nuschelte sie, eng an seine Brust gelehnt. Sie liebte seinen warmen Körper, der ihr mittlerweile so vertraut war, und den sie niemals wieder mehr missen wollte.

„Warum sollten sie? Zugegeben, am Anfang wird es einen Aufschrei in den Medien geben, inklusive skandalträchtigen Artikeln und der gleichen. Aber was nicht mehr geheim ist, kann uns nicht mehr zum Hindernis gereichen oder zur Stolperfalle werden."

„Du meinst, sie lassen uns nach einer Weile in Ruhe? Dann, wenn sie begriffen haben, dass wir ein ganz normales Paar sind?"

„Exakt, so zumindest meine Hoffnung."

„Und der Senat? Was sagen unsere lieben Mitsenatoren wohl dazu?"

„Oh", er lachte, „Höre ich da etwa ein Quäntchen Sarkasmus, mein Schatz? Nun, sie werden tuscheln. Ich gebe zu, am Anfang unserer Beziehung hatte ich arge Bedenken deswegen, aber mittlerweile,…ist es mir gleich!"

Padme öffnete die Augen, stützte ihren Kopf mit ihren Händen auf seinem Bauch ab. Sie lächelte warm, die braunen Haare fielen ihr wild auf den Rücken. Er zwirbelte eine Locke mit seinen Fingern, strich ihr dann über den Kopf, streichelte ihre Wange.

„Das Versteckspiel ist vorbei?"

Er nickte, versprach ihr, dass alles gut werden würde. Ihrer gemeinsamen Zukunft stünde dann nichts mehr im Wege, außer sie wolle diese Art der Zukunft nicht mehr. Doch Padme lachte auf, küsste ihn mit solch einer Leidenschaft auf den Mund, dass jedes weitere Zweifeln sofort im Keim erstickt würde. Für sie bedeutete dies, dass sie sich zueinander bekannten, nun gemeinsam einen Weg einschlagen und verfolgen würden. Bald schon, sehr bald, würden sie weitere Schritte wagen. Sie fühlte es.

„Ich weiß, dass es an sich noch etwas früh ist mit derartigen Plänen, Liebes, aber…", er grinste, küsste ihren süßen Mund, „würdest du mich irgendwann einmal heiraten wollen?"

Padme lachte, nickte aber: „Jederzeit, würde ich das wollen."

„Auf Naboo?"

„Ja."

„Wirklich jederzeit?", fragte er vorsichtig nach. Er wusste, dass er kein Romantiker war und der Antrag aus dem Bauch heraus entstanden, aber es erschien ihm richtig. Er hatte niemals zuvor einer Frau einen Antrag gemacht, da er bisher immer gewusst hatte, dass die Beziehung nicht von Dauer wäre. Mit Padme aber war es anders: Sie war sein Gegenstück, eine würdige Partnerin für Palpatine, wie auch für Lord Sidious. Natürlich kannte Padme Sidious noch nicht, doch sie würde ihn bald kennen lernen müssen. Selbstverständlich würde er Sidious ermahnen, ihr Zeit zu geben, um alles zu verstehen. Aber dann stünde sie gewiss hinter ihnen und ihrer Sache. Da war er sich sicher.

„Jederzeit", wiederholte sie lächelnd.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht rasch ein passendes Datum finden, hm?"

Padme lächelte, nickte und gab ihm erneut einen langen Kuss. Palpatine hatte diese Reaktion erwartet. Jede Frau freute sich über einen Antrag. Auch wenn er mit ihr erst recht kurz zusammen war, je enger er sie jetzt an sich band, desto besser. Eine Heirat würde außerdem ihre Beziehung ins rechte Licht rücken, sie legalisieren und etablieren. Er konnte sie so auch besser schützen und aus dem Verkehr ziehen, wenn die Zeit für die Sith gekommen war.

* * *

Eine unerwartete Störung. 

Sie hatten es letztlich doch noch aus seinem Bett und aus dem Schlafzimmer geschafft und sich ein spätes Frühstück im Salon servieren lassen, als ein Servicedroide ihnen einen Besucher meldete, der bereits vorgelassen worden war und im öffentlichen Salon warte.

Einen Jedi.

Lord Sidious setzte sich Palpatine gegenüber durch und tastete vorsichtig in Richtung des Besuchers, streckte seine Fühler aus und suchte die entsprechende Machtsignatur. In der Tat kannte er sie,…

„Anakin", flüsterte Palpatine.

Padme blickte zu ihm, überrascht. Woher wollte er das wissen? Intuition?

Der Kanzler erhob sich, sein braun-rotes Gewand mit der braunen Schärpe um die Taille fiel zurück in seine majestätische Perfektion. Padme gefiel er so; seine sichtliche Magerkeit, die sonst von seinen weiten Roben verdeckt oder kaschiert wurde, ließ ihn hier jünger und agiler erscheinen.

„Warte hier, ja?", bat er sie leise, fast flüsternd, mit besorgter Stimme und gab ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss in ihre offenen Locken, „Ich bin gleich zurück."

Er verließ das Esszimmer, in dem sie saßen, wandte sich dann auf dem Korridor nach rechts, in Richtung seiner öffentlichen Räumlichkeiten. Dort, im Salon, wartete bereits der Besuch.

Ihm war bewusst, dass es sich, mal abgesehen von der eindeutigen Machtsignatur, nur um Anakin handeln konnte, zumal _nur_ dieser auch an einem Sonntag ohne Anfrage würde stets vorgelassen werden. Jeder andere hätte sich auf Montag vertrösten lassen, oder hätte die Dringlichkeit seiner Angelegenheit bekunden müssen.

Im Salon stand unverkennbar Padawan Skywalker. Gekleidet in die dunklen Gewänder eines Jedi, Nuancen dunkler als bei den Meisten. Er hatte sich vor das große Panoramafenster gestellt und starrte hinaus in den Garten, der mittlerweile in voller Blüte stand. Palpatine fragte sich ernsthaft, ob Anakin etwas an der Dramaturgie seines Auftrittes gearbeitet hatte oder ob er die Stelle am Fenster einfach nur mochte.

„Anakin,…!", setzte Palpatine zu einer freundlichen und warmen, herzlichen Begrüßung an, doch der Junge drehte sich um und der Kanzler zog es vor zu verstummen, denn die Augen des Jungen waren kalt und wirkten irgendwie feindlich gesinnt auf ihn. Der Junge hatte definitiv das Vertrauen in ihn und an ihn verloren.

_Padme wird gute Arbeit leisten müssen, um zu kitten, was zu kitten ist. Aber die Zeit heilt ja bekanntlich alle Wunden,…die Frage ist nur, ob Anakin…_

„Guten Morgen, Kanzler", kam es unterkühlt aus dem Mund des Padawan, „Ich würde gerne mit der Senatorin sprechen. In ihrem Appartement hieß es, sie sei nicht da, daher nehme ich an, sie ist bei Euch."

„Sie ist hier, ja. Komm mit, ich bringe dich zu ihr."

Er vollführte eine einladende Geste, deutete ihm an, ihm zu folgen. Ohne ein einziges Wort, ohne eine Konversation ins Rollen zu bringen, brachte er den jungen Padawan über den Korridor in seine Privaträumlichkeiten. In der Regel gestattete er nicht, dass jemand seine Zuflucht betrat, aber bei Anakin musste er wohl heute eine Ausnahme machen. Um seinen guten Willen unter Beweis zu stellen, selbstverständlich. Außerdem würde das nun folgende Gespräch wirklich privat und somit ehrlich wirken. Es ging also nicht anders, als für heute seine Privatsphäre aufzugeben und Anakin in sein Privatleben zu lassen.

Den Jungen im Schlepptau betrat er das Esszimmer, in dem Padme auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. In der Hand ihre Teetasse. Sie stellte diese ab, als sie ihren Besucher identifizierte und erhob sich zur Begrüßung. Ihr blaues Kleid hochgeschlossen, der Schnitt eng anliegend, elegant. Ungeschminkt.

Palpatine trat näher zu ihr: „Anakin möchte dich sprechen."

„Allein!", bekräftigte der Jedischüler.

Der Kanzler nickte. Seine Stimme war ruhig, freundlich, fast väterlich: „Natürlich. Setz dich! Hast du schon gefrühstückt?"

Der Junge beachtete ihn nicht wirklich, zumindest reagierte er nicht auf seine Frage, doch er nahm neben Padme platz, die sich recht unsicher wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück bequemte. Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie von dieser Situation halten sollte, geschweige denn von Anakin Skywalkers Laune. Insgeheim wünschte sie sich, Palpatine möge da bleiben und ihr beistehen, doch wusste sie auch, dass dies dem Gespräch nicht sonderlich dienlich sein würde.

Mit einem aufmunternden Kopfnicken in Padmes Richtung zog sich Palpatine zurück; es war in der Tat besser, die beiden allein zu lassen. Er beschloss in sein Arbeitszimmer zu gehen, um die ihm verbleibende Zeit zumindest effektiv zu nutzen. Allerdings liebäugelte er gleichzeitig, da Sonntag und somit sein an sich _arbeitsfreier Tag_, auch wenn dem nie so war, mit einem Besuch in seiner Bibliothek oder aber einem Spaziergang durch seinen Garten. Letzteres würde er aber sicher auch noch gemeinsam mit Padme unternehmen; wahrscheinlich am Nachmittag oder am frühen Abend. Abhängig vom Wetter.

_Nun beweise, wie sehr du mich wirklich liebst, meine Kleine. Wie sehr du an mir hängst, dein Herz mir gehört. Was dir unsere Beziehung bedeutet, unsere gemeinsame Zukunft! Ich will dir den Antrag schließlich nicht umsonst gemacht haben._

Vor dem Durchgang zu seiner gut bestückten Bibliothek, in der er auf den Ausgang der Gespräche zwischen seiner _Verlobten _und ihrem Möchtegern-Liebhaber zu warten gedachte, fing er eine Serviceeinheit ab und ordnete an, eine weitere Garnitur Geschirr in das Esszimmer zu bringen. Für seinen Gast.

Es herrschte Schweigen zwischen ihnen. Peinliches Schweigen. Anakin, sonst eher wenig zurückhaltend, brachte in der Gegenwart der Senatorin keine einzige Silbe, geschweige denn nur ein Wort oder gar einen vollständigen, zusammenhängenden Satz über die Lippen. Er hatte sich in der vergangenen Nacht den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, was er ihr sagen wollte, aber jetzt,…jetzt war sein Kopf gleichsam leer.

Auch Padme verunsicherte diese Stille. Sie atmete fast schon erleichtert auf, als eine Serviceeinheit hereinkam und vor Anakin Teller, Untertasse, Tasse und Besteck auslegte.

Sie goss ihm bereitwillig den noch heißen Tee ein: „Wenn du Appetit hast, nimm nur!"

„Danke", antwortete er knapp und bündig, nahm das Angebot jedoch nicht an und verschmähte Brot, Aufschnitt und all das andere Aufgetragene. Doch dann holte er tief Luft, überwand sich und versuchte, irgendwie einen sinnvollen Anfang zu finden. So schwer hatte er sich dies alles nicht vorgestellt, „Wie lange…bist du schon mit dem Kanzler zusammen?"

„Etwa fünf Wochen."

„Auf Naboo?"

Sie nickte. Anakin versetzte diese Tatsache einen Stich ins Herz. Also waren Obi-Wan und er in ihre traute Zweisamkeit geplatzt und hatten ihren gemütlichen _Liebesurlaub _gestört.

„Weißt du,…ich habe dem Kanzler immer wieder erzählt, wie sehr…ich dich vermisste, wie sehr du mir am Herzen lagst."

„Er sagte mir neulich, dass du von Liebe gesprochen hast."

„Ja, habe ich. Ich liebe dich."

Sie seufzte tief, fasste sich und nahm sich ein Herz: „Liebe ist ein sehr großes Wort, Anakin. Besonders, wenn es die erste Liebe ist. Oder die große Liebe. Ich liebe jemanden, aber derjenige bist leider nicht du. Es tut mir leid. Liebe und Zuneigung sollten niemals einseitig sein, verstehst du? Zudem sind Beziehungen, insbesondere auf Liebe basierend, doch nach dem Kode der Jedi untersagt, nicht wahr?"

„Schon, aber…Palpatine ist alt!"

„Und? Was meinst du, wie überrascht ich war, als ich feststellen musste, dass ich mehr empfand für ihn, als ich sollte. Und was glaubst du, wie verunsichert er gewesen ist, als er merkte, dass er sich in eine Frau verguckt, die er seit ihrer Kindheit kennt und gefördert hat, und die eher seine Tochter sein könnte, denn seine Frau! Es war sehr schwer für uns, zueinander zu finden, Anakin, und es werden bald schwere Zeiten auf uns zukommen; dann, wenn wir unsere Beziehung öffentlich machen werden."

Dem Jungen fiel die Kinnlade hinab: „Warum so früh? Was weißt du, was in einem…?"

„Wir beenden unser Versteckspiel. Du hast uns gestern Abend gesehen; wir waren zu unachtsam! Das darf nicht noch einmal passieren…"

„Ich werde bestimmt nichts verraten", versprach er ihr plötzlich.

„Danke, aber…nun…", sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und verkniff sich dann die Bemerkung, die Information, dass die Hochzeit bald ins Haus stünde. Anakin brauchte erst einmal Zeit, überhaupt ihre Beziehung zu verarbeiten. Eine Hochzeit brächte ihn um den Verstand!

„Aber,…warum…, verdammt, er wusste, wie sehr ich dich liebe, und trotzdem hat er sich dir genähert!"

„_Genähert_?", Padme wusste nicht so recht, wie weit sie gehen durfte, aber sie fand dieses Wort irgendwie interessant, zumal es sogar in gewissen Dingen zutraf, „Er hat sich _mir _nicht genähert! _Ich _habe den entscheidenden Schritt gemacht, Anakin, ich! Er war zu schüchtern, und du machst ihn letztlich für etwas verantwortlich, dass ich maßgeblich vorangetrieben habe."

„So?"

„Er hat mich dir keineswegs _weggenommen_, oder wie immer du das auch gestern Abend ihm gegenüber bezeichnet hast. Eher träfe es zu, dass ich dir deinen Mentor und guten Freund entfremdet habe, ich _dir _ergo jemanden weggenommen habe, obwohl dem auch nicht wirklich so ist!", sie seufzte, „Anakin, für Palpatine rangierst du an der Stelle des Sohnes, den er nie hatte! Verstehst du?"

Anakin nickte nur.

Stille füllte den Raum. Nur ihr Atem war leise zu vernehmen. Der Padawan nutzte diesen Moment, um seine Tasse zu nehmen und einen Schluck des abkühlenden Tees zu trinken. Daran zu nippen. Die Tasse aus feinstem Porzellan, die Wandung dünn, der Henkel filigran, die Randlippe mit einem feinen, handgemalten Muster versehen. Das war kein Erbstück, so wusste Anakin, der Kanzler entstammte einfachsten Verhältnissen. Ich war nur recht wenig über Palpatines Herkunft bekannt, aber was er über ihn erfahren hatte, verband ihn gleichfalls mit dem alten Mann, der ihn niemals von oben herab und stets als gleichgestellt, als Freund behandelt hatte. Und manchmal, da musste er Padme recht geben, da war ihm,…

_Der Sohn, den er nie hatte…_

_Und er ist für mich fast wie ein Vater. Den Vater, den ich nie hatte und den ich auch nie haben werde._

„Du liebst ihn sehr, nicht wahr?", Anakin flüsterte nur noch; er wagte aber nicht mehr, ihr dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ja", antwortete Padme wahrheitsgemäß, „Und er macht mich glücklich. Und ich weiß, dass auch er das gleiche für mich empfindet. Ich wünsche mir nur, dass auch ich ihn glücklich machen kann."

Endgültig verstand Anakin, dass seine Padme, sein Engel, sich für einen anderen Mann entschieden hatte. Und er ließ sie ziehen. Sie war niemals sein gewesen und würde es nie sein. Er durfte nicht mehr seiner Fixierung nachtrauern, seinen Gedanken aus einer Zeit, die schon längst vergangen war. Er musste im Hier und Jetzt ankommen.

Weder wollte er Padme verlieren, noch Palpatine. Sie waren und würden immer die wichtigsten Personen in seinem Leben sein, neben Obi-Wan Kenobi. Über ihnen stand nur noch seine Mutter.

„Ist er verstimmt über mich?"

„Verstimmt?", Padme lächelte sanftmütig, „Nein, nur besorgt, dass eure Freundschaft in die Brüche gehen könnte. Diese Freundschaft zwischen euch bedeutet ihm so viel, _sehr viel_."

Ganz tief in Anakin tat sich ein unheimliches Schamgefühl kund, stieg hoch und brach nach außen; Scham, jemanden zutiefst verletzt zu haben, der stets für ihn da gewesen war. Immer, in jeder Situation, zu jeder Zeit. Padme hatte Recht. Seine _Verliebtheit_ war wohl ein Überbleibsel aus einer Zeit, in der sich sein gesamtes vorheriges Leben geändert, verändert und von innen nach außen gestülpt hatte. Er hatte sich an Padme geklammert, weil sie einfach _da _gewesen war. Sie hatte sich fürsorglich um ihn, einen ehemaligen Sklavenjungen ohne Mutter aus dem tiefsten Outer Rim, gekümmert. Wie selbstverständlich.

Senatorin Amidala nahm zögernd seine Hand, berührte sie sachte und hielt sie schließlich, wollte ihm Trost spenden und Unterstützung, Hilfe zusichern. Eine Geste von großer Bedeutung. Gerade jetzt, nachdem dies alles zwischen ihnen gesagt worden war. Unwiderruflich.

„Ich werde stets eine Freundin für dich sein, Anakin", versicherte sie ihm glaubwürdig, „und ich weiß, dass du hier, bei Palpatine, immer und jederzeit herzlich willkommen bist."

Scheu, flüsternd und beschämt, dankte er ihr, aber dennoch wolle er sich beim Kanzler besser persönlich entschuldigen. Er halte dies für seine Pflicht, schließlich habe er ihn gestern Abend so angefahren und war ihm selbst heute noch feindlich gesinnt gewesen. Padme hatte dafür Verständnis und erbot sich, ihn durch die Räumlichkeiten zu führen, da sie nicht genau wisse, wo er jetzt sein könnte. Brav folgte ihr der Padawan hinaus auf den Korridor. Weder in der Bibliothek, noch in seinem Arbeitszimmer war er aufzufinden. Auch der Salon war verwaist. Im Schlafzimmer, so wusste Padme, würde er nicht sein, dort brauchte sie gar nicht erst nachzusehen. Dann aber entdeckten sie ihn durch das Fenster des Salons: Er ging im Garten spazieren, genoss das warme, sonnige Wetter.

Bevor sie jedoch ebenfalls hinausgingen; durch den Salon, die Treppe hinab, hielt die Senatorin den Jedischüler zurück.

„Einen Moment noch, Anakin", bat sie ihn eindringlich.

„Ja?"

„Ich habe eine Bitte an dich, eine große Bitte", sie machte eine Pause, eine dramaturgische Pause. Passend, aber nicht geplant, „Du weißt bestimmt, dass dieser Anschlag auf Palpatine vor ein paar Wochen, nicht der Erste dieser Art war."

Der Junge nickte ruhig, also fuhr Padme fort.

„Manchmal ist er, nun…etwas unachtsam; er mag es nicht, wenn seine persönlichen Freiheiten eingeschränkt werden; verständlich, nicht wahr…? Daher, ich bin nicht besonders in der Verteidigung ausgebildet, aber du. Würdest du vielleicht…Acht auf ihn geben, wenn du in seiner Nähe bist?"

„Natürlich!", versicherte Anakin ihr, nicht ohne eine Nuance von Stolz in seiner Stimme mitschwingen zu lassen. Der Rat oder Obi-Wan brachten ihm nicht dieses Vertrauen entgegen, wie Padme es gerade formulierte. Oder Palpatine es ihm immer mal wieder zusicherte.

„Ich habe durchaus Vertrauen in seine Leibgardisten, aber sie unterstehen ihm. Wenn er sie wegschickt, dann…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Padme. Ich bin mir sicher, der Kanzler wird bestens geschützt. Und wenn es dich beruhigt, so werde ich ein beschützendes Auge auf ihm haben."

_Er klingt jetzt so seltsam. So erwachsen. Dabei ist er erst 15. Ein halbes Kind. Aber in der Tat könnte er Palpatine besser vor dem Tode beschützen als ich. Möge die Macht uns davor bewahren, dass Anakin jemals einschreiten muss!_

_Aber es beruhigt ungemein, zu wissen, dass er es ohne Zögern tun würde._

_Es beruhigt mich!_

Padme ließ ihn nun allein. Ließ ihn auf sich gestellt zum Kanzler hinausgehen und die Entschuldigung vorbringen. Eigentlich musste sich der Junge nicht wirklich entschuldigen, aber wenn er sich dadurch besser fühlte, so sollte er es ruhig tun. Es würde ihrer beiden Freundschaft zugute kommen, die Wunde mildern, heilen und verwachsen lassen; die Freundschaft wahrscheinlich sogar festigen, versiegeln, konservieren.

Vom Fenster aus konnte Padme unbehelligt beobachten, wie der Junge den Kanzler ansprach, seine Sätze hervorbrachte und somit um Verzeihung bat, doch Palpatine lächelte nur, reichte ihm die Hand und nahm den Jungen in eine feste Umarmung. Wie ein Vater seinen Sohn trösten würde. Und sie konnte sehen, wie Anakins Unwohlsein verflog und seiner Unbefangenheit Platz machte. Da war er wieder, der Anakin, den sie beide kannten. Sie wandte sich vom Fenster ab, gerade als der Kanzler den Jungen aufzufordern schien, ihn doch auf seinem Spaziergang zu begleiten.

Sie hatte etwas anderes zu tun: Ihre Familie musste erfahren, dass Padme Naberrie Amidala bald erneut nachhause käme. Allerdings nicht, um sie zu besuchen, sondern um in Theed zu heiraten. Und es galt, ihnen vorsichtig beizubringen, wen sie denn als Schwiegersohn bekämen. Außerdem müsste sie sich eh bei ihren Eltern mal wieder melden.

Heute war ein besonderer Tag für Palpatine und sie. Ihr erster offizieller Auftritt; ein gemeinsames Erscheinen. Danach würde es keine offenen Fragen mehr geben.

* * *

Sein Stab war nahezu vollzählig eingetroffen; zumindest sein Kreis engster Vertrauter. Mas Amedda, Sate Pestage, Kinman Doriana, Sly Moore. 

Sie wussten schon seit Wochen von der Beziehung, Liebesbeziehung, des Kanzlers mit der Senatorin von Naboo.

Die Oper war heute Abend ihr gemeinsames Ziel. Dort würde es die Premiere eines Balletts geben; passend zum ersten gemeinsamen Auftritt des Paares in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Padme mochte die Oper, war gerne in den Vorstellungen. Doch momentan war das Ballett nur Beiwerk, fast unwichtig; bedeutender war für sie, dass sie und Palpatine sich nun offen allein zeigten, ihre Beziehung auch nach außen hin bekundeten und zueinander standen.

Das Kleid, welches sie trug, schwarz-blau, aus edlem, schwerem Tuch geschneidert, war extra für diesen Anlass angefertigt worden; ein Geschenk ihres _Verlobten_. Vom Schnitt her gleich den Kleidern, die sie auch sonst bevorzugte. Ihre braunen Locken elegant hochgesteckt; abgestimmt auf seine Erscheinung. Seine dunkelblaue Kombination mit dem schwarzen Übermantel aus strukturiertem Gewebe ließ ihn kräftiger erscheinen, als er in Wirklichkeit war. Seine Blässe hingegen ließ sich nicht kaschieren. Der Stoff teuer, aber nicht protzig.

Bescheiden. Dezent.

Padme hatte sich wartend in den öffentlichen Salon gesetzt, bereit, nun jederzeit aufzubrechen. Da sie aber bevorzugt würden, war es nicht unbedingt notwendig, vorzeitig zur Oper aufzubrechen, um noch einen Landeplatz zu finden, den Weg zum richtigen Eingang zu erfragen und sich zum reservierten Platz durch zu kämpfen. Sie würden in der Loge sitzen, die stets für einen eventuellen Besuch des Kanzlers reserviert wurde. Und der Kanzler nutzte häufig die Gelegenheit, des Abends seine wenige Freizeit dort zu verbringen. Von nun an würde sie ihn also des Öfteren begleiten.

Sie fühlte sich gemustert. Vorsichtige Blicke streiften ihre Person, scannten einfach alles an ihrer Erscheinung.

Sly Moore war Padme irgendwie suspekt, fast unheimlich. Aber dies lag wahrscheinlich an der unterkühlten, sehr kontrollierten Art der Umbara. Sie zeigte niemals Gefühle, war stets reserviert, loyal natürlich, aber unterschwellig freundlich. Zumindest nahm Padme dies an. Mas Amedda, der chagrianische Senatssprecher, war zwar ebenso wenig herzlich ihr gegenüber, doch schien er sie zu _mögen_, oder sie zumindest an der Seite des Kanzlers zu akzeptieren. Kinman Doriana, ein enger Berater, nahezu fast schon ein Freund Palpatines, war freundlich zu ihr, aber ging oft genug auf Distanz. Er schien ihre Beziehung mit Palpatine dennoch gut zu heißen. Sate Pestage war definitiv nicht nur ein Berater, sondern auch sein engster Vertrauter und Freund. Sie kannten sich seit Dekaden; er hatte schon in seinen Diensten gestanden, als Palpatine erst Minister in Theed gewesen war, und als Palpatines Aufstieg begann, war Pestage ihm bereitwillig nach Coruscant gefolgt. Er war ungewohnt herzlich Padme gegenüber, schien sich nahezu zu freuen, dass sie dem Kanzler gut zu tun schien, die Beziehung ihn erbaute und festigte, ihm Kraft gab.

Und jetzt war sie zu allen diesen Wesen getreten, als jemand, der gerade erst seine ersten Schritte auf dem politischen Parkett gemacht hatte. Ein Gefühl von Angst überfiel sich unvorbereitet, sie klammerte sich instinktiv an die Lehne ihres Stuhles.

„Alles in Ordnung, mein Herz?", sie spürte seine warme Hand, die ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Ohne ein Wort nickte sie, erhob sich dann.

„Alles wird gut, Padme", fügte er flüsternd hinzu.

„Ich wünschte, der Abend wäre bereits vorbei", gestand sie leise, ihre Stimme schwankte voller Emotionen, verriet ihre Besorgnis, ihre Angst. Er nahm nur ihre Hand, drückte sie sanft.

„Ich bin bei dir! Alles wird gut gehen. Wir fliegen jetzt los, setzen uns in die Loge, haben einen schönen Abend, genießen das neue Stück und fliegen anschließend wieder hier her."

Ein Nicken ihrerseits. Selbst der anschließende Kuss vermochte ihr ihre Unruhe nicht zu nehmen. Die Reaktion ihrer Familie war unerwartet positiv verlaufen. Zwar waren sie überaus überrascht, wer der Lebensgefährte ihrer Tochter war, und natürlich hatten sie etwaige _Störfaktoren_, wie das Alter, seine Stellung, das mögliche Gerede, aufgeführt, dennoch hatten sie ihnen alles Gute gewünscht und ihnen ihre volle Unterstützung zugesichert. Die Nachricht mit der baldigen Heirat nahmen sie nicht so gut auf, auch nicht, nachdem Padme ihnen mehrfach versichert hatte, dass sie nicht schwanger sei, noch nicht, und damit die Hochzeit würde rasch stattfinden müssen. Aber sie kämen auf jeden Fall zur Zeremonie und würden ihren Ehemann in der Familie willkommen heißen.

Ein Gleiter brachte sie und seinen Stab pünktlich einige Minuten vor Beginn der Aufführung zum Haupteingang der Galaxis-Oper. Wie gewöhnlich säumten diverse Pressemitglieder den ausgebreiteten roten Teppich und versuchten, die eine oder andere Story zu erhaschen, ein gutes Holo von diversen Prominenten zu ergattern oder einen neuen Skandal zu entdecken. Heute, so wusste Padme, würden sie für ihr geduldiges Warten belohnt.

Sie stieg nach dem Kanzler aus dem Gleiter und ließ bereitwillig zu, dass er seinen Arm um ihre schmale Taille legte. Ganz so, wie er es oft tat, wenn sie spazieren gingen; Padme rückte eng an ihn. Dann jedoch, als sie den roten Teppich entlang, durch den Eingang hindurch und die große Treppe hinauf strebten, nahm er sie bei der Hand. Als Zeichen ihrer Zusammengehörigkeit. Diese Gesten blieben natürlich keine Nanosekunde unentdeckt und wurden dutzendfach aufgezeichnet, auf Holos gebannt und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten über etliche Holokanäle gejagt, verbreitet.

Man hatte den Kanzler und die Senatorin von Naboo gemeinsam, Hand in Hand, in der Galaxis-Oper gesichtet. Auf Fragen aber habe der Kanzler nicht geantwortet, doch der Senatssprecher Mas Amedda bestätigte bereitwillig, dass es sich bei der Senatorin gleichzeitig um die Lebensgefährtin des Obersten Kanzlers handle.

Damit hatte die Regenbogenpresse das, was sie wollte. Einen handfesten Skandal. Zumindest war es ein Skandal für die Titelmacher. Aber es sicherte ihnen gewiss höhere Auflagen. Holophotos oder sonstige Aufnahmen gab es ja zunächst genug; und sicher würde es in Zukunft zur Genüge Material geben.

Er jenseits der 50, sie gerade Anfang 20.

In weniger als einer Stunde wusste ganz Coruscant davon, die Medien überschlugen sich förmlich. Gerüchte entstanden.

Und mitten drin sie. Unschuldig. Ein gefundenes Fressen für die Geier. Der morgige Tag ein Spießrutenlauf. Aber das wäre sicher nur der Anfang. Wenn erst bekannt gegeben würde, dass sie bald zu heiraten gedachten, würde diese erste Flut von Gerüchten, Artikeln, Interviewanfragen und dergleichen nur eine Bö darstellen. Der Sturm stand ihnen ergo noch bevor.


	20. Chapter 20

**20. Kapitel: „…besitzt der Kanzler kein Privatleben!"**

Irgendwie, er wusste nicht weshalb und warum, aber es war eine Tatsache, wenn auch nur eine gefühlte, tat er sich recht schwer damit, sein _privates Glück _mit Padme Naberrie Amidala nach außen hin allen zeigen zu wollen. Zwar hatte er darauf gedrängt, nun doch an die Öffentlichkeit zu gehen und das verflixte Versteckspiel zu beenden, aber schon nach wenigen Stunden, dann, als die ersten Boulevardblättchen mit ihren Mutmaßungen die Gerüchteküche kräftig in Gang brachten, bedauerte er fast schon wieder seine Entscheidung diesbezüglich. Auch Padme schien ihm etwas zerknirscht, denn kaum bei ihm zuhause angekommen nach der Vorstellung, da wurden sie schon regelrecht mit Anfragen belagert, bestürmt und bedrängt.

Doch nun war alles zu spät, das Geheimnis kund getan und die Meute fiel darüber her. Wie erwartet. Er hoffte, dass nicht allzu viele Reporter auf die Idee kämen, sich an Padmes Eltern zu wenden, die ja auch erst vor einigen Stunden davon erfahren und sich recht zurückhaltend geäußert hatten.

Versüßt jedoch hatte ihm diese Unannehmlichkeiten die Möglichkeit, Padme jederzeit sehen und besuchen zu können. Niemand würde es nun sonderlich auffallen, jetzt, da bekannt war, dass sie einander zugehörig waren. So wurden sie zwar angestarrt, als sie am heutigen Morgen gemeinsam dem Gleiter am Dock des Senats entstiegen und das Gebäude betraten, Hand in Hand, aber weiter geschah nichts. Ein jeder schien schon von ihrer Beziehung zu wissen.

Es war nicht einmal ein Skandal oder ein Gerücht wert, als er seine Lebensgefährtin zum Abschied innig in aller Öffentlichkeit küsste. Etwas, was ihm bis gestern Abend untersagt gewesen war.

Dennoch fiel es ihm nicht leicht. Niemals zuvor hatte er eine Beziehung in aller Öffentlichkeit gelebt. Selbst nicht als Senator oder Minister. Immer hatte er die Damen unter Verschluss gehalten. Ganz diskret.

Im Büro selber wurde er sogleich mit Interviewanfragen, Stellungnahmen und ersten Artikeln konfrontiert, noch ehe er überhaupt seinen Schreibtisch erreicht hatte. Beim gemeinsamen Frühstück mit Padme hatten sie zwar die Holonews geschaut und auch registriert, dass über sie berichtet wurde, doch da er nie Boulevardsendungen schaute, war ihnen die Intensität der Sensationswelle über sie entgangen. Diese brach erst jetzt über sie hinein. Er hoffte, Padme war gut darauf vorbereitet, aber er beschloss, sie in einigen Minuten via Com zu beruhigen.

„Hast du vor, dich über eure Beziehung zu äußern?", fragte Pestage, als er dem Kanzler wie jeden Morgen den aktuellen Terminplan des Tages brachte. Palpatine nahm den Ausdruck seufzend an und überflog rasch seine Termine, wohl wissend, dass sich im Laufe des Tages noch einiges verschieben, verzögern, oder gänzlich abgesagt würde.

„Sollte ich? Das ist unsere Privatangelegenheit."

„Die Presse ist nun einmal überrascht. Obwohl sie wirklich nicht annehmen konnten, dass ein lediger Kanzler immer allein bleibt. Wie ist die Stimmung bei der Senatorin?"

„Noch ganz gut, würde ich sagen, aber ich versichere dir, Sate, sobald sie in ihrem Büro sitzt, wird sie rasch umschwenken."

„Es ist nun mal ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse. Aber dessen ward ihr euch ja bewusst. Kann ich etwas für dich tun?"

Palpatine nickte, dann wandte er sich den ersten Ausdrucken zu, die vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lagen und nahm einen Stift zur Hand: „Ja, würdest du mir den Vorsitzenden des Priesterrates von Naboo an das Intercom holen?"

„Priesterrat?", antwortete Pestage trocken. Verwundert. Der Kanzler hielt an sich selten Kontakt mit Naboo, und schon gar nicht mit dem Priesterrat.

„Ja, und bringe mir bitte die Wochenpläne mit den Terminen der nächsten drei Monate."

„Natürlich. Was ist auf denn Naboo, dass dich dorthin führt, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Der Kanzler sah auf, lächelte vorsichtig: „Meine Hochzeit, wie ich hoffe."

Pestages Blick sprach Bände, uferte aus. Der Berater kannte ihn nun schon wirklich mit am Längsten, doch so etwas, eine Heirat, und besonders so schnell, fast überstürzt, das hätte er wohl niemals erwartet.

„Oh", murmelte er schließlich, räusperte sich und erkundigte sich, ob er eine Frage stellen dürfe, worauf Palpatine aber nur nickte. „Ist die Senatorin in anderen Umständen?"

Unter anderen Bedingungen und wahrscheinlich von jedem anderen Wesen gestellt, hätte der Kanzler diese wirklich persönliche und indiskrete Frage nicht beantwortet, wäre stattdessen pikiert, wütend oder zumindest ablehnend gewesen. Doch bei Pestage verhielt es sich anders: Sie waren befreundet und dieser kannte ihn besser, als sonst jemand in der Galaxis. Er war ihm ein guter Freund, Vertrauter und Berater und mehr als loyal. Dass Pestage nun annahm, die Heirat würde wegen einer Schwangerschaft geschlossen, kam nicht von ungefähr, war es doch in ihrer Generation so üblich gewesen. Natürlich waren die Zeiten nun anders…

Palpatine nickte, antwortete mit ruhiger Stimme, lächelte sogar dabei: „Nein, Padme erwartet nicht. Wir möchten unsere Beziehung lediglich auch vor dem Gesetz legalisieren. Sie bleibt in Amt und Würden, zumindest fiele mir kein Grund ein, weswegen die Königin sie ausschließen sollte."

„Du bist der Kanzler."

„Wir sind beide Naboo, also keine Schwierigkeiten diesbezüglich. Ich werde mit dem Priesterrat sprechen, anschließend mit der Königin. Padme wird sich heute ebenfalls mit ihr in Verbindung setzen."

Pestage lächelte warm: „Dann gratuliere ich gerne. Ich nehme an, dass vorerst nichts über eure Pläne nach außen gelangen soll."

„In der Tat."

„Gut, ich kümmere mich darum. Im Übrigen, die letzten beide Termine heute Abend haben gebeten, einen Ausweichtermin zu bekommen."

„Fang Zar und Organa, wie ich sehe", er seufzte etwas und studierte dann den restlichen Tagesablauf, „Biete ihnen einfach einen alternativen Termin in den nächsten Tagen an; sollten sie wider Erwarten heute noch mit mir sprechen wollen, so müssen sie abwarten, ob ich dies einrichten kann."

_Und mit aller größter Wahrscheinlichkeit wird dem nicht so sein. Ich habe genügend andere Dinge zu tun, als mich über die laufenden Diskussionen in diversen Komitees in Kenntnis setzen zu lassen!_

Da gab es noch diesen Termin im Tempel, mit dem Rat der Jedi. Heute Nachmittag. Das würde in der Tat sehr interessant werden, so schätzte er. Er war bisher selten im Tempel gewesen, und wenn, dann nur zu höchst offiziellen Anlässen. Dieses Mal jedoch ging es um die Bestimmung seiner Leibwächter.

_Kenobi und Skywalker…und noch irgendein anderer Jedi; mit oder ohne Padawan._

* * *

Ganz wie abgesprochen hatte auch Senatorin Amidala jedwede Interviewanfrage ausgeschlagen und es vorgezogen, sich in Schweigen zu hüllen, anstatt Licht in das Dunkel der Beziehung zum Kanzler zu bringen. Allerdings hatte Padme einen Blick in die jeweiligen Fragebögen der Journalisten geworfen, die ihr ihre Sekretärin ausgedruckt hatte. Einige dieser Fragen zielten mehr als offensichtlich auf ihr Sexualleben ab, ein Grund für sie, auch alle anderen Fragebögen löschen zu lassen. Auch die, die noch im Laufe des Vormittages bei ihr eintrafen. Nur wenige Gespräche ließ sie durchstellen, noch weniger Besucher ließ sie hineinbitten. 

Einer ihrer Besucher, allerdings ein seit Tagen angekündigter, war die Senatorin von Chandrila, Mon Mothma. Mit ihr hatte sich Padme in der Vergangenheit etwas angefreundet, zumindest verband sie irgendetwas Sonderbares über ihren eigentlichen Beruf hinaus. Mon Mothma war pünktlich, wenngleich sie etwas abgehetzt schien. In ihren elfenbeinfarbenen Kleidern und dem roten Haar wirkte sie wie eines der Hunderten von Fabelwesen, die die unwirtlichen Regionen der Planeten der Galaxis angeblich bevölkerten. Manchmal beneidete Padme Mon um ihre elegante Schlichtheit und ihre Ruhe, obwohl sie durchaus wusste, dass weit unter dieser ruhigen Oberfläche ein brodelnder Vulkan versteckt war, der durchaus dazu in der Lage war, zu gegebener Zeit auszubrechen. Unvorhergesehen.

Freundlich hieß Padme ihre Mitsenatorin willkommen und brachte sie in einen Nebenraum ihres Büros, da sie diesen Raum für persönlicher und wärmer hielt als ihr großes Büro. Sie hatte dieses Zimmer in warmen Beige und Grüntönen eingerichtet, mit etlichen Pflanzen dekoriert und nur wenige Antiquitäten oder Kunstwerke aufgestellt. Dafür hatte sie einfach kein Faible. Diese Dinge würde sie in Zukunft Palpatine überlassen, der mehr als gut bewandert in Kunst und Geschichte schien. Zumindest zeugte seine große Sammlerleidenschaft diverser, seltener Antiquitäten davon.

Ein Servicedroide brachte Tee und Gebäck, als sich die beiden Frauen auf einem der weichen Sofas nieder ließen.

„Wisst Ihr, dass Euer Büro nahezu belagert wird, Padme?", fragte Mon mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich musste tatsächlich meine ID vorzeigen, damit mich die Senatswachen einließen."

„Draußen stehen Senatswachen?", kam hingegen die Gegenfrage, „Ich habe meine Räume seit heute morgen nicht mehr verlassen."

_Zumindest verhindern die Wachen, dass die Reporter, oder wer auch immer, es wagen, hier einzudringen und…! Senatswachen, hat Palpatine dies veranlasst? Muss er wohl…; wahrscheinlich ergeht es ihm genauso wie mir. Wenn gar sie in seinem Fall noch etwas hartnäckiger sind. Der unbescholtene Kanzler, und jetzt hab ich junges Ding ihn mir __**geangelt**__, oder was auch immer sie aus unserer Beziehung schließen mögen. Für sie sind wir eine Sensation. Eine Schlagzeile; ihr nächster Lohnscheck. Es interessiert sie doch gar nicht, ob wir uns lieben, wie wir dabei empfinden, wenn sie uns nachjagen, uns belästigen!_

Einen Moment der Stille durchzog den Raum. Weder die Senatorin von Chandrila wagte die Konversation, die so nichtig schien, fortzuführen, noch ihre Kollegin von Naboo. Schließlich holte Mon kurz Luft und begann von neuem.

„Ich muss…zugeben, dass auch ich schon gestern Abend noch _davon _gehört habe. Und im ersten Moment, verzeiht bitte, dachte ich, ich obläge einer Spaßmeldung oder dergleichen; aber es stimmt also, dass der Kanzler und Ihr…?"

„…ein Paar sind?", vollendete Padme den Satz, „Ja, das entspricht der Wahrheit. Ist das wirklich so schwer vorstellbar?"

_Darüber wundere ich mich schon die ganze Zeit. Sind etwa die ganze Senatorenriege und all die anderen Wesen davon ausgegangen, dass der Kanzler freiwillig, auf Dauer oder gar für immer, auf sein persönliches Glück zu verzichten gedachte, nur weil er eben der Kanzler war und kein niederer Staatsbeamter? Oder bezieht sich ihr Denken lediglich auf die Person Palpatines? Aber nur weil er seit Jahren allein ist, und sich nicht mit Frauen an seiner Seite gezeigt hat, heißt dass nicht, dass er kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hat oder sich eine solche wünscht!_

Mon war etwas schüchtern, doch formulierte sie eine Antwort, die weder beleidigend, noch anmaßend war: „Nun, ich kenne den Kanzler kaum, hatte bisher selten die Gelegenheit allein mit ihm zu sprechen; so zurückhaltend wie er oft war und ist."

_Da muss ich ihr allerdings recht geben…Er wirkt manchmal in der Tat scheu._

„Er erscheint nicht gerade redselig, nicht wahr, ist es aber; nach einer Weile", Padme lachte leise und Mon stimmte vorsichtig mit ein, „aber zugegeben, er vermeidet es, von seiner Vergangenheit zu reden. Oder überhaupt über sein Privatleben."

„Aber er wird doch _mit Euch _über sein Leben außerhalb der Wände seines Büros gesprochen haben!"

„Nach einer gewissen Zeit schon", antwortete die Vertreterin von Naboo, „Und nun schnüffelt wegen mir die gesamte Klatschpresse der Galaxis in seinem Leben herum…und in meinem noch hinzu."

Sie schwieg bedrückt. Ein Kloß, ein Knoten aus Wut und aufkeimender Verzweiflung, hatte sich in ihrem Hals festgesetzt und ließ sie nur schwerlich schlucken. Tränen drohten in ihr hoch zu steigen.

Mon Mothma bemerkte rasch in ihrer Menschenkenntnis, dass Padme Amidala nun dringend einer guten, einer wahrlich ehrlichen Freundin bedurfte. Sie hoffte nur, ihr eine solche sein zu können. Ohne Zögern ergriff sie Padmes Hand, drückte sie, tröstete sie.

Die Senatorin von Chandrila senkte ihre Stimme voller Ernst und wünschte ihnen von Herzen alles Gute; sie versprach ihr, für sie stets eine gute Freundin zu sein, immer ein offenes Ohr für sie zu haben. Und natürlich würde alles vom Mantel des Stillschweigens verdeckt. Selbstverständlich. Auch versicherte sie ihr Organas Freundschaft, der sie leider nicht hatte begleiten können, aber bereits von den Neuigkeiten gehört, erfahren hatte; er komme allerdings erst morgen von Alderaan zurück.

„Ich danke euch beiden", erklärte Padme überwältig, mit leiser gebrochener Stimme; sie beantwortete das tröstende Drücken von Mons Hand, „auch in seinem Namen. Denn was immer ich euch auch anvertraue, hat wohl nun häufig auch irgendwie mit ihm zu tun; zumindest das Private."

Mon nickte wissend; dann erkundigte sie sich, dem eigentlichen Grund ihres Treffens mit Padme Amidala folgend, ob sie denn trotzdem den Kanzler auf seine Mission begleiten würde. Organa habe sich bereits einverstanden erklärt, Mitglied im Komitee zu sein, welches dem Kanzler den Rücken stärken, ihn unterstützen und begleiten würde, Fang Zar ebenfalls. Aks Moe und sie zögerten allerdings noch.

Padme rief sich in Erinnerung, dass etwa 10 Senatoren, sie miteingerechnet, zur Gesandtschaft, zum Komitee, des Kanzler gehören würden. Allerdings würden nun wohl einige Dinge kurzfristig umdisponiert, schätzte sie, betreffend ihrer Unterbringung im Transporter und vor Ort auf Eriadu. Zumindest wollte Palpatine dies in die Wege leiten; zumal wenn schon ein jeder von ihnen wusste, weshalb nun noch weiter dieses Versteckspiel und die getrennten Zimmer?

Natürlich war ein Umdisponieren nur möglich, wenn es vom Organisatorischen her machbar war.

Gewiss würde es so manchen Senator und Geschäftsmann sauer aufstoßen, dass eine so junge Frau, eine Senatorin noch dazu, aus einer Randwelt wie Naboo, in eben jene Position gerückt war, in der es sich vermuten ließ, dass sie einigen Einfluss auf Palpatine, besonders in seinen Entscheidungen und Anordnungen, haben könnte. Nur würde Padme eine solche Einmischung in die Angelegenheiten und in die Amtsgeschäfte ihres Lebensgefährten niemals wagen!

Palpatine wusste dies, hoffentlich…

_Hoffentlich…_

* * *

Der Jeditempel war von je her eine imposante Erscheinung im Stadtbild Coruscants gewesen. Alt und ehrwürdig überragte er sogar den Senat und die luxuriösen Hochhäuser der Reichen. Von seiner Wohnung in Republica 500, der besten, teuersten und exklusivsten Adresse auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten, konnte er das Gebäude Tag für Tag in der Ferne sehen. Lord Sidious war dieses Bild, welches sich ihm da bot, seit Jahren, Jahrzehnten, ein Dorn im Auge; und eines Tages, eines nicht mehr sehr fernen Tages, da würde er in der Lage und in der Position sein, den Tempel, den sich der Jediabschaum zu seinem Hohelied gebaut hatte, nieder zu reißen oder dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Je nach dem, was ihm wirkungsvoller erschien oder besser geeignet war, um als Exempel statuiert werden zu können. Für die Feinde der Sith… 

Mit einem Lufttaxi brauchte man in der Regel nur wenige Minuten dorthin. Aber normalerweise zog es einen Sith nicht dorthin, zu groß war die Gefahr, niedergestreckt zu werden. Als Kanzler jedoch, blieben gelegentliche, wenngleich seltene Besuche im Tempel nicht aus. Schließlich musste der gute Kontakt, die Kommunikation mit den _Beschützern der Galaxis _aufrechterhalten werden.

Den Tempel zu sehen, war eine Sache, den Tempel aber in der Tat zu betreten, eine andere. Fast unerträglich. Nahezu unmöglich. Er war umgeben von Jedimeistern, -rittern und Padawan. Und jeder von diesen würde mit Leichtigkeit die Dunkelheit, die den Kanzler, den Sith, Sidious, umgab, spüren können, wenn er nur einen Bruchteil einer Nanosekunde unachtsam wäre, seine Maske fallen lassen würde, seine sorgfältig organisierte Tarnung gefährdete; wissentlich oder unwissentlich.

Die rot gekleideten Leibgardisten, die ihn stets seit einem früheren Attentat begleiteten, durften den Tempel nur bis zur großen Eingangshalle betreten und würden dort zurückbleiben, ihn nach Ende des Treffens wieder in Empfang nehmen. Hier, wo die Meister Yoda und Windu, den Kanzler bereits erwarteten, um ihn sicher in ihr Heiligtum zu geleiten.

Die Begrüßung verlief freundlich, wenngleich gewohnt distanziert. Meister Yoda war nahezu 800 Standartjahre alt und hatte schon etliche Kanzler kommen und gehen sehen; für ihn war Kanzler Palpatine von Naboo quasi nur eine Episode unter vielen anderen. Trotzdem, so wusste Sidious, galt es den kleinwüchsigen, grünhäutigen Jedimeister nicht zu unterschätzen, der sich scheinbar nur mit Mühe und seinem Gehstock fortbewegen konnte. Eine, möglicherweise etwas geringere Gefahr ging vom dunkelhäutigen Mace Windu aus, der seit einigen Jahren dem Rat vorsaß. Einst ein Befürworter Palpatines, war Windu in den letzten Monaten immer weiter auf Distanz gegangen und hatte mehrere Entscheidungen des Kanzlers scharf kritisiert.

Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt aber ging von ihnen keine Gefahr aus. Und auch ein etwaiger Attentäter würde es nicht wagen, den Kanzler im Jeditempel anzugreifen; dies würde einem Selbstmordkommando eher gleichen, denn einer wohlüberlegten Mission, und war schlichtweg zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Kaum angekommen, wurde er auch sogleich nach seinem werten Befinden gefragt, nach seiner Schulterverletzung. Sie verloren keine Zeit, ihm ihre Jedieskorte, weitere Leibwächter somit, aufdrängen zu wollen.

„Ich denke, dass ich in wenigen Tagen, keine Schmerzen oder Einschränkungen mehr hinnehmen muss", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß mit weicher, sanfter Stimme, „Natürlich rührt mich eure Besorgnis, aber ich versichere euch, dass dieses Attentat auf mich, meiner persönlichen Unachtsamkeit aufzuerlegen ist, als einen Mangel an Leibwächtern."

„Gefährlich geworden die Zeiten sind", antwortete Meister Yoda und lehnte sich auf seinen Gehstock, „Wir verlieren Euch nicht dürfen; viel zu wichtig Ihr seid. Angst verbreitet sich hat als gehört die Bürger haben, was geschehen Euch dort ist auf Naboo."

Sie erreichten einen Turbolift, stiegen ein und ließen sich etliche Etagen in Richtung Besprechungsräumlichkeiten bringen. Windu hatte zunächst nur geschwiegen, doch jetzt, nachdem Yoda seine Meinung schon kundgetan hatte, nutzte er die Gelegenheit, um auch seine Meinung zu äußern.

„Kanzler, normalerweise hätte so etwas niemals geschehen dürfen, gleich ob Ihr unter Bewachung oder für kurze Zeit allein unterwegs gewesen seid. Wir erhielten vor einigen den Tagen den Untersuchungsbericht der Sonderkommission der Sicherheitskräfte; darin steht unter anderem, dass Ihr Euren Angreifer nicht erkennen konntet?"

Palpatine seufzte. Er wusste nicht, wie oft er die Tatsachen hatte schon erzählen müssen. Immer und immer wieder.

„Das entspricht leider der Wahrheit, meine Freunde. Ich habe nicht auf mein Umfeld geachtet, als ich mein Anwesen verließ. Ich hatte nur einen kleinen Spaziergang durch die Nachbarschaft unternehme wollen, war gerade nur wenige Meter zum Tor gekommen und dann", er stockte, „nun,…und dann spürte ich lediglich noch einen stechenden Schmerz, und alles um mich herum wurde dunkel. Oder zumindest…dumpf."

„Ihr habt Glück gehabt. Es hätte auch anders ausgehen können."

„Natürlich bin ich mir dessen bewusst, Meister Windu, das versichere ich Euch, aber es ist nichts weiter passiert. Ich bin wohlauf,…"

„Gefasst der Attentäter noch nicht ist!", unterbrach Yoda den Kanzler, fast schon etwas brüsk, „Gefahr noch immer von ihm ausgeht. Wir nicht wissen, ob er gehandelt hat allein oder mehrere da sind."

„Ich persönlich glaube nicht, Meister Yoda, dass der Täter jemals gefunden wird. Und mit dem allergrößten Respekt, wäre es eine Gruppe gewesen, so hätten sie sich doch sicher auf irgendeinem Weg gemeldet und sich mit ihrer Tat gebrüstet, nicht wahr?"

„Aye", antwortete Windu nickend und auch Yoda musste zugeben, dass der Kanzler in diesem Punkt nicht Unrecht hatte. Das gesamte Attentat war dem Rat etwas _seltsam _erschienen, aber ein Attentat war nun mal ein Attentat, und ein solches war es zweifelsohne!

Die Tür des Turboliftes tat sich auf. Sie hatten die gesuchte Etage erreicht, und nun lud Windu ihn mit einer Geste ein, ihm zu folgen. Meister Yoda versuchte Schritt mit ihnen zu halten; Windu nahm Rücksicht und passte sich den mühevollen Schritten des kleinen, greisen Jedi an. Dem Kanzler blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich diesem gemächlichen Gang gleichfalls zu verschreiben.

Palpatine gestand ihnen, dass er wirklich nur deswegen einer Jedieskorte zugestimmt habe, da ihn der Senat wiederholt darum gebeten hatte und ihn auch in diversen Diskussionen davon überzeugt hatte, dass es momentan das Beste wäre.

„Ich persönlich fühle mich nicht sonderlich wohl, immer abgeschirmt von anderen Wesen, umgeben von Leibgardisten, Leibgarden oder was auch immer zu sein", fügte er hinzu, ein letztes Mal; um seinem Missmut platz zu machen und ihnen auch seinen Standpunkt näher zu bringen. Eine Jedieskorte bedeutete weitere Unannehmlichkeiten für Sidious!

„Notwendig aber es ist, jetzt wo Ihr habt ein Treffen auf Eriadu."

„Hat der Rat denn bereits eine Entscheidung über die Besetzung der Eskorte getroffen?", erkundigte er sich neugierig, aber berechtigterweise. Er hoffte, dass der Rat seine Entscheidung Meister Kenobi dieses Mandat zu geben, nicht im Nachhinein revidiert hatte. Denn dann würde er sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen.

„Allerdings", antwortete Meister Windu mit einem tiefen Bariton in seiner Stimme, den Ernst der Lage untermalend, „Wir denken an Meister Kenobi und Meisterin Unduli. Ein weibliches Teammitglied schien uns heute auch noch angebrachter, jetzt, wo uns zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass Senatorin Amidala, als Eure Lebensgefährtin unwillkürlich ebenfalls unter unseren Schutz fällt. Unduli und Kenobi haben in der Vergangenheit zusammen gearbeitet und sind bereits unterrichtet worden; vorausgesetzt, Ihr stimmt zu."

Palpatine musste leise lachen: „Das wird der Senatorin gar nicht gefallen, aber ich möchte dem Rat dennoch danken, auch wenn es mir nicht beharkt, meine Privatsphäre eingeschränkt zu wissen. Und die der Wesen in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung."

„In diesem Fall, Sire, besitzt der Kanzler kein Privatleben!"

Sie erreichten ein nahes Besprechungszimmer, betraten de Raum und nahmen an jenem schmucklosen, fast kalt wirkenden Tisch platz, an dem der Rat, so schätzte er, nachdem er nun ein drittes Mal hier gewesen war, und nur in diesem einen Raum, den Kanzler der Republik zu empfangen pflegte. Erfrischungsgetränke oder dergleichen wurden nicht gereicht, auch sonst hielt man sich nicht großartig an Vorreden oder Nettigkeiten auf.

Meister Windus Satz wirkte besonders negativ auf ihn nach, verstärkte den Hass, den er auf die Jedi hatte, noch mehr. Oh, wie schwer es ihm doch gerade fiel, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

_Gut, Kenobi und Unduli also. Anakin wird bei ihnen sein. Der Flug, die langweiligen Tage auf dem Transporter werden ihr Übriges tun, um mir den Jungen weiter in die, natürlich offenen, Arme zu spielen. Viel Zeit, viel Zeit…_

Nun aber war er erst einmal gezwungen, Yoda und Windu, den Jedimeistern, die so etwas wie Privatleben nicht kannten, seinen Tagesablauf zu erklären; und die Terminplanung auf Eriadu, sofern er sie denn bereits wusste. Pestage hatte ihm die bisherige Terminplanung auf das DataPad überspielt und er willigte nun ein, dass sich die Jedi ihrerseits die Dateien herunterluden. Des Weiteren wurde er gebeten, seinen Beratern und Sekretären aufzutragen, alle Termine und jedwede Terminänderung unverzüglich den Jedi zu melden. Sofern es Eriadu betraf. Das würde ihnen ebenso _missfallen_! In der Regel unterstand der Kanzler dem Rat der Jedi keinesfalls, und was sich der Rat gerade herausnahm, wäre unter anderen Umständen ein Faux Pas, eine Beleidigung und ein Grund, die guten Beziehungen zum Tempel vorerst einzuschränken oder gar abzubrechen.

Er hingegen hielt still.

* * *

Ein weiterer Vorteil, nicht weiter Verstecken spielen zu müssen, war Padmes ständige Anwesendheit in seinen privaten Räumlichkeiten. Er würde sie bald bitten, noch vor der Hochzeit, falls möglich natürlich, endgültig zu ihm zu ziehen. Dass sie einen Platz in seinem Bett hatte, schön und gut, aber sie sollte ebenso diese Räume ihr Zuhause nennen, so wie er es sich mit einiger Mühe angewöhnt hatte. Dafür war er bereit, sogar Kompromisse einzugehen oder ein gewisses Maß an Privatsphäre einzubüßen. 

Sie saß, ihm den Rücken zuwendend, im privaten Salon, vor ihr ein Stapel aufgeschlagener Boulevardblättchen. Er näherte sich ihr von hinten, begrüßte sie, umarmte sie von der Seite. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mit ihr…

_Was ist…?_

„Weinst du etwa, mein Schatz?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, berührte ihr Kinn und sorgte dafür, dass sie ihn ansah. In der Tat rollten dicke, salzige Tränen ihr weiches Gesicht hinab, die Wimperntusche verwischt, der Tränenspur folgend. „Was ist denn los?"

„Lies!", forderte sie ihn schluchzend auf und schob ihm die Blättchen zu. Zögernd nahm er sie an und sah sie durch. Die Regenbogenblätter waren voller Lügen, Mutmaßungen, Gerüchten und Verleumdungen. Kein Quäntchen Wahrheit hatten sie mehr übrig gelassen. Unter anderem schrieben sie, dass sich die Senatorin hochgeschlafen habe, dass Naboo sich durch diese Verbindung einen Vorteil zu erhoffen schien; über ihn, den Kanzler, hieß es, er nutze seine Machtstellung und seinen Einfluss aus, um die junge Frau in sein Bett zu lotsen. Und dass er wohl eine besondere Vorliebe für _junge Dinger _habe, obwohl man doch eher angenommen habe, er wäre aufgrund seiner wenigen Freizeit zu beschäftigt, für derlei _Freizeitbeschäftigungen_, oder sogar homosexuell, da man ihn in der Vergangenheit nie in Begleitung einer Frau auf Festivitäten und Bällen gesehen habe.

Er verstand weswegen Padme weinte. Die Presse griff in der Tat ihre Reputationen an; und sie wurde zudem noch sehr persönlich. Seine Wut hinunterschluckend nahm er Padme noch enger, noch liebevoller in den Arm. Beschützend.

Vor der Welt da draußen.

„Lass sie dies nur schreiben, meine Kleine. Wir wissen, dass das alles nicht stimmt! Ich liebe dich; und allein das zählt!"

Schluchzend antwortete sie ihm: „Ich liebe dich auch. Aber ich möchte, dass sie aufhören, uns mit Dreck zu bewerfen!"

„Das werden sie! Schon bald! Schon sehr bald", beruhigte er die aufgelöste junge Frau und tröstete sie; hielt sie ganz fest in seinen Armen und ließ zu, dass sie sich gänzlich bei ihm fallen ließ. Nach einigen Minuten beruhigte sie sich auch wieder und er nutzte die Gelegenheit, ihnen diesen Schund aus den Augen zu schaffen. Höchstpersönlich brachte er die ungeordneten Blättchen zum Müllschacht, zerriss sie in einem kurzen Anfall von Wut und warf sie dort hinein. Dann kehrte er zu ihr zurück. Sie wischte sich gerade die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Hast du Appetit?", wechselte er das Thema, passend zur Uhrzeit, und als sie nickte, bot er ihr an, sie zum Essen auszuführen. Somit in die Offensive zu gehen.

„Und wohin?", erkundigte sie sich neugierig. Es war nicht unbedingt leicht, um diese Uhrzeit, kurzfristig noch einen Tisch zu ergattern.

„Ins Manarai?"

Padme zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Das Manarai war das derzeit exklusivste Restaurant Coruscants, unweit des Monument Plaza, untergebracht in einem der turmartigen Gebäude. Das Restaurant hatte seinen Namen von dem nahen Manaraigebirge bekommen, dessen einziger nicht überbauter Berggipfel vom Restaurant aus sichtbar die bebaute Planetenoberfläche durchbrach. In der Regel musste man für Monate im Voraus reservieren, um einen Tisch zugewiesen zu bekommen.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass du _da _jetzt noch so kurzfristig einen Tisch bekommst?"

„Ich kann es versuchen", er lächelte, wissend, dass er die nötigen Kontakte besaß, eine Tischreservierung für den heutigen Abend zu erhalten, „Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte, gab ihm lächelnd einen Kuss: „Danke fürs Aufmuntern."

„Dafür nicht, mein Schatz. Ich frage sofort im Manarai nach einem Tisch. Für zwei; möglichst in einem Separée."

Er suchte in der Innentasche seines Übermantels nach seiner Comeinheit und ließ sich persönlich mit dem Empfang des Manarais verbinden, der natürlich Anhand der Verbindungsdaten sehen konnte, dass es sich um den Obersten Kanzler der Republik handelte; und in der Tat, zu Padmes Verblüffung, reservierten sie ihnen einen Tisch. Umgehend.

* * *

Padme Naberrie Amidala war noch nie zuvor im Manarai gewesen; sie hatte nur von anderen gehört, dass dieses Restaurant zur absoluten Spitzenklasse gehörte, und man in der Regel Wochen, Monate im Voraus reservierte, um einen Abend lang, oder zumeist nur ein paar Stunden dort dinieren zu dürfen. Ergo war sie etwas verschüchtert, wie sie Hand in Hand mit ihrem wesentlich älteren Lebensgefährten, der scheinbar alle Türen öffnen konnte, das imposante aus Durastahl bestehende Turmrestaurant betrat. Das teuerste Restaurant, in dem sie bis dato gewesen war. Das Teuerste auf Coruscant. Am Empfang wurden sie überfreundlich begrüßt, eine Serviceeinheit brachte sie dann zu ihrem Tisch, welcher etwas abgeschirmt in einem Separée auf sie wartete. Von hier aus hatten sie einen traumhaften, fast kitschig erscheinenden Ausblick auf den Sonnenuntergang, zusätzlich zum Blick auf den Gipfel des Manaraigebirges. 

Sie nahmen platz, bestellten die Getränke und wählten später aus der Karte das Abendessen. Padme bemerkte, dass auf der Karte keinerlei Preise verzeichnet waren, wie sonst üblich, aber sie schätzte, dass sie diese gar nicht _wissen wollte_.

Allein.

Sie waren unter sich. Endlich.

Ein Vorhang aus schwerem samtartigem Stoff dämpfte die Stimmen und Gespräche der anderen Gäste. Palpatine berichtete ihr, dass er mit dem Vorsitzenden des Priesterrates hatte sprechen können und man ihm dort zugesichert hatte, dass sie bei ihrem nächsten Besuch auf ihrer beiden Heimatplanet heiraten könnten. Vorbereitungen von Seiten der Priesterschaft würden bereits getroffen, das Aufgebot war quasi bestellt und bedurfte nur noch den offiziellen Unterschriften der Brautleute.

„Daher…", er zauberte aus den Falten seines weiten, dunkelgrünen Senatorengewandes ein schwarzes Kästchen hervor, öffnete es und präsentierte ihr einen schlichten, aber sicherlich wertvollen Ring. Mattgold; verziert mit einem einzigen geschliffenen Coruscastein, der im blutroten Licht des Sonnenunterganges funkelte, „noch einmal ganz offiziell, etwas romantischer als gestern morgen, mein Schatz! Willst du meine Frau werden?"

„Ich fand das gestern eigentlich schon irgendwie romantisch", gestand sie ihm grinsend, „aber…ja!"

Er beugte sich zu ihr und versank mit ihr in einen sanften Kuss, streifte ihr dann den Ring über und küsste sie erneut. Er trank von ihren Lippen, ihrem süßen, roten Mund.

Damit waren sie einander versprochen, verlobt. Ganz offiziell.

„Hast du denn schon über einen konkreten Termin nachgedacht? Deinen Terminplaner konsultiert?"

Sie meinte damit, ob er Pestage und einige andere rumgescheucht hatte, um einen passenden Zeitpunkt zu finden, an dem er nicht ganz so viele Termine würde verschieben müssen.

Er lächelte: „In 6 Wochen könnte ich mich für etwas mehr als 14 Tage loseisen. Jetzt, mein Schatz, müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, ob meine Planung mit der Deinen vereinbar ist."

„Ich denke schon. Dann…sollten wir vom Pläneschmieden nun zu Taten übergehen, nicht wahr?"

Er nickte zustimmend. In der Tat war noch viel zu erledigen. Ein Umzug, Anträge,…ihre Eltern. Anakin…

Beim Verlassen des Restaurants wurde ihnen aufgelauert. Nichts ungewöhnlich vor dem Manarai, in dem die High Society bei Tisch saß.

Neue Holos würden die Runde machen. Neue Gerüchte, Vermutungen.

Und ein Ring…


	21. Chapter 21

_Dieses Mal ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel. Viel Spass! Read & Review!  
_

* * *

**  
**

**21. Kapitel: Eriadu, Tarkin und andere Unannehmlichkeiten; Teil 1 **

Jener Ring, den die Senatorin am vorangegangenen Abend überraschenderweise beim Verlassen des Manarai getragen hatte, sorgte dafür, dass die Geschichte des ungewöhnlichsten Paares auf dem Hauptstadtplaneten erneut die Titelplätter und die Schlagzeilen der einschlägigen Medien beherrschte.

Einige Blättchen sprachen von Verlobung, sogar von einer plötzlichen Heirat; andere spekulierten gar über eine Schwangerschaft der blutjungen Senatorin.

Padme wusste am Morgen nicht so recht, wie sie sich den anderen Senatoren gegenüber verhalten sollte. Für diese ging doch alles noch schneller, noch rasanter, noch überraschender vonstatten, als für sie, die Betroffenen selbst. Vor nicht einmal 48 Standartstunden hatte niemand von ihnen, ihrer Beziehung zueinander gewusst, jetzt standen sie bereits kurz vor ihrer Hochzeit!

Nach einem sehr zeitigen, sprich frühen Frühstück, er hatte einige zusätzliche Termine annehmen müssen, die nun irgendwie in seinen sonstigen Termindschungel würden passen müssen, wollte er zum Senat aufbrechen. In ihrer Begleitung.

„Wenn ich bald zu dir ziehe", begann sie plötzlich etwas nachdenklich, „dann sollte ich bereits jetzt das Organisatorische beginnen, nicht wahr?"

Er lächelte sanft, sogar freudig überrascht, dass sie dieses Thema anschnitt und er es so nicht hatte tun müssen: „Du kannst jederzeit zu mir ziehen, mein Schatz. Gerne auch schon _vor_ der Hochzeit. Es würde mich freuen."

„Eine _wilde Ehe_, also?", zog sie ihn verspielt auf, scherzend, „Keine Bedenken, dass dies deinem Ansehen schaden können?"

„Welches Ansehen denn?", feixte er zurück, „Das, was noch übrig geblieben ist?", ein Lachen, „Außerdem würde ich ja nicht mit irgendeiner Frau zusammen leben, sondern mit meiner Verlobten!"

„Nun, dann könntest du deiner Verlobten doch die ersten Dinge aus ihrer Wohnung hinüber tragen, nicht wahr?"

Ihr _Test_, bezüglich seiner Hilfsbereitschaft trotz stetig weniger werdender Freizeit, verlief zu seinen Gunsten.

„Das würde ich sofort machen, Padme."

Sie grinste, antwortete mit „Ich weiß!" und bedeckte seinen Mund mit den dünnen, blutleeren Lippen mit einem sanften Kuss. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss, mit Hunger, Feuer, mit Leidenschaft. Er hing an ihrem Mund, trank aus ihren Lippen und verfluchte tatsächlich die Tatsache, hinaus in die ihm feindlich gesinnte Welt zu müssen, zurück an seinen Schreibtisch, worauf sich die Anträge und Gesetzesvorschläge stapelten und die Bittsteller bereits sein Vorzimmer zu belagern gedachten. In Hinsicht auf seine baldige Abreise nach Eriadu.

Wenn er bei ihr war, sie spürte, sie kosten durfte, war dem Sithlord plötzlich sein Alltag, sein Kampf gegen die Jedi gleich, fast schon unwichtig oder gar nichtig. Allein die Wärme, die Geborgenheit, die er bei niemand, nur bei Padme, hatte erleben und leben dürfen, ganz offiziell, zählte und war ihm von Bedeutung.

_Vielleicht,…nun, vielleicht bin ich doch ein wenig verliebt. Gut, sagen wir, ich bin vernarrt in sie. Nicht nur in ihren Körper, der stets weich und warm ist, und mich gerne zu empfangen scheint, sondern in sie, in ihren Geist, in ihren Intellekt. In ihre Person. In sie…_

_Padme…_

_Meister Plagueis, ich weiß, dass Ihr über mich lacht. Mich, Euren gefühlskalten Schüler, der jedwede Nähe immer strikt von sich gewiesen hat. Und dieser Schüler versteckt sich nun mit seinen Gefühlen hinter seiner viel jüngeren Verlobten, für die er quasi auch alles aufgeben würde, wenn…ja wenn, wenn was?_

_Wenn sie mir sagen würde, dass ich damit aufhören soll. Meine Pläne ad acta legen soll._

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Padmes Frage holte ihn aus seiner Gedankenwelt rasch zurück in die Gegenwart und machte ihm bewusst, dass der Kuss zwar beendet war, er sie aber mit solch einer Intensität umarmt hatte und sich nun an sie klammerte, dass Padme sich zu sorgen begann.

„Ja", flüsterte er, noch leicht verwirrt, „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Ich möchte dir nur für deine Nähe danken, für deine Liebe. Für all die Geduld, die du für mich aufbringst, und die Zeit,…"

„Scht, schon gut", sie berührte seine Lippen mit ihren rechten Finger, gebot ihm zu schweigen, „Du weißt, dass ich dich sehr liebe, und ich bin froh über jede Sekunde, die ich mit dir verbringen darf. Aber jetzt, nun, ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen."

Er nickte. Sie hatte Recht; die Zeit rannte ihnen davon. Sein Tag war bis auf die letzte Minute durchgeplant und mit Besprechungen und Terminen voll gepackt. Eine Mittagspause würde er heute nicht einplanen können, erwarten dürfen; wahrscheinlich würde ein Berater ihm etwas bringen lassen, und das würde er dann zwischen Tür und Angel, wahrscheinlich lauwarm oder sogar kalt, herunterwürgen.

Beide verließen gemeinsam, gekleidet in ihre schweren Senatorengewänder sein Appartement in Republica 500 und ließen sich von einem Gleiter den kurzen Weg bis zum Senatsgebäude fliegen. Der Gebäudekomplex reflektierte die ersten Strahlen der Sonne, die einen schönen, warmen und besonders sonnigen Tag versprachen. Der Gleiter steuerte die Landefelder des Bürogebäudes an und ließ sie dort aussteigen. Seine rot gewandeten Wächter überschauten die Szenerie, jederzeit bereit, ihr Leben für ihn zu lassen.

Aber es war still. Kein Attentat zerstörte die scheinbare Ruhe des Morgens. Die Luft war frisch, würde sich aber merklich über den Tag hin erwärmen. Es stank, wie üblich auf diesem über und über mit Gebäuden und Industriekomplexen bebauten Planeten nach Abgasen.

Ganz anders als auf ihrem Heimatplaneten Naboo erschien Coruscant leblos, fast tot. Es gab eine gewisse Art von Fauna und Flora, doch die überwucherte zumeist nur die unteren oder untersten Ebenen, dort, wo schon lange kein Sonnenstrahl mehr die Umgebung erhellt hatte.

Angeblich gab es ganz unten, auf dem natürlichen Boden Coruscants, noch die einstigen Gebäude, mit denen Coruscant seine Besiedlungsgeschichte begonnen hatte. Vor vielen, vielen Tausend Jahren. Aber nicht einmal die Archäologen wagten es, sich auf die Reise zum Grund des Gebäudemeeres zu wagen, welches so unerforscht und geheimnisvoll unter ihnen lag. Es war gefährlich. Mörder, Banden und Verbrecher jeglicher Art trieben dort ihr Unwesen. Es gab Berichte von Wesen, die Mutanten glichen und deren Familien seit Generationen nicht mehr an die Planetenoberfläche gekommen waren. Dort unten herrschte das Elend und nicht einmal die erfahrenste Polizeitruppe brachte es fertig, dort für Recht und Ordnung zu sorgen. Es war Outlaw-Gebiet.

Und von dort unten kamen oft die erfolgreichsten Attentäter.

Auch Sidious hatten schon den Einen oder Anderen in seine Dienste gestellt. Sie erledigten ihren Job schnell, ohne Spuren. Effizient. Sie verschwanden danach wieder, oder aber man ließ sie verschwinden. Niemand würde überhaupt nach ihrem Verschwinden skeptisch werden, da sie offiziell meist gar nicht existierten; nicht registriert waren. Illegal waren. Manchmal ihre ganze Familie; seit Generationen.

Im Gebäude des Senats angekommen, bat er sie, wie abgesprochen, ihn noch kurz in sein Büro zu begleiten, um bei Mas Amedda das offizielle Aufgebot zu bestellen, welches dann auch nach Naboo geschickt würde, damit dort die Zeremonie in die Wege geleitet werden konnte. Schließlich sollte alles seine Ordnung haben. Zudem hatte er vor, erste Pläne für die Feierlichkeit mit ihr zu schmieden und eine erste Gästeliste aufzustellen. Sechs Wochen war schließlich keine allzu lange Zeitspanne, um eine Hochzeit auf die Beine zu stellen. Eine Hochzeit, der man nicht ansehen sollte, dass sie kurzfristig geplant worden war.

Mas Amedda begrüßte sie mit den entsprechenden Unterlagen im Büro des Kanzlers, ließ sie beide unterschreiben und beglückwünschte dann das Paar. Damit galten die beiden auch vor dem Gesetz als verlobt; ihre Beziehung war damit semi-legalisiert, in manchen Gegenden der Galaxie sogar legalisiert; der Ehe gleichgestellt. Auf Coruscant oder Naboo war eine Verlobung nur die _Vorstufe _der Eheschließung.

Allererste Gästelisten machten den Brautleuten deutlich, dass es wahrscheinlich besser wäre, im engsten Kreis das Gelöbnis zu sprechen.

* * *

Es gab keinerlei nennenswerte Reaktion Anakins auf die Nachricht der Verlobung des Kanzlers mit der Senatorin von Naboo. Er beglückwünschte sogar seinen Freund und Mentor mit einem Lächeln, doch Palpatine merkte durchaus, dass es hinter der Maske des freundlichen Padawan durchaus brodelte und rumorte. Aber selbst wenn es Anakin wirklich störte und sein Herz von innen her zerriss, so war er doch tapfer und versuchte, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. 

_Wahrscheinlich, zumindest nach seiner Entschuldigung von damals zu urteilen, schämt er sich seiner Wut, wünscht er doch, dass Padme glücklich ist. Und dass ich glücklich bin. Seine beiden liebsten Vertrauten heiraten; und er steht dazwischen, muss es dulden, muss zustimmen, sogar anwesend sein…nun, zumindest werden wir ihn einladen. _

_Als ein guter Freund von uns ist das doch selbstverständlich!_

„Nun, setz dich doch, mein Junge", forderte er den Padawan auf und ließ einen Sekretär Tee servieren. Sie saßen im Durchgang seines zeremoniellen Amtssitzes, wo er in der Regel seinen Besuch empfing, und seinem privaten Büro.

Anakin nahm in dem hellbraunen Sessel platz. Das kostbare Leder schmiegte sich an seine Kleidung. Ihm gegenüber hatte sich der Kanzler nieder gelassen. Dem jungen Mann fiel ins Auge, dass es dem älteren Mann sichtbar gut ging. Er wirkte erholt, gut gelaunt, sogar etwas verjüngt. Das musste wohl an der Verbindung zu Padme liegen. Sie tat ihm gut; ihre Liebe, ihre Nähe, ihre Zuneigung.

Er beneidete seinen Mentor darum, sie Tag für Tag zu sehen, neben ihr einzuschlafen und aufzuwachen. Natürlich war Anakin bewusst, was eine Beziehung noch mit sich brachte; Obi-Wan hatte ihn selbstverständlich frühzeitig aufgeklärt. Ein Bild nagte besonders an ihm: Die Vorstellung, dass _seine _Padme mit dem Kanzler den sexuellen Akt vollzog.

_Armer, armer Junge…dein Engel war niemals so unschuldig, wie du angenommen hast. _

_Sie ist fordernd, sie weiß, was sie will. Selbst ich hatte sie anders eingeschätzt und musste mir eingestehen bei unserer ersten Nacht, in der es zum Verkehr kam, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was ich zu tun hatte, damit auch sie zu ihrem Genuss kommen konnte!_

_Ein Unschuldsgesicht…_

_Nach außen hin ruhig, verschlossen, wie ein scheues Mäuschen; im Bett eine Hure._

_Sie weiß ganz genau, was Männern gefällt!_

„Meister Kenobi hat dir sicher bereits mitgeteilt, dass ich euch als meine Eskorte, als Leibwächter akzeptiert habe."

„Ja", murmelte Anakin, „Hat er. Er sagte etwas davon, dass unser eigentlicher Auftrag erst auf Eriadu beginnen würde und wir so genügend Zeit hätten, in einem der Lagerräume unser Training fortzusetzen."

„Und das schmeckt dir nicht?"

„Ich hatte gehofft…"

Er schwieg.

„Was hattest du gehofft, mein Sohn?", harkte er nach.

„Nun, ich hatte gehofft, ab und zu mit Padme sprechen zu können. Aber Obi-Wan, nun, mein Meister sieht es nicht gerne."

„Weshalb das? Ihr seid befreundet. Padme hatte ebenfalls im Sinn, dich zum Tee oder dergleichen einzuladen. Das enge Zusammenleben für einige Tage bietet ja eine perfekte Möglichkeit dazu."

Eine glatte Lüge. Padme wusste, dass es _unvermeidbar _war, den Jungen _nicht _ab und zu zum Tee zu ihnen einzuladen. Der Flug wehrte immerhin 5 Tage, nur noch, von ursprünglich 8 Tagen. Und es würde durchaus Zeiten der Langeweile geben; ein wenig Zerstreuung und Unterhaltung mit jemanden wie Anakin Skywalker durchaus eine willkommene Abwechslung zu all den Politikern an Bord.

„Ich würde gerne kommen", antwortete er leise.

„Ich werde es ihr ausrichten. Versprochen. Es wird sie freuen."

_Möglicherweise stimmt dies sogar…nach ein paar Tagen mit Aks Moe und Organa…_

„Und Meister Kenobi; ich versichere dir, auch Meister Kenobi wird nach ein paar Tagen an Bord für jede Abwechslung zu haben sein, die sich ihm bietet. Warum sollte er dir diese Möglichkeit dann noch verwehren wollen?"

Der Junge wechselte etwas verschüchtert das Thema, schnitt die Hochzeitsgerüchte an, die die Medien herausschrieen. Naboo hatte nichts dergleichen verlauten lassen, sich nicht damit gebrüstet, dass sein zurzeit bekanntester Sohn und seine zurzeit beliebteste und geachtestete Tochter heiraten würden. In Theed. Und auch ihre Büros gaben keine Kommentare ab, wenn Interviewanfragen hereinkamen oder Bestätigungen gewünscht wurden. Alles wurde streng und konsequent abgeschmettert.

Dass Anakin neugierig war, erschien dem Kanzler als selbstverständlich. Auch für den Jungen ging alles zu schnell, obwohl er es wohl durchaus geahnt hatte…geahnt hatte, dass dergleichen geschehen würde. Aber so schnell? Bestimmt nicht.

„Wenn du mir versprichst zu schweigen…", befriedigt sah Palpatine ein Nicken Anakins, „Als gut: Ja, wir werden bald heiraten; in etwas mehr als 4 Wochen. Die Vorbereitungen werden bereits auf Naboo getroffen."

„In 4 Wochen?", wiederholte der Junge irritiert, fast sprachlos.

„Die Medien überschlagen sich seitdem wir offiziell zusammen sind, daher halten wir das Datum, den Ort und alles weitere unter Verschluss. Wir werden im engsten Kreis getraut; und so hoffen wir, dass wir auch dich dort sehen werden."

Stille. Anakin stammelte etwas vor sich hin, was der Kanzler nur mühsam verstand, aber er vermutete, dass der Junge sich für die Einladung bedankte.

„Ich werde mit Meister Kenobi reden müssen", fügte Anakin schließlich noch hinzu.

_Ich versichere dir, mein Junge, Kenobi wird sicher froh sein, dich für 10 Tage nicht sehen zu müssen, dich nicht ertragen zu müssen._

_Vielleicht war es doch ein Fehler, dich einzuladen,…_

_Padme wollte dies nur bedingt,…aber sie hat schließlich zugestimmt._

„Tu das. Wenn es dir helfen sollte, so rede ich mit ihm. Padme macht der Stress mittlerweile auch schon zu schaffen; Ihr ist heute Morgen ziemlich unwohl gewesen…"

* * *

Leutnant Gouverneur Wilhuff Tarkin, der oberste Gouverneur des Sesswana-Sektors im Äußeren Rand, war extra nach Coruscant geflogen, um hier, nach einigen wichtigen Geschäften mit seinem Freund Raith Sienar von Sienar Technologies, den Obersten Kanzler und seine Gesandtschaft persönlich auf seinen Stützpunkt nach Eriadu zu begleiten. Das machte immer Eindruck, einen guten noch dazu, und bescherte im günstigsten Falle neue _Freunde_. Mit Mitte 30 hatte er bereits das höchste Amt im Äußeren Rand inne, dennoch hoffte er, dass seine Karriere weiter vorangetrieben würde. Den Obersten Kanzler unterstützte er bedingungslos; er hatte ihn schon kennen gelernt, als dieser erst ein ambitionierter Sektorensenator gewesen war. 

Seltsam jedoch erschien ihm die Nachricht, dass der Kanzler mit seiner blutjungen Nachfolgerin angebändelt habe. In den Medien sprach man von Verlobung und spekulierte gar auf eine baldige Hochzeit. Er kannte die junge Frau nicht, hatte sie lediglich in diversen Ausgaben der HoloNews gesehen. Sie war ansehnlich, ja hübsch, vielleicht sogar zu hübsch, und sie war in der Tat noch sehr jung! Gewiss besaß sie einige Vorzüge, die sie für den Obersten Kanzler interessant machten, doch Tarkin weigerte sich, noch weiter darüber nachzudenken. Die junge Dame würde den Kanzler in ihrer Funktion als Senatorin von Naboo begleiten, somit würde er die Ehre ihrer Bekanntschaft haben.

Bisher war er nur ein einziges Mal in den Genuss einer privaten Unterredung mit dem Kanzler gekommen, und das war auf einem Ball gewesen. Ansonsten hatte er ihn zumeist in Audienzen gesprochen. Nun aber hatte das Büro des Kanzlers ihn gebeten, nicht zum Senat zu kommen, sondern direkt in die Wohnung des Kanzlers in Republica 500.

_Eine besondere Ehre zweifelsohne._

Sein Lufttaxi machte an einem Landungsdock halt und ließ ihn aussteigen. Durch diverse Sicherheitskontrollen und vorbei an rot gekleideten, maskierten Kriegern, mit einem Repulsorlift hinauf, erreichte er die Ebene, auf der sich das Appartement befand. Wieder flankierten rote, maskierte Wachen den Eingang. Ehrwürdige Kämpfer, die den Kanzler bereits mehrmals das Leben gerettet hatten. Hieß es.

Er betrat die Wohnung und wurde sogleich von Sate Pestage, dem Berater und Sekretär des Kanzlers, empfangen. Er schien regelrecht auf ihn gewartet zu haben. Zu spät war er bei Weitem nicht, selbstverständlich nicht!

„Seine Exzellenz erwartet Euch im Salon", Pestage verbeugte sich rasch und wies Tarkin die Richtung, bat ihn, ihm zu folgen. Und so gelangte der Gouverneur von Eriadu innerhalb von wenigen Augenblicken in den Öffentlichen Salon.

Dort erwartete ihn Palpatine in der Tat schon, doch war er nicht allein. Neben ihm saß eine wirklich junge, und in Tarkins Augen bezaubernde Frau, gekleidet in die Robe einer Senatorin. Wahrscheinlich hielt der Kanzler es für notwendig, ja taktvoll, ihm seine Lebensgefährtin offiziell vorzustellen, wäre sie doch oftmals in seiner Nähe; häufiger zumindest als sonst irgendjemand. Beide erhoben sich freundlich, als er den Raum betrat.

Nach einer tiefen Verbeugung und einem Gruß, den Palpatine erwiderte, ergriff der Kanzler das Wort: „Leutnant Gouverneur Tarkin, ich möchte Euch meine Verlobte vorstellen. Senatorin Padme Naberrie Amidala; sie ist unter den Senatoren, die das Komitee bilden."

_Verlobte? Also stimmen die Spekulationen der Presse?!_

„Es ist mir eine Freude, Euch kennen lernen zu dürfen, Milady."

„Mir ebenfalls, Leutnant Gouverneur Tarkin", antwortete diese mit ruhiger, leiser, aber wohlklingender Stimme, dann fügte sie hinzu, dass sie sich entschuldigen müsse, um letzte Vorbereitungen zur morgigen Abreise zu treffen. Sie neigte grüßend ihr Haupt in Tarkins Richtung und verließ dann den Salon, um die Herren bei ihrem Gespräch nicht zu stören. Der Kanzler bot Tarkin einen Sitzplatz an und beide ließen sich auf den mit kostbaren Stoffen bezogenen Sesseln nieder. Ganz der gute Gastgeber ließ Palpatine alkoholische und nicht-alkoholische Getränke servieren.

„Meinen Glückwunsch zur Verlobung, Eure Exzellenz. Verzeiht, dass ich etwas überrascht wirke, ich hatte noch nicht davon gehört."

„Das mag daran liegen, dass wir es noch nicht bekannt gegeben haben. Die Presse ist einfach nur lästig geworden", er lächelte etwas, schmunzelte, „Aber nun, sagt mir, ist alles auf Eriadu vorbereitet worden?"

„Die Vertreter der Gilde der Sklavenhändler haben zugesagt, ebenso einige Vertreter der Hutts. Die Sicherheitsstandards sind erhöht worden, die Sicherheitssysteme auf dem neusten Stand. Ich habe mir erlaubt, meine besten Männer als Eure Leibwache einzuteilen."

Palpatine winkte ab: „Bitte, Tarkin. Ich habe meine Leibgardisten _und zusätzlich _noch die Jedieskorte, die mir der Senat und der Rat der Jedi aufgedrängt haben. Ich versichere Euch, dass ich bestimmt nicht _noch mehr _Wachen brauche, die unnütz um mich herum stehen und mich davon abhalten, die Verhandlungen zu führen."

„Aber, Kanzler, es geht um Eure Sicherheit!"

„Dessen bin ich mir vollends bewusst. Ich mag auf Naboo etwas naiv und unvorsichtig gewesen sein, aber seit unbesorgt, ich plane nicht, mich allein auf Eriadu zu bewegen!"


	22. Chapter 22

**22. Kapitel: Eriadu, Tarkin und andere Unannehmlichkeiten; Teil 2**

Senatorin Padme Amidala wurde es überantwortet, die Jedi in Empfang zu nehmen. Der Kanzler habe noch kurzfristig eine Besprechung, erklärte sie ihnen, trotz des frühen Morgens und der anstehenden Abreise nach Eriadu. Sie war bereits in Reisegewändern gekleidet, an sich bereit, den Planeten zu verlassen. Das Gesicht blass; sie hatte schlecht geschlafen und fühlte sich unwohl.

_Das liegt am Stress, an all den Terminen. An den Medien, die uns belagern; an all den neugierigen Augenpaaren. Er schläft noch schlechter als ich; dafür macht mir Übelkeit zu schaffen. Wir sollten uns auf Naboo einfach absetzen…zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit._

Sie rückte ihr hochgeschlossenes Kleid zurecht, kurz bevor die Jedi vorgelassen wurden. Sie erkannte die Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi und Luminara Unduli. Hinter ihnen schauten sich ihre Padawanschüler interessiert im Salon um. Anakin hatte ihr grüßend zugenickt. Barriss Offee interessierte sich wohl eher für die Räumlichkeiten, die sich wohl arg von denen des Tempels unterschieden als für die Anwesende.

„Eure und des Kanzlers Koffer sind gepackt?", erkundigte sich Kenobi, so als fürchte er, dass dieses noch erledigt werden müsse. Padme fragte sich, ob er dergleichen bereits erlebt hatte, so dass er nachfragte.

„Gepackt und bereits auf dem Weg zum Transporter", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Seltsam hatte es angemutet als sie feststellte, dass Palpatine länger vor und im begehbaren Kleiderschrank gebraucht hatte als sie, _viel länger_. Irgendwann hatte sie sogar nach ihm gesehen, da sie arge bedenken hatte, er möge sich verlaufen haben in den Reihen der Gewänder für alle möglichen inoffiziellen und offiziellen Anlässe. Doch er hatte dort gesessen, auf einem Stuhl und die Gewänder angestarrt, unschlüssig. Da erst war ihr aufgefallen, wie sehr Palpatine in seinem täglichen Auftreten im Senat und auf Festivitäten auf sein Äußeres, insbesondere auf seine Kleidung achtete, und sie entsprechend den Anlässen auswählte. Irgendwann hatte er sich dann aber entscheiden können und hatte rasch sein Packen beendet.

Er war nicht wirklich eitel, das wusste sie. Nicht oberflächlich. Ihm kam es mehr auf innere Werte an, als auf Schönheit im bezeichnenden Sinne. Doch nicht alle Wesen waren so gestrickt wie er, demnach musste er auch ihnen irgendwie gefallen. Und das ging nun mal nur über Äußerlichkeiten. Allerdings erschien es ihr dadurch auch nicht verwunderlich, dass einst, bevor sie mit ihm zusammen gekommen war, und er niemals mit Frauen angebändelt zu haben schien, das Gerücht aufgekommen war, der Oberste Kanzler sei möglicherweise homosexuell. Auch wenn er niemals mit einem Mann gesichtet worden war.

Dieses Gerücht konnte Padme getrost dementieren. Palpatine mochte anders sein, aber nicht vom anderen Ufer. Seine Andersartigkeit gefiel ihr sehr; sein Verständnis, seine weiche Stimme, die auch sehr bestimmt sein konnte, seine Übervorsichtigkeit, sein Witz, seine Diskretion.

„Sagte Seine Exzellenz, _wann _er abzureisen gedenkt?", anscheinend missfiel Unduli die Verzögerung des geplanten Ablaufs.

„Ich versichere Euch, dass dieser Termin nicht _geplant _war, Meisterin Unduli. Aber er schlägt ungern Bittstellern ein Gespräch ab. Es wird gewiss nur noch einen Moment dauern. Darf ich Euch derweil eine Erfrischung anbieten? Meister Kenobi? Meisterin Unduli? Padawan Offee und Skywalker?"

Die Jedi dankten, verneinten jedoch. Padme nickte, offerierte ihnen aber einen Sitzplatz im Salon. Das nahmen die Jedi allerdings an und so landeten die vier erstmalig dort, wohin sonst niemand vorgelassen wurde. Im privaten Salon des Kanzlers. Selbst Anakin war noch nicht hier gewesen, umso neugieriger schien er. Auch Kenobi schien ein gewisses Interesse aufzubringen, ebenso Unduli und Offee. Der Kanzler war für die Geheimhaltung seines Privatlebens bekannt, auch wenn nun mit der Senatorin zwangsläufig gewisse Details erläutert und an die Presse herangetragen worden waren. Er ließ auch nur ungern Besucher in seine Räume, nutzte für Besucher zumeist die repräsentativen Räumlichkeiten im vorderen Teil des Appartements.

Nach einigem Hin und Her, Umdisponierungen und Überarbeitungen von Dienstplänen, standen Sate Pestage und Sly Moore als Begleiter des Kanzlers fest. Kinman Doriana, zwei weitere Sekretäre und Mas Amedda würden auf Coruscant verbleiben und im ständigen Kontakt mit dem Kanzler und der Senatorengesandtschaft stehen.

Moore und Pestage standen dem Kanzler in dieser letzten Besprechung vor der Abreise bei; Padme hatte sie bereits am frühen Morgen gesehen, kaum dass sie hatten ihr Frühstück beenden können.

„Der Oberste Gouverneur Tarkin teilte uns mit", so startete Kenobi erneut die Konversation nach einigen Momenten der peinlichen Stille, „dass der Kanzler auf Eriadu _zusätzliche Wachen _haben wird."

„Soweit mir bekannt ist", antwortete sie, „Mittlerweile frage ich mich aber, ob es nicht _zu viele _Sicherheitsmaßnahmen sind. Verzeiht, ich denke nur, dass derartige Maßnahmen negative Auswirkungen auf die Gesprächsbereitschaft der anderen Vertreter haben könnte."

Kenobi und Unduli blickten sich wortlos an, schienen aber allein dadurch in gewisser Weise miteinander zu kommunizieren. Dann sahen sie jeweils ihren Padawan an, ebenfalls in absoluter Stille. Das missfiel Padme nun aber wirklich. Sie war eh schon etwas gereizt am heutigen Morgen, aber ihre Nerven sollte niemand weiter so strapazieren wie diese vier Jedi, die vor ihr saßen.

Endlich ergriff Unduli das Wort: „Empfindet der Kanzler genau so?"

„Das sagte er bereits dem Rat, dem Senat und auch Tarkin. Er ist mehr oder weniger vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt, quasi übergangen worden. Angenommen und akzeptiert hat er es, mehr nicht. Aber,…all die Wachen. Normalerweise, so hieß es doch immer, reicht ein Jedi, oder maximal zwei, um eine Person mehr als ausreichend zu beschützen."

„In der Tat", antwortete ihr nun Unduli, „Nur ist der Kanzler nicht allein; Euch zu beschützen ist ebenso unser Auftrag, da Ihr durch Eure Beziehung zu ihm, gefährlich in die Schusslinie geraten seid."

„Bin ich das wirklich?"

„Ich befürchte es, Milady", Kenobis Seufzen, traurig gestimmt wie er war, blieb Padme nicht verborgen, „Selbstverständlich werden wir uns so gut wie möglich außer Sichtweite aufhalten, aber jederzeit an Eurer Seite stehen, wenn von Notwendigkeit."

„Danke."

„Was die anderen Sicherheitskräfte angeht; nun, darüber wissen wir nichts zu sagen. Vor Ort werden wir alles Weitere klären."

„Gut; verzeiht bitte mein Aufbegehren. Für mich ist diese Situation neu und ungewohnt, und ich spüre seinen Unmut darüber umso mehr."

„Das verstehen wir, Senatorin Amidala." Unduli lächelte ihr sanft zu.

_Zumindest habe ich sie nicht beleidigt oder bin ihnen zu Nahe getreten. Ich habe nur versucht, wie er zuvor, ihnen unsere, seine Sicht der Dinge mitzuteilen. Schutz und Sicherheit, schön und gut, aber…_

Vom Korridor her waren Stimmen zu vernehmen, dann betrat der Kanzler, dicht gefolgt von Pestage und Moore den Salon. Er begrüßte die Jedi herzlich, mit warmer, weicher Stimme und dankte ihnen nochmals für ihre Dienste. Er sei nun auch endlich abflugbereit; er entschuldigte sich dafür, dass sie auf ihn hatten Warten müssen.

Damit hatte er das Aufbruchssignal gegeben. Padme ließ sich in ihrem Mantel helfen von ihm, er zog den Seinen danach über seine Gewänder. Die rot gewandeten Leibgardisten, vier an der Zahl, nahmen ihn und Padme in die Mitte; die Jedi teilten sich auf. Zwei gingen vor ihnen, zwei hinter ihnen. Der Gleiter wartete auf sie.

* * *

Carrack-Kreuzer waren beliebt bei Senatoren und reichen Kaufleuten, um luxuriös und komfortabel zu reisen. Außerdem sehr sicher, da diese modernen Kreuzer über bessere Abwehrvorrichtungen verfügten, als so manch anderer Transporter dieser Kapazität und Größenordnung.

Der Kanzler hatte durchsetzen können, seine Kabine mit der Senatorin, seiner Lebensgefährtin, zu teilen. Eine scheinbar ungewöhnliche Bitte, aber man hatte sie ihm gewährt, zumal damit eine Kabine frei würde und jemand anderes zugewiesen werden konnte.

Unweit des Kanzlers hatten die Jedi Quartier beziehen können; die übrigen Senatoren bezogen die ihnen zugewiesenen Räumlichkeiten.

Schlafzimmer, Arbeitszimmer, Bad und Salon. Klein, aber geräumig.

Padme benahm sich seiner Meinung nach mehr als seltsam. Kaum in der Kabine, der Kreuzer hob gerade ab, machte sich auf den Weg, da stürzte sie in Richtung Bad. Ohne ein Wort; er hatte sie nur mit blassem Gesicht würgen gehören. Ihr Magen bekundete ergo bereits jetzt sein Missfallen über diese Reise.

Verwirrt war er ihr gefolgt, hatte höflich, zurückhaltend, vorsichtig an der Tür geklopft und sich erkundigt, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Ob sie etwas brauche. Einen Mediker vielleicht, oder einen Tee. Sie hatte ihm nicht geantwortet.

Erst nach einer Weile war sie raus gekommen, noch eine Spur blässer, etwas derangiert: „Tee hört sich gut an."

Er nickte, nahm sie in den Arm: „Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bin in Ordnung, wirklich!", versicherte sie ihm, wenngleich wenig überzeugend.

„Du solltest mit dem Mediker reden, Padme. Bitte!"

„Ich brauche keinen Mediker! Ich lege mich einfach eine Weile hin, danach geht es mir besser. Versprochen."

Er seufzte, hielt sie fest in seinen Armen, streichelte über ihren Rücken, ihr Haar bekam einen Kuss. Sie war so weich; ihr leichtes Parfüm stieg ihm tief in die Nase. Es war lieblich, nicht aufdringlich, fein. Leicht.

„Versprich mir, dass du einen Mediker aufsuchen wirst, wenn es dir in ein paar Tagen nicht besser geht!"

„Ja, ja", sie seufzte, nickte aber. Sie wollte scheinbar lieber einen Kuss, oder mehrere. Aber seine Lippen auf jeden Fall. Palpatine küsste sie innig, fast schon gierig, zwängte ihre Lippen auseinander; seine Hände begaben sich auf Wanderschaft. Wenn es nicht so früh am Tag gewesen wäre, hätte er sie nun liebend gerne ins Bett gezogen, um sich mit ihr zu vergnügen.

Allerdings standen ihnen diverse Termine im Weg. Sie würden sich täglich mit dem Komitee treffen, um ihre Vorgehensweise abzusprechen, zu differenzieren und auszuarbeiten.

„Lege dich einen Moment hin", bat er nur, „Ein paar Minuten, Liebes."

„Du sorgst dich zuviel um mich", versicherte sie ihm, aber sie ließ sich ins Schlafzimmer lotsen. Ihr Magen drehte sich noch immer, rebellierte; doch darinnen gab es sicher nur noch wenig, das ihren Körper verlassen könnte.

„Das, meine Kleine, ist schließlich auch meine Aufgabe", er lächelte sanft, gab ihr einen Kuss. Und während Padme sich niederlegte, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, streichelte mit einem liebevollen Blick ihre Wange, „Als dein Ehemann liegt mir deine Gesundheit natürlich besonders am Herzen."

Sie kicherte mit blassen Lippen.

„Es ist nur mein Magen. Wahrscheinlich habe ich etwas Falsches gegessen."

Er nickte, beugte sich zu ihr hinab. Ein Kuss. Ein weiterer.

„Du hast Termine?", flüsterte sie, „Du kannst nicht bleiben?"

„Einen Moment Zeit hätte ich schon,…aber ich befürchte dieser Moment wird uns nicht reichen, nicht wahr?", ein anzüglicher Blick seinerseits; Padme erwiderte dies, lächelnd. Aber bedauernd.

* * *

Der Flug im Hyperraum war sehr eintönig. Bereits nach wenigen Stunden machte sich Langeweile unter den Passagieren breit. Die täglichen Komiteetreffen würden im Sande verlaufen, da man ja nicht wisse, wie die Delegationen der Sklavenhändlergilde und der Hutts ihre Argumente anzusetzen gedachten. So hieß es.

Anstelle von Politik fand nun ein gewisses gesellschaftliches Leben an Bord statt. Man traf sich untereinander zu Gesellschaftsspielen und zum Tee, etwas, was im normalen politischen Alltag oft zu kurz kam.

Lediglich der Oberste Kanzler konnte sich nicht von den Tagesgeschäften Coruscants fernhalten. Er war oft genug allein in seiner Kabine und arbeitete, ging die Meldungen im HoloNet durch, besprach sich mit seinen Beratern via Konferenzschaltung und erledigte seine Korrespondenz. Außerdem überarbeitete er mehrmals seine diversen Reden und Ansprachen für die Tage auf Eriadu; ergänzte und strich Sätze, Formulierungen, Ausdrücke.

Padme lud Anakin am Nachmittag des dritten Tages zum Tee ein. Palpatine arbeitete im Arbeitszimmer und hörte sie angeregt miteinander sprechen, lachen. Er gesellte sich allerdings nicht zu ihnen, hielt es nicht für ratsam. Sie sollten sich anfreunden, besser miteinander auskommen, Vertrauen zueinander fassen. Dafür konnten sie ihn nicht gebrauchen; im Gegenteil, er würde den Lauf der Dinge empfindlich stören oder zumindest durcheinander bringen. In den Tagen des politischen Umbruchs würde ihre Freundschaft von allergrößter Wichtigkeit sein.

Einen Tag später nutzte er die Langeweile und den Unmut, der mittlerweile sogar die Jedi befallen hatte, und erlaubte sich Meister Kenobi zu sich einzuladen. Ein geplantes Gespräch war es keinesfalls, eher war es aus einer Laune heraus geboren worden.

Eine plötzliche Idee.

Padme war mit Mon Mothma in der Offiziersmesse und amüsierte sich.

Im ersten Moment dachte er nicht wirklich daran, dass Kenobi ihm zusagen könnte oder würde, doch der sah ihn im ersten Moment lediglich etwas verdutzt an, nickte dann aber und versprach, in ein paar Minuten zu ihm zu kommen, er wolle nur noch seinem Padawan einige Aufgaben zum Üben geben, damit dieser nicht den gesamten Tag sinnlos vergeude.

Also zog Palpatine sich in seine Kabine zurück, räumte Padmes Notizen beiseite, sein DataPad und was sonst noch seiner Meinung nach im Weg herum lag. Einer Serviceeinheit ab er auf, Wein bringen zu lassen. Für zwei Personen.

Kenobi erschien kurz darauf. Ein wenig neugierig schien der Jedi aber doch zu sein, so wie es in der Natur eines jeden Wesens angelegt war, denn er sah sich vorsichtig etwas um.

„Nehmt doch bitte platz, Meister Kenobi", er wies auf die gemütliche Sitzecke des kleinen Salons. Die Serviceeinheit servierte den Wein und zog sich dann wieder zurück. „Bevorzugt Ihr Weißwein oder einen roten Tropfen?"

„Rotwein bitte, danke schön."

Der Kanzler spielte den guten Gastgeber, ganz die alte Schule, und goss seinem Gast persönlich aus der Karaffe ein. Ohne Worte nickten sie einander zu und tranken gemeinsam einen ersten Schluck.

„Ich möchte Euch gerne noch persönlich danken für den Schutz, den Ihr und auch Meisterin Unduli mir und der Senatorin bietet."

„Das ist unsere Mission, Eure Exzellenz", versicherte Kenobi ihm.

Palpatine sprach nun das an, was er befürchtete, dass Kenobi würde glauben wollen: Er wolle Kenobi den Jungen abspenstig machen, habe vor, Anakin zu beeinflussen.

Natürlich war dem so, aber das würde er Kenobi gegenüber niemals auch nur in Ansätzen zugeben. Nein, er wollte Kenobi glauben machen, dass er sich lediglich um den jungen Padawan sorge; um seine Entwicklung.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich in den letzten Jahren Anakin häufig zu mir eingeladen habe, mich um ihn bemüht habe."

„Etwas, was ich nicht ganz verstanden habe", gab Obi-Wan offen zu, „Ihr seid ein mächtiger, viel beschäftigter Mann…und Ihr belastet Euch mit den Problemen eines Heranwachsenden?"

„Ich versichere Euch, Meister Kenobi, dass Anakin mich keinesfalls mit seinen Problemen _belastet_. Er erinnert mich vielmehr an mich selbst."

Stille auf der Seite des Jedi. Erstaunen. Verblüffung.

Obi-Wan wusste, sich rasch zu fangen: „An Euch, Kanzler?"

„So bestürzt darüber?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein: Ja!"

„Ich wuchs wie Anakin in bescheidenen Verhältnissen auf, auch im Äußeren Rand; meine Eltern verlor ich in sehr jungen Jahren bei einem Speederunfall, ich kann mich kaum mehr an sie erinnern und meine wenigen Erinnerungen stürzen mich auch jetzt noch in Trauer. Eine Tante zog mich auf, distanziert. Ich tat alles, um nie wieder dorthin zu müssen, woher ich einst kam. Auch jetzt noch! Ich verstehe Anakins Sorgen um seine Mutter, seine Liebe für sie und sein Wunsch, sie wieder zu sehen. Seine Schmerzen, seine Alpträume."

„Verzeiht,…", Obi-Wan Kenobi war mehr als überrascht, fast überfordert, die Informationen zu verarbeiten, die ihm Palpatine im Vertrauen mitgeteilt hatte. Informationen persönlicher Natur. Der Kanzler war dafür bekannt, seine Herkunft, sein Leben, diskret bedeckt zu halten. Kaum etwas war über seine jungen Jahre bekannt. Und nun saß Palpatine hier, mit ihm, einem Jedimeister bei einem Glas Wein und erzählte freimütig über seinen familiären Hintergrund, seine Geschichte. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Euch so viel mit ihm verbindet."

„Ich erzähle Euch dies im Vertrauen, Meister Kenobi…"

„Ich verstehe…"

„…da ich möchte, dass Ihr versteht, _warum _ich stets ein offenes Ohr für den Jungen habe."

„Anakin betrachtet Euch als Vaterfigur…auch wenn ihm bewusst sein sollte, dass er Euch damit eigentlich _zu nah _ist."

„Ich hörte davon…", Palpatine seufzte, „Anakin berichtete mir, den Jedi seien Bindungen persönlicher Art untersagt. Aber Freundschaft gehört nicht dazu, oder, Meister Kenobi?"

„Freundschaft natürlich nicht. Und Anakin, nun, ich denke er wird langsam erwachsen. Selbst seine einst so starke Glorifizierung Amidalas hat in den letzten Wochen abgenommen; Dank Eures Zutuns, nehme ich an."

„Sie sind befreundet."

„Und ich bin froh darüber", Obi-Wan trank einen Schluck, einen kräftigen, so als wolle er für irgendetwas Mut aufbringen, „Wahrscheinlich, Kanzler, habt Ihr das in den letzten Tagen schon häufig über Euch ergehen lassen müssen, aber auch von meiner Seite aus Gratulationen zur Verlobung mit der Senatorin."

Palpatine setzte sein scheustes Lächeln auf, tat verlegen und zierte sich etwas, dem Jedi zu antworten.

„Vielen Dank, Meister Kenobi. Für Padme und mich ist diese Situation, unsere Beziehung in aller Öffentlichkeit diskutiert zu sehen, etwas Neues und Ungewohntes. Wir werden quasi von den Medien _belagert_!"

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Die Jedi sind der Macht sei Dank nicht besonders an Klatsch interessiert, umso weniger verfolgen wir die Medien; aber, nun, in der Tat war es in Eurem Fall schwer, _nicht _etwas mitzubekommen."

Palpatine schwieg, seufzte, nickte schließlich.

„Wahrscheinlich", so folgerte Kenobi, „liegt es einfach daran, dass,…nun,…Ihr seid der erste _ledige_ Kanzler seit Langem gewesen; außerdem hat es nicht so ausgesehen, als ob Ihr großes Interesse an der Damenwelt oder an jeglichen anderen Beziehungen hättet. Und dann plötzlich Senatorin Amidala…. Ich möchte Euch gewiss nicht zu Nahe treten, Eure Exzellenz, aber eine derartige Konstellation zieht die Reporter magisch an."  
"In der Tat", flüsterte Palpatine, betroffen gespielt, „Und ich befürchte, dass es auch so weiter gehen wird. Sie werden nicht Ruhe geben. Wahrscheinlich nicht einmal dann, wenn ich aus dem Amt scheide und mich aus der Politik zurückziehe."

„Ihr plant nicht, weiterhin politisch tätig zu werden?", das wunderte Kenobi nun doch. Palpatine galt als Vollblut- und Berufspolitiker. Er hatte nie für andere Dinge, außer Kunst und Kultur, Interesse gezeigt. Außerdem lebte er seit Jahrzehnten auf Coruscant und hatte von hier aus maßgeblich die Politik der Republik mitbestimmt und mitgestaltet.

„Ein paar Jahre habe ich noch, und wer weiß, in wie weit meine zukünftige Frau ihre Karriere vorantreiben möchte, oder ob wir uns mit unserer Familie nach Naboo zurückziehen. Dass sie meine Unterstützung für ihre Karriere hat, ist selbstverständlich. Allerdings überlasse ich ihr die Entscheidungen diesbezüglich."

„Familie?", der Jedi stockte. Wie so viele Wesen konnte er sich Palpatine nicht als Vater vorstellen. Schon gar nicht in diesem Alter. Und dann mit Kleinkindern? War die Senatorin etwa…?

Palpatine lachte herzlich: „Sollte ich Euch schockiert haben, Meister Kenobi? Ihr wundert Euch doch nicht wirklich darüber, dass ich über eine Familie nachdenke?"

„Zugegebenermaßen doch."

„Ich habe bisher immer meine Karriere über mein Privatleben gestellt. Das war ein _Fehler_! Ein großer Fehler. Jetzt ist es fast schon zu spät für Kinder, aber…nun, wer weiß?"

Er lachte leise. Natürlich wollte er nun Kinder. Padme war jung, sie würde eine hervorragende Mutter für seine Söhne und Töchter abgeben. Außerdem fand der Zeugungsvorgang mit ihr sein Gefallen. Natürlich würde er ihre Karriere unterstützen, sofern es ihm _zugute _kam und sie ihm nicht im Weg stand.

* * *

Eriadu war ein mehr und mehr feindlicher Lebensraum für Wesen und Spezies aller Art: Ein Industrieplanet, viele Fabriken; Abwässer, Müll. Dennoch war Eriadu alles andere als ein Hinterwäldlerplanet. Trotz der Lage im Äußeren Rand, im Seswenna-Sektor, avancierte Eriadu von Jahr zu Jahr mehr zu einer Art regionaler Industriemacht.

Da war es doch selbstverständlich, dass der Senat versuchte, seinen Einfluss hier geltend zu machen. Gleichzeitig florierte in den Nachbarsystemen der Sklavenhandel.

Eriadu bot einen hervorragenden neutralen Treffpunkt, um die Sklavenhändlergilde, die Hutts und den Senat an ein und denselben Tisch zu bringen.

Sklavenhandel verstieß gegen das republikanische Gesetz, welches auch im Äußeren Rand galt. Dennoch war der Handel mit Individuen noch immer ein lukratives Geschäft. Viele Credits wechselten den Besitzer. Große Macht war mit im Spiel.

Kanzler Palpatine kämpfte, genau wie sein Vorgänger Finis Valorum, mit dem ihn sonst fast gar nichts mehr zu verbinden schien, für die Abschaffung der Sklaverei. Allein dass die Parteien am gleichen Tisch Platz nehmen würden, war schon ein Erfolg, den sich der Kanzler auf das Banner schreiben konnte. Allerdings würden die Verhandlungen schwer werden, langwierig. Zäh.

Planmäßig erreichten sie den Planeten; früh am morgen. Smog verhinderte die Sicht und ließ die Gegend grau in grau wirken. Unwirtlich und unfreundlich.

Dem Kanzler und der Senatorin wurde eine große luxuriöse Suite im Regierungspalast von Phelar, der Hauptstadt Eriadus, zugewiesen. Es gab zwei Salons, zwei Arbeitszimmer, ein exklusiv eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer mit anschließendem Ankleidezimmer und ein teures Bad aus seltenem Marmorgestein. Auch schloss ein Balkon an einem der Salons an, den sie jedoch nicht benutzen konnten; nicht benutzen wollten. Der Smog und der Geruch der Abgase waren einfach viel zu dominierend und zu schädlich auf Dauer.

Padme wagte nicht einmal ein Fenster zu öffnen, nachdem sie über die Pracht und den Prunk ihrer Unterkunft nur gestaunt hatte. Sie beschloss später vorsichtig herumzuhorchen, wie ihre Mitsenatoren untergekommen waren, oder ob diese Suite dazu diente, den Kanzler irgendwie positiv zu beeindrucken. Gut, Palpatine beeindruckte derartiger Luxus nicht besonders und er schmeckte ihm auch nicht, gemessen am Seufzen, welches er von sich gegeben hatte, nachdem sie kurz durch die Zimmer gegangen waren, um sich umzusehen.

Gouverneur Tarkin schien außerdem beschlossen zu haben, den Kanzler gänzlich für sich ein zu nehmen. Er hatte sich schon auf dem Flug hierher um ihn bemüht und schien auch auf seiner Heimatwelt weiterhin diesen Kurs befolgen zu wollen. Padme mochte Tarkin auf Anhieb nicht, er war ihr unsympathisch. Sie wusste nicht weshalb, aber dieser Mann jagte ihr regelmäßig einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken, wenn sie ihn sah. Er wirkte arrogant auf sie, und unfreundlich. Allerdings verstand sich Palpatine mit ihm recht gut, wenngleich die beiden vom Wesen her nicht unterschiedlicher hätten sein können.

Tarkin der Militär, Palpatine der Politiker.

Allerdings gab es zu viele politische Interessen, die sie miteinander verbanden, so dass sich ihr gutes Verhältnis zueinander wohl doch positiv bewerten lassen musste. Es würde die Arbeit der Delegation erleichtern. Um ein vielfaches sogar.

Sie ließ die Herren allein und kümmerte sich lieber um das Gepäck, welches gebracht worden war. Irgendwann aber schien auch Palpatine Tarkins ständige Anwesenheit zu viel gewesen zu sein, denn er gesellte sich zu ihr ins Ankleidezimmer. Ihre Dienerinnen begleiteten sie dieses Mal nicht; sie hielten ihr Büro auf Coruscant am Laufen und unterrichteten sie ein Mal am Tag von den neusten Tagesgeschäften.

„Es ist trostlos hier, nicht wahr?", begann sie eine Unterhaltung. Er trat zu ihr und schlang von hinten seine Arme um ihren Körper, drückte sie in der Umarmung an sich, hielt sie ganz fest. Draußen bot sich ihnen ein Anblick von qualmenden Fabrikschloten und grauen eintönigen Mauerfassaden, nur unterbrochen von Gebäuden aus neuartigerem, grau-kaltem Durastahl.

„Es ist nicht Naboo", er vergrub seine Nase in ihre langen Haare und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Padme fühlte sich geborgen, sicher, gut aufgehoben und geliebt.

„Wenn ich das hier so sehe, sehne ich mich wirklich nachhause", gestand sie ihm.

_Dabei ist Naboo von hier quasi ‚um die Ecke'; ein paar Stunden durch den Hyperraum und wir wären da! Wir könnten durchbrennen, einfach so verschwinden…_

Als er über ihren Bauch strich, wurde ihr Unwohlsein etwas gemildert. Sie legte ihre Hände über die Seinen, verharkte sich mit ihnen. Dieser Moment durfte niemals enden.

„Bald fliegen wir nachhause, Padme, sehr bald."

„Ja, ich weiß."

„Ich kann es kaum mehr erwarten", gab er flüsternd zu, doch dann wechselte er das Thema, „Geht es dir wieder etwas besser, mein Schatz?"

Sie lächelte müde: „Es geht mir zumindest besser als noch vor ein paar Stunden."

„Liebes", er seufzte besorgt, „Du hast dich übergeben müssen; möglicherweise brütest du doch etwas aus, hm?"

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich, ja? Das ist sicher nur der Stress. Ich habe schon so manchen Flug nicht besonders gut vertragen."

_Auch wenn es noch nie so dermaßen schlimm gewesen ist, wie bei diesem Mal!_

„Dennoch bin ich der Auffassung, es sei besser, wenn du nun doch einen Mediker zurate zögest. Bitte, erweise mir diesen Gefallen, Padme!"

Sie nickte, war aber wenig begeistert von der Vorstellung sich einem Fremden anzuvertrauen, vielmehr bereitete es ihr ein stetig wachsendes Unbehagen. Aber sie hatte zugesagt, endlich, nach mehrmaligem Bitten ihres Verlobten. Mit dieser Tat würde seine übertriebene Sorge um sie hoffentlich eingedämmt werden.

Einen Mediker auf Eriadu aufzutreiben, würde nicht sonderlich schwer werden; diesen aber diskret in ihre Räumlichkeiten geleiten zu lassen, ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit. So erschien es ihr. Und weitere Gerüchte wollte sie nicht provozieren. Aber ein Mediker…? Das setzte eine Welle von Gerüchten in Gang deren Dimension sie zu verdrängen versuchte.

* * *

Wortlos.

Beide still, bleich, geschockt.

Die Wahrheit lag vor ihnen, offensichtlich.

Wachsend.

Tief in ihr.

Ein Kind.

Die Senatorin war schwanger.


	23. Chapter 23

**23. Kapitel: Gute Nachrichten in schlechten Zeiten**

Sie waren zutiefst überrascht; allerdings nicht unangenehm. Mit einer Schwangerschaft hatten sie beide nur jetzt noch nicht gerechnet. Sie wussten, dass der jeweils andere Partner Kinder wollte, doch hatten sie nicht einmal gemeinsam darüber gesprochen. Jetzt war es zu spät.

Ihr erstes Kind war unterwegs.

Noch vor der Eheschließung.

Sie waren allein in ihrer Suite. Der Mediker hatte sie nach der Diagnosestellung allein gelassen, aber nicht ohne der Senatorin erste wichtige Verhaltensregeln mit auf den Weg zu geben, zuzüglich der Bitte, recht bald regelmäßig auf Coruscant einen Mediker aufzusuchen, der sich auf Gynäkologie spezialisiert hätte.

Palpatine hatte ihr einen Tee gebracht und sich zu ihr auf das Bett gesetzt; seinen ersten Termin des Tages hatte er abgesagt. Aus privaten Gründen. Für Padme. Wegen ihrem Baby.

„Wäre es anmaßend von mir, mein Schatz, dir jetzt schon zu sagen, wie stolz du mich machst?"

Sie lächelte matt, etwas Farbe kehrte zurück auf ihre Wangen. Er strich über ihr gelocktes Haar, welches offen ihr Gesicht umrahmte, wie sie so dalag. Auf dem Bett, in seinen Armen.

„Bis es da ist, vergehen noch einige Monate. Aber ich schätze, ich werde meinen Zustand nicht allzu lange verstecken können."

„Das wirst du auch nicht zu tun brauchen, Liebes. Nun haben wir eine Menge weiterer Dinge zu planen", er küsste sie sanft auf den Mund.

_In der Tat erfüllt mich dein Zustand, meine liebe Padme, mit Stolz und Zufriedenheit. Zwar war deine Schwangerschaft jetzt noch nicht geplant, aber dass es dazu gekommen ist,…nun,…wir haben uns von Anfang an nicht wirklich ernsthaft darum gekümmert, es nicht dazu kommen zu lassen, nicht wahr? Andere würden unser Verhalten unvorsichtig oder gar riskant nennen. Umgangssprachlich heißt es auch ‚Babyroulette'._

_Jetzt ist also ein Kind unterwegs. Ein schöner, weiterer Grund, recht bald zu heiraten. Noch bevor das Getuschel beginnt._

„Du wirst den Sandkasten in deinem Garten seiner ursprünglichen Bestimmung zuführen können."

„Dafür ist noch genügend Zeit", versicherte er ihr, „An erster Stelle steht nun erst einmal die Hochzeit und dann die Vorbereitungen für unseren Nachwuchs."

„Das Kleine kommt erst in einigen Monaten…"

„Du glaubst gar nicht, wie schnell die Zeit verfliegen wird!", er lachte leise. Allerdings gab es da einen gewissen Nachgeschmack: Seine Schwiegereltern in Spee. Sie waren schon nicht allzu begeistert von ihren Hochzeitsplänen gewesen; diese Schwangerschaft ihrer jüngsten Tochter würde sie auf der einen Seiten erfreuen, auf der anderen Seite zumindest ihm gegenüber feindlich stimmen, schließlich gefährdete Padme mit dieser Schwangerschaft ihre Arbeit für Naboo. In gewisser Weise.

Ein Kind, zumindest ein Kleinkind, würde sie möglicherweise mehr an Heim und Herd binden. Auch wenn er bezweifelte, dass Padme sich längerfristig zuhause aufhalten würde. Sie war zu sehr Politikerin.

* * *

Die Verhandlungen waren langwierig und schwierig. Die Hutts waren am Schlimmsten. Sie rückten keinen Nanomillimeter von ihrem Standpunkt ab, dass die Arbeitskraft eines Individuum verkaufbar sei und somit der Sklavenhandel legal. Schließlich bekamen Bürger ja auch einen Lohn. Und sofern Sklavenhalter sich ihrer _Arbeitskräfte _annahmen und sie ernährten, ihnen medizinische Hilfe zuteil kommen ließ, wäre an der Sklaverei nichts auszusetzen. 

Die Sklavenhändlergilde war bereit, gewisse Zugeständnisse zu machen. Sie wollten ihren Klienten nahe legen, ältere Arbeitskräfte in die Freiheit zu entlassen und auch generell Sklaven die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich frei zu kaufen.

Palpatine war nicht wirklich zufrieden mit den Ergebnissen dieser Konferenz, aber es war immerhin zu einer gewissen Annäherung gekommen. Die Senatoren, die ihn begleiteten, waren ebenso unzufrieden wie er, wenngleich sie jedoch die Gespräche als erfolgreich beurteilten, hatten sie doch stattgefunden. Es war zu Diskussionen gekommen und Organa bemerkte, dass so mancher aus der Sklavenhaltergilde nachzudenken begonnen habe. Er hätte das in ihren Augen lesen und sehen können. Ein Umdenken hätte begonnen.

Der Kanzler hatte in Anakins Gedanken Hass und Verachtung für die Hutts, wie auch für die Sklavenhändler erkennen können. Und diese steigerten sich von Tag zu Tag. Besonders mit Gardulla der Hutt. Er wusste aus Anakins Erzählungen, dass Anakin und seine Mutter ihr einst gehört hatten, doch Gardulla hatte sie später an den Schrotthändler Watto verloren.

_Seltsam, oder etwa nicht? Sie erkennt ihn nicht, nicht einmal seinen Namen. Vielleicht aber will sie ihn auch nicht kennen!_

Es gab nur einen unglücklichen Zwischenfall, bei dem die Jedi jedoch nicht assistieren konnten. Gardulla die Hutt, die Anführerin der Hutt-Delegation, geriet mit Senatorin Mothma in eine Art Streitgespräch, als Mothma um eine spätere Wiederaufnahme der Gespräche bat. Gardulla wurde persönlich, Mon antwortete darauf nicht, um das Gespräch zu entschärfen. Dies gelang ihr jedoch nicht; im Gegenteil: Dadurch reizte sie die Hutt noch mehr.

Allerdings schaltete sich nun der Oberste Kanzler ein, schritt dazwischen, der es nicht dulden konnte, und auch nicht durfte, dass einer seiner Senatoren angegriffen wurde.

„Bitte", er machte eine beschwichtigende Geste, „dies sind Gespräche, Gardulla. Wir wollen doch nicht abfällig werden."

Gardulla erwiderte etwas auf Huttisch. Allein der Ton, der Klang, war beleidigend, harsch, grob.

_Ich weiß auch ohne Übersetzer, dass sie mich auf Äußerste beleidigt._

„Nun, ich denke, wir sollten die Gespräche an diesem Punkt endgültig abbrechen. Zumal Ihr Eurem Gegenüber keinen Respekt zu pflegen zollt."

Er schätzte, zumindest wenn er Mon Mothmas Gesichtsausdruck richtig las, dass die Senatorin, die häufig genug in der Opposition zu ihm stand, positiv überrascht schien, dass ausgerechnet er für sie Partei ergriff, nachdem sein Schlichten gescheitert war.

Der Oberste Kanzler erhob sich alsbald, ihm folgte zuerst Organa, dann Zar, dann der Rest der Senatoren. Ganz der Politiker entschuldigte sich der Kanzler für den Abbruch der Gespräche bei den anderen Parteien und deren Teilnehmer und verließ dann mit seiner Delegation den Raum.

„Danke", flüsterte Mothma ihm zu.

„Wofür? Sie hätte Euch niemals persönlich angreifen dürfen! Dies verstößt gegen jedwede diplomatische Regel!"

„Trotzdem vielen Dank."

Palpatine nickte ihr nur freundlich lächelnd zu und schloss zu Padme auf. Die Jedi scannten wie immer die Umgebung ab. Der Kanzler wandte sich nun an den Gouverneur, teilte ihm mit, dass sie heute noch abzureisen gedachten. So schnell wie möglich.

„Ich werde mich persönlich darum kümmern", versprach Tarkin sofort.

Palpatine bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass Tarkin nicht stante pede seinen Ordern nachkam. Tarkin war ganz Militär; fast sklavengleich. Er stellte absolut nichts in Frage.

Ein wirklich angenehmer Charakterzug, wie Palpatine fand. Er würde ihm später den Eintritt in Palpatines Gesellschaft einbringen. Tarkin würde es garantiert dort unter ihnen gefallen, unter all den anderen Jasagern…

Zurück vor ihren Gasträumlichkeiten, bat der Oberste Kanzler, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner werten Mitsenatoren. Er teilte ihnen mit, dass es angebracht sei, Eriadu zu verlassen. Diese Entscheidung stieß auf keinen Widerstand, wurde sogar lautstark von Orn Free Taa, dem Senator von Ryloth, unterstützt. Palpatine bedachte den blauhäutigen, dickbeleibten Twi'lek mit einem scharfen Blick von der Seite. Sein Missfallen konnte man durchaus auch anders bekunden, wie er verärgert dachte.

„Daher bitte ich euch, mit mir schon jetzt nach Coruscant zurückzukehren. Jede weitere Minute, die wir mit diesen anrüchigen Organisationen verbringen, schadet dem Senat mehr als dass er von Nutzen sein könnte. Widmen wir uns wieder den Aufgaben, die wir lösen können."

* * *

Am Liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen, hätte sein Lichtschwert gezückt und es in Gardullas fetten Leib gestoßen. Aber das würde so in etwa gegen jede Ordensregel verstoßen, der sich der Orden der Jedi verschrieben hatte. Mal abgesehen vom Ärger, den er sich damit einhandeln würde. 

Diese schleimige Schnecke hatte wie ihr ganzer Clan, nein, ihre ganze Spezies, nur Unglück und Leid über die Galaxis gebracht. Dabei war Gardulla, schenkte man ihren Partnern Glauben, noch umgänglich. Durga und Jabba waren die größten Gangsterbosse; und ebenfalls Hutts. Sie kontrollierten den Schmuggel und das Wettgeschäft, betätigten sich aber auch auf dem weiten und ergiebigen Feld des Sklavenhandels.

Anakin Skywalker konnte sich kaum noch an seine Zeit bei Gardulla der Hutt erinnern, aber er wusste aus den Erzählungen seiner Mutter, dass die Hutt nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihrem _Haushaltsinventar _umging. Shmi berichtete ihm einst, dass man sie nur wenig geschont hatte, als sie mit ihm schwanger gewesen wäre, sich aber positiv über den Zuwachs ihres Eigentums geäußert hätte.

Der junge Padawan hatte nichts ab Abscheu und Ekel, Hass und Verachtung für die Händlerin übrig.

„Es ist vorbei", flüsterte sein Meister ihm zu, als sie sich auf den Rückweg zu ihren Räumlichkeiten befanden, um zu packen und den Planeten zu verlassen, „Du hast es überstanden."

Ergo war Obi-Wan Anakins Wut nicht entfallen, aber er hatte sich zurückgehalten, seinen Padawan vor den anderen zurechtzuweisen. Auch jetzt tat er es nicht; es klang beinahe wie ein _Lob_. Und Obi-Wan Kenobi lobte ihn nicht besonders häufig, vielmehr tadelte er ihn. Seine Ansprüche an den Jungen waren immens, hoch und weit gesteckt. Manchmal glaubte Anakin, es seinem Lehrer nie recht machen zu können.

„Es wird also weiterhin Sklaverei geben?"

Obi-Wan seufzte: „Lass dir etwas erklären, Anakin. Sklaverei in der einen oder anderen Form wird es wahrscheinlich _immer irgendwo _geben. Es geht dem Senat aber darum, den Gilden zu schaden, die Organisationen aufzubrechen und zu schwächen. Nur so kann man die Lage der Opfer längerfristig und auf Dauer verbessern."

„Aber sie leben immer noch in der Sklaverei!", bemerkte Anakin, seine Stimme gereizt, voller Emotionen, „Genauso wie Mom!"

„Anakin!"

Obi-Wans Ermahnung verhallte ungehört. Anakin war in seiner eigenen Welt, den Schwur, seine Mutter eines Tages zu befreien, so wie all die anderen Sklaven auf Tatooine, war noch immer in denkbarer Ferne. Dabei, so wusste Anakin, war Tatooine nicht der einzige Planet, der Sklaven beherbergte, aber es war dieser Planet mit seinen unermüdlich brennenden Zwergsonnen, auf dem seine Mutter ihr Dasein fristete.

„Eines Tages, Anakin, wird es dem Senat gelingen, die Sklavenhändlergilde so sehr zu schwächen, dass es sich für diese nicht mehr lohnt jenen Geschäftszweig weiter zu führen, dem sie sich verschrieben haben."

„Und wann wäre dieser besagte Tag?"

„Ich befürchte, den werden du und ich nicht mehr erleben", ein sanftes Lächeln schmuggelte sich auf Kenobis Lippen. Er versuchte väterlich zu wirken. Sein pubertierender Padawan jedoch bekam davon herzlich wenig mit, war ganz und gar in sich und seine Gedanken versunken, in seine Pläne.

„Das ist zu lang!"

_Ich werde dafür Sorgen, dass es passiert! Und wenn ich dafür etwas tun muss, dass den Jedi ganz und gar nicht passt! _

_Ich tue es für einen guten Zweck! Und wenn mir dafür Regeln im Weg sind? Sei's drum!_

Anakin Skywalker bewegte sich mit seinem störrischen Kopf der Wand entgegen.

* * *

_Bei der Macht ist mir übel! Hoffentlich sind das die schlimmsten Unannehmlichkeiten meines Zustandes, und nicht erst der Anfang. Ich bin alles andere als wehleidig, aber…_

Padme versuchte, den aufkommenden Magensaft herunterzuschlucken. Krampfhaft. Sie würgte. Entschuldigte sich. Erhob sich rasch und rannte.

Mon Mothma blickte ihr fragend hinterher, irritiert. Ein Blick in die Richtung des Kanzlers verriet ihr, dass auch er Padmes überstürztes Verlassen der Messe registriert hatte. Er entschuldigte sich kurz bei Bel Iblis, Free Taa und Zar und folgte der Senatorin. Sein Blick verhieß Besorgnis.

„Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie ihn, als er sie passierte, doch Palpatine antwortete ihr nicht. Er ignorierte sie, ließ sie stehen. Mon verstand nicht. Die beiden benahmen sich auffällig. Eine Vermutung hatte sie durchaus, aber sie wagte nicht, sie anzusprechen, schließlich handelte es sich um deren Angelegenheiten.

Außerdem war es nur eine Vermutung.

Die Senatorin kehrte einige Momente später, in Begleitung des Kanzlers zurück in die Messe, merklich bleich im Gesicht. Sie entschuldigte sich bei Mothma für ihre überstürzte Handlung.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Mothma besorgt. Sie blickte von der Senatorin zum Kanzler und zurück. Der Kanzler nickte nur, gab Padme einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange und machte sich dann wieder auf, das plötzlich unterbrochene Gespräch mit seinen Mitsenatoren fort zu führen.

„Nicht hier, ja?"

Mon nickte, folgte dann der Senatorin von Naboo aus der Messe heraus auf den Korridor.

„Ich erwarte ein Kind, Mon."

Mothma stockte. Das hätte sie sich doch eigentlich denken können, aber nun, ausgesprochen von Padme, wurde ihr die Tragweite noch mehr bewusst, als nur daran einen Gedanken zu verschwenden.

Sie brachte eine etwas zögerliche, nahezu gestammelte Gratulation zustande.

„Ganz sicher?"

„Ein Mediker hat uns das bereits bestätigt; seit 4 Tagen wissen wir es schon."

„Aber das ist doch an sich eine freudige Nachricht, oder? Will er es nicht?"

Padme lächelte: „Oh, doch; er war ganz aus dem Häuschen deswegen."

„Solch eine Begeisterung kann ich mir bei ihm schwer vorstellen. Er ist immer so zurückhaltend, so kontrolliert."

„Das täuscht", versicherte ihr Padme, „Bitte behaltet diese Information für Euch, ja?"

„Natürlich, Padme. Das geht alles so rasch bei Euch und dem Kanzler…"

„Ich weiß", sie grinste, „Wollen wir zurückgehen? Ich schätze, über kurz oder lang wird er einige andere Senatoren brauchen, zu denen er flüchten kann."

„Free Taa ist nun mal etwas…nun,…leidenschaftlich."

Mon umschrieb das Wort „streitsüchtig" angemessen, es gefiel Padme. Einige Lästereien über Kollegen waren durchaus angebracht; zumindest wenn sie zutrafen. Und das war beim Senator von Ryloth durchaus der Fall.

Gemessen an der Lautstärke des Gesprächs, welches er sich mit Organa bot, war er gerade dabei, seiner Leidenschaft zu frönen. Zar und Palpatine waren still, und der Kanzler schien in der Tat am Liebsten das Weite suchen zu wollen. Dem Gedanken folgte die Tat; er wechselte mit Zar einen kurzen Blick und die beiden Herren machte vorsichtige Schritte weg von ihren heftig diskutierenden Kollegen.

„Will denn keiner schlichten?", erkundigte sich Padme vorsichtig; und besonders leise; der Twi'lek konnte gut hören.

„Das ist gleich vorbei", erwiderte Zar; Palpatine gab ihm mit einen kurzen Nicken Recht. Organa war eindeutig mit seinen Argumenten im Vorteil; jetzt musste der Twi'lek dies nur bemerken, akzeptieren und gedanklich zulassen. Ob er dem Alderaaner beipflichten würde, wäre jedoch schon etwas anderes. Mehr und mehr bekam Padme den Eindruck, dass, zumindest unter sich und zu besonderen Gelegenheiten, der Senat einem Kindergarten glich. Man stritt untereinander, quälte sich gegenseitig und schob anderen die Schuld zu.

Da lobte sie sich ihren, in der Regel ruhigen Mann. Palpatine diskutierte, stritt aber in der Regel nicht, vielmehr war er bekannt für seine klärenden Aussprachen und sein Talent, Streitigkeiten effektiv zu schlichten. Heute jedoch war er nicht eingeschritten, hatte vielmehr nur beobachtet. Warum, das wusste wohl nur er!

* * *

Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, als sein Schüler ihn nach der täglichen Lagebesprechung mit Unduli und Offee zurückhielt und ihm berichtete, dass er vom Kanzler und der Senatorin zu deren Hochzeit nach Naboo eingeladen wäre.

„Die beiden heiraten? Sie haben sich doch gerade erst verlobt."

Anakin zuckte mit den Schultern. Er nannte stattdessen seinem Meister das Datum. Für den Transport nach Naboo und zurück würde gesorgt, hatte die Senatorin ihm versichert, schließlich würden auch noch andere Gäste der kleinen Feier beiwohnen. Sein Meister sei auch herzlich eingeladen; schriftliche Einladungen würden in den nächsten Tagen folgen.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich,…"

„Was denn genau, Meister? Dass sie _Jedi _zu einer Trauung einladen, oder dass sie _Freunde _herbitten?"

Kenobi seufzte. An sich hatte sein Padawan schon Recht, so ungern er dies auch zugeben wollte und konnte. In der Tat hatte sich in den letzten Tagen herauskristallisiert, dass der Kanzler und die Senatorin gut mit Anakin befreundet waren; selbst er war ihnen etwas näher gekommen, hatte sich mehrfach mit der Senatorin unterhalten und war gezwungen seine Meinung über Politiker zu revidieren oder zumindest zu überdenken.

Obgleich er noch immer mehr skeptisch als vertrauensvoll Politikern gegenüber trat, so war ihm doch die Mischung aufgefallen, die der Kanzler für diese, zwar missglückte oder gut umgesetzte Mission zusammengestellt hatte. Senatoren beiderlei Geschlecht, jeder Altersstufe; Aliens und Homanoide. Alles die Bandbreite durch erfolgreiche Diplomaten, keine Anfänger, allesamt nahezu skandalfrei und fast unbestechlich. Zwar war Orn Free Taa in den letzten Jahren mehrfach in den Verdacht geraten, Bestechungsgelder angenommen zu haben, aber diese Gerüchte wurden bis jetzt nicht bestätigt und galten als unbewiesen.

„Ich werde mit dem Rat darüber sprechen, einverstanden? Wenn sie zustimmen, spricht nichts dagegen", er zwinkerte Anakin zu, „Und,…nun, wenn nicht, dann befinden wir uns zum fraglichen Zeitpunkt auf einer Mission."

Anakin blickte ihn. Erstaunt.

_Hat er gerade wirklich zugesagt? Er ist einverstanden? Er kommt sogar mit!? Und war das eben ein Scherz…?_

„Jetzt mach den Mund zu, bevor sich dort etwas einnistet, Anakin! Glaubst du denn wirklich, dass ich so ein Spielverderber bin?"

Noch immer etwas irritiert, schüttelte Anakin energisch den Kopf, versuchte die Situation irgendwie zu überspielen: „Nein, Meister, nur…"

„Nur?"

„Ich hatte mich schon damit abgefunden, Euch die Erlaubnis abbetteln zu müssen."

Obi-Wan Kenobi lachte nur. Er befand sich auf den Weg zurück in den Tempel, sein Padawan hatte sich Zeit der gesamten Mission vorbildlich benommen und die Reise verlief ruhig. Er war in der Tat zufrieden.

* * *

Sidious hatte dafür gesorgt, dass seine Verlobte tief schlief und auch weiterhin schlafen würde, während er mit seinem Schüler Kontakt aufnähme. Das enge Zusammenleben verkomplizierte seine Lage, zumal unweit seiner Räumlichkeiten zusätzlich vier Jedi untergebracht waren, die keine Probleme damit hätten, ihn zu spüren, ließe er nur einen Moment lang seine Tarnung fallen und ergäbe sich der Dunklen Seite.

_Es ist an der Zeit…_


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry für das lange Warten. Aber hier ist es, ganz frisch...

* * *

**24. Kapitel: „…schließlich muss ein Jeder Opfer bringen."**

‚_Trautes Heim…?!'_

Während sie auf Eriadu gewesen waren, hatten ihre Serviceeinheiten unter Anleitung von Doriana und ihren Dienerinnen, Padmes Habseligkeiten in Kartons, Truhen oder sonstigen Behältnissen verpackt und gepackt, und für den Umzug gesorgt. Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen. Ein scheinbar leichtes Unterfangen, wohnten sie doch im selben Wolkenkratzer, nur auf verschiedenen Ebenen und in verschiedenen Flügeln. Aber dieser Tage war das Interesse der Medien groß, und ihre Augen wachsam.

Das Ergebnis dieser Umzugsaktion, die wohl eher bei Nacht und Nebel vonstatten gegangen war, denn organisiert, türmte sich im Eingangsraum und bis weit auf den darauf folgenden Korridor.

Umzugschaos.

Gleich an der Eingangstür; sie hatten seine Wohnung nicht einmal betreten.

Kiste um Kiste. Karton um Karton.

„Irgendwie habe ich mir unsere Rückkehr anders vorgestellt", Padme seufzte müde.

„Den Umzug hatte ich auch ausgeblendet", gab er zu, mit Blick auf das unheilvolle Durcheinander, dass sich da vor ihnen auftat, und nicht wegdiskutiert werden konnte, „Vielleicht sollten wir die Kisten und Kartons erst einmal in einem der leeren Zimmer lagern? Am Besten unweit deines zukünftigen Arbeitszimmers."

Als Junggeselle, der er bis vor kurzem noch war, standen durchaus einige Räume seiner Wohnung leer, waren ohne jeglichen Nutzen, staubten zu. Nun, kurz vor der Hochzeit, mit einem Kind unterwegs, würden auch diese Zimmer nun endlich gebraucht werden.

Der kleine Raum neben seinem, nun ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer würde, so hatten sie während der Rückreise beschlossen, für das Baby hergerichtet. Die beiden anderen leeren Zimmer fielen demnach Padme zu. Er stellte sie ihr zur Verfügung. Ein Arbeitszimmer, ein Zimmer für…, _nun was auch immer!_

Er gab rasch entsprechende Anweisungen, Padmes Habseligkeiten in einen der leeren Räume zu transportieren und verhinderte gerade noch, dass Padme mit Hand anlegen wollte. Mit Sicherheit würde es ihrem Mediker missfallen, trüge sie während der Schwangerschaft schwer; auch würde dies möglicherweise dem Kind schaden, gerade jetzt.

Zähneknirschend gab sie ihm Recht.

In seinem Ankleidezimmer taten sich somit rasch einige Neuerungen kund: Padmes Kleiderschrank und ihr Toilettetisch. Es war somit mehr als eindeutig, dass eine Frau in seinen Gemächer lebte. Von nun an. Ab heute. Alles war erledigt. Sie lebten nun offiziell zusammen. Sie bei ihm.

Ein Zurück war nicht mehr möglich!

„Lass dir mit dem Auspacken und Einrichten nur Zeit", bat er sie, „Überstürze nichts, übernehme dich nicht."

„Versprochen."

Padme war noch immer allmorgendlich unwohl, übel, deswegen war sie etwas vorsichtig.

„Nun, willkommen zuhause, mein Liebes", flüsterte er liebevoll in ihr Ohr, küsste sie auf die Wange. Es war schon spät. Morgen erst würde der Senat und damit ihre Arbeit sie wieder einholen. Nun aber standen sie in seinem, ihrem Ankleidezimmer, Arm in Arm, Lippen an Lippen. Ein Kuss. Ein ganz inniger, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Er berührte ihren Bauch, ihren Leib, in dem sein Kind heranwuchs, genährt wurde. Geplant, aber früher umgesetzt als ursprünglich vorgesehen. Warum sie niemals verhütet hatten, war ihm ein Rätsel. Vielleicht, weil sie beide instinktiv gewusst hatten, dass sie länger zusammenbleiben würden. Für immer sogar?

Wer hätte denn ahnen können, dass sie gleich empfangen würde? Wenn er dem Mediker auf Eriadu gemäß zurückrechnete, so hatte er Padme bereits auf Naboo oder spätestens auf dem Rückflug nach Coruscant geschwängert.

_Treffer und versenkt, würde so mancher sagen, hämisch dabei grinsen und darauf tippen, dass es gleich beim ersten Mal passiert ist. Und wenn schon!_

Und in ein paar Wochen würde ihr Umstand, ihr Zustand, sichtbar werden, kurz nach ihrer rasch anberaumten Hochzeit.

* * *

Ein Tag im Senat bedeutete stets Stress und Auseinandersetzungen. Dass sie gemeinsam eintrafen, verwunderte nun wirklich niemanden mehr, auch nicht, dass sie einander küssten zum Abschied. Zumindest ließen die Medien sie hier, im Senatsgebäude, etwas in Ruhe,…bis sie von der Hochzeit erfahren würden. Dann wäre der Teufel los!

Ein amtierender Kanzler hatte schon lange nicht mehr geheiratet während seiner Amtszeit. Und schon gar keine amtierende Senatorin!

„Ich möchte, dass du einwenig auf dich Acht gibst, Padme", bat er sie, nicht zum ersten Mal, „du trägst schließlich noch jemanden in dir."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie, „und ich verspreche dir, es ruhig angehen zu lassen, regelmäßig Pausen zu machen und Stress zu vermeiden."

Er grinste, tätschelte ihre Wange liebevoll: „Braves Mädchen. Liebes, verhalte dich ganz normal, vermeide nur den Stress."

Sie nickte: „Gut, einverstanden. Aber eines werde ich heute als allererstes unternehmen."

„So? Was denn?"

„Meinen Mediker informieren."

„Du brauchst einen Termin, nehme ich an?"

„Nicht nur einen", sie grinste frech, „Es wird wachsen, und wachsen, und wachsen. Und dann, nun, du weißt schon."

Er nickte: „Wenn du erlaubst, so würde ich dich in Zukunft gerne begleiten."

„Natürlich", sie lächelte, gab ihm einen winzigen, sanften Kuss auf den Mund, wohl wissend, dass sein Wunsch, sie zu begleiten, ein natürlicher Wunsch eines werdenden Vaters war, „Dann lasse ich mir einen späten Termin geben und sage dir Bescheid, ja?"

Es war an der Zeit, sich zu trennen. Einige Termine, so wusste sie, warteten bereits auf ihn und ließen sich nicht weiter aufschieben oder gar vertrösten. Ein letzter Kuss, dann überließ sie ihn seinem Büro.

Sie selber machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Büro, ganz langsam, gemächlich. Ein ruhiger Tag vor ihr, nur wenige Termine. Mit Mon Mothma war sie zum Lunch verabredet. In einem nahen Bistro. Eine wirkliche, tiefe Freundschaft tat sich da zwischen ihnen auf.

Mothma war gerade erst 19 Jahre alt geworden, war somit fast 2 Jahre jünger als sie selbst, saß aber bereits seit über einem Jahr im Senat für Chandrila. Momentan galt sie als jüngste Senatorin überhaupt.

Sie spürte eine Woge von Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen; ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Ein Pfeifen im Ohr, ein Zeichen, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Sie zog ihr Tempo merklich an, um in ihren Räumen Sicherheit zu suchen. Im Notfall konnte sie in ihrem Büro auch das Bad frequentieren.

„Guten Morgen, Senatorin!", wurde sie von Cordé begrüßt, einer alten Weggefährtin, die schon Zeit ihrer Herrschaft auf Naboo an ihrer Seite gestanden hatte und auch heute noch eine ihrer engsten Vertrauten war. Ihr Stab wusste mittlerweile von ihrer Schwangerschaft; gezwungenermaßen. Notgedrungen, schließlich waren sie immer und überall um sie herum. „Wie geht es Euch?"

„Ein Tee wäre wunderbar", flüsterte Padme nur, ein Würgen unterdrückend.

„Morgendliche Übelkeit?", erriet Cordé mit Leichtigkeit und lächelte sanft.

„Oh ja,…", Padme erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem Zwinkern, entschuldigend.

„Ich bringe Euch sofort eine Tasse Tee. Eure Post liegt bereits auf Eurem Schreibtisch,…und gerade hat Eure Mutter angerufen. Sie bittet um einen Rückruf."

„Es geht wahrscheinlich um die Zeremonie…"

„Sie sagte, sie habe unter Eurer Nummer zuhause gestern Abend keinen Anschluss bekommen", antwortete sie und fügte dann leise hinzu, „Eure Eltern wissen ergo noch nicht, dass Ihr bereits jetzt zu ihm gezogen seid, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, und von unserem Kind wissen sie auch noch nicht. Sie wissen noch _gar nichts_! Und ich denke, es ist das Beste, ihnen erst vom Baby zu erzählen, wenn wir getraut sind."

„So konservativ sind sie doch gar nicht", witzelte Cordé.

„Nun, nein, das nicht. Nur ist ihnen mein Zukünftiger eh schon ein Dorn im Auge. Ich möchte das erste, wirklich bewusste Familientreffen nicht zusätzlich noch belasten.", Padme seufzte leise.

„Soll ich verbinden?", erkundigte sich Cordé freundlich; Padme nickte nur.

„Je schneller ich mich melde, desto besser. Bin ich immer noch blas?"

„Ja, ich bringe Euch rasch eine Tasse, erst danach verbinde ich Euch."

„Danke, Cordé!"

Sie strebte in ihr Büro, ihrem Schreibtisch zu, nahm Platz, sah ihre Post ein, verglich ihren Terminplaner mit den Terminen, von denen sie wusste, dass sie heute ins Haus standen, und beantwortete diverse Anfragen. Die der Medien löschte sie, ohne sie überhaupt durchzulesen. Sie würde kein Interview geben, zumal dieses höchstwahrscheinlich rasch lediglich auf ihres und Palpatines Privatleben abzielen würde. Ganz sensationslüstern. Man würde nach ihren Plänen fragen, etwaiger Familienplanung…

Cordé brachte ihr eine Tasse extra starken Kräutertees und Padme nahm ein paar kräftige Schlücke des bitteren Gebräus. Obwohl es unangenehm im Geschmack war, kräftigte es sie rasch und zauberte ihr etwas Farbe auf die blassen Wangen.

Das HoloNet erwachte zum Leben, die Verbindung nach Naboo, ins Haus ihrer Eltern, war freigeschaltet. Aber nicht etwa ihre Mutter oder ihr Vater erschienen als HoloProjektion auf ihrem Tisch, sondern ihre sichtbar hochschwangere Schwester Sola. Dies führte Padme vor Augen, wie sie in ein paar Monaten aussehen würde.

Sie schluckte: „Sola?"

„Überrascht, Schwesterherz?"

„Einwenig", musste Padme zugeben. Sie zwang sich zu einem etwas gespielten Lächeln, „Du siehst gut aus! Wie geht es dir und dem Baby?"

„Uns geht es gut, danke. Die Kleine strampelt noch mehr als es ihre große Schwester damals tat! Und sie entwickelt sich prächtig, wie du unschwer erkennen kannst."

„Cordé richtete mir aus, Mom habe gestern versucht, mich zu erreichen."

„Ja, hat sie. Sie wollte sich erkundigen, ob ihr eventuell bei den Vorbereitungen noch Hilfe benötigt. Eure Zeremonie ist ja bereits in wenigen Tagen und momentan haben wir, nun, recht wenig davon mitbekommen."

_Es ist ja auch nur ein kleines Fest! Nur eine Art Zusammenkunft mit Freunden, bei der wir uns trauen lassen werden. Mehr nicht! Wir erwarten keine Hunderte von Gästen!_

„Momentan sieht es ganz gut aus", eröffnete ihr Padme, „die Gäste, die wir eingeladen haben, kommen allesamt unter; es ist sowieso nur ein kleiner Kreis geladen. Die Serviceeinheiten vor Ort werden aufgestockt, damit sie sich um das Catering kümmern können, dass ein Lieferservice vor Ort zubereiten wird."

„Und dein Kleid? Hast du es auf Coruscant fertigen lassen?"

„Nein, eine Designerin auf Naboo besitzt meine Maße, Sola. Da wir ja ein paar Tage vor der Zeremonie eintreffen werden, wird sie frühzeitig Korrekturen am Kleid vornehmen können."

„So hat zumindest dein Verlobter das Kleid noch nicht gesehen; oder hat er doch?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht!", versicherte sie ihrer Schwester, auch wenn Palpatine durchaus neugierig gewesen war, als sie mit einer ihr bekannten Designerin Kontakt aufgenommen hatte, um das Kleid schneidern zu lassen. Wenn er eines nicht war, dann abergläubisch. Zwar respektierte er ihren Wunsch, dass er das Kleid erst zur Zeremonie sehen dürfe, da es sonst Unglück brächte, doch er glaubte nicht daran. Padme war ebenso nicht abergläubisch, sah es aber gleichwohl auch als eine Art Tradition.

„Gut. Sag mal, wer kommt eigentlich aus seiner Familie? Hat er Geschwister?"

Padme brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen. Er hatte ihr damals erzählt, dass er Einzelkind gewesen wäre, recht früh zur Waise geworden, von einer, nun toten, unverheirateten und kinderlosen Tante aufgezogen worden war. Allerdings hatten seine Eltern Geschwister gehabt und die wiederum Kinder. Allerdings hielt er nur recht losen bis gar keinen Kontakt zu seinen wenigen, lebenden Verwandten. Neulich hatte er zwar von einer Cousine gesprochen, doch ob er diese eingeladen hatte,…da war sie überfragt.

„Nein, keine Geschwister", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß, „Bisher haben wir allerdings noch nicht alle Gäste erreichen können und die Einladungen sind auch erst gestern raus gegangen."

Sola brachte nur einen kurzen Ton der Verwunderung heraus. Und dann: „Du bist bereits zu ihm gezogen, nicht wahr, Padme? Deswegen konnte Mom dich auch gestern nicht bei dir zuhause erreichen."

Die junge Senatorin an diesem Ende der HoloNet Verbindung fühlte sich gerade wieder wie ein Kind, eine Tochter, die vor der familiären Inquisition Rede und Antwort stehen musste. Dabei war sie erwachsen, saß in einem hohen Amt, lebte weit weg, war verlobt und erwartete ein Kind. Dennoch, dass Gefühl war da, und so wusste Padme, befürchtete sie eher, dieses Gefühl würde auch immer wiederkehren. Sie war und blieb nun mal die Tochter ihrer Eltern, wenngleich auch sie in wenigen Monaten selber Mutter würde.

_Aber __**das **__sollte ich ihnen jetzt auf gar keinen Fall auf die Nase binden! Himmel, ich bin verlobt und schwanger; und nicht alleinstehend!_

„Ja, ich lebe seit gestern Abend mit ihm zusammen. Während wir auf Eriadu waren, ist der Umzug vonstatten gegangen. Ahnen sie es?"

„Nein,…oder besser, ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht. Aber keine Sorge, Schwesterchen, ich werde dich bestimmt nicht verraten, auch wenn ich keinen Grund darin sehe, es ihnen nicht zu sagen! Ihr seid verlobt,…und selbst wenn ihr das nicht wäret,…die Zeiten heute sind anders als zu ihren jungen Jahren."

„Ich würde mir auch von ihnen auch nicht mehr reinreden lassen."

„Du heiratest, Padme!", Sola lachte beherzt auf, „Plant ihr eigentlich schon?"

„Planen?" _Ich ahne Schlimmes!_

„Eine Familie? Kinder? Verzeih, aber dein Mann ist mitunter nicht mehr der Jüngste. Viel Zeit werdet ihr für eure etwaige Familienplanung nicht haben."

Padme überlegte nur eine Sekunde, ob sie ihrer älteren Schwester vielleicht doch schon von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählen sollte. Als Kinder hatten sie stets Geheimnisse ausgetauscht, Träume geteilt…aber sie waren nun mal keine Kinder mehr, sondern gerade dabei, selbst welche in die Welt zu setzen. Sie entschied sich vorerst dagegen, wollte es aber nicht gänzlich von sich weisen, ihr als Erstes davon zu erzählen. Wahrscheinlich noch vor der Hochzeit, auf Naboo.

„Ja, wir möchten möglichst bald ein Kind."

„Würdest du denn weiterhin Senatorin bleiben, mit einem Kind, meine ich?"

„Wenn ich es so möchte schon. Dem Ansehen Naboos wird eine Mutter als Senatorin gewiss nicht schaden."

* * *

Darth Sidious hatte sich bei einem Übungskampf im Industrieviertel die Schulter gezerrt, ausgerechnet an dem Arm, der sowieso schon durch das Attentat damals verletzt worden war. Jetzt musste Palpatine Padme Sidious Wehwehchen nur irgendwie erklären, da die Schulter etwas blau und geschwollen war, schmerzte und fiebrig schien. Eine kalte Kompresse linderte seine Schmerzen nur minder. Sidious verfluchte seinen Wunsch, rasch wieder in Form zu kommen, wieder seinen Arm zu hundert Prozent einsetzen zu können und zu wollen. Damit hatte er sich nur Schmerzen und weitere Wochen der Einschränkung eingehandelt. Er war wütend.

Trotz Schmerzen pfefferte er seinen Umhang in das versteckte Fach seines Kleiderschrankes, schälte sich aus seinen restlichen Kleidern, schmiss diese in den Wäscheschacht und stampfte nackt ins Bad. Hinter geschlossenen Türen, ließ er Wasser in die Wanne laufen. Ein ausgiebiges Bad würde seine Schmerzen möglicherweise lindern.

Padme war noch nicht zuhause. Entweder war sie noch in ihrem Senatsgebäude oder sie traf sich mit Mitsenatoren. Er hingegen war heute früher als sonst aus seinem Büro aufgebrochen, um endlich mal wieder ausgiebig zu trainieren. Ein paar kurze Manöver, Schrittfolgen, Sprünge,…und dann…

Das Ziehen war schmerzlich gewesen. Er hatte sein Lichtschwert sofort unwillkürlich fallen gelassen, lautlos aufgeschrieen und sein Training beendet.

Das Wasser war fast schon zu heiß für ihn, dennoch ließ er sich genüsslich ins Badewasser gleiten. Ein Seufzen entglitt ihm, die Schmerzen in seiner Schulter ließen merklich nach. Zumindest für diesen Moment. Erschöpft schloss er die Augen, ruhte etwas, ordnete seine Gedanken und hing seinen Plänen nach.

Sidious plante seit vielen, langen Jahren. Vielschichtig. Mit Alternative und Umwegen. Er war gezwungen, stets auf alles mit einer gewissen Flexibilität zu reagieren.

Wichtig war für ihn nun, die Senatorin noch enger an den Kanzler, an sein Alterego zu binden. Gut, sie erwartete ein Kind, gezeugt durch seinen Samen, aber dennoch war sie noch immer Senatorin! Ihres Amtes enthoben würde sie aufgrund ihres Umstandes nicht.

Als Senatorin aber wäre sie Sidious, früher oder später, gewiss im Weg und er würde sie somit beseitigen müsse. Die Mutter seiner Kinder aber konnte er nicht einfach so beseitigen! Er hielt es nunmehr notwendig, sie aus dem Gefahrengebiet zu lotsen.

Es musste etwas passieren, dass Padme Amidala gründlich die Lust an der Politik nahm, ihr aufzeigte, wie gefährlich dieses Parkett wirklich werden könnte oder bereits war, je höher sie aufstieg. Er wollte sie nun, frühzeitig, in ihre Schranken weisen. Gleichzeitig aber durfte dieser Anlass nicht zu traumatisch und gefährlich sein, dem Ungeborenen zuliebe.

_Wenn Padme unser Kind verlöre, dann…ich weiß nicht! Ob meine Welt in Scherben läge? In gewisser Weise schon, schließlich habe auch bereits so etwas wie eine Bindung zu unserem Nachwuchs!_

_Schließlich muss ein Jeder Opfer bringen,…nein, nein, nein!_

Ein Klopfen holte ihn zurück in die Realität. Seine Verlobte stand im Eingang zum Bad, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, noch gekleidet in ihre Senatsroben, hübsch hergerichtet. Wunderschön anzusehen.

„Du bist schon zuhause?", das Erstaunen in ihrer Stimme, über sein frühes Daheimsein, konnte sie nicht verbergen. In der Regel traf er tatsächlich erst einige Stunden später zuhause ein. Sie kam näher, setzte sich auf den Rand der Wanne.

„Ja, ich habe mir irgendwie die linke Schulter gezerrt. Wahrscheinlich durch eine falsche Bewegung."

Padme sah sich seine Schulter an.

„Geschwollen", stellte sie fest, „Ich denke, wir sollten einen Mediker herrufen. Vielleicht hat sich deine Verletzung vom Attentat doch noch entzündet?"

„Was ist mit deinem Termin bei deiner Medikerin?"

„Das ist noch hin, genügend Zeit, dich zu verarzten! Ich lasse ihm Bescheid geben und du kommst aus dem Wasser, einverstanden?"

Er nickte. Padme war sehr fürsorglich. So etwas hatte er nur von Seiten seinen Eltern erlebt, diese ungespielte, selbstlose Fürsorge. Das tat selbst einem Sith gut, streichelte seine dunkle Seele. Sidious gab es für heute auf, über die Nachteile einer Beziehung zu Padme nachzudenken, sondern genoss einen der Vorteile einer solchen Verbindung. Auch ein Sith brauchte Wärme und Geborgenheit; zumindest manchmal. Zwar würde er das niemals zugeben, aber er wusste, dass er nicht mehr ohne ihre Zuneigung existieren konnte; es vielmehr nun auch nicht mehr wollte.

Sein Schüler, der einstige große Jedi Dooku, hatte mehr oder weniger _verstanden_, weshalb sich sein Meister mit Amidala eingelassen hatte. Um sich unter Kontrolle zu haben, hatte er ihm erklärt. Ob Dooku seinen Erklärungen jedoch _Glauben_ schenkte, stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Allerdings glaubte Sidious auch nicht, dass Dooku Zeit seines Lebens allein geschlafen hatte. Bestimmt nicht einmal als Jedi, der dem Kodex unterstand.

* * *

Anakin Skywalker dachte sich nichts dabei, als er unangemeldet den Kanzler aufsuchen wollte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er und sein Meister natürlich zur Zeremonie kämen, aber nur Sate Pestage antraf, der im Büro an der Terminplanung der nächsten Tage saß. Dieser blickte irritiert auf und sah rasch nach, ob der Junge einen Termin hatte, oder aber, wie so häufig, einfach vorbei kam. Palpatine hatte ihm das irgendwann einmal angeboten und der Junge nutzte dieses Angebot durchaus.

Der Junge kam unangemeldet.

„Der Kanzler ist bereits nachhause geflogen, Padawan Skywalker."

„So früh?", fragte Anakin nach. In der Tat war er es gewohnt, dass Palpatine bis spät in den Abend hinein im Büro arbeitete.

„Er begleitet Padme zum Mediker."

„Zum Mediker? Ist etwas mit ihr? Ist sie krank?"

„So würde ich das nicht nennen, junger Mann."

„Aber _begleiten_?"

„Glaubt mir, Anakin, in der jetzigen Situation besteht _jede Frau _darauf, dass ihr Partner sie begleitet. Aber kein Grund zur Besorgnis, es geht ihr gut."

„Ich verstehe nicht", gestand der Junge leise.

Pestage ließ nun die Bombe platzen, tat das, was Palpatine ihm gesagt hatte, was er tun solle, erkundigte sich Anakin nach seinem Verbleib. Niemals würde der Junge ihr süßes Geheimnis verraten; und selbst wenn,…

„Sie ist schwanger, Anakin."

Absolute Stille. Pestage konnte sehen, wie rasch das Blut aus dem Gesicht des Jungen wich, ihn blass werden ließ und zeigte, dass er verstört, erschrocken, überrascht war. Sollte er wirklich angenommen haben, das Paar würde sich bis zur Hochzeit zurückhalten oder einen etwaigen Kinderwunsch in den Schatten stellen, bis sich die politische Lage, die gemeinhin stets schlechter wurde, irgendwann besserte? Oder bis der Kanzler aus seinem Amt schied, um angemessen für Frau und Kind da sein zu können?

„Ist…das sicher?"

„Ein Mediker auf Eriadu stellte die Diagnose. Angeblich existiert auch bereits eine erste Aufnahme."

„Oh", der Padawan holte tief Luft, und brachte dann hervor, weshalb er eigentlich gekommen war. Um die Zusage zur Hochzeit zu machen, die ihn und seinen Lehrmeister nach Naboo einlud. Pestage lächelte warm und versprach, es den beiden mitzuteilen, wenn sie sich zurückmeldeten. Lange könne es nicht mehr dauern.

„Richtet Ihnen meine Grüße und meine…Glückwünsche aus, ja?"

„Natürlich, junger Mann."

Der Berater ahnte nur, _wie _schwer dem Padawan der letzte Satz, die Gratulation, gefallen sein musste. Palpatine hatte ihm einst berichtet, wie Anakin zu der Senatorin stehe und das es schwierig würde, ihn zu halten, würde es Ernst zwischen ihm und Padme. Aber so wie es aussah, waren die schlimmsten Schwierigkeiten gut überbrückt oder gar umschifft worden. Er hatte die _gute Nachricht _verhältnismäßig gefasst aufgenommen. Allerdings,…sein Inneres…, nun, Pestage war kein Sith, er konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen. Das Lesen diverser Informationen in seinem Tun, Handeln, Aussagen und Fühlen, würde er Lord Sidious überlassen müssen.

Palpatine und Sidious waren so verschieden, von Grund auf, dass es ihm manchmal, auch noch nach so vielen gemeinsamen Jahren, schwer fiel, zu verstehen, wie zwei so verschiedene Charaktere in ein und der derselben Person zu existieren vermochten. Die Person seines Freundes war und blieb selbst für ihn ein Mysterium. Ein Unlösbares.

* * *

Im nächsten Kapitel: Die Hochzeit...und noch einiges mehr! 


	25. Chapter 25

_Verzeiht die lange Wartezeit! Es war so Einiges zu tun (Studium, Fortbildung, Trainerschein...). Aber ja, es geht natürlich weiter!!_

* * *

**25. Kapitel: Weggabelung**

Es passierte ohne sein Zutun. Einfach so. Etwas viel Schlimmeres, als er es hatte planen können.

Mitten in der Nacht, am Morgen hatten sie nach Naboo aufbrechen wollen. Zu ihrer Hochzeit in einer Woche.

Unsanft wurde er aus seinen Albträumen gerissen, als das Licht der Nachttischlampe angestellt wurde. Grell durchbrach es seine Dunkelheit, holte ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt.

Er war eng an sie geschmiegt eingeschlafen, doch nun war Padme spürbar unruhig. Sie war in Panik. Er konnte es durch die Macht spüren.

„Was ist denn?", murmelte er müde, mit halb geschlossenen Augen.

„Ich weiß nicht,…", stöhnte sie mit schmerzlich verzogenem Gesicht, „Mein Bauch,…irgendetwas stimmt nicht!"

Er fuhr hoch, alarmiert. Padme hatte sich derweil aufgesetzt und hielt sich den Bauch. Sie war blass, weiß wie Papier nahezu, und sie atmete nur noch in kurzen Stößen.

„Das Baby?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Ich bringe dich besser ins Medizenter, jetzt sofort!"

„Ich befürchte, ich kann nicht aufstehen,…sollte es vielmehr nicht."

„Dann lege dich besser wieder hin, und ich rufe nach einem Transport."

Sie gehorchte, während er sich den Morgenmantel überzog und im Medizenter Bescheid gab. Besorgt. Ein Quäntchen Angst in der Stimme. Sie würden einen Krankentransport schicken.

Dann zog er sich rasch an, richtete sich her, bei geöffneter Tür, damit er sie hören konnte, wenn sie ihn rufen würde.

„Der Transport ist gleich da, Liebes!", er setzte sich zu ihr, strich ihr über braunes, lockiges Haar, wollte sie beruhigen. Seine Verlobte hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete flach, vorsichtig, die Hände schützend auf ihrem Leib, über dem Ungeborenen.

Die Minuten vergingen langsam, quälend, währten ewig. Er blieb bei ihr, flüsterte ihr Aufmunterungen zu, wollte sie dadurch ablenken. Padme öffnete die Augen, lächelte ihn an.

„Dafür liebe ich dich…"

„Wofür?", fragte er erstaunt.

„Für deinen Rückhalt, deine Fürsorge, deine Besorgnis, deine Liebe."

Sidious musste schlucken: „Wenn du nur wüsstest…"

„Bitte?"

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er seinen letzten Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte. Er hatte einen Fehler begangen. Zwar hatte Padme dies nicht richtig realisiert, doch hatte sie es zumindest gehört.

„Scht…alles in Ordnung, Padme", flüsterte er und nahm sie noch enger in den Arm. Er konnte ihre Schmerzen durch die Macht spüren…und ihm wurde erstmalig bewusst, wie sehr ihn etwas mit Padme verband. Eine tiefe Bindung.

_Liebe…_

_Wahre Liebe!_

_Warum es noch länger abstreiten?_

Sidious wollte schreien. Ganz laut. Ein Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein gehen würde. Jammern. Auf den Boden stampfen. Weinen.

Stattdessen legte er sich zu ihr, nahm sie erneut in den Arm. Hielt sie fest. Wärmte sie. War einfach nur für sie und das gemeinsame Kind da.

Er wollte sie beruhigen, obwohl er sich selbst kaum in der Ruhe wieder fand. Seine Hand strich über ihren flachen Leib.

* * *

Er begleitete den Transport und blieb auch während der Untersuchung im Medizenter bei ihr, zumal Padme sich verzweifelt an seine Hand klammerte. Er spürte ihre panische Angst, aber seine Anwesendheit schien sie zumindest etwas abzulenken.

Sie bekam diverse Medikamente und einige Beruhigungsmittel, damit sie zur Ruhe kam. Der Mediker kam schließlich mit den Untersuchungsergebnissen der Tests und Analysen zurück. Padme war allerdings viel zu schläfrig, um zu verstehen, also war es an ihm, die Ergebnisse für sie beide anzuhören. Der Mediker bat ihn, mit auf den Korridor zu kommen.

Er stimmte zu, beugte sich hinab zu seiner Verlobten hinab, die im Halbschlaf dahin dämmerte, und gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss ins Haar: „Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir, mein Schatz. Ruh dich aus, ja?"

Sie nickte nur und überließ sich dem schmerzlosen Schlaf, während er dem Mediker hinaus auf dem Korridor begleitete. Er sah das besorgte Gesicht des älteren Mannes, und er mochte diese Art Gesichtsausdruck nicht, schon gar nicht in Bezug auf Padme und das Baby.

„Also, Doktor? Was ist mit den Beiden?", fragte er erregt, beunruhigt. Er hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so dermaßen um ein Wesen gesorgt, wie er sich nun um Verlobte und Kind sorgte.

„Eure Verlobte, Exzellenz, hatte beinahe eine Fehlgeburt."

„Aber…?"

„Sie ist jetzt stabil, das Kind ebenso. Die Plazenta hatte sich gelöst; wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen strikte Bettruhe hält, wird es zu keinen weiteren Komplikationen kommen", beruhigte ihn der Mediker im sanften Ton. Wahrscheinlich war Palpatine nicht der erste werdende Vater, den er so hatte besänftigen und auf den Damm zurückbringen hatte müssen.

„Dann sollte ich unsere Reise nach Naboo wohl besser absagen, nicht wahr?"

„Das rate ich euch. Sie ist absolut nicht reisefähig!"

Er seufzte traurig. Damit war wohl auch die Heirat auf Naboo zum Platzen verurteilt. Leider war alles vorbereitet, die Gäste geladen…

Wenn Padme nun für mehrere Wochen bettlägerig war, so würde sie es nicht mehr schaffen zu heiraten, bevor das Ungeborene sichtbar würde. Dann wären sie eindeutig in Erklärungsnot. Und das nicht nur vor ihren Eltern.

_Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass ihre Tochter im Medizenter liegt? Ich kann sie doch nicht einfach so anlügen, wie ich es sonst handhaben würde! In wenigen Wochen würden sie von meiner Lüge erfahren, und dann? Dann war's das mit dem Vertrauensverhältnis!_

_Nein._

_Ich hoffe, das kalte Wasser ist nicht allzu kalt!_

„Wie lange wird sie im Bett bleiben müssen?"

„Eine Woche, 10 Tage. Das hängt von ihrem Zustand und dem des Ungeborenen ab. Aber ich kann sie bereits in ein oder zwei Tagen entlassen, wenn sie sich auch zuhause strikt an die Bettruhe hält."

„Das wird sie", er seufzte müde, „Das wird sie mit Sicherheit. Kann ich zurück zu ihr?"

„Natürlich, Eure Exzellenz."

Palpatine dankte und schlüpfte dann zurück in Padmes Krankenzimmer. Sie schlief noch immer nicht, döste nur und erkannte ihn sofort. Sie flüsterte seinen Namen, wollte, dass er zu ihr kam und sie hielt. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante, rutschte zurück in die Kissen, so dass er sie an seine Brust drücken konnte. Padme mochte es, so bei ihm zu liegen. Es würde sie beruhigen.

„Alles ist wieder in Ordnung, mein Schatz!"

„Und das Baby?"

„Das Baby ist gesund. Mach dir keine Sorgen."  
"Was hat der Mediker dir sonst noch gesagt?"

Er seufzte nur, streichelte über ihre braunen Haare. Die folgende Nachricht würde ihr ganz und gar nicht gefallen.

„Du musst strikte Bettruhe halten und bist somit nicht reise- oder transportfähig. Es sieht so aus, als müssten wir unsere Hochzeit auf Naboo verschieben."

„Nein,…", flüsterte sie, in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen, „Und wenn…wir hier heiraten?"

„Du meinst auf Coruscant?"

„Im kleinen Kreis, so schnell wie möglich."

„Liebes, du sprichst von durchbrennen, eh? So schnell wie möglich,…ich könnte sogar noch heute Nacht jemanden auftreiben, aber dann wären deine Eltern noch ungehaltener über uns, als dass sie es gleich sein werden, wenn ich ihnen erklären darf, _wo _du bist und _weswegen _du hier bist."

Er strich über ihren flachen Leib. Er wäre am Boden gewesen, wenn sie das Ungeborene verloren hätte. Das wusste er jetzt. Diese Tatsache wurmte Sidious, wenngleich der Sith auch langsam zu verstehen begann, was sein Alter-Ego an Gefühlschaos so durchmachte.

Padme nickte nur, sie ließ sich einen Kuss geben. Sie gab zu, dass die Schmerzen weg seien, sie sich aber irgendwie kaum bewegen könne, aber das seien die Medikamente.

Sie beschlossen, wenn dann nicht auf Naboo, dann doch rasch auf Coruscant zu heiraten. Und dann etwas später, wahrscheinlich erst nach der Geburt des Kindes, die Feier nach zu holen; auf Naboo. Wie geplant.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Padme sollte etwas schlafen und sich ausruhen, er eigentlich ebenso. Doch der Morgen dämmerte bereits, der Tag der eigentlichen Abreise, und er musste dafür sorgen, dass die Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auf Naboo eingestellt wurden. Der schwierigste, und leider der erste und allerwichtigsten Anruf, würde der bei ihren Eltern sein.

„Sie werden sich sicher über den baldigen Familienzuwachs freuen", versicherte ihm Padme lächelnd, „Also, lass dich nicht von ihnen ärgern."

„Das werde ich nicht, versprochen. Außerdem, was können sie mir schon anhaben, hm?", er grinste, „Immerhin sind sie Milliarden von Kilometern entfernt!"

Sie gaben sich einen langen Kuss. Dann einen kürzeren.

„Schlaf gut, mein Herz. Ich bin gegen Mittag wieder bei dir."

* * *

Padmes Eltern waren schrecklich besorgt, als sie hörten, dass ihre Jüngste mitten in der Nacht in ein Medizenter eingeliefert worden war. Auf die Frage, weshalb, erfuhren sie von Padmes Schwangerschaft und der beinahe geschehenen Fehlgeburt. Seltsamerweise reagierten sie sehr positiv auf diese Nachricht.

Und sie verstanden, dass die Hochzeit, zumindest auf Naboo abgeblasen werden musste, da die Braut nicht einmal annähernd, reisefähig sei, aber sie waren erfreut darüber zu hören, dass das Paar rasch auf Coruscant zu heiraten gedachte.

„Wisst Ihr schon wann?", fragte Jobal.

„Padme sagte etwas davon, dass wir es so schnell wie möglich organisieren sollten; noch bevor ihr Umstand sichtbar wird. Ich werde Erkundigungen einziehen, wann dies möglich ist. Sobald wir Genaueres wissen, melden wir uns."

Und dann tat er etwas, woran er bis dato nicht einmal gedacht hatte: Er lud seine Schwiegereltern in Spee ein, nach Coruscant zu kommen. Ihr Besuch würde Padme und ihn sehr freuen.

„Wie geht es ihr wirklich?", erkundigte sich Jobal, „Ihr sagtet, sie sei noch im Medizenter?"

„Zur Beobachtung. Sie und das Kind sind stabil. Als ich vorhin ging, ist sie eingeschlafen; müde, aber guter Laune. Der Mediker sprach davon, dass sie eventuell bereits morgen entlassen werden kann, wenn sie sich an die Bettruhe hält."

„Padme und Bettruhe?"

„Nun, in diesem Fall wird sie sich sicher strikt daran halten", er lächelte sanft, aber vorsichtig, „Ich versprach ihr bereits, dass ich gewisse Kurierdienste übernehme, um Dokumente zum Senat oder vom Senat mitzunehmen."

Nachdem er sich von seiner Schwiegermutter, die knapp nur jünger war als er selbst, verabschiedet hatte, mit dem Versprechen, dass Padme sich schnellstmöglich bei ihnen melden würde.

Schließlich benachrichtigte er Pestage, seinen besten Freund und engsten Vertrauten darüber, was geschehen war und dass die Reise nach Naboo gecancelled sei bis auf weiteres, dass aber die Hochzeit baldmöglichst stattfinden würde. Allerdings auf Coruscant. Er könne also Termine vergeben, aber bitte nur im gewissen Umfang, da er sich um seine Verlobte kümmern musste.

„Wann wollt ihr heiraten und wo?"

„Ich dachte da an die Gartenlaube."

„Deine Gartenlaube? Weswegen?", dann aber stockte Pestage, „Nein, nein,…sag es mir nicht. Ich kann es mir schon denken!"

„Ich werde es Padme nachher vorschlagen, aber ich schätze, es wird ihr zusagen. Das Datum, nun,…sobald ihre Eltern hier eintreffen. Wir möchten uns nicht unbedingt nachsagen lassen, dass wir durchgebrannt seien. Die Feierlichkeit wird dann einfach nach der Geburt auf Naboo nachgeholt. Vielleicht,…nun, vielleicht fliegen wir auch schon nach Naboo, um dort unser Kind zu bekommen."

Pestage hielt dies für eine gute Idee. Coruscant sei hektisch und laut, Naboo hingegen ein Paradies. Die Ruhe würde ihn allen in den ersten Tagen gut tun. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er, dass ein Neugeborenes auch eine gewaltige Umstellung bedeutete. Besonders für den Vater. Die Mutter habe ja den Vorteil, das Kind neun lange Monate im Leib zu tragen und sich an den Zuwachs zu gewöhnen. Die Väter würden letztlich erst nach der Geburt mit dem Kind konfrontiert, egal, wie gut sie sich darauf vorbereitet hatten.

„Verständlich", er seufzte, „Ich werde mit Padmes Eltern über diese Option sprechen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es auch ganz angenehm für Padme, im Kreis ihrer Familie nieder zu kommen."

„Im Haus ihrer Eltern?"

„Padme ist ein Familienmensch, sie hängt sehr an ihren Verwandten. Und ein paar Tage ist dies sicher auch sehr angenehm und selbst für mich zu ertragen", er grinste und entschuldigte sich dann damit, dass er etwas frühstücken wolle. Danach würde er sich etwas seine Aufgaben widmen, um später, gegen Mittag zurück ins Medizenter zu Padme zu gehen.

Was er nicht erwähnte war, dass Sidious auch noch etwas zu erledigen hatte. Diverse Dinge. Pestage wusste von Sidious, dennoch musste Pestage _nicht alles _wissen!

Es würde ein sehr langer Tag für ihn werden. Und eigentlich hatte er gehofft, jetzt schon mit ihr auf den Weg nach Naboo zu sein, auf den Weg in den Hafen der Ehe. Nun, auf den Weg dorthin war er nach wie vor, nur steuerten sie ein anderes Areal dieses Hafens an.

Anstelle eines ausgedehnten Frühstückes begnügte er sich mit etwas Leichtem, sah seine Post durch und stieg anschließend etwas auf das Laufband, welches er offiziell wenig nutzte, inoffiziell jedoch stetig in Anspruch nahm. Padme hatte in der Regel einen tiefen Schlaf, dennoch wachte er immer über sie, um ein Aufwachen zu verhindern.

_Nun, es wird allerdings meiner werten Verlobten nicht entgangen sein, dass ich mich in wesentlich besserer Verfassung befinde, als ich nach Außen den Anschein gebe._

Nach fast einer Stunde Trainierens, stieg er unter die Dusche und wechselte seine Kleidung. Geschlafen hatte er gänzlich nicht, aber er konnte durchaus einige Tage und Nächte ohne eine einzige Stunde Schlaf auskommen; das war für ihn nichts Neues.

Mit Sicherheit würde die Presse alsbald Wind davon bekommen, dass die Senatorin heute Nacht ins Medizenter eingeliefert wurde. Es würden dann rasch gewisse Fragen gestellt. Vielleicht gelang es ihm doch, dass Padme schon heute entlassen würde; unter gewissen Auflagen natürlich. Strikte Bettruhe, wenig Bewegung in den ersten Tagen, regelmäßige Untersuchung und Beaufsichtigung von einer Hebamme oder einen Mediker.

* * *

Lange gemurrt hatte sie über die Auflagen nicht, da sie dadurch die Möglichkeit bekam, schon heute zurück nach Hause gehen zu dürfen. Dass drei Mal am Tag die Hebamme nach ihr sah und sie unter steter Bewachung durch einen Medidroiden stand, nahm sie billigend in Kauf.

Außerdem kam sie so auch noch in den Genuss der Pflege durch ihren Verlobten, der sich redliche Mühe gab, ihr die Situation so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Er brachte ihr Tee und sogar ihre Post aus dem Senat. Auf der anderen Seite sorgte er dafür, dass sie das Bett nicht verließ. Die Anrufe, die für sie eingingen, nahm sie gelegentlich an. Sie hatte als Erstes ihre Sekretärin informiert und dann ihren restlichen Stab. Jeden Einzelnen persönlich. Diese würden die eingehenden Anrufe für sie unter gewissen Gesichtspunkten filtern.

Da sie beide Terminfrei waren, und es Pestage irgendwie tatsächlich nicht gelang, Palpatines Abend total zu verplanen, war es ihnen möglich, den Abend ungestört miteinander zu verbringen.

Den Anruf bei ihren Eltern hatte Padme hinter sich gebracht und sich brav deren Standpauke angehört. Es war nicht um das Baby gegangen, nein, die Standpauke war eher prophylaktischer Natur gewesen und absolut nichts Neues für die junge Frau.

Ihre Eltern hatten beschlossen, das nächste Raumschiff nach Coruscant zu nehmen. Das freute Padme, denn so waren ihre Eltern bei ihrer Hochzeit anwesend.

Palpatine hatte eine Serviceeinheit am späten Nachmittag angewiesen den Holoapparat aus dem Salon ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen. So würde Padme im Notfall dadurch Ablenkung zuteil, wenngleich nur eine Kurzweilige.

Aber nun, am Abend, saß er mit ihr gemeinsam im Bett, sie in seinen Armen, ihre beider Hände auf ihren Leib, und schaute mit ihr die Holonews an. Erleichtert stellten sie fest, dass sie nicht Gegenstand der Nachrichten waren.

„Die Gartenlaube."

„Was ist damit, Cos?"

„Wäre das nicht der perfekte Ort für eine Trauung? Dort haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst."

Padme lächelte, sie strahlte über ihr ganzes, weiches Gesicht. Die Erinnerung daran wärmte ihr Herz und ließ sie schmunzeln und nicken.

„Gute, denn", setzte er erneut an, „Padme, würdest du mich dort in einer Woche heiraten wollen?"


	26. Chapter 26

_Ich bin absolut nicht zufrieden mit diesem Kapitel, aber ich stelle es dennoch erst einmal online. Möglicherweise schreibe ich es aber noch um, ggf. sogar neu._

* * *

**26. Kapitel: Ein gemeinsamer Weg ohne Ziel**

Nach drei Tagen Bettruhe wurde Padme ungeduldig und hibbelig. Sie mochte es nicht, unnütz im Bett zu liegen und die wenigen Aufgaben, die sie von hier aus erledigen konnte, befriedigten sie nicht. Zwar waren Hebamme und Mediker vollends zufrieden mit ihr, doch hoben sie die strikte Bettruhe nicht auf. Kein Risiko.

Das sah sie ein, schließlich wollte sie ihr Kind nicht verlieren. Ein Wunschkind, wenngleich dieses früher entstanden war, als dass sie hätten konkrete Pläne machen können. In Wunschkind ihres Verlobten, der jahrelang diesen Wunsch beiseite geschoben hatte, bis er fast schon wieder zu alt war, und ihr Wunschkind, die sich oftmals fast noch selbst als Kind fühlte.

Die Veränderungen ihres Körpers, die mit diesem Stadium der Schwangerschaft einhergingen, missfielen ihr sehr. Die Übelkeit am morgen war oftmals immens und schwächte sie, der Busen begann anzuschwellen und langsam zu wachsen. Ein ganz neues Körpergefühl!

Außerdem wurde sie so etwas von gefühlsdusselig,…zumindest in ihren Augen. Manchmal wollte sie einfach nur weinen, aus keinem ersichtlichen Grund, kurze Zeit später war sie einfach nur glücklich und fröhlich und wollte die ganze Galaxis umarmen.

Palpatine gab sich redliche Mühe, ihr die notwendige Bettruhe zu versüßen und so angenehm wie möglich zu gestalten. Neulich hatte er sie persönlich in den Salon getragen, als sich Besuch für sie angekündigt hatte. Da Mon Mothma ja bereits wusste, dass Padme in anderen Umständen ihr Leben _fristete_, gab es nichts zu verstecken. Und Padme war froh, eine Freundin und Kollegin an ihrer Seite zu haben und sei es nur für ein paar Stunden. Eine willkommene Abwechslung.

Ihr Verlobter war ungewöhnlich kräftig, obgleich schmal von Statur und anscheinend sehr fragil, doch seine Muskeln waren stark und seine Kondition leicht zu unterschätzen. Er war wohl auch etwas eitel, was seine körperliche Kondition und sein Aussehen anging, aber er stellte es nicht offen zur Schau. Er achtete penibel auf seine Kleidung, stimmte sie dem Anlass entsprechend ab.

Wenn erst einmal ein Säugling anwesend war, würde die Penibilität gelegentlich etwas leiden, denn, und da war sich Padme sicher, das Baby würde keinerlei Scheu haben, auf die Roben seines Vater zu sabbern oder zu erbrechen.

_Mit einem Baby ticken die Uhren anders, hat meine Mutter immer gesagt, und Sola hat ihr da schon Recht gegeben. Demnächst werde auch ich ihr zustimmen._

Anakin Skywalker war am letzten Abend zu ihnen zu Besuch gekommen. Auch er schien sich gefreut zu haben, die Möglichkeit zu bekommen, Naboo wieder zu sehen. Palpatine erklärte ihm die Umorganisation der Pläne, von der Hochzeit auf Coruscant, zu der sie ihn und Meister Kenobi als enge Freunde einluden. Es würde eine kurze private Zeremonie werden, im Kreise der Familie und wenigen Freunden. Anakin hatte versprochen, mit seinem Meister herzukommen.

Er erkundigte sich auch nach Padmes Gesundheit. Er wusste von ihrem Zustand, gratulierte ihnen zum Nachwuchs.

Anschließend, sie war zu müde gewesen und zu erschöpft, und bereits vollends mental auf die Ankunft ihrer Eltern in ein paar Tagen gewesen, hatte Palpatine sie zurück ins Schlafzimmer getragen, damit sie zu Bett gehen konnte. Er war dann noch mit Anakin im Garten spazieren gegangen. Ziemlich lange. Mittlerweile hatte Anakin wohl dem ältlichen Mann vergeben, dass sich jener angeblich an seinen Engel rangemacht hatte.

_Nun, wenn ich bedenke, dass Anakin zugegen war, im Erdgeschoß geschlafen hat, während wir oben in seinem Bett das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen haben. Das könnte auch die Nacht gewesen sein, in der wir den Grundstein für unsere Familie gelegt haben,…_

_Wir waren so achtlos in jenen Nächten, so naiv, haben irgendwie nie auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, dass wir ein Kind zeugen könnten. Es war eher, als wäre von Anfang an klar, dass wir ein Kind wollten, und doch waren wir zuerst erschrocken, als wir von unserer baldigen Elternschaft erfuhren. _

_Alles geschieht so schnell, so rasch, doch ist es wunderschön. Ich liebe ihn so sehr._

_Gut, er ist alt, aber __**gut in Schuss**__, und er wirkt jünger, wenn er zuhause ist, wenn wir unter uns sind, und ihn die Bürde seines Amtes nicht belastet. Unser Baby wird fast schon wieder einen jungen Papa aus ihm machen. Ich sehe es schon bildlich vor mir, wie er mit unserem Sohn oder unserer Tochter im nächsten Jahr auf dem Rand des Sandkastens im Garten sitzt und mit ihm oder ihr spielt und auf den Wegen herumtollt._

In der Tat standen mehrere Veränderungen an, auch in ihren Räumlichkeiten. Der Garten würde gesichert und umgestaltet werden; das zu beaufsichtigen würde zu ihren Aufgaben zählen, wenn sie in den letzten sechs Wochen vor der Niederkunft von ihren Aufgaben als Senatorin vorübergehend entbunden würde, und zuhause war. Dann musste noch ein Kinderzimmer eingerichtet werden, aber das würden sie beide gemeinsam in Angriff nehmen.

Morgen würden endlich ihre Eltern auf Coruscant eintreffen, mit ihrem Kleid im Gepäck. Cos ließ gerade ein Gästezimmer herrichten. Einen Tag später würden sie dann endlich zu Mann und Frau, ganz offiziell.

Sie hörte Schritte auf dem Korridor, die sich langsam dem Schlafzimmer näherten. Cos schien zu Bett kommen zu wollen, endlich. Es war schon sehr spät, nach Mitternacht. Sie wusste, dass Cos sich häufig mit Schlaflosigkeit herumplagte, aber sie wusste nicht, welche Ursachen dies hatte. Wahrscheinlich wusste er es nicht einmal.

Die Tür öffnete sich und er trat ein, sichtlich erschöpft, aber er lächelte sie an, wie er sie hellwach im Bett sitzen war, den Oberkörper gestützt durch einige Kissen im Rücken.

„Das Gästezimmer ist hergerichtet, Liebes. Jetzt müssen deine Eltern nur noch eintreffen."

„Sie wollten sich morgen früh nochmals melden, ob das Schiff pünktlich sein wird", antwortete Padme und erwiderte sein lächeln, „Und dann darf ich auch endlich wieder aufstehen."

„Wenn der Mediker morgen früh sein Einverständnis gibt", er ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Padme antwortete ihm.

„Darauf freue ich mich immer den ganzen Tag", gestand er ihr, nachdem er sich von ihren Lippen gelöst hatte.

„Worauf?", sie grinste.

„Auf einen Kuss von dir. Er macht Lust auf mehr", eindeutig zweideutige Aussage, doch Padme erwiderte seinen Blick. Auch sie hatte ein großes Verlangen nach ihm, und in den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich zurückhalten müssen, wegen der akuten Fehlgeburtgefahr. Doch die war gebannt und stand etwaigen nächtlichen Aktivitäten nicht mehr im Weg; der Mediker hatte ihnen nur geraten, vorsichtig zu sein und keinen extremen Neigungen nachzugehen, an denen sie sowieso kein Interesse hatten.

„Du willst tatsächlich noch vor der Ehe sündigen, hm?", ihr Grinsen hatte etwas Schelmisches.

„Liebes, so oft wie wir schon vorehelich aktiv gewesen sind…", er hatte einen amüsieren Gesichtsausdruck auf den Lippen. Er mochte es, von ihr mit Worten herausgefordert und aufgefordert zu werden. Spielerisch.

„…da kommt es auf ein Weiteres mal nicht an, nicht wahr?", beendete sie seinen Satz flüsternd und machte sich bereits an seinen Gewändern zu schaffen. Sie hatte beobachten können, dass er nach ihren Liebesspielen stets eingeschlafen war und durchgeschlafen hatte bis zum nächsten morgen. Entspannung würde ihnen beide gut tun. Auch hatte sie es vermisst, mit ihm zu schlafen, aber das Wohl ihres Kindes hatte Vorrang vor den sexuellen Bedürfnissen der Eltern.

Mit einem Kuss zog sie ihn zu sich ins Bett und schälte ihn aus seinen formalen Gewändern, während er ganz vorsichtig ihr Nachthemd bis zur Hüfte hochschob. Zwei Minuten später meldete sich lautstark sein Comlink.

* * *

„Wie spät ist es?", murmelte sie in seine nackte Schulter. Sein Weckalarm hatte sie beide aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen, nachdem sie nur wenige Stunden Schlaf hatten finden können.

„Sonnenaufgang, mein Schatz", antwortete er müde, seine Hand streichelte ihre Taille, die, zumindest nach Padmes Angaben, bereits zu schwinden schien. Er hatte noch nichts davon bemerkt, würde es aber sicher bald.

„Aufstehen?"

„Ich befürchte es. Aber, Liebes, heute kommen deine Eltern, dass sollte dir eigentlich genügend Elan geben, um aus dem Bett aufzuspringen und dich dem Tag mehr als freudig zu stellen."

„Uh,…und was ist mit dir? Deine Schwiegereltern werden nachher eintreffen, und sie werden etwas bleiben. Du heiratest ihre Jüngste, die bereits ein Kind von dir trägt."

„Ach, solange du mich nicht mit ihnen allein lässt", er grinste über das ganze Gesicht und küsste ihr braunes Haar. Es war so weich und roch so gut.

Er wollte nicht aufstehen. Hier so mit ihr zu liegen, sie in seinen Armen zu halten, war etwas, was Sidious zu dulden und zu lieben gelernt hatte. Keine Affäre, sondern Liebe.

_Liebe…_

_Ich bin verliebt._

_Ja, Meister Plagueis, lacht nur! _

_Ihr kennt dieses Gefühl doch aus eigener Erfahrung, nicht wahr? Ihr wart verheiratet, hattet selbst einen Sohn. Wir sind keine Jedi, Meister, wir verurteilen keine Bindungen zu anderen Wesen, wie sie es tun. _

_Warum also sollte ich mich nicht in der Liebe einer Frau, wohlgemerkt einer Jahrzehnte jüngere, wunderschönen Frau, die zugleich noch eine ambitionierte und talentierte Politikerin ist, aalen?_

Nach einem allerletzten, innigen Kuss, schaffte er es, aus dem Bett zu kommen und sich im Bad zu verschanzen. Es galt, heute, gleich, einen besonders guten ersten _persönlichen _Eindruck bei seinen Schwiegereltern zu hinterlassen. Offiziell hatte er sie bereits in Theed, im Palast, kennen gelernt, als sie ihre Tochter, damals noch Königin, besucht hatten. Sie hatten es befürwortet, dass er als enger Berater für ihre Tochter fungiert hatte und später auch als Mentor. Dass daraus weitaus mehr geworden war als eine Freundschaft auf professioneller Ebene,…

Er wählte seine Kleidung mit Bedacht aus. Formell, aber nicht zu formell. Gedeckte, nicht allzu dunkle Farben. Etwas, was ihn jünger aussehen ließ.

Im Hintergrund hörte er die Dusche im Badezimmer rauschen; Padme war also aufgestanden. Eigentlich sollte sie erst nach der Untersuchung des Medikers, allerdings konnte er ihren Wunsch nach einer erfrischenden Dusche nach der vergangenen Nacht sehr gut nachvollziehen.

Nur mit einem Badetuch bekleidet und nassen, langen Haaren, die an ihren zierlichen Rücken klebten, betrat sie das Ankleidezimmer, öffneten ihren Teil des Schrankes und starrte seufzend ihre Garderobe an.

Abschätzend stellte er sich zu ihr und hörte sich geduldig ihr tiefes Seufzen an, das davon zeugte, dass sie nicht so recht wusste, was sie anziehen sollte. Formell, leger, irgendetwas dazwischen.

„Also, ich persönlich finde, dass dir das scharlachrote Kleid sehr gut zu Gesicht steht. Es ist nicht zu formell. Und am allerwichtigsten: Es unterstreicht deine Schönheit."

„Hey, Schmeichler, spar dir deinen Charme für deine Schwiegermutter auf, ja?", sie grinste und stieß ihm spielerisch einmal kurz leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Ich heirate aber nicht meine Schwiegermutter, sondern ihre Tochter", konterte er, griff in den Schrank und entnahm den Bügel mit dem Traum von Kleid aus dunkelrotem, aber schlicht be- und gearbeitetem Brokat und hielt es ihr hin.

„Die Taille ist sehr schlank geschnitten, Cos, die könnte mir eventuell schon zu eng werden. Ich habe zugenommen, das sagt selbst die Waage, und das liegt nicht daran, dass ich eine Woche lang Bettruhe hatte. In 6 Monaten sind wir bereits zu Dritt."

Dennoch verschwand sie mit dem Gewand hinter dem Paravent, nachdem sie sich ihre Haare getrocknet hatte. Doch dann rief sie ihn fast schon stante pede zu sich, um ihm zu beweisen, dass sie Recht hatte. In der Tat konnte sie das Kleid an der Taille nicht mehr gänzlich schließen, ohne die Luft anhalten zu müssen. Sie hatte es allerdings erst vor 2 Wochen zuletzt getragen und da hatte es ihr noch locker um die Taille gesessen.

„Glaubst du mir jetzt?", fragte sie mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln, „Man wird es bald sehen!"

„Oh, mein Schatz", ein Kuss landete auf ihrer Wange, „Du machst mich zum glücklichsten Mann in der Galaxie und zudem so unendlich stolz!"

„Trotzdem brauche ich ein Kleid. Ein Passendes."

Sie kam also wieder hinter dem Paravent hervor und inspizierte ihren Kleiderschrank auf ein Neues. Auch hier würde es in den nächsten Wochen einige Veränderungen geben. Sie sprachen davon, ihr in den nächsten Tagen eine Umstandsgarderobe zu besorgen. Padme war klein und sehr zierlich. Bald würde ihr Zustand nicht mehr zu verstecken sein, geschweige denn weg zu diskutieren.

* * *

Ob ihm der gute erste Eindruck gelungen war, war schwer zu sagen. Fakt jedoch war, dass er sehr herzlich begrüßt worden war. Die Naboo hielten sehr viel von Familie. Die Familie rangierte vor Karriere und Beruf. Padme hatte ihn als ihren Gefährten gewählt, der sich ebenso wie sie dem Staatsdienst verschrieben hatte. Beides unter einen Hut bringen zu können, war ein akzeptabler Kompromiss in den Augen ihrer Eltern, würde sie so doch trotzdem ihre eigene Familie gründen können.

Die Herzlichkeit hatte wahrscheinlich aber auch damit zu tun, dass sie ihnen bald ein weiteres Enkelkind schenkten,…und, eine weitere Tatsache, die es nicht zu missachten galt, weil er Padme glücklich machte. Selbst er konnte sehen, wie sehr Padme in seiner Gegenwart strahlte, so hell, fast übernatürlich.

Padmes Schwester Sola war leider nicht mitgekommen, da ihre weit fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft dies unmöglich machte. Zumindest, so hatte Jobal erzählt, hatte der Mediker ihr davon abgeraten.

Palpatine hatte sich trotz seines recht vollen Terminkalenders den Vormittag frei genommen, um seine neue Familie in Empfang zu nehmen und nachhause zu begleiten. Von da ab würde Padme übernehmen, während er sich mit dem Senat herumschlagen musste.

Von Chance Palp, einem Raumflughafen, der nach ihm benannt worden war, wo sie die Familie in Empfang genommen haben, flogen sie auf direktem Wege nach Republica 500. Die Naberries waren von Coruscant beeindruckt. Sie hatten wie die meisten Wesen in der Galaxis schon mal Bilder und Aufnahmen des Stadtplaneten gesehen, aber hier gewesen waren sie aber noch nie. Sie hatten Padme natürlich besuchen wollen, waren aber noch nie über das Stadium der Planung herausgekommen. Bis jetzt!

Der Gleiter senkte sich auf die private Landeplattform der Wohnung des Kanzlers und die Insassen entstiegen dem Luftgefährt. Palpatine erbot sich, sie in der großen Wohnung herumzuführen, damit sie sich zurechtfanden.

Auf die Frage, wie groß die Wohnung sei, zuckte er mit den Schultern.

„Ich weiß es nicht, um genau zu sein", antwortete er schüchtern, „Mir war sie immer ein paar Nummer zu groß, aber auf Coruscant gilt es nun mal als notwendig, repräsentative Räumlichkeiten zu besitzen. Ich habe sie damals eigentlich nur genommen, weil sie einen Garten besitzt!"

„Einen Garten?", erkundigte sich Jobal überrascht.

„Ja, er ist klein, und zugegeben nicht besonders schön, aber…es ist etwas _Natur _zwischen all diesem Durastahl", er führte sie in den privaten Salon und öffnete die Tür, von der man über eine breite Treppe in den Garten hinab gehen konnte.

„Und dort hinten", Padme deutete auf den Pavillon, „Wird die Trauung morgen stattfinden."

Der Rundgang endete in den Gästeräumlichkeiten, die für Padmes Eltern bereitgestellt worden waren. Das Gepäck hatte man nach diversen Scanvorgängen, die der Sicherheit galten, in die Räume gebracht.

Dann musste sich Palpatine leider fürs Erste verabschieden, die Arbeit rufe. Er ließ zu, dass seine Schwiegereltern, wenngleich eher passiv denn aktiv, mitbekamen, wie er sich von Padme verabschiedete.

„Ich werde alles tun, um pünktlich zuhause zu sein, versprochen."

„Würdest du mir meine Post mitbringen?"

„Natürlich. Hast du noch etwas, das über den Senat laufen muss?"

„Nein, Cordé hat gestern Abend alles mitgenommen. Ich habe offiziell bereits Wochenende."

Er lachte leise: „Du hast gar keine Ahnung, mein Schatz, wie sehr ich dich darum beneide!"

Sie gaben sich einen sanften Kuss; er bat sie flüsternd darum, sich nicht zuviel zuzumuten und sich zu schonen und sie versprach es ihm nickend. Nach einem letzten Kuss trennten sich ihre Wege. Er musste sich der Politik stellen, dem Rudel wilder Tiere, die alles und jeden liebend gern zerfleischten. Sie aber hatte ihre Eltern zu beschäftigen, die ebenso darauf aus waren, wirklich alles erfahren zu wollen. Über ihr gemeinsames Privatleben, ihre geplante Zukunft.

Sie zeigte ihnen den Raum, der in wenigen Wochen zum Kinderzimmer ausgebaut werden sollte, da er einen Durchgang zu ihrem Schlafzimmer besaß. Sie berichtete ihnen, dass sie bereits zugenommen habe, und nun hoffe, in ihr geschneidertes Hochzeitskleid zu passen.

Im Gästezimmer, unter Aufsicht ihrer Mutter, ihr Vater informierte sich gerade über das Comsystem über die Sehenswürdigkeiten, die man unbedingt auf Coruscant besichtigen sollte, warf sie einen ersten Blick auf ihr Kleid. Es war schneeweiß, auf Taille geschnitten und mit feiner Spitze überzogen. Ihr Kopfschmuck war ebenso aus zarter Spitze gearbeitet. Ihre Mutter ermutigte sie, das Kleid anzuprobieren, damit es notfalls von einem hiesigen Designer ändern lassen könne. Doch als sie es anzog, passte es.

„Ein paar Tage später, und ich würde nicht mehr hinein passen", seufzte sie, aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Hast du Solas Bauch gesehen?", kam es von ihrer Mutter, ebenso mit einem breiten Lächeln und als sie nickte, fügte sie hinzu, „Dann kannst du dir ja so ungefähr ausmalen, wie du in drei oder vier Monaten aussehen wirst."

„Ich werde demnächst eine neue Garderobe brauchen, dessen bin ich mir vollends bewusst."

„Dein Schwager ist stolz bis über beide Ohren über den Zustand deiner Schwester, aber das war dein Vater bei meinen Schwangerschaften auch immer. Und dein Mann wird es bald auch sein, dann, wenn alle Welt deinen Zustand sehen kann."

„Oh, stolz ist er schon jetzt. Er hat nicht mehr damit gerechnet, überhaupt noch Vater zu werden."

Ihre Mutter erkundigte sich, so unter Frau zu Frau, ob sie eine Frage stellen dürfte. Wenn Padme nicht antworten wolle, brauche sie es auch nicht, aber Padme nickte nur.

„War dieses Kind geplant, oder…nun, ein Unfall?"

Padme überlegte nicht lange: „Wie waren überrascht, als wir erfuhren, dass es sofort geklappt hat; unerwarteterweise. Wir wollten irgendwie von Anfang an ein Kind. Als wir zusammengekommen sind, wusste ich aus unseren vorherigen Unterhaltungen, dass er sich immer eine Familie gewünscht hatte, und er wusste von mir, dass ich auch bald meine eigene Familie gründen wollte."

„Also habt ihr es einfach geschehen lassen."

„Wir lieben uns; wir haben der Natur einfach ihren Lauf gelassen."

„Weißt du, wann es gezeugt wurde?"

„Aber nicht lachen, ja? Wahrscheinlich in unserer ersten Nacht."

„Früher sagte man in diesen Fällen, dass das Paar füreinander geschaffen sei", ihre Mutter nahm sie in den Arm, „Ich wünsche euch beiden, Cos und dir, von Herzen alles Gute! Auch im Namen deines Vaters."

* * *

Er war am frühen Morgen schon des Schlafzimmers und Ankleidezimmers verwiesen worden, da diese traditionell als Räume der Braut bezeichnet wurden, da er, als Bräutigam, seine Braut vor der Trauung nicht sehen durfte. Schon gar nicht in ihrem Kleid. Also hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und sich etwas seinem Schwiegervater angenähert und ihn eingeladen, von ihm durch den Senat geführt zu werden. Ruwee Naberrie lehrte an der Universität von Theed, von ihm hatte Padme ihr politisches Interesse geerbt. Daher sagte er auch sofort zu, schließlich wurde man in der Regel nicht persönlich vom Obersten Kanzler höchstpersönlich herumgeführt.

Palpatine hatte sich das gesamte Wochenende freigeschaufelt, keine Termine, Arbeit allerdings war vorhanden. Er wollte die Zeit bis zur Trauung am frühen Nachmittag etwas der vielen liegen gebliebenen Aufgaben erledigen. Sollte er sich jedoch sehr gut mit seinem Schwiegervater verstehen, auf privater Ebene, dann hätte er allerdings auch nichts dagegen, Akten „Akten" sein zu lassen und stattdessen den braven Schwiegersohn zu spielen, welcher in der Tat etwas aufgeregt war.

_Ich heirate heute schließlich zum allerersten Mal! Und ich werde Vater._

In seinem Büro aber, wurde allein schon der Ansatz von Arbeit getilgt. Sein gesamter Stab war anwesend, um ihn bis zum Beginn der Trauung zu beschäftigen. Sein engster Berater und bester Freund Sate Pestage hatte dies arrangiert und organisiert; und Ruwee hatte natürlich davon gewusst. Alles war abgesprochen, nichts zufällig.

Sie wollten ihm helfen, sein Junggesellendasein angemessen zu beenden. Es gab Champagner, trotz des morgens, von dem er jedoch nur kurz nippte. Die Nervosität, die ihn quälte, und gegen die er nichts unternehmen konnte, wuchs von Minute zu Minute.

Lord Sidious fragte sich, wie ihn so etwas aus der Fassung bringen konnte. Er heiratete, er wurde nicht von Jedi angegriffen oder enttarnt!

In den angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten, die er gelegentlich zum Übernachten nutzte, wenn es sehr spät würde, konnte er sich umziehen. Hier gab es ein kleines Schlafzimmer, in dem auch Padme bereits genächtigt hatte, einen begehbaren Kleiderschrank und ein kleines Bad. Er zog sich allein hierher zurück, um sich zu besinnen, etwas seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen und sich Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen.

Es war sehr seltsam. Normalerweise zeigte ihm die Dunkle Seite durch Visionen, was die Zukunft mit sich brachte. Diese Episode hier, die Beziehung und Liebe zu Padme, und auch die Heirat und das Kind, waren in keiner Vision aufgetaucht. Noch vor vier Monaten hätte er, wenn man ihm gesagt hätte, dass er heiraten und Vater würde, noch dazu mit wem, laut gelacht und alles weit von sich gewiesen.

In weniger als zwei Stunden würde für ihn ein neuer Lebensabschnitt beginnen. Für Padme ebenso.

* * *

_In der Tat sieht sie aus wie ein Engel! Ein ätherisches Wesen…_

_Ein schwangerer Engel!_

Ihr Vater hatte sie zu ihm geleitet und ihm ihre Hand zur Ehe gegeben. Ganz nach Tradition. Ein Geistlicher von Naboo, der ebenso als Standesbeamter fungierte, sprach die entscheidenden Worte, mit denen sie den Bund zur Ehe schlossen. Sie unterschrieben ebenso die rechtliche Heiratsurkunde, die legal zur Eheschließung beitrug. Palpatine und sie tauschten die Ringe, der Geistliche stellte sie den Gästen und der Familie als Kanzler Palpatine und Lady Palpatine-Naberrie Amidala vor.

„Ihr dürft Eure Braut nun küssen, Eure Exzellenz!"

_Es ist soweit!_


End file.
